The Lies We Tell
by Gemmi92
Summary: She shouldn't have pushed him away. She should have kept him close. Perhaps that could have stopped the monster that now stood in front of her. Kylo Ren/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I have no intention of leaving anytime soon."

She sat on his bed, resting on her stomach with her chin in her hands as she looked to the book in front of her. Her feet remained in the air as her hair fell into her face. She yawned once before looking away from the book before her, her gaze widening as she saw him watching her with intent, his eyes almost full of annoyance as he did so.

"What?" she wondered from him. "I was listening to you and I heard you. You have no intention of leaving here anytime soon."

He sighed and shook his head. She never listened to anything he said when she had a book in front of her. He had grown used to speaking and she would go off into her own world. Then again, she was always in a world of her own for the most part.

"My mother feels as though I should go," he declared, sitting on the edge of his own bed as she rolled onto her back and moved a hand to his back.

He turned his head over his shoulder, looking to her as she smiled up to him. She had grown used to seeing him like this. He was excited, but she could see the fear inside of him. He was scared of what he could be. He had so much power that he didn't entirely know what to do or how to feel. There were times when she envied him. He had so much in front of him. He could be the best Jedi if he wished. Yet she saw how that scared him. It was then when her envy stopped.

"Your uncle is well prepared to help you," she shrugged, moving to take hold of her dirty brown hair to pull it over her shoulder. "Your mother and father want the best for you. You know that."

"I know," he grumbled, shrugging his lanky shoulders as she pushed herself onto her elbows. "It feels as though they are pushing me away. You know what they are like, Erinn. They are always arguing and father is always flying off for days on end."

Erinn shrugged her shoulders back to him and finally sat up, her hand making its way all the way up his back to his neck, her fingers tickling against his skin as his hair caught in her tips, the shiny black locks falling onto her flesh. Her cheek rested on his shoulder and he looked down to her, wondering what wise words she had to offer him.

"But he always comes back. I know what that is like," Erinn promised him. "You know what happened to me, Ben. Mother…she risked everything to escape my father. He was obsessed with the Empire. He still thinks that they can make a comeback. She did everything possible to help us escape. She never loved him…she never looked at him like your father looks at your mother."

Ben scoffed at that, his hands on his lap as he twisted his fingers together and shook his head, glancing down to the stone covered floor as Erinn tried to prise his gaze back to her.

"If love is about spending hours arguing then I have no interest," he informed her, glancing back to her and searching her narrowed blue eyes. "I have never fought with you, Erinn…not like they fight."

Erinn felt her heartbeat quicken at hearing that as she continued to search his gaze. Both of them had moments like this. They had to spend at least half an hour looking at each other, wondering if it was true. They wondered if it was possible for them to feel like they did. Of course they never told anyone. They kept it quiet. Erinn knew that Ben was destined for great things. Jedis took no wives. They did not love. There would be a time when Ben's life consisted only of learning the force.

And that was for the best. He needed to know how to control the power he had been gifted. It would take all of his energy. Erinn only wished that he could save some of his life for her. She pretended not to be bothered by his leaving, but it hurt.

She had spent the past year with Ben Solo ever since she bumped into him at the downtown bar he was in with his parents. She had, quite literally, bumped into him and watched him drop the drinks he had been carrying.

"But you do not love me," Erinn said and shook her head.

It was too dangerous.

"Do I not?" he dared to ask of her. "And where would you get that impression from? Have I not told you often enough how I feel? I would give it up, Erinn. I would tell mother that I have no interest in becoming a Jedi. I would not go."

Erinn bit down on her bottom lip and shook her head, trying to hold back the tears which threatened to fall from her eyes as he moved his hands to her cheeks, gripping them tightly inside of his palms as she struggled to avoid staring at him.

"Erinn," he whispered her name harshly. "Just tell me the words. Becoming a Jedi would mean nothing if-"

"-Stop it," Erinn urged him.

She moved her thin frame from the bed, escaping his grip and feeling cold as soon as she did so. Her arms wrapped around her waist as she moved towards the balcony of his bedroom. She stepped onto it and looked at the sight beyond. She had been travelling in space for months, but nothing looked lovelier than D'Qar when she had set foot on solid land. It was full of water and greenery and home to many. Erinn could barely remember the place she called home now.

"Erinn," he called out to her. "You know how much I care for you…how much I have grown to care for you."

And Erinn remembered her conversation with his mother even more. Every time she grew tempted to say yes she thought of Leia. She thought of her fear and she knew that her own selfish needs could not be the destruction of Ben. Leia's fear of what her son could become without the right training kept Erinn's mind on the right path.

Erinn knew the stories. She was born just after the fall of the Empire. She knew what had happened and her father had never let her or her mother forget.

"And I you, Ben," Erinn promised, turning to rest against the stone pillar behind her as she kept her arms folded over her body.

The dark blue pantsuit she wore was barely keeping her warm, its sleeves stopped at her upper arms to reveal how her skin was full of raised bumps from nerves and cold. Everything without Ben seemed to make her feel that way. Ben's blue gaze continued to follow her as she looked anywhere but at him. He remained still. He wore dark blue clothing that made his pale skin seem even paler, but Erinn wondered if that was down to the lack of sun he saw due to preferring his time indoors.

"Then why do you do this?" Ben demanded from her. "Why do you push me away?"

"Because I have to," Erinn snapped at him, her tone sounding harsher than she had intended for it to sound. "You need to do this, Ben. The power you possess…you know that it is inside of you. You need to know how to control it. You know that, Ben. You cannot give that up…not for me…not for anyone."

"I can control it," he snapped back, knowing full well that he sounded harsher than he had intended to. "I do not need to go to my Uncle Luke, Erinn. I am strong enough to control how I feel."

"Do you think so?" Erinn demanded back.

"I know so," he hissed to her and she shook her head. "I will forget this power, Erinn. If you tell me to forget it then I will."

"No," Erin said. She didn't want to shoulder that burden. She didn't want the burden of his powers on her shoulders. She knew that there would come a time when he could no longer control it. He was still so young. He had so much to learn.

Leia had told Erinn that. Ben had the force. She had the force. It was strong in their family. It was too strong to ignore. It had to be trained. Erinn knew that Leia had not trained as Luke had, and she had asked why Ben had to train. But the fear Leia felt for her son was strong. She was scared that he could take the wrong path despite her best attempts at parenting him.

"I do not want this responsibility, Ben," Erinn whispered. "I want you to go and learn, but I want you to come back. I do not want you to become a Jedi. If I must be selfish then I shall tell you the truth. I do not wish to see you leave and never come back…I cannot cope. I do not want you to join the Jedi Order. Is that what you wish to hear?"

Ben was shocked. Every time he broached this subject she tended to steer clear. She would snap at him and leave. She would come back the next day and they would pretend that nothing had happened. But she could no longer do that. She had been involved in too many of his arguments.

"The Jedi Order does not allow marriage…it does not allow attachment or possession…or jealousy…but I want you to feel those things, Ben. I want you to be attached to me. I want to be yours, but I want you to be mine. I do not want you to belong to a Jedi Order. I do not want to see you go. Do you think that I find this easy?"

Ben gulped then, shaking his head as Erinn wiped her eyes, refusing to let him see the moisture fall down her cheeks. She would remain strong for the time being. She could only crumple when she was back in her own bunker with her mother by her side. She could not let Ben see her hurt like this.

"I want you to go because I know that you need to," she told him, her voice back to a whisper as he moved closer to her, his hands running down her shoulders as hers found his waist and she looked straight to his cloth covered chest. "I know that you need to learn how to use the Force. You may not feel its power now, but what if you do in the future? What then? What if you cannot control it…all because of me…because I was selfish enough to ask you to stay here?"

Ben kept silent, his mind working over time as he moved a hand to her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his and he shook his head slowly to her. She didn't understand.

"And what about what I want?" Ben wondered. "Has no one thought to ask me that?"

Erinn chuckled at that, shaking her head as she sniffed. "Because we know what you want, Ben."

"Then why does no one allow me what I want?" Ben wondered back. "Erinn, if I go then I will come back. I will talk to my mother and father…tell them that I do not wish to join the Jedi Order…that I will compromise."

Erinn remained pensive, not entirely sure if he was thinking this through. She knew that Ben was prone to petulance. He usually had his way or no way. Erinn had learned how to deal with that. She would not give into him and he would usually be angered by that, yet he suspected that was what he found the most endearing about her. She did not look at him as though he was being foolish or spoiled. She would fight back. She would never let him win.

"I will train, but I will not join my uncle's Order. I will come back," he informed her and she said nothing, choosing to wrap her arms around his waist and hold him tightly to her as she squeezed her eyes shut. "Nothing will take me from you, Erinn Hux."

…..

A/N: So I went to see TFA and it was amazing! I just had to write a fanfic! This starts as a prequel and we see how Ben slowly becomes Kylo Ren! Do let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Erinn had been prepared for the onslaught she was about to face. She had left Ben's home that evening and rushed back to her own. Her home was small and sat on the outskirts by the lake. It was built from old stone and contained only three rooms inside of it. She had found her mother sat by the fire, a book in her hand and a bowl of broth by her side.

Erinn's mother was young. She had been seventeen when she had given birth to her first child. She had been nineteen when she had given birth to Erinn. She had a vibrant head of ginger hair which hung in loose curls down her back to her waist. Her eyes were a dark green and her frame was tall and lean compared to Erinn's petite one. Her face was pale and her nose was her most well defined feature as it stuck out from her face.

She enjoyed nothing more than sitting by a fire, curled inside of a blanket with a book in her hands. She had never been one to sit and read in her old life. There had never been any time to herself. All she had known from a young age was how to host balls and entertain guests. She knew nothing more.

There were times when she looked to Erinn and she saw so much of her husband in her daughter. Erinn was a kind natured girl, and she knew that. But she also knew that she was the spitting image of Brendol Hux. She only hoped that was as far as their similarities went.

"Erinn."

Erinn looked down to her mother as she remained sat on the floor, her gaze resting on her daughter as she continued to watch her. It was then when she saw Erinn break into tears and she sighed. Marinet Hux had grown used to her daughter's tears. She had spent the past few weeks doing nothing but comforting Erinn when she felt tears well in her eyes.

"Come along, darling," Marinet urged and Erinn moved over to her mother, settling down on the floor by her side and allowing her to wrap her into her arms, holding her tightly as she looked to the fire.

Marinet's arms encircled Erinn as her chin rested on her daughter's head, her hands smoothing her hair down her back as she remained silent, not even bothering to ask what had upset her daughter. She had grown used to seeing Erinn like this. Ever since Ben Solo had told her that he intended to go and train as a Jedi.

Marinet had spoken with his mother and father on the matter. Leia Organa Solo was not one to be trifled with and Marinet had sensed that when she had spoken with her. Of course, Leia had appealed to Marinet's motherly instinct and she had understood. She had told her of her husband and Leia had looked shocked initially. Marinet had never whispered her marital name to anyone. She knew that the time of the Empire was behind them, but her husband and son had other ideas.

She preferred not to mention the name Hux. Leia had looked uncertain then, but she had told her of her worries for her son. She told her of Darth Vader and she told her how she worried that Ben could take the wrong path without the training he needed.

"He said that he would give it all up," Erinn whispered, her gaze now turning wide as she tried to force the tears to stop falling. She continued to stare at the fire as she thought back to his face and how he had looked at her with such seriousness. "He told me that it meant nothing…that he would not go if I told him I did not want to go."

Marinet continued to stroke her daughter's hair, kissing the top of her head as she imagined what her child was feeling.

"And what did you tell him?" Marinet dared to ask.

Erinn gulped, the sound audible and loud throughout the room. "I told him that I did not want him to go," Erinn said. "Of course I told him that, but I told him that he had to. You know the stories as well as anyone, mother…his grandfather…he…he does not know the power he has."

"Nor does anyone else," Marinet declared. "But there will be a day when he feels it. A time will come when he realises that this decision was the best one for him. It may not be today and it may not be in a year's time, but the day will come. I was a young girl when I saw what the Empire could do. The Force is nothing to be trifled with."

Erinn turned slowly, moving from her mother's embrace to kneel before her, her hands dropping to her lap as she titled her head to the side. "But you must want to be bad to use The Force for bad, would you not?" Erinn wondered. "Ben is not bad."

Marinet shrugged, wiping the tears from her daughter's cheeks before she made a move to stand up, placing the blanket she wore on the chair behind her along with her moved to the kitchen and placed her broth on the small worktop.

"I cannot say, my love," she admitted to her daughter. "I do not know what it is The Force does."

"Nor do I," Erinn mumbled, remaining on the ground. "But there is not one bad bone inside of Ben, mother. I know that he has a tendency to be stubborn and he often…well…"

"Erinn, he has a tendency to be petulant," Marinet declared. "I know that you do not see it because you always challenge him, but I have seen him in the past. I have seen the defiant stare in his eyes and I have seen how he looks whenever he does not get his own way. He is very much a young child most of the time."

"Don't be absurd," Erinn scoffed and shook her head.

"I am not," Marinet spoke. "I saw the same in your brother, Erinn. Why do you think he refused to come with us? He is stubborn and loyal to your father. I could not persuade him to come with us. Everything I said made no difference. Your brother believes he is destined for better things."

Erinn rolled her eyes and made a move to stand up, tugging her hair over her shoulder as she wandered through the small room which housed two seats, a fire and a small kitchen area.

"He was an idiot," Erinn declared. "You did what you could to make him see sense, mother. He knows as well as everyone that the Empire is gone."

"But I failed him," Marinet said. "I should have raised him to believe in goodness…I should never have let your father take him under his wing. Do you not see, Erinn? There are always people there to manipulate others."

Erinn could see the anguish in her mother's face. The woman was still younger than most, but she had been through enough. She had seen enough pain to last her a lifetime. And when she had lost her son to his evil thoughts…well…that had ripped her apart.

"The power Ben has…there will be people out there who will not think twice about manipulating him to their will," Marinet whispered. "You may think he is protected here, but he needs to learn."

"But he has not been brainwashed like Andrew," Erinn said.

"I know," Marinet agreed. "But I agree with his mother and father, Erinn. They know what is best for him and I have to agree with them. As much as it hurts for you to see him torn away from you, I know that you understand. You may not want to understand, but you do."

Erinn inwardly cursed herself, but she nodded. She did know. She knew better than most.

….

"Your Uncle Luke will be devastated."

Ben sat still opposite his mother at the dining table that evening. Han had yet to return to them following their argument, yet Ben did not mind. His father had been absent for a great part of his youth. He was not the kind of father figure he wanted in his life. He pretended to care, but his care for his father was decreasing with each passing day.

"And what about me?" Ben wondered. "Mother, I am trying to compromise. I shall train, but I shall not join the Order. I do not want any part of that."

"And I trust this is what you and Erinn were yelling about earlier?" Leia asked of her son, barely interested in the food in front of her as she looked at it and then back to Ben who was just holding his cup of wine in his hands instead.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Erinn…she thinks that I have to go."

"Wise girl," Leia nodded. "You know that we do not do this to torture you, Ben. Believe me, I do not like seeing you like this, but I know that there will be one day when the Force could overpower you. I do not want to see that happen."

"No," Ben mumbled, "you just believe that I could turn into Darth Vader."

"Never," Leia said without a second of hesitance.

"Then why do you intend to go through with this?" Ben challenged her.

"Because you need to learn, Ben," Leia said. "Luke is the best person to teach you. I do not wish to argue of this anymore. It is forcing us apart. I am doing this because I love you and want the best for you. I want you to know how to use your power…and then…if you want to come home then come home. I have the Force and I married your father…I…I cannot deny you the same right."

Ben almost looked surprised that his mother had agreed with this. He said nothing for a moment and chose to sip on his wine in his hand, his gaze scrutinising his mother as he did so. She remained mute, her lips quirking as she saw the realisation on his face.

"Of course, you have to be careful, Ben. No one knows Erinn's family heritage and her mother intends to keep it that way."

"I know," Ben declared. "Erinn told me of how they fled."

"Then we shall keep this quiet until you return from your training," Leia nodded. "And if you intend to marry Erinn then you shall ask her mother's blessing first."

"Of course," Ben nodded.

Leia sighed and nodded softly, her smile widening as she saw her son relax for the first time in months. He had been tense ever since he had been told that he could be parted from Erinn. Leia had never seen her son taken with someone like he was with Erinn.

"Good," Leia said. "I only wish you spoke with me and your father more, Ben. We do understand. We just want the best for you, and perhaps this is the best? That is if you truly love Erinn…"

Ben went back to looking uncomfortable. He didn't particularly feel the need to discuss this topic with his mother, but she continued to look at him with that questioning stare he had grown used to.

"Oh, Ben," Leia smiled. "You do not need to hide from how you feel. If you love her then you love her."

Ben didn't particularly want to say it to his mother. He had never even said it to Erinn before.

….

Laying in bed, Erinn continued to toss and turn, unable to find sleep that night. She was sweating even though she was dressed in a simple white shift. She was rolling onto her side and the window was wide open to allow some air into her bedroom. Her mother was sleeping in the room next to her, and no doubt she was peaceful.

Huffing, Erinn sat up and pushed her hands through her hair as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"Erinn."

The voice hissed her name in the darkness and she shrieked loudly, placing a hand over her mouth to silence her as she squinted and managed to look to the window. She let out a relieved gasp as she saw Ben stood there, a candle in his grip as he looked into her bedroom.

"Do you have any idea how creepy you look stood there?" she demanded from him. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with you," he responded in a low voice. "Come with me."

"But it is dark," Erinn mumbled. "Where are we going?"

"Just come with me," he demanded in that annoyed tone she had grown used to.

Hissing under her breath, Erin slipped her boots onto her feet and picked up a cloak to slip over her shoulders. Moving to the window, she saw Ben drop the candle to the ground and he moved his hands upwards to catch her waist as she sat on the sill and climbed out. Ungracefully, she slipped off the edge and Ben struggled to keep her upright, his hands digging into her underarms as her back went flush against his front.

"Can you do anything gracefully?" Ben taunted her. "And why did you not use the door?"

Erinn pursed her lips together as she used her hands on his shoulders to pull herself upright.

"I didn't think about that," she admitted and Ben rolled his eyes, taking in her appearance as he moved his hand into hers.

"So what is this about?" she asked from him, allowing him to keep her hand in his as they wandered along the dirt path towards the nearest lake by her house. Ben managed to help her stay upright as she slipped down the sand bank, the moon illuminating the sky above them as he came to the water's edge and flopped to sit down.

"I spoke with my mother," he informed Erinn and she pulled her cloak from her shoulders and rested it on the sand. She sat down on top of it, looking over to Ben as he continued to stare out to the water. "I told her that I did not want to join the Order."

"Oh," Erinn said, not entirely sure what more she could say.

Ben looked back to her and she saw the smile break out on his face as he moved his arm to nudge her side lightly.

"And she said that I can return when I am finished," he spoke. "She said if I wish to marry you then she will not stop me."

Erinn's excitement turned to worry then as she continued to stare at Ben and his smile soon disappeared when he saw her expression. She was worried. Something he had said had caused her to look at him with that expression of wonder she often held.

"Marriage?" Erinn repeated the word. "Ben…we have never even discussed this."

"Do you not want to marry me?" Ben asked of her. "Do you not love me, Erinn?"

Erinn moved with haste, her body moving over his lap to straddle him as her arms draped over his neck and she shook her head. Her forehead rested against his and she knew how pathetic she must have looked. She was practically straddling him to make sure that he didn't leave her.

"Ben," she whispered his name. "You know how I feel and I know how you feel, but we have never even said it…we have never tried to define what we feel before…we have always been content just being us."

"And nothing will change that," Ben promised her, moving his hands to clasp hold of her cheeks. "But there has never been anyone else for me, Erinn."

"And I feel the same," Erinn promised him. "But you know who I am…my father…"

"And you know my grandfather," he declared.

"But your mother and Uncle stopped the Empire," Erinn whispered. "My father would see it restored. I am a Hux, Ben. I…I worry that I am not good enough for the son of Han and Leia Solo."

Ben increased his grip on her and she almost complained it was too tight as a smile broke out on his pale face and he shook his head, almost in disbelief that this was her main worry. Did she truly believe that this mattered to him?

"You are good enough," he whispered to her. "Erinn, you are more than enough. You escaped your father. You…honestly…if you tell me that I am enough for you then that is all there is to it."

"Of course you are, but-"

"-No buts," Ben interrupted, pressing a finger against her lips to silence her. "If the idea of marriage scares you so much then we will not discuss it, but I will be coming back home, Erinn."

Erinn smiled then and nodded, her nose pressing against his as she leaned closer towards him, shivering slightly as his hands trailed down her sides and cupped her, scrunching her shift under his fingers as he did so.

"And that is more than enough for me, Ben Solo."

Ben chuckled as she kissed his lips chastely and pulled back, still laughing at their proximity. Ben tucked a strand of her loose hair behind her ear and nodded.

"And me, Erinn Hux."

….

A/N: Such a crazy overwhelming response to this story! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Erinn sat by Ben's side for the rest of the night, both of them discussing things of no interest. She had been quiet for some time, preferring to keep Ben's lips on her own as they spent minutes on end pressed against each other until they needed air. Ben would be the first one to go back and kiss her. Erinn had done nothing but laugh when he did. His lips would brush against her ear or her neck and she felt his nose breath on her skin, causing her to laugh at the tickling sensation.

Ben had been encouraged by her noises as she remained draped over his lap, his hands cupping her waist delicately until she rolled from him, complaining of cramp in her leg. She laid down on the sand, allowing it to get everywhere in her hair and clothing as Ben took her cloak and draped it over her to keep her warm. He had rested on his side, his elbow propping him up as his hand held his head and he watched her as she closed her eyes.

"Have you ever felt the Force?" Erinn suddenly decided to ask of Ben, turning her head to the side to peer up to him and he shrugged his shoulders awkwardly.

"I do not know," he admitted to her. "I…sometimes I feel things stronger than others. Mother has told me that it can take a while to understand the feelings. She has tried to teach me, but sometimes it overwhelms me more than I would like to admit. When I see people suffering…or when…when I think about leaving and not coming back again."

Rolling onto her stomach, Erinn's brows furrowed as Ben moved a hand to the small of her back and rubbed his hand along her spin to her neck and back down, causing her to shiver as he completed the motion.

"Are you sure that it is not just anger?" she asked and he laughed once, shaking his head back and forth as he did so.

"A mixture of bother, perhaps," he offered. "It is a difficult thing to understand, Erinn. Even I do not understand it."

"But you will," she replied, smiling to him softly. "And you will come back and know everything about it."

"You are aware that I can do some things already, are you not?" Ben asked from her and she shook her head, propping her chin into her hands as she looked at him with that accusatory gaze she often held on her features.

"You never told me," she said and he shrugged.

"I have not even told my mother or father," he admitted. "I prefer to keep things to myself. Besides, it isn't that special, Erinn."

Sitting up on the sand, Erinn folded her legs beneath her and Ben remained on his side, his hand moving to rest on his own hip as he watched her continue to stare at him, almost silently encouraging him to do something to prove it to her. Chuckling, Ben moved his hand in front of him and concentrated on the strands of her hair, clearing his mind and thinking of nothing else as he felt that familiar feeling move through his body.

Erinn wondered what he was doing, but she soon found out as she saw the tips of her hair float above her shoulders. She shrieked and watched as they hovered in mid-air. She moved her hands to pull them down, but they went up again without another thought. Ben laughed at her reaction and finally allowed his hand to drop and her hair to fall back down to her waist.

She continued to laugh, her fingertips running through the limp curls as she looked back to Ben.

"That was amazing," she said and he scoffed.

"I just moved your hair, Erinn," he said, trying to put some perspective into what he had done. "I didn't move a mountain."

"You probably could," she said back. "What do you use the Force for anyway? Just moving things around?"

"Usually," he nodded. "I just move books or things which are in my way. I haven't tried on mountains yet. No doubt I might need a bit more training before I get onto that just yet, Erinn."

Erinn continued to let out a small laugh before she moved her hands to Ben's shoulders and he sat up to look at her in the eye before he felt her fingers run through his dark black hair, pushing it from his face as she continued to study him. Moving his hands back to her waist, he was about to continue kissing her, but she spoke and stopped that thought.

"I often forget who you are," she whispered and Ben wondered what she was trying to say. "I forget how much power is inside of you…how different you are to me…"

"And I am glad you do," Ben promised her. "I never want to be that person to you, Erinn. I know people whisper about me and what I could do, but no one ever spoke to me like you did the first time I met you. No one saw me as the boy with the Force…with a Skywalker for an uncle and a Solo for a father…"

"Oh, don't worry," Erinn teased him. "I still see you as that lanky boy I bumped into in the bar that day. I can still remember how you looked at me like I was a wookie."

"That is unfair," Ben said and he grabbed her waist, hauling her down to the floor as he rolled to hover over her. "I was just wondering who this clumsy, yet oddly charming girl was."

Erinn laughed, her chin doubling as she remained on her back with Ben over her. She said nothing to him as he moved his fingers to her cheek, sweeping away a speck of sand which sat there and she felt her hands run up and down the planes of his chest.

"We should go back home," Erinn spoke in a small voice as she saw Ben look at her with an oddly serious stare. "My mother will worry if she does not see me in the morning."

"If you wish," Ben whispered and quickly kissed her once more.

…..

Erinn could swear that her lips were still tingling from the previous night she had spent with Ben. She remembered how he had walked her home and she had struggled to bid him goodbye as he kept cutting her off with his mouth against hers whenever she said something.

She had awoken the following morning and she knew that she had some studying to do. Erinn had never had to find a profession before. At home she had spent her time learning how to make the perfect wife for the perfect General. Her father had made her attend balls and learn etiquette, but that was not what she found herself doing now.

Marinet had asked her daughter what she wanted to do, and she had been quite shocked at the answer. Marinet had gone on to study planets at the air base. Even though they were pretty sure that all of space had been explored, Marinet had persuaded Leia that was not possible. As a girl, Marinet had always been intrigued by the different planets. She had always thought that there was more to discover, and she was working at the air base trying to prove that.

Erinn, on the other hand, found herself spending most of her time working on droids. She was intrigued by them more than she cared to admit. They were very similar to humans, but they possessed no human desires. They had no need to sleep, nor did they need to be fed. Yet they could be clever.

Erinn had always taken the droids at home for granted. They had been there to do her bidding, and she had never considered if they had feelings? Did they feel hurt when she dismissed them after an argument with her father? She had no idea, but she was intrigued.

"Are you still working on that thing?"

Erinn was sat in the airbase hidden in the trees in a corner. The room she chose was always colder than usual, but it had all the tools she needed. As well as repairing droids, she was also working on her own project.

She stood by the workbench and removed the goggles from her eyes as she finished with the solder she had been using. She turned her head to the side to see him stood there, a smirk on his face as he looked to her with that lopsided grin she had grown to adore.

The airbase on D'Qar was quiet. It was a time of peace and there were hardly any pilots in the base. Of course, there were mechanics and engineers to repair aircraft and build new things, but it was never overly busy. Leia would often come down to check that everything was fine on the other planets. She would keep peace and she would often sit with Marinet and look into space with her, finding herself intrigued as she did so.

Erinn would be on the far end of the hanger, locked away in a room as she continued to study droids. The room was made of concrete and metal and only a few lights hung from the ceiling.

"This thing will be the best droid we have ever seen," Erinn responded to Ben, looking at the control panel she was still working on. She still had to build the droid, never mind anything else. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Ben looked at the control panel and the wires sticking out from it, moving to touch it but having his hand slapped away by Erinn as she looked at him with her head tilted and her gaze narrowed.

"Mother wanted to come and make sure everything was fine," Ben said. "I accompanied her. She suspected I had other motives."

"Oh?" Erinn teased him, moving around her workshop in search of her spanner as Ben rested against the worktop, folding his arms over his black jumper as Erinn tugged at the green pantsuit she wore. "And what other motive may this be?"

"A certain training engineer was here," he drawled. "And I know that she works all alone in a small damp room trying to build her own droid when she has no one else's to fix."

Erinn felt her lips tug upwards as she finally found her spanner and she continued to play along with this game.

"She sounds like quite a girl," Erinn spoke.

She still had her back to Ben and he was smirking, his arms folded over his chest as he looked to the ground, nodding and doing his best not to laugh at how ridiculous they sounded. He would often feel himself inwardly cringe at hearing people speak in such a manner. He detested it when his mother and father openly flirted in front of him.

"She is not too bad," Ben decreed. "She can be stubborn most times…very ungraceful…not least like the lady she was brought up to be."

Erinn began to search for the antenna she had created for her droid now that she had found her spanner, her fingers lifting books and pieces of drawings up from the bench on the other side of the room to Ben.

"Well, I have no idea why you are so hopelessly in love with such a girl. She sounds terrible," Erinn declared, her voice louder than necessary.

"Oh, she is," Ben said and he suddenly had an idea.

He moved a hand out in front of him, his fingers curling as he wondered if he could do what he wanted. But he didn't struggle at all. He felt that familiar feeling move through him and he heard Erinn shriek out loud.

She did her best not to shout too loud as she felt herself being moved slowly across the room. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw Ben laughing to himself as she finally found herself stood in the circle of his arms, her hands moving from his neck to his shoulders.

"You have an unfair advantage," she commented and he grinned before bending down to press his lips against hers.

"I will only start to worry when I have to use the Force to persuade you to kiss me," Ben whispered, his forehead pressing against hers as she laughed, her warm breath hitting his cheek.

"I doubt you have to worry about that," she promised him.

It was only as he moved his arms around her waist to haul her from the ground and place her on the worktop did they hear the door open. Ben's arms remained around her as she allowed her hands to fall down his chest, her legs automatically dropping from his waist as he remained stood in between them.

They both looked to the door, wondering who had interrupted them as Ben inwardly cursed.

"Erinn," Marinet's voice rang out in the small room as Leia stood behind the woman, her hand on her shoulder as she looked to her son and Ben sensed that something had happened straight away.

"What is it?" Erinn wondered, allowing Ben to help her down from the worktop, his hand hovering over her back as she stepped closer towards her mother.

"Your father," Marinet said, her eyes wide and full of fear. "He knows, Erinn…he knows where we are."

…..

A/N: I am struggling to believe I have over ninety people following this story already! So crazy. Anyway, if you want to let me know what you think/have any ideas/or just want to review then please do! And have a good Christmas.


	4. Chapter 4

"How?"

Erinn's question hung in the air as Marinet walked by her daughter's side back to the control room where she had received the message. Ben and Leia walked behind them, their eyes on the back of their heads as Ben did his best not to think of the worst-case scenario. Leia could feel her son's pain and she wondered if she should say something to him.

She didn't know if it would be for the best to drag him off to the side and tell him that there was nothing more they could. Deep down her had to know that this was the end. Leia had no other option but to let them flee. This was a time of peace and Leia knew that no war should be started over Marinet and Erinn Hux.

"I do not know," Marinet admitted in a hushed tone. "I received work from Arkanis earlier today and then your father sent me his own personal message. He…your brother…he told him that we had left, but he did not know where. "

"How did he guess D'Qar?" Erinn wondered. "Mother, no one knows of us being here, this makes no sense."

Erinn watched as her mother'sface contorted into fine lines and she knew that the woman was worried, not that she could blame her. Erinn had no intention of returning back to Arkanis. She detested it. She hated how it rained all of the time and how everyone on it longed for the return of the Empire. They spent hours reminiscing about how good it had been, and Erinn knew that her father had another motive. He didn't want to reminisce, he wanted to rebuild. And he had given that thought to Andrew, his only son.

"I have told no one," Marinet promised Erinn. "Well…no one who I do not trust."

"Likewise," Erinn said, turning to look back at Ben as he watched her, worry evident his face as he wondered what was running through her mind.

All of this time he had been worried that it was his leaving which would ruin her, but he saw differently now. He saw that she would be the one leaving him. How could she stay here? Hux wanted his wife and daughter back.

They entered the control room and Erinn was surprised to see it empty. Her mother took her seat at the station, tapping on buttons and typing ferociously as Leia went to lean over her, whispering in hushed tones. Erinn remained by the large table which projected all of the planets in the system and she looked to Arkanis as she felt Ben come up behind her, his hand dangling by his side.

Slowly, she felt his fingers move out and she moved hers, allowing their limbs to gently brush together underneath the table as he turned to look down to her.

"Erinn," he whispered her name and she nodded at his unspoken question.

"I'm fine." She lied.

Ben remained silent, waiting for his mother and Marinet to respond.

"He wants us to return home," Marinet called out to her daughter and Erinn moved over to stand next to her, her fingers leaving Ben's as he remained stood where he was. "If we do not go then he shall come here. Erinn, I do not know what to do…darling…"

Erinn wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she remained in the seat. Marinet placed her hands onto her daughter's fingers and Erinn rested her chin on her Marinet's head. Leia stood up straight and nodded.

"You have to leave," Leia declared. "There is no other option, Marinet. If you do not want your husband to find you then you must leave."

Erinn froze and she knew that Leia spoke sense, yet she could not help but turn her head over her shoulder to look to Ben as he shook his head. Moving with haste, he walked around the table and dared to clench his hands into tight fists by his side.

"No," Ben said. "Why should they have to leave? This is unfair, mother. We all know that Brendol Hux is a traitor. He is a former member of the Empire. He should have no power or control over who stays on D'Qar. He should be begging for forgiveness for being part of the Empire…not controlling us."

"Ben," Erinn whispered his name, knowing that his angry streak was showing again.

She shook her head as she released her mother and looked back to him. She knew that Leia had no other option but to let them flee. She was too kind to turn them in, but she would not start a war for them. Whilst Ben may speak some sense, Erinn knew that things were not fair. Her and her mother were nothing but possessions for Brendol to demand back. Yet, Marinet wanted more than that for her daughter.

"I cannot risk it," Leia said with a soft shrug. "You know that Brendol Hux would come here if he knows that they are still here. I…too many people died in the war, Ben. No more can die when there is no need."

"Yet there is a need for them to go?" Ben demanded from his mother. "We give in to demands…to what he wants…"

Erinn sighed and she knew how he was feeling, yet what more could they do? Erinn didn't want to go. She would prefer to stay on D'Qar and live out the rest of her days in her small house with Ben. She knew just how much he meant to her and that did scare her. She couldn't pretend that she didn't feel fear when she thought about what she would feel if she did not have him.

She had only relied on her mother this much.

"You need to leave as soon as possible," Leia said, ignoring her son's outburst. "I shall send for my husband to take you to wherever you wish to go. I…make sure that you have enough supplies to keep you going. You know that I am sorry about this and I shall do my best to discover who told your husband of your location."

Marinet stood up and Erinn inhaled a sharp breath as Ben stormed out, slamming a fist against the wall on his way. Erinn knew that this was how he showed his anger and she hated it. She hated how angry Ben could become. She didn't like the nasty streak inside of him.

"Thank you," Marinet said. "We shall return home and then…Erinn…wait!"

Marinet called after her daughter after she saw her run from the base. She was about to follow her, but Leia placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She knew that the two of them needed time to say their goodbyes and discuss what had just happened.

Erinn caught up with Ben as he wandered down the tarmac off the air base where the planes were situated. She ran as fast as possible before she grabbed hold of his arm and stopped him from walking any further.

"It is unfair," he snapped at Erinn as he turned to look back at her and she nodded in agreement. "How is this right, Erinn? You do not deserve to leave. You cannot leave."

"Ben," Erinn sighed his name and he shook his head at her, his hands moving to take hold of her upper arms as she did her best to calm him. "You need to listen to me, Ben. Please, just calm down."

"Calm down?" he scoffed back to her. "How can I calm down, Erinn? You…you will be gone by tomorrow morning. You will be gone and…"

"Ben," Erinn said in a soft voice, her hand moving to his cheek to direct his glaze to her and she nodded gently. "It will be fine. We will see each other again. Time will pass and I will come to you or you can come to me. We shall see each other through this."

Ben shook his head. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know that time apart will not change us," she promised in a soft whisper. "We will be back together soon enough. You were going off to train anyway, Ben."

Ben did his best not to feel the anger overwhelm him as he moved his hands up her neck to her cheeks, holding them gently as she felt slightly relieved that she had managed to calm him down.

"But I knew that you were going to be here when I came back, Erinn," he responded. "And now…now you are going to be somewhere else. This is just unfair."

Erinn would have smiled, but she knew better when Ben's moods were volatile.

"This is not the end," she promised him. "You know that, Ben. Deep down you know that really. Do you honestly think a few planets can keep me from you?"

"Promise me, Erinn," Ben demanded, his grip increasing as she felt herself wince at the feeling of the pressure of his hands. "Promise me that you will not forget me. You will not find anyone else…wait for me to come and find you. I will come. When I am finished I will leave D'Qar and I will come to you."

Erinn was doing her best not to cry in front of him, but she was struggling more than she wanted to admit. Pressing her hands to his chest, she looked to the ground, blinking back her tears as she nodded her agreement. How could she move on from him? There was no one quite like Ben Solo and she knew that no one would come close to him.

"I will wait," she promised. "Ben, I will wait for as long as it takes."

Ben nodded, content with her answer.

"I could protect you, Erinn," Ben whispered into her hair as she felt herself wrap her arms around his waist, his chin moving to the top of her head. "I have the strength to not let anyone hurt you."

"I know," Erinn whispered.

They stood there on the runway, quiet for another few moments, only a soft wind lapping around them. Ben did his best not to look too worried or angry. He had never felt so many emotions engulf him as he did just then. His grip around Erinn increased and he silently promised himself that he would never forget what had just happened. He would make Hux pay one day for this. He would make him pay for taking away the one good thing Ben had on this forsaken planet.

…

"Andrew."

Turning around at the sound of his name, Andrew Hux looked to his father. Tucking his hands behind his back, he stood tall and waited for the man to wander further into his office, knowing full well what he wanted from him. At the tender age of nineteen, Andrew Hux was slowly learning the responsibilities which were being given to him by his father.

Brendol Hux watched his son and he could not help but think he was exactly like his mother. Marinet had nurtured both Erinn and Andrew to within an inch of their lives. She had spent their childhoods teaching them how to be kind. She had read them stories of little princesses and gallant Jedis. Brendol had soon told her to stop and teach them the history that they needed to know. At the age of eleven he knew that his son was too close to his mother.

He clung to his mother's every word and refused to leave her side. He was weak and he needed to be taught better. Brendol had taught him then. He had sent him off to the Academy and he had returned the man Brendol knew he needed to be He had learned the ways of the Empire and he was as determined as Brendol to bring them back.

"Father," Andrew bowed his head as his father moved behind his desk to take a seat.

"You are aware that I have located your mother and sister," Brendol declared and Andrew sat down, his black suit crumpling as he did so. "They are on D'Qar. I have given them a day to return home before I send someone to find them."

"And will they comply?" Andrew wondered back.

"No," Brendol scoffed. "I know your mother. She is a fool and stubborn. That is why I am sending someone for them immediately."

"And who are you sending?"

"You," Brendol said, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork. "I think it is time for you to prove yourself, Andrew. Lead a team of men to D'Qar and bring them back home before they can flee. When they return then they shall face their punishment."

Andrew's brows furrowed. "Punishment?" he wondered.

Brendol looked up then, a questioning glance forming on his face as he did so. He studied his son and sat back in his chair, his fingers resting on the desk in front of him as he did so.

"They may be family, but they are traitors," he spoke clearly. "Your mother and sister shall be punished accordingly for their treachery. You understand, do you not, Andrew?"

Gulping, the boy nodded his head. He understood more than he cared to admit. Moving to stand up, he bowed at the waist and tried to push the images of his mother to one side. The woman was a traitor and should be treated as such. When it came to feelings, Andrew knew that he had to banish them from his mind.

...

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story and the number of followers! Do let me know what you think or if you have any ideas!


	5. Chapter 5

Erinn packed as much as possible, stuffing clothing into a large fabric bag as Marinet helped her. Both of them were moving with haste, knowing that they had to pack and run back to the air base. Marinet had told her daughter that there was no option for them to stay for another evening. Erinn had begged her, but Marinet knew the danger they were in. Brendol could be here in no time if he chose to. And Marinet knew her husband.

Ben Solo had stayed at the air base with his mother, his glare harsh and unrelenting as he considered the situation. Marinet had looked at him with wonder to begin with, unable to speak as she knew how volatile he could be. He was angry. Anyone could see that.

"Ben."

Erinn called his name as soon as they returned to the air base. Wandering into the control room, Marinet could only watch on as her daughter rushed towards the boy and he held his arms out, waiting to hold her tightly to him. She moved to embrace him and Marinet glanced across to Leia, nodding sternly as she did so.

"This is not the end, Erinn," Ben promised her in a soft voice, his hands moving to hold her hair softly, his fingers cradling the back of her neck as she remained still in his hold, doing her best not to cry in front of him. She wanted nothing more than to cling onto him and beg him not to leave her.

"Han is outside," Leia spoke in a small voice. "He does not have the Falcon, but he has another jet on standby. He will take you wherever you wish to go."

Ben looked to his mother, shocked that his father had actually done as she had asked him. She had sent the message over four hours ago demanding for him to return. Ben had fully expected him not to heed her warnings, yet he had done. Not that Ben cared. His father would probably go and stay away for another few weeks.

"Thank you," Marinet said as Erinn remained still, her cheek pressed into Ben's chest as her arms remained his waist.

"Do not thank me," Leia said, moving to check the control panel as Marinet stood behind her shoulder. "I am doing the right thing, Marinet. I know what may await you if you were to return home. I do not wish to condemn you to a fate you do not want…you or Erinn."

Nodding, Marinet adjusted the bag on her shoulder. Her dress rode up slightly, revealing her boots as she grabbed at the skirt she wore. She looked to her daughter, but she had her eyes closed as tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Ben's face was stoic and his gaze met Marinet's. She nodded to him softly, giving him a small smile and she hoped that was enough encouragement for him to release her daughter from his grip.

He seemed to tighten his hold only to relax it a moment later, taking an agonising step backwards. His hand moved to clasp her cheeks gently inside of his palms and he bent down to her height, moving his lips to press against hers.

Marinet looked away as Leia continued to work on the control panels, pressing buttons and dials as she prepared the base for the take off as a jet. She was doing her best to make it invisible from other radars so that Brendol did not find his wife or daughter.

"Wait," Leia whispered.

Ben moved his lips from Erinn's and took hold her hand instead. "What is it?" he asked.

"Three jets," Leia said as the bleeping from the radar grew louder. "They are from Arkanis and are requesting landing permission at the base. Marinet…he…he said that he would give you a day."

Shaking her head, Marinet dropped the bag to the floor and looked to Erinn. Erinn remained just as confused, her brows furrowed as she did her best not to seem too troubled. They could still get away from the jets. There was still a chance for them to run and never turn back.

"Your father lied," Marinet said.

Leia picked up the headphones as a crackling sound came from them. A harsh voice demanded permission to land the jet and Leia froze, asking them to wait a moment before she gave them permission. But Marinet heard the voice. She heard that deep voice and she would recognise it anywhere. Andrew. It was not Brendol. It was her son.

"What do you want to do?" Leia demanded an answer. "You can go and hide. Wait for them to go and then I shall have Han smuggle you away."

"Yes," Erinn said with haste.

"No," Marinet was the one to contradict.

All eyes turned to her and Marinet gave a sad smile, shaking her head as she held her hands out to her daughter. Erinn let go of Ben's palms and moved to her mother, engulfing her fingers with hers. Marinet squeezed her hands and nodded at her daughter, that smile still playing on her face as she knew what was about to happen.

"We cannot outrun them," Marinet said. "Your father knows we are here. He has sent men. We cannot run without starting a political war between D'Qar and Arkanis. I do not want that, Erinn."

Erinn continued to frown, trying to weigh up what her mother was saying. "So we go back?"

Marinet shook her head again. "I go back."

The sentence hung in mid-air and Leia was the one to move and rest a hand on Marinet's back, gaining the attention of the woman as she turned to look at Leia. Leia gulped as Ben remained mute, wondering what was going to happen as the headphones continued to make a soft muffled noise.

"Run," Leia said. "A war will not be started because of this. Your husband will not find you. You will be gone before it is too late."

Marinet scoffed. "You do not know Brendol," she informed Leia. "He has no compassion. He will not allow you to get away with this. He is too dangerous…I…I will go back, but you need to protect Erinn. Promise me that you will keep her here until it is safe to send her somewhere else. He will have me back…but he will not take Erinn away."

"No," Erinn snapped, snatching her hands from her mother and standing back, almost bumping into Ben as she did so. "I will not let you go, mother. If you go back then I shall go with you."

"No," Marinet said, her stern voice echoing through the base as she looked at her daughter with the harsh expression she wore on her face. "Erinn, you will not come back with me. We cannot outrun them. I shall return, but I want you to stay here. I do not want this life for you. Do you understand me?"

"Why?" Erinn demanded.

Marinet looked away from her daughter and to Leia. "Give them permission to land."

Leia doubted her actions, but she did as Marinet had asked. What option did she have? Deep down she knew that there was no running. Hux would tear D'Qar apart to find his wife. He had enough men on that spaceship. And Leia knew that he would not care about killing anyone who stood in his way. No more innocent children, men or women died. Leia had seen enough war and she would see no more. And Marinet understood that.

"Mother!" Erinn yelled, grabbing onto her mother by her upper arms. "Do not do this. You know how foolish this is…father…please…mother…do not leave me."

"My love," Marinet whispered, ignoring Leia's speech down the headphones. She held her daughter to her as Erinn tried to persuade her not to do this. "I will never leave you. I am doing what I have to do to protect you…you need to understand, my darling…"

Shaking her head, Erinn struggled to understand as Marinet put her at arm's length.

"You are good, Erinn," Marinet spoke, soothing her daughter's cheek with her hand. "There is so much good in you. You are no Hux…I have faith in you…but…if I go back…Andrew…I failed him, Erinn. I should never have failed him and I have to make that right. He is my son, just as you are my daughter."

Shaking her head, Erinn felt her hands clench into balls by her side. "But Andrew is lost, mother. You know that he is lost. He does not want help. He does not want to change."

Shrugging, Marinet did her best to hold the tears back from her daughter. "I have to try."

"They're here," Leia whispered as the sound of aircraft landing echoed throughout the base and Marinet nodded, moving to hold Erinn one final time.

"Please," Erinn whispered. "Let me come…let me…"

"No," Marinet said, kissing her daughter on the forehead and wiping her tears away, sniffing back some of her own as she looked her in the eye. "Stay here and stay hidden. I shall see you one day, my love."

Marient dared to look to Ben and she gave him a stern nod. Furrowing his brows, Ben wondered what she wanted from him, but he knew after a moment. She began to leave the control room, the metal doors sliding open. Erinn tried to follow, but Ben grabbed her by the waist, stopping her from leaving, his lanky arm curling around her small frame.

"Ben," Erinn hissed his name. "Let me go."

"No," Ben spoke back. "You heard your mother, Erinn. She does not want you to go."

"I want to go," Erinn huffed and Leia shook her head, knowing that she had to go to Marinet and help her through this.

"Erinn, you have to stay hidden," Leia demanded from her. "Your mother does not want this for you. Do as she has asked you. Stay here and stay safe. Ben will take care of you. I will do what I can, Erinn…to help you see your mother again…but for now…for now you have to stay here."

Ben continued to hold her against his body as she struggled to push him from her as Leia left the room. Erinn pushed her hips back, trying to push his from hers and Ben bent slightly.

"Erinn," he complained to her. "Stop this, it will change nothing."

"How can you say that?" Erinn demanded. "Ben, please, let me go to my mother…please."

Ben could feel the pain she was in. He could almost admit that he felt something similar, but his grip did not slacken. How could he let her go? And so he continued to hold her as she continued to struggle against him. There was no other option.

….

Holding her head high, Marinet walked out onto the air base as she ship doors opened wide. Three aircraft sat on the runway as men in black uniform rushed down their ramps. Marinet stood still, looking around as the men held their pistols in their hands, preparing for any sign of attack. But there was no one there except Marinet and Leia.

"Are you sure about this?" Leia asked the woman.

Marinet didn't answer as she saw him. He walked down the ramp last, men standing on either side of him as his black uniform hung pristinely from his body. A black cape fell down his shoulders as Marinet did her best not to sob at the sight of him. His hair was pristinely slicked back and a solemn expression was on his face.

Stepping forwards, Marinet came face to face with her son. He had aged. She could see that. He looked older than his nineteen years and he was harsh. There was no compassion in his features. He looked at Marinet as though she meant nothing to him. He didn't look at her as though she was the woman who had given him life.

"Andrew," she whispered his name and he placed his hands behind his back, regarding the woman before him with contempt as he inclined his head.

"Mother," he spoke, the word sounding foreign on the tip of his tongue. "I trust you know why I am here."

"And I shall not fight you," Marinet promised him. "Andrew…my darling…"

Marinet moved her hand to cup his cheek, but his hand caught her wrist before she could make contact. His grip was harsher than she had anticipated and she almost inhaled a sharp breath out of pain and disappointment.

"Don't."

The one word escaped his mouth and in that instance Marinet could see the conflict inside of him. He was not the man before her. He was not the man he was pretending to be. Marinet knew her son better than this. He was the young boy who would do anything to protect his sister. He was the young boy who loved nothing more than playing games with his mother and sister. He was not this man who had no emotion. And Marinet could hear the difficulty he was feeling inside of his voice.

"Andrew," Marinet spoke softly so not to attract the other men's attention as a soft breeze blew her red hair into her face and Andrew looked at his mother's gaze. "Did he send you, my love? Did he ask for you to come?"

"Yes," Andrew said, trying to ignore the terms of endearment she used for him. "Now, where is Erinn?"

"I do not know," Marinet said, doing her best to sound convincing. "Your sister ran away over three months ago, Andrew. She met someone…a boy…he was a mechanic here and she left. He had family on Jakku. She went with him there. The last I heard she was planning on returning to D'Qar."

Andrew scoffed and shook his head, his glare increasing on his mother. He may not have sent he woman in a long time, but he knew her better than she thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking and he knew that she would never let her precious little girl fly to another planet without her.

"And do you expect me to believe that?" he demanded from his mother. "Where is she?"

"I told you, Andrew," Marinet let out a deep breath.

"General Hux, is it?"

Leia's voice cut Andrew off of his interrogation as he kept his mother's wrist in his hand. He looked to the woman and she saw a flicker of resentment cross his gaze.

"My father is General Hux," he responded.

"Very well," Leia said, doing her best to remain courteous in front of a man she would love nothing more than to swipe down. "Your mother speaks truth. Erinn worked for me in the airbase. She was training to be a mechanic, but she fell in love. The boy she is with…he is called Murton Barnett. He was another one of my top engineers."

Andrew looked between the two women and regarded them. He looked to his mother as she nodded. But Andrew knew better than to trust her. She had run away. She had left. She was a traitor.

"Check the airbase," Andrew demanded to his men, his voice loud enough to address them without him having to turn to look at them. "If she is not there then check the town. I shall take the traitor to her home to check there. We leave before sunset…with or without Erinn Hux."

Men began to march past them as Leia dropped her hands to her hips and shook her head.

"We have told you the truth," she sniped.

"Then you have nothing to hide," Ben snapped back, taking his mother by her upper arm and moving away from Leia. "No one shall be harmed…so long as we do not find them hiding my sister."

…

"We need to get out of here," Ben spoke as soon as he had finished looking at the window. He had seen men march towards the airbase and he knew that there time was limited.

"Why?" Erinn asked, still trying to hold back the tears which she wanted to let fall.

"They are coming in here," Ben said. "Erinn, if they find you then you know what they will do. They will take you back home…think of your mother. Think of what she wanted for you. Do not throw away what she has just done for you."

Erinn was about to snap at Ben and demand for him not to be so cruel and heartless. But he had grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet as he looked her in the eye, knowing that the truth would hurt. But she deserved the truth more than anything.

"Your mother has made her choice," Ben spoke. "Now make yours. Do not be selfish and throw her effort back in her face."

"It feels wrong," Erinn hissed at him.

"And it will still feel wrong if you are caught," Ben replied in a hiss. "Erinn, come with me. Come with me and we will plot how to get her back, but if you are caught…there is nothing you can do, Erinn."

It was only as they heard footsteps did they look to the door. It was then when Erinn took hold of Ben's hand and she nodded to him as he moved with haste to the opposite door. Ben kept her in his grip as they navigated the maze of the airbase. He didn't know where to go to keep her safe, but he had an idea.

Pressing their bodies against walls, Ben kept an arm over her waist to stop her from moving any further. His finger moved to her lips to keep her quiet as he heard muttering and footsteps down the long corridor which led to the side door to the hanger where the aircraft was kept. From there he could hide them to the back door which opened onto a long field leading into a forest. He just needed some cover to keep them safe.

"Ben," Erinn whispered his name and he shook his head at her.

As the men's muttering grew quieter, he turned his head around the corner and moved, dragging Erinn behind him. They moved silently and quickly to the door. Pressing on the control panel, the metal opened up and they came to the hanger. Erinn looked behind as the door slammed shut and Ben began to move behind the aircraft, ducking and diving as he went.

There was no one in the hanger, but Erinn suspected it was only a matter of time before someone came in. Ben breathed a sigh of relief as they came to the door at the back of the giant room. He pushed it open, not thinking twice about it as the material moved and revealed green grass and a row of trees.

"We have to run," Ben said to Erinn. "We get to the trees and we hide."

Erinn nodded and prepared to move by his side before she heard a voice.

"Freeze."

Erinn stood still as Ben continued to hold her hand in his grip. They looked over their shoulder to where a man in black uniform stood, a pistol in his hand as he smirked at the sight of the two of them. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Miss Hux," he spoke her name. "Your brother is waiting for you."

"Is he?" Erinn pretended to play dumb. "Well…I never knew…how is Andrew? Is he still the same inconsiderate bastard?"

Ben wondered what she was doing as his eyes widened and Erinn let go of Ben's hand. She began to move towards the man in uniform and he looked concerned for a moment as she moved, his brow sweating and his face contorted.

"Come with me and I promise not to shoot the little boy you are with," he promised her and Erinn glowered.

"I don't think so," Ben answered.

Before Erinn had a chance to say anything, Ben had rushed forwards, his fist in the air as he moved towards the man. Erinn shrieked as Ben failed to make impact with him, instead the man punched him on the lip, sending Ben staggering backwards. He fell to the floor, his hands clutching his lip and Erinn moved to his side, kneeling by him and taking his shoulders into her hands.

"Ben," she whispered as he grunted in pain.

"How pathetic," the sneer came from the man and he grasped Erinn by the arm, hauling her to her feet. "Come along, Miss Hux."

"No," Erinn complained as Ben sat up and she looked to him.

Blood trickled down from his lip as he moved his hand from his face. His hand outstretched in front of him and Erinn wondered what he was doing. Struggling to his feet, Ben continued to concentrate, his face paler than usual as he stepped forwards and the man remained still.

"You will let her go," Ben declared.

The men turned his head over his shoulder as Erinn watched with wonder. He chuckled and Ben remained transfixed.

"Really?" the man demanded.

"You will let her go," Ben repeated.

"Look, I am getting really tired of you-"

"-You will let her go," Ben interrupted again as the man raised his pistol and aimed. Ben didn't flinch. He stood on the spot and shook his head. "You will let her go. You will forget seeing her or me. You will leave and you will not tell anyone of this incident."

Erinn was about to lose her temper and tell Ben that it was not working, but she kept silent. She said nothing as the grip on her arm slackened and she pulled her limb from his fingers. Ben kept his hand outstretched and Erinn moved over to him, taking in small breaths of air whilst Ben continued to stare at the man.

"Ben," she whispered, gripping his arm. "Come on, Ben."

But Ben did not move. His hand twisted and his fingers clenched. It was then when Erinn saw the man move his hands to his throat, grabbing at it as he made harsh gurgling noises, the sounds echoing through the field they stood in. Erinn took Ben by the arm harshly then, shaking him as she realised what he was doing.

"Stop it," she demanded from him. "Ben, stop it now!"

Ben said nothing to her; his intense stare remained on the man and his fingers began to clench into his palm as the man turned a deep red. Erinn pushed at Ben to no avail.

"If you kill him then my brother will know something is wrong," Erinn hissed. "I will go, Ben. Is that what you want?"

Ben looked down to her, his grip on the man slackening slightly as he gasped for breath. Erinn looked at Ben and he saw something odd in her eyes. It was almost fear. She was looking at him as though he was someone she did not know. She dropped his arm from her fingers and Ben shook his head.

"He deserves this," Ben said. "He was going to hurt you, Erinn…take you away."

"You are no killer," Erinn spoke in a soft voice, stepping away from him and Ben felt the warmth of her body vanish from his side. "Let him go and leave."

Ben dropped the man from his grip and followed Erinn, turning his head over his shoulder to look at the man as he gasped for breath and remained confused about what had happened. Erinn remained a few paces in front of him, her arms folded over her chest as she went into the trees, her mind a whirl as her head began to ache.

"Erinn," Ben spoke her name, his hand moving to her back.

She pushed him from her. "Don't touch me," she whispered, wondering what she had just witnessed. She had never seen Ben look like that. She had never seen him so angry…so…vengeful…so willing to cause pain.

"That man was hardly innocent, Erinn," Ben snapped, ignoring her request and taking her arm and turning her forcefully to look him in the eye. "It would be no loss if he died."

"Maybe not," Erinn sniped back. "But you do not make decisions like that, Ben. You…you do not kill people and think nothing of you. What does that make you?"

"Nothing," Ben spoke, his gaze harsh and unrelenting as he pressed Erinn against a tree, her back coming into contact with it. "I was protecting you, Erinn. I was stopping him from taking you from me. I told you that I would do anything to protect you."

"You wiped his mind," Erinn reminded him. "I do not want you to kill for me, Ben. That is not what I want."

The sun shone in between the gaps of the trees and Erinn shook her head, squinting against the sunlight as a soft breeze moved through the trees and Erinn shivered as Ben kept still.

"I have never seen you like that," Erinn admitted. "You scared me, Ben."

Moving from him, Erinn continued to trek through the forest as Ben remained rooted on the spot, the feeling of pain moving through his stomach as he watched the back of her head move away from him. He had scared her. He never wanted to scare her…that hurt him more…but what hurt him just as much was the feeling he had to kill that man. He had no idea what had just happened.

….

A/N: A bit of a longer chapter for you! I am still in shock that I have over 180 people following this story! I really hope you are all enjoying it. And thank you so much to the people who take the time to review and let me know what they think. I love reading your ideas and comments so do let me know what you think! Hopefully another update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the balcony as the sun slowly set, Erinn pulled the blanket around her shoulders even tighter. Ben was inside of his room, sat on the edge of his bed as he watched Erinn on the balcony. Her arms had pulled her knees to her chest and her chin rested on their caps. Her gaze was set in the distance and on the setting orb. Her hair was clumped to her face and tears had fallen down her cheeks for hours on end.

She had said nothing to Ben when they had returned to his home on the hilltop. They had snuck through the village and Leia had returned to tell Erinn that her mother had gone. She had promised her shelter and comfort for as long as she needed.

Han had stood behind his wife, his hand on her back as he looked to the girl he had grown to know over the past months. Erinn had nodded her thanks and Ben had led her to his room. She had ignored him and sat herself in the wicker chair on his balcony. He had knelt in front of her and begged her to talk to him.

He had gripped her cheeks. He had held her to his chest. He had spoke to her in hushed tones and harsh tones. Nothing elicited a response from her. It was as if she was numb. He had given up after a while, waving a nonchalant hand in the air before moving into his own room.

Erinn had dared to turn her head over her shoulder to look to Ben, her eyes wide and wet as she watched him pull his jumper over his head. She turned back away as soon as she saw his bare skin. How did she tell him what was running through her mind? How did she tell him that she had seen something bad inside of him? Ben was not bad. Ben did everything possible to protect her. He was not bad. He had a temper, but so did Erinn. Yet she had never threatened to kill anyone.

She had never watched the life drain slowly from someone's body.

"Is this how it will be, Erinn?" Ben demanded from her, still sitting on his bed as she took a sharp breath and waited for his follow up question. "Are you going to ignore me until you leave?"

Erinn said nothing and did her best to think of an appropriate response to his question.

"Of course not," she managed to say.

Ben stood again, his footsteps heavy as he moved to stand in the doorway, resting against its frame, his hip bumping against the wood as he watched the back of her head. He could see her fingers drumming against the blue blanket she had over her frame and she remained silent, trying to find the right words to speak to him.

"What you did was not the Ben I know," Erinn declared and Ben took a deep breath, trying not to become annoyed by this topic of conversation. "You would never harm anything or anyone. You would never actively try to hurt anyone, no matter if they crossed you."

"I know," Ben declared. "And I have told you, Erinn, I am sorry for what I did, but I was angry. He did hit me and split my lip. He is not a good person and you know that. He would have taken you back to your brother and father."

"I know what he would have done," Erinn declared, moving to uncurl her stuff limbs from the ball they had been in. She stood and dropped the blanket over the back of the chair, her hands moving to wrap around her stomach as Ben watched her with intrigue. "But you would have acted just as badly as him, Ben. That makes you as bad as him in a sense."

Ben's eyes widened and he moved forwards to Erinn, the hurt clear on his scrunched up face. "And do you honestly believe that?" he demanded from her. "Do you think that I am as bad as they are?"

"You acted like it," Erinn nodded, refusing to back down, regardless of how bad she felt for making Ben feel like this. She had no intention of seeing a repeat of what had just happened. "And I know that it upsets you-"

"-Do you think I care?" Ben interrupted her. "I do not care about what I was going to do, Erinn. The life of a traitor like that man does not bother me. There is only one thing I care for and he threatened to take her from me. I was angry."

"I know," Erinn said. "But that does not justify what you did, Ben. You wiped his mind and that should have been enough. You took it too far."

"I saved you!" Ben yelled. "And you may say that you do not want me to kill for you, Erinn, but guess what? I would. I would kill anyone to keep you safe. Do you not understand how I feel? After all this time, do you not know how important you are to me?"

Erinn turned paler than usual, pushing her hair over one shoulder as Ben moved closer to her, his hand outstretched to rest his fingers on her neck. His touch was colder than usual as his fingers danced over her pale skin and she took a deep breath as he stepped one final step, his chest almost brushing against hers as his gaze looked down to her.

"I have no desire to fight with you," Ben whispered. "I have no interest in arguing about something that happened. I am sorry that I scared you, Erinn. You must know that I never intended to do that."

"I do," Erinn agreed.

And she did know that. Ben would never do anything to hurt her intentionally. Yet he had caused her to have thoughts she never thought she would. Never before did she think that the Force would take over Ben. He was good. He never used the Force for evil. He would train to use it for goodness. He was not inherently bad. He just didn't know how to use his powers. He was young. He was new to this. Erinn told herself that was why he was so reckless. It was easier to believe than thinking the alternative. Gulping, Erinn felt bile rise in her throat at the thought.

Looking to Ben, she moved her own hand to run her fingers through his black hair and she nodded. She would not forget the look in his eyes for a long time, but she would try to for his sake.

"Please, Erinn," Ben whispered to her. "Can we forget this?"

"Can you promise it will never happen again?" Erinn wondered back.

"I promise," he said.

"Then we can forget," she whispered.

….

Marinet Hux found herself sat in the cell of her son's ship. He had told his men to leave her there and he would deal with her later. Marinet knew that it would not be long before she was face to face with her husband. She only wondered what he would say and do. She knew that her purpose had been served. Brendol had wanted a son. He had only wanted someone to carry on the Hux name, and Marinet had given him that with Andrew.

Her second pregnancy had been a mistake. Brendol had come to her one night. He had been drunk. He had wanted her for the first time since Andrew's birth. It had not been long after. He had been celebrating the birth of his son with friends. It resulted in another pregnancy and there was only a year between Andrew and Erinn.

Brendol had never cared for Erinn. He had chastised her when he found her running or crying. He had berated her for being a child when she was merely six years of age. Marinet had snapped at her husband and demanded for him to leave them be. She had sobbed all night when he had sent Andrew to the Academy without her knowledge.

Her little boy had been snatched from her and turned into a man she barely recognised.

Marinet dried her eyes and remained seated on the hard cushioned bed. She looked up as she heard the door open and she saw him stood there: her little boy trying to act all grown up. Sitting up straight, Marinet folded her hands on her lap as the door shut behind him and he wandered around the room.

"Andrew," she spoke his name in a hushed tone. "My love, tell me what it is you are thinking."

He was shocked at her question. Did she truly want to know what he was thinking? He doubted she would like the answer she would receive. He shook his head and a dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"I am wondering what father will say when he sees me return with you," he admitted. "Do you know that he sent me to find you because he doubted me? He doubted that I would be able to do it. He never admitted it, but I knew. He thinks that I am still the weak little boy I was before the Academy."

Marinet shook her head sadly. "You were never weak, Andrew," she promised him. "You were caring, considerate and kind. You were never weak. Compassion does not make someone weak."

Sneering, Andrew turned back to his mother as she stood up and he glared over to her. "It does," he declared. "And I know that now. You were overbearing, mother. You did nothing but make me someone who could be mocked. I am glad father sent me to the Academy. I learned how to be a better man."

Marinet stood her ground and firmly folded her arms over her stomach. "No," she said. "This is not you, Andrew. I know you. I know that there is still some good inside of you. Do you want to see what your father saw? Do you want to be someone who spends their hours trying to destroy innocent people? Your father did that, Andrew. Little children…people who had never hurt him…men and women…he killed them. You are not him, my love."

Andrew remained silent, considering her words and he closed his eyes shut painfully tight. Looking away, he took a deep breath as Marinet wondered if her words had affected him in such a way. Moving to him, her hesitant steps finally stopped as her hand went to his shoulder and she held it loosely in her fingertips.

"You are good, Andrew," Marinet said. "You do not want to see darkness prevail. I know that you do not."

"I am not that little boy you raised, mother," Andrew whispered, turning to look to her, the harshness in his eyes invisible. "He died when I went to the Academy. I am not him anymore. I am not your little boy."

"You are," Marinet declared. "You will always be him."

"You let him go," Andrew whispered and Marinet placed a hand to her mouth, shaking her head as Andrew shrugged out of her grip and she began to cry again. "I begged for you, mother. I begged for you to stop him, but you never came. You let him send me away…and I went…"

"No," Marinet spoke. "I was with your sister. I never knew, Andrew. I never knew that he was going to send you to that place."

"He did," Andrew declared. "And your little boy died there. Accept it, mother. I am not him and you know that."

"Andrew, please," Marinet begged him as he moved towards the door.

"I realised disappointment on that day," Andrew said. "No one cared for me, mother, and so I shall show the same courtesy. We arrive home within the next two hours. Father will want to speak to you about Erinn."

Andrew opened the door and Marinet moved forwards, pleading with her son to come back into the room. But the door shut and left her alone in the room. She banged on the door to no prevail, and all she could do was sink to the floor and continue to silently beg for her son.

…

Leia had not slept since the previous night. Her son had been in a foul mood and Erinn had acted suspiciously. She was going to question both of them, but there had been no need. She suspected she knew that they had argued over something. She had moved to her own small sitting area and rested her body in the plush seat, looking to the box which sat in the middle of a stool.

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

Han's voice rang out and Leia looked over to her husband. He still wore his white shirt and blue jacket over his frame from earlier in the day. She couldn't help but think how haggard he looked. He was tired and she could see that in his eyes. But she was tired too. She had thought that the time for peace was on them, but she did not know now. She had come too close to war today for her liking.

"It is for Ben," Leia said, pointing her chin to the box. "His lightsaber."

Han nodded once. He did not entirely know how he felt about his son training to use the Force. Leia had told him of the compromise she had made with their son about the training. Han had to admit that he was relieved. He may not be as close to his son as he hoped, but he did not like the idea of him becoming a Jedi. Ben deserved to be happy and not spend his life focusing on the Force. And if that meant marrying Erinn Hux then so be it.

"Have you told him?"

"I was going to give it to him today, but the day had other plans," Leia said. "I have left him with Erinn for the evening."

"In the same room?" Han wondered and Leia managed a small smirk before she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Honestly, Han, he is your son," Leia said. "I doubt he thinks about such lucid things. I imagine he is more concerned with taking care of Erinn for the evening."

"And what do we do with Erinn?" Han wondered. "Is it safe to keep her here?"

Leia shifted uncomfortably before she closed her eyes. All she could see was the same dream she had been having for the past few weeks. It plagued her and haunted her more than she cared to admit. She thought nothing of it for the first few weeks, but she began to consider what she saw. The more she thought, the more she worried.

"She shall be safe for a few weeks," Leia agreed. "Give her and Ben some time with each other before he leaves. She can decide what she wants to do."

"And if Hux comes back?" Han wondered.

"Then we shall deal with that when it happens," Leia promised her husband. "I worry for both of them, Han. Erinn's fate is tied in with Ben's. Both of them are too close to be separated for long."

Han's gaze narrowed and he leaned forward in his seat, his fingers lacing together as he peered to Leia and she watched him back as he nodded to her.

"Why do you say that?' he wondered.

Shaking her head, Leia leaned back and folded one leg over the other. "Nothing…it is just a feeling I have."

"Leia," Han urged his wife with that tone he only used when he was warning her. "Talk to me. You may hate the sight of me sometimes, but I am your husband. I know when you are hiding something."

Sighing, she shifted in the chair and shrugged nonchalantly. "I keep having this dream, Han," she informed her husband. "I cannot work out what it means, but I keep seeing it. It is Ben…he…there is a child with him. A girl. She looks like him…exactly like him."

Han's brows knitted together, raised in confusion as Leia closed her eyes and remembered what else she saw. That was the part which hurt the most.

"And Erinn," she spoke. "She is there, Han, but…she is crying…screaming and begging Ben not to do this. The pain, Han…it is something I have not felt in a long time. I do not know what it means, but it keeps coming back to me."

"A child?" Han checked with his wife. "Their child?"

"I cannot be sure," Leia said. "The girl looks like Ben, but she looks scared of him. Erinn looks scared of him."

Han waved a hand and did his best not to cause his wife to worry. "Leia, it is a dream. It does not have to mean anything. Have you seen the way the kid looks at the Hux girl? Why do you think he would hurt her?"

"I don't think that he would," Leia promised her husband. "That is why I cannot understand this, but it is also why I cannot let Ben join the Order. I want to shelter him, Han. I want him to train, but I want to protect him to make certain that nothing bad ever happens to him."

Han moved over to Leia, pushing himself to his feet and kneeling by her chair, taking her hands inside of his as he tried to soothe her.

"Stop it," he urged her in a soft voice. "He is not your father, Leia. Ben is not him. This dream means nothing. Ben and Erinn will be fine."

Leia did not bother to challenge her husband on the matter. She merely nodded and allowed his arms to wrap around her as she rested her chin on his shoulder. A sight of contentment escaped her as she remained relieved that she had told someone of her worries. She only hoped that they were worries with no foundation.

...

A/N: I know I keep saying it, but wow. Over 200 people following this story, I can't believe so many people are interested when the story has hardly taken off! Anyway, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and once again it would be lovely to hear your thoughts! Any ideas and comments welcome! And if I am updating too quickly just let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

Shifting on the bed, Erinn rolled onto her back and looked to the ceiling above her, her eyes wide as she tried not to think about everything that had happened that day. She was struggling to sleep; yet Ben was sound asleep next to her. He had started with his arm around her, but Erinn had soon rolled away. She was dressed in nothing but one of his thin jumpers, but it went all the way down to her mid thigh as it was far too big for her.

Pushing herself from the bed, Erinn moved and knew that sleep would not come to her that evening. She looked to Ben and moved down to gently sweep his hair from his face as he slept. She said nothing as he rolled over and pressed his cheek further into the pillow. She smiled to him and pressed her lips to his temple.

Moving away from him, Erinn left the room and closed the door softly behind her. She pulled the jumper down her thighs and yawned, pressing her hand over her mouth as she wandered bare foot down the corridor. She had been in Ben's home multiple times and knew her way around, but she had no idea where to go.

She just knew that she needed to escape his stifling room and sit somewhere to get some fresh air. She moved to the small sitting room Ben often used and sat with her in. She would pick a book from Leia's bookshelves and sit on the floor to read it. Ben would sit behind her, growing restless as she rested against his thighs.

Opening the door, Erinn startled as soon as she saw that she was not alone.

"I am sorry, General…I shall…"

"Please," Leia stood up and shook her head, opening her arm to invite the girl in. "Erinn, you have no need to leave."

Erinn remained self-conscious as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Leia remained stood and looked at Erinn's attire, doing her best not to smile in amusement as the girl held a hand on her arm and awkwardly dropped a hip in a feeble attempt to make the jumper longer.

"Thank you," Erinn said and moved to the seat across from Leia, sitting down and leaning forwards as she draped her arms over her kneecaps.

"You are up late," Leia noted. "I trust that you have trouble sleeping after what has happened today?"

"Yes," Erinn said. "I miss mother already. I…I worry about what will happen to her. My father is not a nice man. He has never raised a finger to my mother, or me, but I know what he is capable of. I know that he does not appreciate traitors. We are nothing but traitors to him."

"I know," Leia said, unable to offer the girl any comfort. She had no idea what would happen to Marinet. She did not quite understand how her words could make this any better. "But your mother is a strong woman, Erinn. I only knew her for a short while, but I saw the strength inside of her. And she gave that strength to you. I can see that too."

Erinn scoffed and shook her head. "Do you think so?" she asked back, looking to the ground. "I do not feel strong. I feel destroyed…I…my mother is the only thing I had. She kept me happy when my father would have seen me miserable. I…there is only one other person I rely on as much as her and I have to watch him go off soon."

Leia sighed and she leant forwards too, doing her best to make Erinn look her in the eye as she moved a hand to her kneecaps and pulled at the material of her trouser leg.

"You know why Ben needs this, Erinn," Leia urged her.

"I know," Erinn sniffed and looked up, a tear slowly falling down her cheek as Leia felt her own eyes widen and water up. "And I know that this is for the best. Ben…I think that I love him."

Leia felt her heart swell as this girl confided in her. Had she even told Ben that? Had she even whispered those words to him? She had no idea, but she knew that her son felt the same way.

"I know that I love him" Erinn contradicted. "Whenever I see him I feel my stomach churn, but not in a bad way," Erinn quickly added on. "I feel happy…and…it is as though nothing else matters when he is there. I know it is pathetic. I know that I should be strong like mother, but I do not feel it. I feel as though everything is crumbling and I do not know what to do."

Leia wiped her own tears from her eye and she moved towards Erinn, standing up and moving to stand next to her chair. She moved her arm to wrap around Erinn's waist. She stiffened for a moment before allowing herself to lean against Leia.

"You do not have to anything, Erinn," Leia promised her. "You are safe here. You…Ben does not have to go yet, Erinn. He can stay for as long as you need him to. Delaying his training will not do anything."

"No," Erinn said and she knew that she had spoken too quickly as she bit her tongue and looked back to her lap. Erinn took a deep breath and knew that Leia sensed her worry.

She did not want to bring up what had happened in the forest earlier that day. It had been a slip. Ben had gotten angry and he had lost control. It had happened once. He had never done that before.

"Erinn," Leia spoke in a low voice and the girl shook her head.

"No," Erinn said. "It is nothing."

"I am no fool, Erinn," Leia declared. "I can see that you are avoiding my gaze and your cheeks have gone red. I am a mother, Erinn. I have a talent for these things."

Inhaling, Erinn turned her body to the side of the chair so that she could look at Leia in the eye. She held Leia's gaze and Erinn wondered what Ben would think. Would he understand why she had to talk about this? Would he see this as a betrayal? It was nothing but concern. Erinn was concerned for him.

"We were escaping the airbase," Erinn began, silently hoping that Ben would never find out about this. "We were cornered by one guard…Ben…he wiped his mind. He used the Force."

Leia's gaze continued to grow with shock at what she had just heard. Leia did not know that her son knew about the Force or how to use it. He had never told her or showed her. He had kept this in his own mind. He had done nothing but hide from Leia and Han.

"I did not know he could use the Force," Leia said.

"He can," Erinn said.

"And is that what is bothering you?" Leia wondered.

"Not exactly," Erinn mumbled. "He…he did something afterwards. He used the Force to strangle the guard. He…he continued to strangle him and I made him stop. I don't know what would have happened if he kept on going. He…I doubt that he would have killed him…"

Erinn shook her head at her own lie. She didn't believe what she had just said. She knew that Ben would have kept going. She knew that he would have killed him, but she didn't want to admit that. She didn't want Leia to know.

"I worried that this would happen," Leia mumbled and stood again as Erinn watched her begin to pace. "He is volatile. He has a temper…but I never thought that this would happen…never…"

"He is good," Erinn defended him. "I know that he is good, but he scared me. I have never seen him look like that. Please, do not…I don't want him to know that I told you."

Leia pursed her lips, unsure of whether she could make that promise to her or not. She knew that she should try. She was a kind girl, and Erinn did not deserve to lose Ben when she was looking out for him.

"I cannot let anything happen to him," Leia said. "He is not his grandfather. I know that he is not his grandfather. Ben is a kind and considerate young man, but we both know that he has a temper, Erinn. His grandfather had the same temper."

"But he is not him," Erinn quickly agreed. "He just needs to learn. He is inexperienced…not evil. I have lived with evil. Ben is not that."

Nodding, Leia cupped her chin in her fingertips and stood by the fireplace in the room. She looked into the flames whilst Erinn stood up and knew that she should go back to Ben before he discovered that she was missing.

"I know that you love him, Erinn," Leia declared. "And he loves you…but…I think he should go sooner rather than later. He will return…he will find you wherever you may be…here…another planet…but I know that Ben loves you enough to be with you. Nothing will happen to either of you."

Erinn gave a small smile to Leia before she wiped her eyes to clear any moisture from them. Leia moved to the girl and squeezed her shoulder tightly, giving her a reassuring nod and urging her to go back to Ben whilst she thought about everything she had just heard.

Moving down the hallways, Erinn found herself back where she had spent the rest of her evening. She pushed the door open and shut it, only to see Ben propping himself onto his elbows to look at her. She remained with her back against the door, her hands holding the doorknob as Ben glanced over to her, his eyes narrow and his face full of confusion.

"Erinn," he spoke lowly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Erinn declared, noting how his sheet dropped to his waist as he fully sat up to sit against the headboard. Erinn admitted that she was grateful that he was wearing his simple black top. "I went for a quick drink of water."

"Right," Ben mumbled and moved to pat his bed.

Erinn wandered back over and Ben couldn't help but note her bare thighs as his jumper rode up her legs. She kept quiet as she pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed again. She rolled over onto her side and Ben opened his arm towards her and she pressed herself against his side. She moved her own arm over his waist, her head resting just beneath his chest as she closed her eyes.

"You are still stressed?" Ben asked. "Ignore that, I know you are still stressed. That was a silly question."

"No," Erinn promised him. "It…I'm just struggling to sleep."

Ben shifted against her side. "I can help you," he whispered and Erinn looked up to him with her narrowed stare. "I can use the Force to help you sleep and to calm your thoughts."

Erinn was slightly unprepared for that declaration and she didn't entirely know if she wanted Ben in her mind. But what did she have to lose? She could feel her head pounding and she knew that sleep would make her forget.

"If you can," she told him.

Ben moved the hand he had around her waist up her arm to her head, his hand cupping her cheek as she continued to stare to him. He closed his eyes and concentrated, doing his best not to look her in the eye so that she could not distract him. Only when he felt her weight completely fall against him did he peel an eye open and see Erinn's face pressed against his chest.

Moving to adjust her on the pillow, Ben pushed her hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek and allowed her to sleep as he returned to rest by her side.

…..

Marinet Hux was prepared for whatever insult her husband intended to throw her way as she made her way through their stately home and towards his private study. Andrew led the way whilst Marinet was flanked by two guards, her head held high as her hands remained by her side. The smell of the house was enough to make her want to wretch.

It was cold and she could smell the fear which radiated through the walls. Everything about the building made her feel numb and painful inside. But she was not scared. She had spent the first few years of her marriage being too scared of her husband, but not anymore. Now she was more concerned for her children.

Opening the door to Brendol's study, Andrew stepped in first and Marinet swore that her son puffed his chest as he stood taller and swept into the room.

"Father," he greeted the man sat behind the desk. "I did as you asked."

Brendol stood up as a guard pushed Marinet into the room, almost causing her to trip over her long skirt as she turned her head over her shoulder to glower at him. She then turned her attention to her husband and she would have smirked had she thought it appropriate. He had not changed at all.

"Marinet," he spoke her name. "What a lovely surprise."

"Oh, I can imagine," Marinet assured him. "And how charming of you to have me sent back here, Brendol. Honestly, I can think of nowhere I would rather be."

She saw Brendol's gaze darken and he nodded at the two guards in the room as Andrew remained stood to the side, his hands behind his back as he looked at his mother, silently urging for her not to be so defiant. The guards' left and the clicking of the door echoed through the vast room. Brendol moved from behind his desk towards his wife, standing in front of her.

They both continued to stare at each other, neither one relenting. Brendol opened his mouth, a short breath leaving him before he thought better, snapping his mouth shut and raising his hand to his wife. His palm made contact with her cheek, sending her to the floor as Andrew took a step forwards out of instinct. He stopped as soon as he realised what he was doing and placed both his feet together, his face impassive and his eyes moved between his mother and father.

"Where is Erinn?" Hux demanded from his wife. "Do you think that I want you back? You have no use, Marinet. You have given me what I need."

Marinet looked to Andrew and she bit down on her cheek as she remained knelt on the floor. "Our daughter wants nothing to do with you," she declared. "She will not be brainwashed like our son."

"Andrew learned what he had to," Brendol sniped to his wife. "He is much more obedient than Erinn."

"Erinn knows what is right," Marinet struggled to the push herself to her feet as she spoke. "And I do not know where she is. She was not on D'Qar with me."

Narrowing his gaze, Brendol turned to look to his son and a moment of annoyance ran through him as he wandered to sit back behind his desk.

"You would never let her leave," Brendol declared. "You know where she is, Marinet, and I shall find out from you. Do you think that you will have special treatment because you are my wife? You are a traitor…and you know how we extract information from traitors."

Andrew felt a bead of sweat drop down his forehead as he removed the hat which sat on his head and Marinet looked slightly worried at her husband's threats. She had been immune to them before, but now she felt something else.

"She said that Erinn had gone to Jakku," Andrew suddenly declared. "She said that she had fallen in love with a mechanic. Apparently she should return to D'Qar, but we have no way of knowing when."

Looking over to his son, Brendol cocked one brow and tilted his head, doing his best not to look too disappointed with his son. He could see the emotion in Andrew's eyes. He could hear it in his words. His son was still loyal to his mother. He was still trying to protect her.

"Send me to Jakku and monitor the airspace around D'Qar," Andrew said, coughing once and trying to sound authoritative. "If we find out that she is lying then do what needs to be done."

Marinet's mouth gaped open as she looked to her son and Brendol laced his fingers together on his desk, peering over the top of them as he regarded Andrew with intrigue. Perhaps there was another way to make his son see that traitors were not tolerated.

"Fine," Brendol agreed, leaning back and looking between the pair of them.

There was no denying that Andrew was the spitting image of Marinet. Both of them had fiery red hair and the same coloured eyes. There was hardly any of Brendol in Andrew.

"But if you do discover she is lying then you shall extract the information from her, am I clear?"

The room fell silent and Marinet did her best not to sneer at her husband for what he had just said. Andrew tried to remain emotionless, reminding himself of all of his training at the Academy. Traitors were not tolerated. Emotions were not needed. Family could be turned against.

He gulped and tried to hide the momentary disgust he felt for his father as he nodded. "Of course, father."

"Good," Brendol nodded. "Prepare your men to leave in the morning. Take Marinet to a cell."

Nodding, Andrew grabbed his mother's elbow and began to steer her from the room, only to stop when Brendol spoke again, his voice low and deadly.

"I only hope we do find Erinn, Marinet," Brendol declared, his gaze set firmly on his wife. "For your sake."

….

Erinn finally opened her eyes and the sun was streaming into the bedroom she laid in. She was still on her side with the sheets pulled up to her chin. She closed her eyes again before rolling over, her arm flinging open to an empty space. Peeling one eyelid open, she noted that Ben's side of the ben was empty. The sheets were ruffled, but he was not in them.

It was only a minute later when the door opened and he walked in. He was dressed for the day in a light blue jacket over a simple black top and black trousers. His hair was ruffled and he was carrying a tray in his hands as he closed the door with his foot.

"How did you sleep?" he asked as he moved towards the bed and Erinn sat up, still slightly disorientated.

"Peacefully," she responded. "What is this?"

Sitting down on the bed, Ben placed the try in between them as Erinn smelt the familiar aroma of her childhood favourite food as Ben held a hand out to the plate beneath them.

"Well, I remember you said that you liked happy-patty, even though it is for children, and so I thought that you could do with something."

Erinn smiled at hearing that and she moved to grab the fork by the plate's side before diving into the food. She held a hand under the fork so that the didn't drop anything and she placed it in her mouth, chewing delicately as Ben picked up his own fork.

"When did you learn how to cook?" Erinn questioned him.

"I happen to be a very good cook," Ben informed her, chewing on his own food. "But you have never bothered to try my cooking."

"Ben, you could burn water," Erinn counteracted and he chuckled, glancing down to the bed sheet beneath him as Erinn sipped on her water.

"Fine," he declared. "I had some help. My mother was with me."

Erinn froze then, recalling the conversation she had held with Leia the previous night. Had she said anything? She couldn't have. Ben seemed to be in amicable mood. He would not be sat here laughing and joking with her if he had been told what she had done. He didn't pick up on her sudden worry as she finished her half of the meal.

"Erinn," Ben said, his tone turning serious as she looked back to him and held her glass of water in both hands.

Ben continued to watch her, just thinking about how much he would miss this. He would miss being close to her. He would miss seeing her at every opportunity, falling asleep beside her and seeing her when she first woke up. He would miss running his hands through her waist long dirty brown hair. He would miss how her cheeks tinted red whenever he kissed her. He would miss the feeling of her body moulding against his.

But he would be back before he knew it. He would never be gone for long.

"I was speaking with mother," he declared. "She thinks that I should go as soon as possible to my Uncle Luke. Of course, I asked her to keep you here. I do not think it would be safer for you to run away…and be on your own…the chances of your brother coming back here is slim. He already tried and failed."

Erinn nodded. She was not entirely shocked that he had been told this. Leia would want him to learn before he became out of control.

"I see," Erinn said. "But if I stay here then I endanger your parents, Ben."

"No," Ben promised her. "You are more in danger fleeing here than you are staying. Please, Erinn. Mother has people at the base keeping the airspace clear. If they hear anything then you can hide. You hid yesterday-"

"-Only because of you," Erinn retorted. "Ben, I cannot rely on you or your family to protect me forever. I…I cannot put them-"

"-Erinn," Ben interrupted her. "Listen to me: you are in no danger here. Please, just stay here for my sake. Just trust me. Trust my mother. She was not convinced, but I persuaded her. She is fond of you, Erinn."

Erinn was shocked to hear that. She had argued with Leia before, but Erinn wondered if that time had been forgotten. It must have been if she now had favour with the woman.

"Is there any use arguing with you?" Erinn wondered back.

Ben smirked and shook his head as he moved to lean over, his forehead resting just above hers as his lips found hers.

"Not really."

...

A/N: Once again, thank you so much to anyone showing an interest in this story! There will be some major things coming up which will slowly see a shift in this story. But do let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you want to go with me to the airbase tomorrow?"

Erinn had not left Ben's home for the past week. She had barely moved from his bedroom and he was growing concerned for her. He would spend as much time as possible with her, but most of the time she seemed distant and lost in her own thoughts. She had done nothing but stare out over D'Qar most days, curled up in his wicker chair on his balcony.

Leia and Han had noted. They had seen how she was struggling to come to terms with what had happened. She preferred the comfort of Ben and her own solace. She came down to dine with them and dressed in fine flowing dresses which Leia had leant her. Leia could not help but note that the girl held a regal air about her.

Whilst Leia preferred to be known as a General, she had been a Princess. She still was a Princess, but she never felt like one. She had been taught the airs and graces of being a Princess, and Erinn often held the same airs. Of course, she was clumsy, but Ben found it endearing. Leia had noted when the girl had almost tripped over the leg of the table.

Ben had caught her by the waist and the pair of them had looked at each other with such an intensity that it seemed as though Han and Leia were not in the room. Of course, that had changed when Han had coughed awkwardly.

At eighteen, Erinn was still a young girl. Leia envied her for how she felt. She remembered the feeling of being new and in love. Ben was merely a few months older and she was glad that her son was so courteous to Erinn. There had been a time when she had worried that he would never find anyone for him, but she was wrong. Ben had found a girl who was his equal in more ways than one. Yes, she was not as physical as he was, but she had brains.

And that was why Leia had urged her son to get Erinn out of the house. She needed to exercise her brain. She needed something to distract her from everything that had happened. The airspace was quiet and Leia sensed no imminent attack.

"Why?" Erinn wondered.

All she could think about was what had happened in that airbase. Her mother had been taken away from her. Why would she want to return there?

"Because you were working on a droid," Ben reminded her. "And it may be good for us to look at something other than these four walls, Erinn."

"I am fine here," Erinn lied and Ben inhaled a sharp breath before shaking his head at her.

He moved slowly to where she sat on the wicker chair and took hold of her hand. He hauled her to her feet and Erin wondered what he was doing before he took her place in the chair and pulled her back down, watching her fall into his lap. Erinn said nothing as she moved her head to his shoulder and his hand found hers as he looked out to the sunset.

"You cannot hide in here forever," Ben whispered and Erinn closed her eyes, knowing that this conversation had been due for a while. "You are safe on D'Qar, Erinn. Just come with me and we can work on the droid."

Shifting against him, Erinn felt his thumb move over her knuckles and she knew that he was still trying to soothe her. She moved her free arm to rest over his broad shoulders and Ben pressed his chin to the top of her head as he let her think over his proposition. He had been trying to get her to come out of her shell, but he needed her to work with him. He could feel the pain she was in. It was not easing up. She worried constantly. She only slept when he put her to sleep, and she was barely eating. Her every thought was consumed with her mother.

She put on a brave face. She tried to smile and joke, but there would be times when he could not get through to her. Those were the times that scared him the most. She knew her mother had sacrificed herself to make Erinn happy, but Erinn could not be happy. She tried, but all she could feel was guilt for feeling that way.

"Fine," Erinn finally spoke and Ben felt a smile tug on his lips once she had said the words. "But you are not touching it. You have no idea how to make a droid."

"It's a promise."

…..

Erinn stood in her lab and Ben remained there, his own mind focused as he did whatever Erinn asked of him. He had started using the Force to hand her the tools she needed and she looked at him with that less than impressed glance she often wore on her face.

"Why would you make it spherical?" Ben suddenly wondered as Erinn continued to poke around in the ball, doing her best to fix the electrics as she did so.

"I'm making a BB unit," Erinn told him. "I have never seen a spherical droid. Besides, it makes it quicker for movement if they can move like a ball. Hopefully, once I have finished its head, it will move quicker than any droid we have on D'Qar."

"Ambitious," Ben declared.

"Well, I may as well try," Erinn mumbled, still gazing into the ball as Ben prodded at the circuit board beside her. She looked up and glowered at him. "Don't touch."

Ben held his hands up in defence and Erinn watched him move over to the other work stations. Her harsh glare softened as he went and she smiled at his curiosity. Ben had the intelligence to learn about this, but he chose not to. He preferred not to help Erinn.

"Erinn."

Leia's voice entered the small lab as the whooshing of the metal doors opened. Standing straight, Erinn turned around, wiping the back of her hand over her forehead and leaving a black mark there as she did so. Leia smiled but said nothing as she noted her son stood to the other side of the bench Erinn worked at.

"General," Erinn greeted her.

She barely noted the man who followed her. He was shorter than Ben and wore a orange jumpsuit. A helmet was tucked under his arm and a confident smile remained on his face as he looked between Erinn and Ben. His hair was perfectly slicked back and his face handsomely chiselled. Erinn couldn't help but note that he had that classic swagger about him. His features were well defined and his eyes wide and seemingly glistening.

"Erinn, this is Poe Dameron, he is one of our best pilots," Leia said. "I have him going from planet to planet to make sure that peace still remains between planets."

"Pleasure, Miss…" Poe trailed off as he moved to Erin and took her hand inside of his fingers.

Erinn froze as she realised she could hardly give him her last name.

"Warsem," Leia quickly made up and nodded. "Erinn here is one of my new and upcoming engineers."

Poe moved to kiss the back of her hand and Erinn had to resist the urge to scoff as he winked at her. She could already tell that Poe Dameron was not someone she wanted to spend much time with. The arrogance of him was written all over his face and in the way he walked. Erinn had known too many men like him during her time at home.

Pulling her hand away from him, she barely registered Ben move to stand behind her, his hand resting on the small of her back.

"How can we help?" he decided to ask.

Leia resisted the urge to laugh at her son's defensive attitude, but she could hardly blame him. His love and protection for Erinn was not being challenged, yet he did not like the threat of another man showing her attention. He reminded Leia of Han whenever another man looked at her.

"I am in need of a droid," Poe declared. "My old one is…well…I have put him into retirement. He is now spending the rest of his days wandering the airbase to help instead of flying with me."

"Perhaps he just needs some tender love and care?" Erinn suggested.

Poe moved his thumb to his mouth and Erinn wondered what he was doing as he moved the tip of his thumb to her forehead and she caught his wrist in her hand before he could make contact with her. She glared at him as Ben did his best not to snap at the audacity of the man.

"You have a smudge," Poe said with a nod of his chin.

He already liked the girl. She was spritely. Of course, he was ignoring the man by her side. It was clear that the two of them were involved by the glower Poe was receiving and the possessive hand on the girl's back. It almost made Poe want to continue his pursuit.

"I can get it, thanks," Erinn said and turned her back to Poe and moved her own hand to her forehead, knowing full well that the smudge was still probably there, but she didn't care. "Anyway, if you want a new droid then you might have a bit of a wait. I'm nowhere near finished with the one I am working on."

"And what are you working on?" Poe asked her.

She wandered towards the BB unit and Poe followed her. Ben was about to storm in front of Poe, but Leia grabbed him by the arm and urged for him to calm down before his anger became apparent. She smiled to her son and he did his best not to glare at his mother for bringing this stranger into the workshop.

"It is a BB unit," Erinn said. "But it is spherical. I'm hoping that it will gain speed quicker by being spherical."

"Clever," Poe said, noting that it was nothing but a plain white ball with wires hanging from it. "And I trust it will have a great memory capacity?"

"Of course," Erinn almost sounded insulted. "It will know where are you going at all times."

"And weapons?" Poe asked, prodding at the unit.

Erinn moved her finger to a button and a small taser protruded from it. The shot moved against Poe's arm and he jumped back, cursing lowly as Ben snorted and placed a hand over his mouth to hide the chuckle which threatened to escape his lips. He looked to Erinn as she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Just a taser with enough power to help him escape if he has to," she declared.

"Powerful sting it has there," Poe declared.

"And when do you think it will be ready, Erinn?" Leia asked from the girl.

Erinn turned to look at Leia and she shrugged again. "I cannot say," she said. "If I work on it for the next couple of weeks then it should be ready, but it might take a bit longer if things do not go to plan."

Ben understood fully what she meant about not going to plan. He didn't particularly want to spend the next two weeks in her workshop before he left for his training. He was happy that she had left his house, but he did not want to spend so much time in the damp room. He had other ideas which did not involved building a droid for some cocky pilot.

"Poe is on rest for the next three weeks," Leia said. "If it is done by the time he returns then that would be amicable."

"Yes," Poe agreed. "I look forward to seeing what other tricks you install in it."

Erinn ignored his comments as Leia held her arm out to the door, inviting Poe to leave Ben and Erinn alone. Erinn turned back to her work and Ben watched his mother and the pilot leave before he moved over to Erinn and she turned to look back to him as she continued working on the droid.

"I don't like him," Ben declared, folding his arms and resting the back of his thighs against the worktop.

"But you hid that glare so well," Erinn said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who tasered him," Ben said in defence.

Erinn's lips quirked up as she looked back to her circuit board. "He was too arrogant for my liking. Besides, he was questioning my ability."

Ben chuckled as he noted the smudge still on her forehead and he moved his own thumb to it. This time she didn't complain as Ben grabbed her waist and pulled her away from her own work. She laughed softly as he made the motion and he removed the smudge, looking at the mark it made on his own thumb.

"And do I not get hit for helping you?" Ben wondered from her.

"I make exceptions for men I spend the night with," Erinn said and Ben chuckled.

…

"You need to promise me something," Leia spoke as soon as she had managed to get her son and husband to sit down together in the same room. Erinn had gone off to bathe before retiring for bed, her arms were covered in grease and oil whilst her pantsuit had gone the same way.

"And what is that?" Ben asked from his mother as she gripped onto Han's hand.

Ben was sat on the chair across from their chaise longue in the small sitting area, his legs folded over each other as his hands held the sides of the chair.

"You will never forget who you are," Leia whispered. "I know the power of the Force, Ben. I know the things it can do, but I have faith in you to train and come back. Think of what you have to come back for, Ben…us…Erinn…"

Ben resisted the need to roll his eyes as he listened to his mother and Han looked down to the ground, coughing once and Ben turned his stare to his father, wondering what pearls of wisdom he had to impart with him.

"Your mother's right, Ben," Han said. "We have not always seen eye to eye, but I love you, kid. You're my son and I don't want to lose you."

"Why would you lose me?" Ben wondered. "I told you that I can do this. Do you still think I might go over to the Dark Side?"

"No," Leia said instantly. "Of course not, Ben, we just worry for you. We're your parents. You will know what it is like when you have children of your own."

"But not until you're married," Han pointed his finger. "I don't feel like becoming a grandfather just yet."

Rolling his eyes, Ben looked between his mother and father and leaned forwards. "Is that it?" he wondered from them, not even bothering to tell them how much he would miss them when he was gone. That was if he even would miss them.

"No," Leia whispered and moved from her seat.

She wandered to the cabinet by the fireplace and pulled down the drawer, picking up the wooden box inside of it. Slowly, she clutched it to her chest before sighing and looking to her son. She handed him the box and Ben hesitantly took it from her fingertips, peeling open the wooden lid to look at what sat inside.

He almost looked shocked as he picked it out of its cradle.

"It is blue," Leia declared. "Your Uncle Luke had it sent here for us to give to you before you start training. Of course I would ask you not use it in the house…"

Leia's voice trailed off and turned flat as she saw her request was ignored. Ben had already pressed the button and the fluorescent blue shone through the room as he held it inside of his fingers with fascination. Sighing to herself, Leia shook her head as the familiar buzz echoed through her ears.

"Just keep it safe," Han said. "And no decapitating certain pilots who take a shine to your girl."

Ben placed the lightsaber back in the box before he looked to his father with pursed lips as the man smirked and motioned to Leia. "You told him?" Ben asked.

"Ben, we are adults and we do talk. He is your father," Leia pointed out and Ben shook his head.

"I was the same at your age," Han promised his son with a smug grin. "Besides, your girl does have a certain charm about her. Of course, I doubt Poe sees that now that she tasered him."

"Good," Ben all but hissed. "I didn't like him anyway. He was arrogant, overly cocky and too familiar. I don't know who he thought he was talking to Erinn like that."

Han froze and went silent, chewing on his lip as he heard his son speak in such harsh and uneven tones. Even Leia looked slightly concerned. Was her son spending too much time with her? Sometimes she wondered if he was too possessive over her. She was more than capable of standing on her own two feet.

"Erinn loves you, Ben, no harmless flirting from Poe will change that."

"I know," Ben spoke. "That doesn't mean that I like what he said or did."

"Lighten up," Han urged him with a nonchalant shrug as he folded his legs. "He meant nothing by it, Ben. Erinn doesn't need you getting all miserable over this, does she? She knows how to take care of herself."

"Lighten up?" Ben repeated. "Do you have any idea…no…it doesn't matter…you don't care. You never have cared."

"Ben," Leia warned her son.

"No," Ben snapped back. "You have no right to come back here and talk to me as though you even know me. You go away for days and weeks and you think that everything will be fine when you return? You hardly know me."

"I know that you are being ridiculous," Han said and Ben felt his anger take hold of him at hearing that. "We are trying to joke with you, Ben. You need to calm down."

"Han," Leia warned her husband.

"No, the kid has been miserable and upset with me for years, Leia," Han said and finally stood up.

"Because you leave us!" Ben roared. "You leave us and come back and think everything will be fine when it is not. It is not fine."

"Please," Leia urged the two men in her life. "Do not argue."

Ben said nothing more, but he could not control how his hands moved in front of him and furniture toppled over. Ornaments fell from their position as everything in the room crashed and shattered. Han watched on in horror at his son's power as Leia moved to him, grabbing his arm before he did damage to anyone.

"Ben," she spoke sternly. "Stop it, Ben."

Her grip caused him to loosen his hands to his sides as Han looked around the room, wondering how he could have created this much damage. Ben said nothing as he inhaled sharp breaths and Leia looked shocked. Her son had done this. His anger had wrecked an entire room. What more could he do?

But Ben had surprised himself. He looked at the smashed glass, broken wood and torn fabrics which littered the room and stepped back. His mother and father watched him, both of them seemingly too scared to come towards him. But he could not control it. He looked at his father and the anger was uncontrollable.

And so he ran. He didn't look at his parents as he ran to the only woman he could seek comfort from.

...

A/N: So I have the next five chapters written up, and by the end of them Ben Solo will become Kylo Ren and we move forwards slightly. Anyway, thank you all so very much for reviewing. It is so lovely to know so many people are interested in this story. Once again, do let me know what you think thus far!

Also, I see that there is a troll who seems to be disliking my story, rest assured, the abuse I receive barely bothers me. I have better things to think about...


	9. Chapter 9

Erinn pulled Ben's robe around her body as she finished allowing the water to trickle down her body. She held a towel to her hair and ran it through her waist long hair, pulling it slowly down as she wandered around his bathroom. The steam from the shower had landed on the mirror and Erinn wiped it, looking at her reflection as she pulled the robe tighter across her body.

She sighed as she heard the slamming of Ben's bedroom door and she moved from the bathroom, peering her head out to see him pacing his room, his hands tugging at his hair and his face tinted red with anger.

"Ben," Erinn called his name, moving out of the bathroom as she padded across the tiled floor towards him. "What is wrong?"

"He never listens," Ben snarled and Erinn tried to remain calm, knowing full well that she had to be the calming force around him. "He sits there and he tries to joke with me, but he is never here, Erinn. He thinks that he can come back here and things will be how they were…but they are not…he is arrogant…rude…I cannot stand him."

Erinn didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he was talking of his father. Erinn knew that they had a strained relationship, but she had never heard Ben speak with such obvious distaste in her tone. It almost made her question what had happened between him and his father. Chewing down on her lip, she moved a hand to Ben's arm, feeling him tense underneath her touch. She did her best to calm him as she moved her other hand to his cheek and he looked down to her.

"It's alright," Erinn promised him. "Ben, everything is alright."

Shaking his head, Ben didn't believe that for a second. He had seen what he had done downstairs. He had seen the damage he had caused and the worry in his mother's eyes.

"I destroyed the sitting room, Erinn," Ben informed her. "The Force…I felt it take over and I destroyed everything around me. I couldn't control it."

Doing her best not to look too worried, Erinn nodded and Ben tried to gage her reaction, but he failed. She was too silent as she took hold of him by the hand.

"You are going to learn how to control it, Ben," Erinn promised him. "Honestly, I have seen my father destroy things because of anger. Sometimes we snap…sometimes we do things we regret afterwards, but we learn. You are no different, Ben."

Moving slowly, Erinn took him to sit on the side of his bed and he looked down to the tiled floor, sniffing as he allowed Erin to wrap her arm around his shoulders and try to comfort him. He knew that he could be angry, and that didn't particularly bother him. What bothered him was what he could have done. He imagined things no son should imagine.

Perhaps he was not as good as people thought.

….

"The kid is deranged," Han snapped at Leia as she moved around the room, cleaning up the mess her son had made as best as she could.

"He is your son, Han," Leia declared. "And he is not deranged. He was angry with you. You know that he does not like being teased. He…Han…you are hardly fair with him sometimes. He has a point. You come and go as you please. He struggles to see you as a father sometimes."

"He should never have reacted as he did," Han said.

"No," Leia agreed, picking up a small table and noting the chipped wood. "But he did. You cannot understand the power inside of him, Han…even I struggle…we cannot blame him entirely. He will go and train. He will come back and all will be fine. You shall see, Han."

Scoffing, Han did not look entirely convinced with her words as he shook his head and picked up the coffee table as Leia sighed, looking to the picture of her family which had smashed from its frame. She held it in her hands and looked at the young boy in the photo. Ben had grown up. He had become a man and he was no longer her little boy, but she still looked at him like he was. How could she look at him like he was anything else?

"He's changed," Han whispered and Leia nodded as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"And we are to blame," Leia said. "We should have sent him to my brother sooner than this. We should have done more for him."

Han was about to respond before they heard the door open and looked over their shoulders to the sight. They sighed with slight relief as Erinn stepped into the room, her hand covering her mouth as she saw the destruction Ben had caused. She chewed down on her lip as she stepped into the room, making sure she was careful where she stepped. She still wore Ben's long robe on her form and her hair was still damp.

"Ben is upstairs," Erinn declared to both of them. "He…he was angry, but he is calmer now. He knows what he did and he regrets it."

"He shouldn't have done it," Han was the one to shrug.

"But he did," Leia replied, her voice low and harsh against her husband as he rolled his eyes. Leia turned back to Erinn. "He needs to go, Erinn. He needs to go to Luke."

Holding her arms around her body, Erinn rocked back and forth on her heels, nodding her head as she did so. She looked to the ground and Leia sighed.

"I know," Erinn whispered. "I know."

…

"I will come and visit if I can," Ben spoke, his voice low and lacking emotion as he stood by the airbase's wall, his mother and father preparing the final preparations on the plane they were taking to Takodana to meet Luke.

They had told Erinn that it would best for her to stay on D'Qar. Leia still had a feeling that General Hux would be monitoring air space for any sign of his daughter. Of course, Erinn had tried to argue, but Ben had told her that there was no point in trying. He had no intention of letting her go, nor did he want to think about what would happen if she did go. And so she found herself saying her goodbyes to him on the tarmac of the runway.

"Do you think that your uncle would let me visit?" Erinn wondered and Ben shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know," he admitted. "From what I have heard from mother he is not happy with me already."

"Why?" Erinn wondered, squinting against the setting sun as Ben moved his hands down her arms, finally moving his fingers into hers as she cradled them gently.

"He thinks that I should focus on being a Jedi…" Ben trailed off. "He thinks that I have to forget everything…forgo everyone…if I am to become a Jedi and learn how to use the Force. He knows the power I have. We are blood. He…Erinn…I don't think he would see me return to marry you."

Erinn felt her blood boil as she stepped closer to Ben, her hands squeezing onto his as tightly as possible. She looked him in the eye as his hair hung over his forehead and he saw the defiance in her eyes. He would have laughed at how adorable she looked, but he doubted she would appreciate it.

"He does not make your choices," Erinn hissed. "You make those choices, Ben. If you do want to stay then stay-"

"-No," Ben interrupted. "How can you say that, Erinn? I have no interest in staying there. I might have done before I bumped into you, but do you think that I would give you up to become a Jedi?"

Letting out a shaky breath, Erinn moved to rest her cheek against Ben's chest as his arms moved upwards to wrap around her shoulders. His cheek rested on her soft hair and he shook his head against it, watching how it crumpled under his mvoements.

"I'm coming back," Ben promised her. "I have something to come back to."

Erinn knew that there was only so long they could prolong this goodbye, besides it wasn't a goodbye. Ben would come back to her. Ben always came back and Erinn refused to believe anything else. Her love for Ben overshadowed everything else. But she did feel alone already. First her mother had gone and now Ben. It didn't get easier, but she learned how to cope better than before. She had to. There was no other option.

"I love you," Erinn said as she remained muffled against his chest.

She wondered if she had ever said those words to him before. She could barely remember whispering them to him before, but it was how she felt. She knew that they never needed to say the words for they knew how the felt.

"I love you too," Ben whispered back.

They only pulled away when Leia coughed and they jumped apart. Ben caught Erin's hand before she could fold it over her body. She smiled across to him and he looked to his mother as she held her arm out, urging for her son to come towards her. He moved and Erinn kept both her hands around his one as she followed him, looking to the small ship Han had secured them.

"Perhaps you can return in a month or so?" Leia urged of her son as they wandered towards it and Han finished throwing their bags up the ramp as Erinn felt a gust of wind blow her hair into her face and her hands shook as she pushed it from her eyes.

"Of course," Ben agreed.

Things had been tense between him and his parents ever since that night. They had not discussed it, but he was well aware that they were still thinking about it. They had pretended not to be bothered by his behaviour, but he knew better. Erinn had not mentioned it, but she had done her best to keep Ben's spirits high.

"Yes," Erinn whispered and Ben turned to look down to her again as she kept her eyes on the floor, doing her best not to think of him leaving her. She inhaled as Ben turned to her again and moved his hand to her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his as she blinked back the tears.

"Erinn," Ben whispered her name and she laughed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hands. "I am coming home."

Nodding, Erinn did her best to swallow and inhale at the same time. "I know," she promised him. "Just ignore me."

"I find that difficult to do," Ben said and he bent down to kiss her, his lips lingering over hers as she moved her hands to grasp hold of his hair and he smiled against her, trying his best to leave her with nothing but happy thoughts.

"Ben," Leia whispered. "We're clear to go."

Ben reluctantly moved his lips from hers and she sighed before nodding to him, kissing him on the cheek before giving his hand one final squeeze. Ben watched as she stepped back from him, folding her arms over her body as she went. Smiling, Ben could tell that she was doing her best to hide her tears from him as she went.

"Come back in one piece," she tried to joke and Ben chuckled, nodding his head as he moved backwards too.

"And you stay in one piece," he told her. "And finish that droid off before I return."

"Oh, I will have built many more by the time you come back," Erinn continued to call out to him. "Don't worry about me, Ben Solo. I'll be in that lab waiting for you."

"I can't wait," Ben said and Erinn nodded as he final arrived at the ramp of the ship and Leia gave a solitary wave to Erinn.

"Nor can I," Erinn said and Ben knew that he had to turn his back on her now.

Giving him a wave, Erinn watched as Ben awkwardly smiled to her and then the ramp disappeared into the ship, leaving Erinn on the runway and alone. She moved back to the hanger as the engine of the ship roared to life. Clinging to the door, she held it tightly and bent her head, allowing herself to cry freely now that Ben Solo was not in sight.

…

Andrew Hux hated everything about his mission. He hated the fact that he had come to Jakku. He hated the fact that he knew his sister was not on Jakku. He knew before he even left home. His mother was the worst liar ever, yet he had agreed to come here. He had agreed to try to find Erinn.

He had done it to stop his father from torturing the woman who had raised him. Andrew didn't know why he had done that. His mother had turned her back on him and his father by running away. And then he had protected her. He had bought her time, which was more than he thought he might do.

And now he was running from planet to planet looking for his insolent little sister. Erinn had done nothing but cause trouble for the past five years. She had been rude and obnoxious and gone against their father for years.

Andrew had been envious of her to begin with. She had never had to train or spend time at the Academy, but now he saw that it had made her reckless. Reckless enough to think that she could avoid her family for the rest of her life.

"Commander Hux."

A solider called out and Andrew turned to look at him, the sand whipping in the wind as Hux began to stride back to the ship, his hands behind his back as he closed his eyes and cursed the sand.

"What do we report to the General?" the man asked and Andrew considered his answer.

"Tell him that she is not on Jakku, but we have reason to believe she is on D'Qar. I shall return there as soon as this blasted sand storm passes."

The man's brow furrowed as they stood on the ramp of the ship and he began to question Andrew.

"Do we have that information?" he asked and Andrew glowered.

"Tell him that," Andrew said, not bothering to offer an explanation. He did not want the men questioning him. They should know better than to do that. They should know what happened to those who questioned him and his authority. He hated people who thought that they could get away with that.

Andrew had no idea if his sister was on D'Qar. All he knew was the feeling inside of him which prevented him from seeing his mother tortured. Perhaps he was more conflicted than he thought.

….

Sitting in her workshop, Erinn continued to work on the BB unit in front of her, the solder iron in her fingers as she tried to finish the circuit board she had nearly completed.

"Ah, if it isn't the little engineer prodigy."

Erinn resisted the need to grind her teeth together as his voice entered her ears and she turned her head over her shoulder to look at Poe Dameron. He was leaning against the door and Erinn turned back to her work.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I was just checking up on my BB unit," Poe said with a shrug and he moved further into her workshop, pulling up a stool beside hers as she ignored him. "And General Organa asked me to escort you back to her house this evening considering she is gone. Apparently she thinks a lot of you, little engineer."

"She is a kind woman," Erinn said, her voice echoing as she continued to push her face into the small sphere she was working with.

"Well, she is…her son though…a bit intense, isn't he?" Poe asked and Erinn bit her cheek as she turned to glare at him. "No offence, but he just seems a bit-"

"-You do not know him," Erinn interrupted, not particularly interested in what he was going to say. "Don't talk about him when you do not know him."

Poe folded his arms on the bench in front of him and Erinn shook her head.

"Yet you made your mind up about me as soon as you met me," he declared and Erinn rolled her eyes. "I saw the way you looked at me. You think I am nothing but an arrogant…attractive-"

"-I never thought attractive," Erinn interrupted with a mutter. "You're not my type."

"No," Poe observed. "You go for the dark, brooding type."

"Got it in one," Erinn mumbled.

"Anyway, I think we got off on the wrong foot, that is all I am saying," Poe shrugged, trying to diffuse the atmosphere between them. "I never meant to offend you or your future husband. Anyway, how is the droid coming along?"

His change of conversation was meant to sway Erinn away from disliking him, and he wondered if it would work as she kept silent, doing her best not to speak to him. He waited with patience before she spoke, her voice quiet and meek as she did so.

"It should be done by the end of tomorrow," Erinn said. "I just need to put the circuit boards in and put his head on his body…and maybe paint him…he looks like he could do with some colour."

"Great," Poe said. "So what time do you start in the morning?"

"Why?" Erinn wondered.

"Because General Organa asked me to escort you back here," Poe said as if it were obvious.

Erinn grumbled in her head, but said nothing out loud. It was only then when the door opened again and Erinn swore she had never seen so many people enter her lab. She was about to snap at them to leave, but the man coming in was sweating and looking around uncomfortably.

"Dameron," he called out and Poe nodded. "We have a request by a ship to land."

"And who is it?" Poe asked.

"Commander Andrew Hux."

Erinn felt herself shiver as she heard his name and she wondered why he had come back here. He had not found her the first time. Why would he try again? Poe nodded.

"Permission granted."

"No!" Erinn's yell echoed just as the man left her and Poe alone.

She stood up, her stool falling behind her as Poe moved slowly, observing Erinn and noting the way her hairs stood on edge on her arm and her face turned paler than he had seen it before. Her eyes were wide with fear as Poe observed her and he knew that something was amiss.

"What is it, Erinn?" He asked from her.

"He cannot find me," Erinn said in an almost incoherent manner. "He cannot take me back…not now…"

"Why?" Poe asked, taking her shoulders and shaking her slightly to stop her from her ramblings. "Who is he, Erinn?"

"My brother," Erinn admitted. "Andrew is my brother. He came here before and took my mother…he's come back for me, but I cannot go back…father will…"

Poe's brows furrowed and he nodded, understanding what the girl was saying. He only wished someone had told him this before he had given permission for the ships to land. He held his hand out in front of him and nodded to Erinn.

"He won't get you," he promised her. "But you have to come with me."

Erinn looked to his hand. There had been few people she had trusted during her time on D'Qar and they had all left her. All she had was a man she knew she would never particularly warm to. But he was the only one offering her any help.

And so she took his hand.

...

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and the lovely comments. Another chapter tomorrow!


	10. Chapter 10

Poe led Erinn away from the workshop, his hand tightly holding onto hers as they went. She did her best to keep up with his long strides as she went. She knew that her brother wouldn't be far behind her now. Poe knew that there was no way to escape. This man would have all the exits covered. Poe had no other option but to hide Erinn in the base.

Moving to his fighter, he stopped and grabbed Erinn by the waist, pushing her to the ladders.

"Are you serious?" Erinn demanded from him. "We need to get away from here."

"He will have all the exits covered," Poe shook his head, bending down to look the girl in the eye, his hands moving to take hold of her cheeks, as she remained unsure of whether she should trust him or not. "Hide in there and wait for me to come to you."

Erinn groaned before she pushed herself up the steps and into the jet, looking at the tight space between the seat and footwell. She curled her body into the space and Poe followed her up the ladder, reaching for the glass lid of the fighter. He gave her a solemn nod and locked her in.

Poe took a sharp breath and adjusted the leather jacket he wore on his body. Looking around the bunker, he dropped his hands to his hips and pretended to wander around aimlessly, examining the ships which sat in it. It was only three minutes later when the main doors opened and Poe looked over to the doors.

A man wearing a black flowing coat and cap stormed in, his red hair prominent from underneath his head as he moved. His footsteps were purposeful and determined and his face set like thunder. Poe could not help but think that he had to be Erinn's brother. He had a similar face to hers, but that was the extent of their similarities.

He was flanked by about twenty men as Poe realised he was the only one from D'Qar in the base. He almost cursed there for being no one else if he had to deal with this on his own. He should have handed the girl over. He might have a chance of living he did. But he knew that he had to do the right thing, and hiding this girl was the right thing. He knew that from the way she looked terrified of what could happen.

"Is she here?" the man declared and Poe tilted his head to the side, holding his hand out with a false smile as he did so.

"Poe Dameron," he said. "Pleasure to meet you and your army. Can you tell me what business you have on D'Qar?"

Andrew Hux was growing tired. He had been to Jakku and she had not been there. He never expected her to be there, but a part of him had a glimmer of hope, for his mother's sake. Andrew kept telling himself that Marinet Hux had just been given the job of giving birth to him. She had not raised him to be this man he was now. He had changed his fate himself. He had been brave and he had realised the potential he had. He was a Hux and that commanded a certain amount of respect which his mother could not comprehend. She was not a true Hux, but she was a traitor to their family, regardless of her name being Hux.

"Erinn Hux," Andrew called out her name, knowing full well that if she as going to be anywhere then it would be here. How could she not be here?

Andrew should never have left D'Qar until he had found her. Erinn would never leave Marinet and Marinet would never leave Erinn, regardless of if she found love. Andrew knew Erinn. She was weak and foolish. She was unable to look after herself. She had no determination or drive. She was nothing but a little insolent whelp and Andrew could not stand her. Of course, he tried to push the memories out of his mind.

The memories of him being eleven and his sister soon to turn ten. She had been yelled at by their father and had cried. Marient had been hosting a dinner and there had been no one else but Andrew. She had cried to him and he had held her to him. He had wrapped his arms around her and let her sniffle into his shoulder. "No one will hurt you, Erinn, not while I am here." He had promised her. He should never have made that promise, but what did it matter now? That was nearly nine years ago. Erinn had changed and Andrew had changed.

"My sister," Andrew continued as he felt his men stare at him and he forgot the image of the nine year old Erinn. "I found my mother here and I know that Erinn will not be far away."

Poe's brows knitted together as he shrugged and played dumb. "No idea," Poe said. "Would you not have found her here if you came for her mother?"

Andrew did not particularly enjoy the way he was being challenged. He kept trying to persuade himself that Erinn would be here and he knew why. If he returned home empty handed then his mother would suffer. Why could he not quench the hope he felt for that woman?

"Do not test me," Andrew snarled before turning to address his men. "Look everywhere for her. Do not miss any hidden nook or crevice. Am I clear?"

The men nodded and dispersed before Poe moved back to the fighter he knew Erinn was hiding in as he pretended to check it so that none of the men came near it. Andrew followed him, his hands behind his back as he went and stood behind Poe as the pilot continued to check the control panel on the side of his fighter jet.

"If I find her then she is to return with me," Andrew said.

Poe shrugged. "I don't care," he said. "What I do wonder is why she would want to go with you. She must have run off for a reason?"

"She was foolish," Andrew said with a small hiss. "She thinks that she can escape the life which has been chosen for her. She was to marry a wealthy man and live a privileged life, but she threw it away. She has always been a spoiled brat."

Poe knew that he had to try to remain impassive on the matter. He was well aware that Erinn was less than six feet from them. She could probably hear everything that they were saying. No doubt she was not enjoying it, but she could hear it.

"Well, she sounds brave to me," Poe said. "A girl with her own mind. That's what we want in this day and age isn't it?"

"We clearly have differing view points," Andrew declared. "I do not care for Erinn. I want her to know what will happen if she does not return home. Does she not understand that we have her mother?"

Andrew's voice was growing louder and Poe could almost see this man on the verge of some form of meltdown as he looked around the base, his cheeks glowing red as he did so. Andrew was no desperate. He had reached the stage where nothing more could be done and that scared him. He was terrified. He had no idea what to do but yell.

"She is going to be tortured, Erinn!" Andrew roared, moving through the base as his voice echoed throughout the metal and concrete chamber.

He moved down the middle of the base, looking at the aircraft he passed as he did so. Some of his men who had remained in the base looked slightly concerned as the man they had classed as their boss moved with determination and intent, his face harsh and his voice uneven.

"Do you understand, Erinn?" Andrew roared. "Our mother is going to have the truth forced from her! And then we will find you! Come out, Erinn! Your mother will probably die for you, Erinn. Your own mother, you coward! You little coward!"

Poe looked to his jet from the corner of his eye, wondering if the girl would make herself known. Keeping quiet, Poe moved back to Andrew as he continued to do his own searching.

"Look," Poe said in a low voice as Andrew glowered to him. "She is not here, buddy. I don't know her and I have not seen her here…but…you keep searching and if I find her…well…I will tell her, alright? I will tell her about her mother and no doubt she will return home with you."

Remaining impassive, Andrew lost his faith.

"We shall continue our search," Andrew said, knowing that it was probably feeble. "And if she is found then you shall alert me."

"Of course," Poe lied.

…

Erinn was shaking by the time her brother had gone again. She had been hidden in that footwell for over four hours before Poe came back to find her. She had heard everything. She had listened to her brother yell and scream, but she had not moved. She had started to cry. She had let the tears fall down her face as she remained conflicted.

Her mother was in danger because of her. She should have climbed outside of the jet. She should have done what had to be done. She should save her. But she didn't know if she should trust her brother. He would say anything to find her, even if it meant lying right to her face. And then Erinn remembered what her mother had told her. She could not go. She had to stay.

But Erinn felt like a coward.

It was only when Poe pulled the lid back did she crawl from the small space she had been in, her hands shaking as she clung to the side of the fighter and Poe looked at her.

"I have to go home," she said. "I need to go…contact my brother…tell him I am here…I need to go…"

"Erinn, calm down," Poe demanded from her. "Your brother has left again. You cannot leave now. He will know that you were here all along."

"I don't care!" Erinn snapped. "I should have told him. I should never have hid. How could I do this? He is going to torture my mother…you need to let me go."

"I can't do that," Poe whispered and Erinn glowered to him. "I am under instructions from General Organa, Erinn. You are not to leave D'Qar. She put me in charge of protecting you."

Thumping her hands on his shoulders hardly, Poe almost toppled back down the ladder as Erinn grabbed the lapels of his jacket and Poe knew that she was about to try to threaten him, but she failed miserably. Her voice broke as soon as she tried to make a noise and she collapsed against him, her entire body racked with sobs as Poe startled and dared to wrap his slender arms around her.

Poe had seen girls cry. He had seen them cry when they had ended a relationship, but he had never seen a girl cry like this. There were no dignified pleas or words. There was no soft little whimpers or sniffles. This was ugly. This was not demure, nor was it easy to watch. Holding onto Erinn, Poe could feel the guilt flow through her as her cries echoed around the room and she cried out in raw pain.

Poe knew that she did not wish to return home. She wanted to stay where she knew she was safe, but she felt as though she had to go for her mother. She wanted to go for her mother.

"Poe."

Erinn pulled back from Dameron, wondering what had come over her to let him comfort her in such a manner. Poe's hand remained on her shoulder as he looked to the man who had come out to him. Nodding, Poe gave him permission to speak as Erinn wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands, doing her best to control the tears.

"We have received a transmission from Arkanis."

Erinn was the one who looked up then and Poe helped her from the jet. He didn't take her hand once she was on the ground, but he did place his hand on the small of her back. She was unsteady on her feet as she found herself almost tripping over them as they made their way over towards the control room.

"Clear the room," Poe demanded from the three people sat at workstations. He knew that Erinn had no intention of being revealed as a Hux and it was best if no one was here when they watched this message.

Poe tapped away at the control switch and Erinn circled the round table, waiting for the projection to show. She was expecting to see her father, if she had to be honest with herself. She would hear his threats and listen to him tell her how she would suffer for her act of deceit.

"Here we go," Poe spoke and the image appeared before Erinn.

Shock coursed through her body as she saw the woman appear in front of her. Another sob escaped her as she moved a hand outwards, almost as though she could touch the woman with long red curls. Her hand went through the projection as Poe noted how the woman looked a lot like Andrew. No doubt she was his mother.

"Erinn," her mother's voice rang out and Erinn remained silent, her wet eyes almost making it impossible for her to see her mother. "My love, if you receive this message then FD-2 has managed to send it to you without your father knowing. I am pleased to see we have one droid who is still faithful to us."

Her mother smiled and Erinn could not help but feel some form of warmth as seeing the woman. "And I know that your father has sent Andrew to find you…and I know that if he returns with you then…well…we both know what will happen. But I want you to know that I do not want you to come home."

Her mother took a deep breath and pushed a hand through her red curls.

"I do not want you to listen to his threats of feel obliged to do as he says. I came back here to save you, Erinn. I do not care what your father does to me, but I care what he does to you. I do not want you to have the same life as I had. I want you to be free…stay where you are…become an engineer…" her mother trailed off and laughed freely for a moment. "I want you to marry Ben and have lots of little children. I know that is the last thing on your mind at this moment in time, but I want that future. Coming back here will make you miserable, my love, and you do not deserve that."

Her mother seemed to look around the room then, her smile dropping from her face as her voice lowered.

"Stay where you are, my darling," Marinet urged her. "Be happy and never forget that I love you more than anything or anyone…even Ben Solo."

Marinet reached to the droid and Erinn knew that she was about to finish her speech. "I'll always be with you, Erinn…always…"

And just like that the message went black. It ended and Erinn bowed her head, her hands holding onto the side of the table as Poe rocked back and forth on his heels. Erinn said nothing to him and he said nothing to her, knowing that words would not ease the pain she was feeling.

…

"He is attached to this girl."

Leia sat in the bar beside her husband as her brother sat across from her. Luke had hardly changed during her absence and she could not help but notice how well he looked. He wore his traditional brown robes and his hair was longer than usual, hanging in his face. His boyish face had matured and wrinkles now lined his forehead. His eyes had changed too. Somehow they seemed to show wisdom. He looked wiser than he had done when he had helped to destroy the Empire.

"Erinn Hux," Leia whispered, making sure that no one else in the bar heard her. "He has known her for a year. I am sorry, Luke, I know you had high expectations for him."

"I still do," Luke nodded. "But I worry that he will struggle to devout himself fully to the Force. There is a reason Jedi's do not take wives...but I understand."

"The kid doesn't want to be a Jedi," Han shrugged, sipping on the drink before him as Luke sighed and held in a sharp breath. "He wants to learn, but he doesn't want anything else but to go back and marry the mechanic from Arkanis."

Luke pretended not be annoyed, but he knew that this could be dangerous. "I worry that he will not learn if this girl is a distraction, but I also wonder if she will be more of a help to him. I have never been faced with a situation like this one. Of course, I imagine telling him to forget the girl will be impossible."

"I worry that he will not learn if we tell him that," Leia scoffed. "I cannot change my mind on this, Luke. I cannot deny my son a chance to go home and back to Erinn. She has a calming presence on him…Ben…he has a temper and I worry that this temper will only become worse if he does not have Erinn."

Luke pretended not to be bothered by that. Every kid has a temper, but it was how they learned to control it which was the important part. No doubt Luke would be able to teach Ben. It might take him a bit more time than he wanted it to, but he would get there. He only wished that Ben would become a Jedi, but Luke would hide his grievances. His sister had made her mind up, and she was the kid's mother. Besides, Luke had never taught anyone before, but he knew the way of the Jedi Order. Then again, perhaps a relationship may not affect Ben's training? Luke would need to see.

"That's not all we dragged you here for," Han said and Leia closed her eyes.

Her dream had been recurring ever since they arrived to Luke. She did not want to bring it up, but Han could see that it was eating away at his wife and she had to discuss this with him. She had to tell someone who could understand, not just comfort him.

"What is it, Leia?" Luke asked, sensing that his sister was hiding something from her.

"I have this dream," she told her brother, wrapping her fingers around her cup as she leaned forwards and Han placed a hand on her back to comfort her. "It is Ben…but he has a child beside him. She is a little girl…no older than nine or ten…but she is the spitting image of him, Luke. She has his hair…his eyes…but she looks terrified of him."

Luke nodded, urging his sister to carry on before he cast judgment on her dreams.

"And Erinn is stood across from him. She yells and begs him not to take the girl. The girl has her hand in his, but her eyes on Erinn. Ben ignored her and her yells only continue to grow louder. She begs, Luke…she stands there…and I can see her…I have never seen someone so desperate, but Ben ignores her…he just stays emotionless…"

Han watched as Leia finished telling the tale. It was still eating away at her and it was all she could think about.

"I told her it was ridiculous," Han scoffed. "The kid loves Erinn. Ben would never hurt her."

"Perhaps not right now," Luke whispered and leaned closer to his sister from across the chipped marble tale as a loud roar echoed through the bar. "Leia, you know what you saw. Deep down you know this is not simply a dream."

Han shook his head, pointing to Luke as he did so. "No," Han said in a low voice. "This is a dream. If you tell the kid he cannot see Erinn then I worry what he will do, Luke. He is not stable…he is not himself…I think that this dream will only come true if you take him from Erinn."

"Perhaps," Luke agreed. "But if this child in the dream is his then you need to stop him. You need to stop the girl from carrying his child…that is what you suspect happens in the dream, is it not?"

Leia gave one solitary nod.

"You can't stop them," Han said defiantly. "If you tell him that he cannot be with her then he will only go against us. He is stubborn."

"I don't know," Leia said with a glance around the room. "I…I cannot hurt him, Luke. He is my son. I want the best for him and I think Han has a point. I think driving them apart would only make this dream a reality."

"If you are sure," Luke said, his voice still sounding dubious as Leia shook her.

"I am sure of nothing."


	11. Chapter 11

It was three months later when Erinn received the news that shocked her to the core. She had not come out of Ben's room since then. She had done nothing but sit in the corner on the tiled floor, curled in his jumper and robe as she cried. People had come and gone, trying to get her out of the room, but she had always ignored them. She had not accepted their sympathy, nor had she bothered to ask them for anything. Leia brought her food and drink, but it always went untouched.

Erinn ate and drank nothing as night turned to day and vice versa. Three days had passed since she received the news and Leia knew what she had to do. She had to tell her son.

It was the following morning when the door opened and Erinn expected Leia to walk through the doors towards her. She was silent as she watched the floor in front of her. The tears had stopped falling now and all she could feel was numbness. The footsteps where heavier than Leia's and Erinn only looked up when a pair of black boots stopped in front of her.

Her eyes trailed over his legs and up his black cloak he wore. She stopped as soon as she met his gaze. It was then when she began to cry again after thinking that she could cry no more. She reached her hands up towards him, trying to stand, but he was quicker. In a second he was on the floor, his hands scrambling to her waist as hers scrambled against his shoulders and she dragged him over her, pressing her face against his shoulder as he took hold of her hair and pressed her closer towards him.

He did his best to run a hand up and down her back in the hope that it would stop her sobs from escalating as they were doing. Her voice was muffled as she mumbled incoherently against his body and did her best to beg him in her low tone.

"I've got you," he whispered to her. "I've always got you."

…..

The hours passed by slowly and he had moved to rest against the wall next to her, his arm around her shoulders and his fingers twirling strands of her hair as she moved to place her arm across his waist, her hand holding onto his as his chin rested on the top of her head.

He had said nothing to her, choosing to give her the time she needed to tell him what she was feeling. He was doing his best to calm her still, but he was struggling. Erinn was still against him, but he occasionally heard a little muffle escape her from her chest. It was only as the sun slowly set, illuminating the floor before them in a bright light did Erinn choose to speak.

"Father said that she was trying to escape," Erinn declared, her voice steady and even as he listened to her, not bothering to tell her that he knew. "He sent a message to all the planets…told them that times were changing…that traitors…no matter who they were…would not be tolerated…demanded people to bend to his will…he made an example of her. He will kill his own family if they dare betray him. No one knows what he is talking about. They say that he is trying to rebuild the Empire, but he has no hope."

Ben kept quiet; not bothering to tell her that he had heard something quite to the contrary. Of course, he knew better. He had heard whispers and he had listened. Luke had told him all about the Empire. He had told him of Darth Vader and everything that had happened. He had told Ben of the Dark Side.

"I should have come back sooner," Ben told her. "I should have come back as soon as I found out that your brother had come back."

"No," Erinn sniffed, patting his hand as she adjusted her cheek against his side. "He did nothing but make threats and he did not find me. You…you have your training."

"Erinn," Ben whispered, "the training does not matter to me compared to how I see you now. You know that. I came back as soon as mother told me the news. I only wish she had told me as soon as she found out. She said that you have been sat up here for four days now."

"I don't know what else to do," Erinn admitted. "My mother…she's gone…just like that…and I have no power to do anything about it. I want my father dead, Ben. I want him to suffer. I want to see him slowly suffer and die…and Andrew…I want him dead. I want both of them to go through the pain they caused her."

Ben had never heard her speak so darkly before as she clenched one hand into a fist and she did her best not to let her anger take over her as her cheeks tinted red. She did her best to remain calm and collected, but she was failing miserably. After what had happened, she doubted she would ever forgive or forget the revenge she wanted on her family.

"One day," Ben promised her in a mumbled, "one day you shall have your revenge. You just need to be patient, Erinn."

Erinn didn't know if he was speaking sense, but she wanted to believe him. The loss of her father and brother would not bring her any misery. It would not make her feel like she felt now. How she felt at this moment in time was nothing compared to how she would make Andrew and Brendol Hux feel. And she promised herself that.

…

Ben ignored his training for the next three weeks as he stayed with Erinn and his family on D'Qar. He had spent one week trying to coax Erinn from his bedroom and he had only managed to do that after hours of persuasion and nagging. Leia said nothing as he saw the two of them emerge from the corridor and head to the main door. She had nodded at her son as he kept Erinn in his embrace, leading her outside and into the light. She blinked profusely and Ben checked that she was fine all the way down to the nearest lake where they spend the majority of their time before things had changed.

Erinn slipped down the sandbank to the flat shore as Ben caught her by the waist, steadying her on her feet as he took her hand and they began to move closer to the wet sand where they could walk with more ease.

"So, how is the training going?" Erinn dared to ask him, knowing that this would be the first time they had a normal conversation where she tried not to cry in front of him.

"Good," Ben said, feeling his lightsaber swing at his hip as they finally came to the wet sand and Ben moved his arm over her shoulders, still holding her hand inside of his. "The Force is proving to be quite powerful when I let it take over me. Uncle Luke has found five other force sensitive kids…they're younger than me and still new. I try to help them when I can."

"That's very kind of you," Erinn said. "And how many does your uncle intend to train?"

"He's gone away for the week to find more," Ben said. "He has someone else in charge…a man called Lor San Tekka. He believes that my uncle is onto something with the Jedi Order…every one is keen to join…except me. They keep trying to tell me that I should consider all options."

Erinn gulped then and Ben felt her tense underneath his touch as she shrugged her shoulders and he chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" Erinn asked, wondering what could be so funny.

"Do you still doubt me?" Ben wondered from her. "Erinn, I have no interest in joining the Order. Stop worrying about that."

"Well, it is difficult not to worry when people keep telling you that you should join," Erinn responded in a harsh mumbled.

"And when have I cared about what people think?" Ben asked of her. "Erinn, listen to me."

He stopped walking then and stood before her, moving his nimble fingers to run across her cheeks, sweeping her long hair behind her ears as he moved and looked her in the eye, searching that gaze which had once been full of nothing more than determination.

"I will finish and I will come home," Ben said. "I promise you that."

"I know," Erinn said, moving her own hands to his shoulders, running their length as she nodded to him. "I know, Ben. I am just worried. Ignore me."

"Don't worry," Ben said.

"I'll try," she said and stepped back from him, taking his hand and continuing to walk. "And can you use your lightsaber yet?" She changed the conversation quickly.

Ben nodded. "It is quite funny," he admitted. "I've almost took off my own hand trying to use the thing. It's taken a while, but I think I am there."

"Can I have a go?" Erinn asked and Ben stopped walking again, looking down to her and almost wondering if she was being serious with him.

Shrugging nonchalantly when he realised she was not joking, Ben detached the device from his belt and handed it to her. Erinn held the silver in her hands and looked at it. It was heavier than she had imagined. Ben still kept a hand on it as he adjusted it in her hands, spreading her small fists along it at the right distance.

"When you hold it then you should always have a tight grip," he urged her, slowly moving behind, his hands lingering on her wrists as he pointed to the button. "And press that…"

Erinn did as he was asked before the fluorescent blue glowed in front of her. She jumped back slight, her back pressing fully against Ben's chest as he chuckled and she turned her head to glower at him.

"And now, you just move it as if it is an extension with you," Ben told her, his hands wrapping over hers and moving the saber with her through the air, its gentle buzz speeding up with each motion. Erinn smiled at the movement of it as a clump of her hair blew against Ben's neck and he inhaled slowly.

He had not been this close to her without her crying in weeks. It felt surreal, yet familiar. There was no feeling from Ben of him having to hold her and comfort her. It felt similar to old times and Ben liked that.

"It's heavier than I thought it might be," she said to him as they continued to move the glowing light. "And what can it swipe through?"

"I don't know," Ben admitted. "I haven't really used it as a weapon yet. I suppose it is powerful enough to cut through a tree."

"Seriously?" Erinn sounded bewildered. "But it doesn't look as though it can do much damage."

"Looks are deceptive," Ben reminded her. "Anyway, I think that is enough excitement for one day."

"Spoil sport," Erinn mumbled as he pressed the button and the light retracted.

Erinn watched it move back in and she turned around to hand it back to him, watching as he placed it back on his belt and she remained stood across from him, her hands running along his upper arms as she did her best not to look at him with too much sadness. She knew that he was leaving the next day. She had heard him and his mother speaking, but he had not told Erinn. He had not found the right time, nor had he wanted her to think of him going again.

"Mother and father are thinking of visiting me again in a few months," Ben told her. "I would like you to come with them…come and see where I train, if you wish. So much time has passed that I doubt anyone would be looking for you now."

"Do you think that wise?" Erinn wondered from him. "I know that people already frown upon our relationship."

"And I do believe I have already said that I do not care what people think," Ben repeated to her and she chuckled at hearing him. "Please, I'm…well…it's not been easy being apart…it would give us both something to look forward to."

Erinn nodded. "Then I would like that."

…

It was the morning Ben was due to leave before Erinn dragged him to the airbase before he boarded his jet again. Erinn had her hand inside of his as Ben's coat flowed behind him and he laughed at her enthusiasm as she struggled to believe that she had forgotten to show him the very thing she had spent months working on.

Wandering through the control base, Erinn finally heard the whirling noise she had been searching for. The control room was manned by only three people who paid no attention to the Solo boy and the engineer as they moved down a quiet corridor to where the BB unit was waiting.

"Say hello to BB-8," Erinn exclaimed as she knelt by her droid's side and the small ball rested by her, still making high pitched sounds and Erinn laughed at him.

Ben raised a brow, admittedly impressed with the little droid. It was two balls placed on top of each other, a distinctive orange paint covering him as two antennas sat on top of his head. Ben knew that it didn't look much, but he suspected it had taken Erinn ages to make and design.

"No, BB-8, it is not Poe," Erinn said.

Ben felt something flare inside of him at the mention of the pilot's name, but he kept himself contained and silent. He still disliked the man and he doubted that feeling would ever go away.

"This is Ben Solo," Erinn continued to talk to the droid and Ben almost wondered how she could understand what it was talking about. Then again, he had barely spent any time with droids. "Yes…well…he is…"

"What is he asking?" Ben asked.

Erinn smiled across to Ben. "He wants to know if you're the boy who always annoyed me when I was making him."

Ben laughed at hearing that and dropped down to his knee, examining the droid with intrigue whilst Erinn moved a hand to its head, almost stroking it tenderly as the droid looked to her with its small lights which Ben assumed acted as lights.

"Well, he is certainly inventive, Erinn," Ben nodded. "But what about when he encounters stairs?"

"Ah," Erinn said, moving her hands to the large sphere and motioning to two little hatches. "Well, he has these strings which come out. They attach to any surface and haul him up…it was quicker than legs because this way he can avoid stairs all together. Inventive, huh?"

"Quite," Ben agreed with her. "And he belongs to Poe Dameron?"

"No," Erinn said defiantly. "I loan him to Poe, but he is mine. I'd hardly let Dameron look after him. He can scarcely look after himself."

Ben had to admit that he enjoyed the way she spoke of Dameron. At least she still hadn't entirely warmed to him. Ben didn't know how he would feel if he discovered that she had warmed to him. He would not particularly like it.

"I'm impressed, Erinn," Ben admitted once she had finished saying her goodbye to the droid and they began to leave the airbase to the runway. "You have a natural talent for designing and making droids…honestly…I have never seen something like BB-8."

Erinn almost flushed as she ran a hand down her arm. "It is a talent," she whispered and Ben stood still before they left again, cornering her against the wall as Erinn knew what came next. There would be a frenzy of kissing and touching before they were interrupted and Ben had to leave.

"It never gets any easier," she admitted to Ben and he nodded at her.

"I know," he agreed, moving to kiss her chastely. "But it will…everything will change, Erinn…you will see…and it will be better…"

….

Ben lay in bed that same night, unable to sleep. He was still in denial that he had been on D'Qar that morning, waking up beside Erinn and now he was here. He was alone in his room and in the darkness, no warm body beside him. But before long she would be back with him. She would be by his side and everything would be well again.

It was nights like these when Ben moved from his bed and dressed, grabbing his lightsaber and moving through the corridors quietly and slowly. He would head towards the cliff top and stare out to sea, his eyes looking to the planets above him as he wondered if Erinn could see the same sight.

"I feel it."

Ben almost screamed in fear as he looked around, almost cursing himself for only coming out with no light. He squinted in the darkness, finally allowing his eyes to land on the sight before him. He struggled to see what he was looking at. He continued to squint and realised that he could see nothing but a tall and cloaked figure. The hood over him covered his features and Ben raised his lightsaber, the buzz moving through the quiet air.

"Who are you?" Ben demanded, his voice shrill.

"Someone who knows you, Ben Solo," his hand moved in front of him and Ben felt his lightsaber being torn from his fingertips. It retracted and the silver chamber landed in the hands of the hooded figure across from him.

Ben moved his own hand and tried to gain his lightsaber back. It moved slightly and a cackle echoed from the hooded figure. His hand gripped it tighter then as Ben continued to use the Force, demanding his lightsaber back.

"I am impressed, Ben," the man declared. "No one has ever managed to use the Force against me…and you came close. You have the potential to be the greatest user of the Force to be seen since Darth Vader…but his blood flows through your veins…yet his failure does not…I sense it. You strive to be better."

"I strive to be nothing," Ben snapped.

"Then you lack ambition," the figure hissed. "Although it must be difficult to live up to your family name. I can see that…to have both the light and the dark flowing in your blood is unique."

"Who are you?" Ben demanded again, tiring of hearing this conversation with the man across from him.

"I am here to help you," he declared. "I am here to unlock all of your potential. You can be better and stronger than your grandfather. You can help me to restore order to the galaxy, Ben. You can help where your grandfather failed."

Ben shook his head. "My grandfather used his powers for the Dark Side. I will not be him. I do not know what you want with me, but I am not interested in the light or the dark."

"But I have seen it in you," it spoke before Ben could rush off. "I have seen the anger inside of you. I have seen the hatred you feel for those who wrong you. You would destroy them and think nothing of it. You do what you need to survive…the man in the forest…the man sent by Brendol Hux. You would have strangled him."

Ben felt a shiver tingle through him. How did he know about that? Ben almost didn't want to know, but he remained silent and listening.

"You allowed your anger to nearly end his life," he continued. "You allowed your anger to take hold of you when you destroyed everything in your wake that night your parents angered you."

"Stop it," Ben demanded. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course you do," the figure sniped. "And you know the dark inside of you. You can let it take you and you can be better than anyone in your family. They will not mock you…make your decisions for you…do you not think that they do not talk behind your back? They would see you separated from that girl…"

Ben's hands clenched into fists then as his body shook, silently begging for this creature not to know about Erinn.

"Erinn Hux," the creature whispered. "They think that she is a distraction to your training…that you should rid yourself of her…"

"Shut up," Ben snarled, stepping forwards and challenging the creature before him. "You do not mention her. You do not speak her name or speak of her. She is nothing to do with you."

The creature laughed again. "Your darling little Erinn…she is the good in your life, is she not, Ben? You do not need to get rid of her to achieve your full potential."

"I am not interested," Ben said, shaking his head and holding his hands in the air and walking away. "I do not care about what you have to say or what you want."

"But you will be interested," he hissed. "There will come a time when you grow tired of being questioned and you will come back to the dark. You have so much power to channel. You will learn that…and I can teach you that…I can teach you to become the man your grandfather never was. No one to question you again or tell you what you should do…a life of being the man you were born to be."

Ben stopped walking and turned his head over his shoulder. It was then when the creature knew that he could have this boy eating out of the palm of his hand. It would take him a while to convince him, but he was worth convincing. Ben Solo was destined for better things than a mundane life of marriage with a silly little girl from D'Qar.

Smirking, the creature watched before he moved to Ben and handed his lightsaber out in front of him, waiting for the boy to take it back.

"Who are you?" Ben asked again and for the final time, his hand wrapping around his lightsaber as the creature lowered his hood and Ben's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Snoke," he whispered. "And I will have you as my apprentice, Ben Solo."


	12. Chapter 12

"You're not even funny, Dameron."

Erinn's snap rang in Poe's ears as she spoke to him and he finished checking the cargo ship which would carry Erinn, Leia and Han to visit Ben Solo. Erinn was stood with a bag on her shoulder and dressed in a long flowing blue dress compared to her usual pantsuit. She thought that she should make an effort after being apart from Ben for three months.

"On the contrary, Erinn," Poe called back. "I think I am hilarious. Although I suspect I am not your kind of funny…I don't have thick luscious locks or high cheekbones…and I don't spend my time brooding while wielding a lightsaber."

Erinn looked vaguely amused, but only because Leia was now stood behind Poe, her arms folded over the simple dark blue dress she wore. Erinn chocked back a laugh as Poe watched her for a reaction, the cocky grin still on his face as Leia tilted her head to the side. Erinn motioned to the woman over his shoulder with her chin and he turned his head over his shoulder, almost startling as he saw the General stood there.

"I trust you were not talking of my son," Leia declared.

"Of course not," Poe said, waving a nonchalant hand as the General nodded once and moved to find her husband on the ship as Poe pointed a finger at Erinn and moved towards her as she took a step back, holding her hands up in defence.

"I didn't know she was there until you had said it," she told him and he looked as though he didn't entirely believe her. "But you are right, you definitely have nothing I am interested in."

"Whatever," Dameron mumbled, still embarrassed that he had had been caught out by the General. "Your ship is all ready to go. Go off and find your brooding lover."

Slapping Poe on the shoulder, Erinn walked backwards up the ramp. "And look after BB-8," Erinn called to him as the ramp began to close. "Last time I had to repaint him thanks to you."

"I make no promises," Poe said as Erinn was finally shut in the ship and he chuckled.

He had to admit; the girl wasn't as bad as she made out.

….

Ben Solo waited with patience that evening. He stood in the base with his Uncle as they saw the ship slowly land. He rocked back and forth on his heels before he saw her. She was the first one down the ramp and Ben could not help but note how elegant she looked. The light blue dress she wore went down to her elbows and flowed out from her waist to her feet. It made a chance to the all-in-one pantsuit she chose to wear when she was in the workshop.

Ben took a step forwards on the grass as he moved to greet her. His parents followed her out and Luke greeted them as Ben made no time for talking, his lips quickly pressing against Erin's lips as she shrieked into his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck as he picked her waist up from the floor. She pulled back after a moment, brushing a chaste kiss over his lips as her hands found his chest.

"You look bulkier," Erinn observed.

Ben chuckled then, running a hand through his hair. "That will be the training I have been doing," Ben told her.

Erinn couldn't help but notice the muscles under his jumper and she felt that his shoulders had broadened slightly. She ran her fingers along them and almost felt slightly impressed with what she felt. Saying nothing, she nodded her head and tried to act nonchalant.

"Ben," Leia whispered her son's name and moved to embrace him.

Ben reluctantly released Erinn from his hold as he hugged his mother to him and she noted the same thing as Erinn had done, but obviously without the obvious blush on her cheeks. Han remained with his hands on his hips before Leia pulled back from her son and Han patted Ben on the back, both of them clearly not comfortable with showing affection just yet.

"Oh, Luke," Leia said, moving to take hold of Erinn by the shoulders. "This is Erinn who I have told you about…and Erinn, this is my brother, Luke."

"Pleasure to meet you," Erinn nodded her head and smiled politely.

Erinn didn't know what she had been expecting from Luke, but it was not the man stood before her. She was surprised that he seemed to look at her with kindness. From the way Ben had spoken, the man was nothing but angry with her for keeping him from joining the Jedi Order. But there was no anger or annoyance on his face.

"Likewise," Luke nodded. "I must say that I am sorry to hear about the loss you have suffered at such a young age…your father…I had heard of him during the time of the Empire…"

"Well," Erinn said awkwardly. "He is no father of mine…not after what happened."

"We have somehow ended up adopting Erinn into our household," Leia said quickly, not wishing for the girl to dwell on her past. "She has been a fantastic addition, Luke. She is quite the gifted mechanic if you have any droids which need looking at it. I only wish we could have brought BB-8 with us. I am sure he would have gotten along swimmingly with R2-D2."

"No doubt," Luke nodded. "But, yes, I am always looking for someone to help with mechanics. My students know much of the Force, but nothing of things which may be useful such as engineering. I have three droids in the basement who have never worked, but I found them."

Erinn smiled to him, knowing that she seemed desperate as she tried to impress him and silently hope that he would not see her as someone who was unworthy of Ben.

"I will take a look now if you wish," Erinn said.

"No," Luke said, smiling back to her. "I wouldn't want you to dirty your dress, but if you wish to look before you leave then feel free."

"Fine," Erinn said and Leia smiled at the girl's enthusiasm. She could not doubt her need to impress.

"Well," Leia said, "perhaps you can show us to the spare rooms, Luke…no doubt Ben and Erinn have some catching up to do…as do we."

"No doubt," Luke agreed.

Besides, he wished to know more of Leia and her dreams.

…..

"Well I don't think your Uncle Luke hates me," Erinn declared as she stood in the small bathroom adjoining her room.

The room was rather small, with only a bed in the corner and a wardrobe in the other corner. The duvet on the bed was being crumpled as Ben sat on it, looking out the window on the opposite wall to the views of the forest and lake before him.

"He was rather pleasant to you," Ben agreed as Erinn finished brushing through her hair as she stood by the basin.

Erinn pursed her lips, sensing that something was wrong with Ben as she spoke to him. Moving out of the bathroom, she still pulled the brush through her hair. She had changed into her simple dark blue pantsuit after growing tired with adjusting the dress on her shoulders. Sitting at the end of the bed, she folded a leg underneath herself and glanced across to Ben, staring at him as he looked to his hands.

"What is it, Ben?" Erinn wondered from him.

"Nothing," Ben lied to her.

"You are worse than BB-8 at lying," Erinn said and Ben shook his head, moving to stand up as he remembered everything that had happened over the past few months of Erinn being absent from his life.

Erinn remained seated, throwing the brush she held in her fingertips from one hand to the other hand whilst Ben stood by the window and looked outside, closing his eyes and thinking about how he felt right there and then. The Force moved through him and he felt its power. His shiver tingled down his spin as he clenched his fists.

"I think about my grandfather," Ben admitted to Erinn and she did her best not to scoff. "I think about the power he held…and the power which has passed down to me…and what I could do…"

"Is this about you not joining the Jedi Order?" Erinn whispered and Ben shook his head, his black hair flowing in front of his face as Erinn remained silent, watching Ben with intrigue.

"This is about more than the Order," Ben said. "It is about me doing something else…using my power for something other than the Order, but still being able to marry you and spend my days by your side."

"What are you talking about?" Erinn wondered from him. "Are you talking about using your powers for evil? Like my father?"

"Evil is very subjective," Ben mumbled and Erinn pushed herself to her feet and she moved to Ben, grabbing hold of his shoulders before turning him to face her. She was rough as she pushed at his chest and Ben watched her with a glaze over his eyes.

He was scaring her. This was not the Ben she knew. This was not the same man she had known and loved. This was someone who was contemplative and Erinn had to drag him back from this way of thinking.

"What has brought this on?" Erinn demanded from him. "Ben, what has happened?"

"Nothing," Ben said and he felt something pulse through him at the lie he was telling her. "Nothing has happened, Erinn, I have just spent time wondering if my Uncle Luke is really the good person in all of this…if he would keep us apart…is he really helping me to release my full potential or is he holding me back because I have denied his Order? What if I could still be powerful, but...not a part of the Order. What if there is more than I am being taught?"

Erinn shook her head and she did her best not to sound too scared as she spoke back to Ben and wondered what had happened. She knew that he was lying to her. She could sense that.

"Don't talk like that," Erinn whispered to him. "Ben, don't say things like that when I know that you don't mean them. Please, just…just think for a moment…"

"I am," Ben said and Erinn continued to search his stare with intent. "It is all I have thought about…perhaps I need something more…"

It was then when Erinn felt herself act without thinking. Her hand moved upwards and made contact with his cheek, his head snapping to the side as Erinn felt her palm sting. She had just slapped him. Erinn had never hit him or felt such anger towards him. She had never made such a motion, nor did she want to. She hated what she had done, but she didn't regret it.

"Stop it," Erinn warned him and Ben looked to her, his cheek still stinging from the motion she had just made. He was in shock as he looked to her and saw the tears which were forming in her eyes.

She tried to stop herself from wanting to cry as Ben watched her and moved his hand to his cheek.

"What has happened to you?" Erinn wondered from him. "Don't lie to me and tell me the truth. You have never sounded like this before. The Ben I know would never contemplate talking about being evil or cruel."

"I know," Ben whispered and Erinn continued to stare at him.

"Then what is it?" Erinn spoke back as Ben stroked his cheek and Erinn bit down on her lip.

"Honestly, it is nothing," Ben promised her.

She didn't understand how he felt. The slap she had landed on his face had told him that. He could try to explain, but what would be the point? He was conflicted. He felt trapped. A part of him wanted to understand the Force more than anyone else. He had never felt that way until he had met Snoke. He had never let that contemplate his mind. But now it had, and it was eating away at him. The seed had been planted and it was growing.

But the other part of him wanted Erinn and he couldn't have her if he used the Force for good. He could not join the Order and keep Erinn. But he could join Snoke and have Erinn. He could wield his powers and have her. But he would be using his powers for evil…but was it evil? Did he know what evil was?

Everything was stewing away inside of Ben and he didn't want to talk to Erinn when he knew what she wanted. She wanted D'Qar and him. That was the extent of her ambition. It had been the extent of his until Snoke and his training.

"You never have to hide from me," Erinn promised him and he nodded at her.

"I know," he said and decided to stop this conversation as he moved his hand to her cheek. "I am sorry, Erinn. I never meant to scare you or talk like that…it's just…sometimes I have too much time to think and it makes me wonder about things…I'm sorry."

Erinn didn't know if she entirely believed him, but she wanted to believe him. She didn't want to think the worst in him, but she had been struggling not to in the past five minutes.

Ben moved towards her and he took her hands inside of hers as she did her best not to question him again.

"I'm sorry," Ben repeated again. "Can we forget that even happened, Erinn? I don't want to think about that while you're here. I just want to think about you and me while you're here."

"Promise me you won't talk like that again, Ben…and if you ever think like that…well…just tell me…I don't like the idea of you sitting alone and thinking like that. It isn't healthy, Ben."

"I know," he agreed. "And I won't."

Still looking unsure, Ben did what he could to persuade her and moved his lips down to press against hers. Erinn responded weakly before Ben pulled back and rested his forehead over Erinn's.

"I suppose I did deserve the slap," Ben whispered and Erinn shook her head, almost feeling horrified. She hadn't regretted it at the time, but now she felt worse than she thought she would.

"I am so sorry," Erinn whispered to him. "I should have just…hit your arms or something…but I was angry and scared…"

"It was still a shock," Ben told her.

"Well it was a shock to hear you speak like that," Erinn retorted.

"Forget it ever happened," Ben tried to persuade her, moving his lips against her neck as she did her best to listen to his words. He moved his lips up and down her neck, occasionally nipping at her skin as he tried to gain a moan from her.

"Erinn," Ben whispered against her skin as she remained unresponsive.

"Sorry," Erinn whispered back. "It's just…"

"You're still thinking about it," Ben concluded for her and she nodded.

"Sorry," she said again, almost wondering why she was the one who was apologising. She didn't feel as though she had done anything wrong…except for slapping him.

"It's fine," Erinn promised him.

"Is it?" Ben wondered. "Erinn, I can only apologise so many times."

And now she felt bad. Moving to take his cheeks into her hands, she searched his eyes and found the old Ben there. This was the Ben she remembered the most. This was the Ben she loved. The one who would never say the things she had heard. She moved to run her hands down his neck as Ben bent to kiss her again.

"It's fine," Erinn repeated, trying to convince herself that it was fine as she kissed Ben back, tightening her grip around him as he pushed her back towards the bed and she did her best to forget and let herself be happy with Ben for the time being.

It was only as the kissing continued and Ben's hand wandered down her chest did Erinn freeze against him. She looked up to him as Ben kept his hand dangerously low and she wondered what he was doing as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you, Erinn," Ben whispered, forgetting Snoke…forgetting Luke…forgetting everything, but the girl beneath him. "I always will."

It was then when Erinn smiled to him, truly believe him as she moved back to kiss him with haste and he responded, smiling against her lips as he realised that this was all he would ever need.

….

Erinn awoke in the middle of the night, struggling to believe what she had just done with Ben. How had she gone from being scared to being so happy in less than an hour? It was almost as though his words had vanished from her mind for that moment of pure bliss. But now, as she lay naked under the covers with Ben pressed tightly against her side, she was still thinking.

She needed to know. She needed some air to understand and let her thoughts gather. Slowly, she moved from the bed, trying not to wake Ben and failing miserably. Ben stirred and watched Erinn as she clutched her clothes to her chest and Ben smiled, his eyes still hazy as he saw Erinn's naked back.

"You do know it is difficult not to want to do that again when I see you like that," Ben said and Erinn smiled at hearing his words.

"Not just yet," she spoke.

"I've never…well…I mean I have thought about that with you, but I never…well…I thought that we would be waiting until we were married," Ben said.

Erinn turned to look back to him as she slowly dressed again. "You still want to marry me?" Erinn asked and Ben sat up.

The sheet fell down his naked chest to his waist as he leant against the headboard and motioned for Erinn to come back to him, holding his hand out to her and she moved back to him, sitting on the side of the bed and taking his hand as he moved to kiss her forehead, stroking her cheek as he did so.

"Nothing has changed, Erinn," Ben promised her. "Just because we have...well…been together…that does not mean that I don't want to marry you. I want you, Erinn."

"And I want you," Erinn replied after a moment.

"Good," Ben declared, softly smiling to her.

Erinn moved to kiss him again and pulled back before he could drag her back into bed. She smiled to him and rubbed his cheek softly.

"I was just going to go and see your mother and say sorry for missing dinner," Erinn told him. "I'll tell her that we fell asleep. I doubt she would want to know the truth."

"Doubted," Ben agreed. "You don't need to go."

"Oh, I do," Erinn responded. "I feel bad, Ben. Just give me five minutes…besides…I need a drink and something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"If you wait then I will come with you," Ben told her and Erinn shook her head, kissing him chastely again.

"I can manage," she said, pinching his cheek gently. "Besides, you're still red and blushing. I don't want you to make it too obvious."

Erinn moved away from the bed and Ben reluctantly let her go, watching as she moved off and away from him. Erinn smiled and shook her head. It had all been a mistake. Everything had been a mistake and Ben never meant what he had said. Erinn shook her head. He had gone through five minutes of madness and that was all it had been.

She let out a carefree laugh and contemplated going back to that bedroom and climbing onto Ben again and spending the rest of the night kissing him, but the grumble in her stomach convinced her otherwise.

She continued to go until she saw an open door and heard the distinct voice of Han Solo.

"How many times are we going to discuss this?" Han demanded and Erinn stood still, pressing her back against the wall as she wondered if she should go and see what was happening or stay away.

"We have to discuss it," Luke's voice said in a calmer tone than Han. "I have seen Ben's power continue to grow. The Force is strong inside of him…stronger than any other pupil I have."

"But he is using it for good, Luke," Leia's voice moved from the room.

"Is he?" Luke worried. "I have seen him…on his own…and when I talk to him I see a change. He is quieter than my other pupils. He seems distant and lost in his own thoughts. I worry that the dream is coming true."

It was then when Erinn moved into the room, her pantsuit askew on her body as she pushed the door open and startled the three adults. She held onto the doorknob as she remained still, looking between them as Leia stood up, her eyes full of worry as she moved to Erinn.

"What dream?" Erinn wondered from them.

She almost regretted asking as they all looked between each other. But she never imagined what they would tell her. She never imagined that it would lead to the end of Ben Solo. That night would be the last time she saw him before she ruined him.


	13. Chapter 13

"I do not believe it."

Erinn refused to listen to the dream she was hearing about. She shook her head and stood up, her hair falling over her shoulders as she moved. The three adults in the room looked at her as Han shrugged his shoulders and Luke eyed Erinn with intrigue.

"I think that I was mistaken," Luke declared. "I had thought that his attachment to you was the thing which was dangerous, but I think he is even more dangerous without you."

"Attachment?" Erinn repeated the word with a small scoff, her head shaking back and forth as she folded her arms over her chest and observed the three before her. "I love him," Erinn corrected. "And Ben loves me. Why can you not see that?"

The three of them remained silent and Leia took a deep breath. She knew that none of this made any particular sense. She had sent Ben to Luke to stop anything bad from happening to him. How was this happening now? How did this happen to Ben and hurt him in such a way?

"Because I know him," Luke said. "I have taken him under my wing and I have trained him, but what I see is not the boy who came here. He is darker, Erinn. He has changed. He does not tell me his thoughts…and I think that he is much more dangerous than we had thought."

Erinn went silent and thought back to the words he had spoken to her earlier on. She closed her eyes and she could feel herself turn cold. Turning her back on them, Erinn did her best not to place her hand over her mouth and start to cry. Her tears would not solve this. Nothing would solve this, but talking to Ben about this.

But they were not entirely ignorant of Erinn's sudden change of mood.

"What has he said?" Leia was the one to urge.

She had taken the girl under her wing and she saw her as an extension of her family. The girl had been hurt so much that Leia wondered how much more she could take. Moving towards her, Leia's hand went to Erinn's shoulder and the girl turned around, her eyes wide and wet. Leia gave her an encouraging squeeze as she nodded her head, silently urging her to go on and speak to her.

"What is it, Erinn?" Leia whispered. "You can trust us. We want the best for him. We always have done."

"I know," Erinn agreed. "I feel as though I am betraying him…it was just…he had these five minutes of talking about how he thought that he could be more powerful if he wanted to be, but not by joining the Jedi Order."

Luke's brow furrowed and he stood up then, his robes flowing behind him as Han stood again and moved closer to his wife. They kept their distance, not wanting to crowd Erinn as she looked between them, disbelief in her face as she went. She looked to Leia and she could see the worry building on her face. Leia had to believe her. She was his mother and she loved Ben more than anything. She needed to believe that he was not capable of anything evil.

"But he was just talking," Erinn defended him. "I do not think he meant anything by it, you have to believe that."

"I want to," Leia said, shaking her head. "I want to believe that."

"Then what do we do?" Han wondered. "How do we stop him from…this…the Dark Side? How do we protect him?"

"I shall keep my eye on him," Luke declared with a stern nod. "But I think that it will take more than that. Erinn should stay here. She has a calming influence on him. She is able to take his mind away from such thoughts."

Erinn felt the weight of this sudden proposition on her shoulders and she shook her head, wondering if she was capable of what had just been asked of her. She looked to Leia and silently pleaded with her to understand her point of view.

"I cannot control Ben," she declared. "He is his own person. Why do you not have faith in him? Has he done anything to show that he has been overcome by darkness? He has thought it, but he has never done anything. Why can you not trust him?"

They all looked between each other and Erinn felt the urge to stomp her foot on the floor and demand for them to understand. Why did this dream have to mean anything? Why did Ben's sudden thoughts worry them when they knew him? He was still their Ben: their family.

"We want to trust him," Han nodded. "But family history, kid."

"But that was his grandfather," Erinn continued to snap. "You helped to destroy the Empire. He is not him. Have you even tried to talk to him about this? You keep him in the dark and that is not healthy for him. He needs to understand your worries so that he can help."

Leia knew that she was talking sense, but it still did not ease the pain she was feeling at that moment in time. She was scared of talking to her own son. She was scared she would say the wrong thing. She felt better silently protecting him.

It was only then when the door swung open and she did her best not to turn around and see who was stood there. She already knew. She could feel the atmosphere change instantly as everyone peered over her shoulder. Erinn took a deep breath before turning around to look at Ben.

He stood with one hand on the door he had pushed open, his other hand balled by his side as he shook his head. How had no one sensed that he was there? How could they not have heard him? Erinn didn't meet his gaze as he was too busy looking at his mother.

It was almost as though she had hurt him the most.

"Ben-"

"-Don't," Ben said, the word like ice on the tip of his tongue as he spoke in a low tone. "I heard it all…I heard everything."

"We are looking out for you, Ben," Leia spoke.

"Really?" the laugh was hollow in his throat.

The four people he classed as his family had spent the evening talking about him behind their back. They thought that he could be evil? They thought that he could be as bad as his grandfather, well they were wrong. He could be worse. He could be just as bad if he had to be, and he did not care what people thought now.

"Looking out for me includes talking about me behind my back, does it?" Ben demanded from them.

"No," Han said. "Look, kid, we have been worried about you. Luke says that you haven't been yourself…been quiet…and your powers have been increasing, and Erinn says that-"

"-Oh, I know what Erinn said," Ben's interruption brought Erinn's stare across to him as he looked at her as though she had destroyed him. He looked at her as if she had ruined everything. And she had. She had betrayed his trust. "And what else has Erinn been telling you? It seems trusting her was a big mistake."

"No," Erinn quickly stepped forwards. "Ben, I only told them because they were worried. I thought it would help you."

"You promised me that it was forgotten," Ben snarled at Erinn. "You sat there and you told me that you understood and then you ran away, Erinn. You ran and told my parents at the first opportunity you had. You lied to me."

"Ben, she did no such thing," Han promised his son. "She came to us because she was worried. Erinn never did anything to hurt you."

Ben's eyes seemed to soften then and Erinn wondered if he was about to forgive her, but he said no such thing. Instead he looked at her with pain. He looked at her as though she had hurt him more than she could comprehend. She held onto her stomach, feeling it churn as Ben stepped back and away from the room.

"Well she did."

With those three words he stormed from the room and Erinn chased after him, the sleeves of her shirt falling down her upper arms as she moved with haste, shouting after him as he continued to leave her in his wake, storming forwards with purpose until he came outside and Erinn heard the noise of wind as Ben moved towards the grass and the lake before him.

"Stop!"

His yell caused Erinn to stumble slightly as she remained still, looking to him in the darkness as he held his hand up and she feared what he might do for a moment as he made the motion. Keeping silent, Erinn watched Ben as he moved his hands down to rest by his side and Erinn knew that she had to be strong if she was to convince Ben that nothing had happened.

"Ben," she began, but he shook his head to silence her.

"I thought that you were different, Erinn," Ben declared. "Do you think that I do not know what my mother and father think? I have heard them before…ever since I was a child…they worried what I would be able to do. And my Uncle Luke…he stands there and I see how he looks at me. I see how he considers me to be dangerous, but I have never done anything…but you?"

Ben held his hand out to her, moving it up and down as she dropped her arms to her side and looked at him with pleading.

"I thought that you were different, Erinn," Ben spoke. "I thought that you trusted me."

"I do," Erinn promised him. "That doesn't mean that I don't worry about you, Ben. Can you blame me? I have seen you…I have heard you…and some of the things you say scare me. I only told them because I was worried for you. I would do anything for you, Ben."

"And I would do anything for you," Ben retorted and Erinn smiled, daring to step closer to him, her hand in front of her as she tried to keep him calm.

His hair was whipping around his head as he remained still, his hands clenched by his sides as Erinn dared to move her hand to his forearm, softly resting her palm on it as Ben looked to her again, his eyes wide and full of wonder as she moved her other hand to take his cheek.

"Then believe me," Erinn pleaded. "Believe me when I say that I never meant to hurt you."

Erinn didn't want to tell him how unfair she thought he was being. He had hurt her before too. He had accused her of not looking out for him. He had said things which had scared her. Yet she had done everything to protect him and he classed her as a traitor.

"I feel betrayed," Ben whispered and Erinn nodded in understanding. "My mother's dream…she hid that…why does she think I would ever hurt you?"

"I don't think she thinks that," Erinn said. "We cannot predict the future, Ben. Her dream means nothing. Just come back inside with me and we can discuss this. We can talk to your parents and uncle. We can explain that they have nothing to worry about."

As Ben looked to Erinn, he shook his head. He didn't want to go and explain. He had no interest in going to talk to him. That was not what he wanted. What he needed was time alone to realise what he needed. He needed to be with his own thoughts.

"I don't want to talk," Ben said. "I know what they will say. They say the same thing all of the time. I need time to think about this, Erinn…time to think about the dream…about…about us…"

Erinn's brows furrowed then and she let go of Ben, her hands dropping to her hips as she made the motion and Ben continued to look around her. "What do you mean think about us?" Erinn demanded from him.

"I mean," Ben sighed, "that I need to think about what the future holds for us."

"I don't understand," Erinn said, her voice full of confusion. "We were going to get married, Ben…I know we never agreed…but I thought it was what you wanted…I don't…"

"Perhaps there is more than D'Qar, Erinn," Ben said and she realised he was talking like he had done earlier that evening. "Come with me, Erinn…let Snoke show you…he can show you all that we can have…everything that we can be…"

Ben's hand moved to take hers, but she recoiled from him, holding her hand in her other hand as she stepped back and Ben looked more angry than upset by her rejection.

"Who is Snoke?" Erinn whispered. "Ben, you are hiding things from me."

"I am glad I did," Ben scoffed. "You would only have told my parents and betrayed me if you knew."

"Just talk to me!" Erinn roared at him. "Talk to me like I am equal to you and not some little traitor you detest. I want to know what is going on but you keep lying to me. I asked you what had happened earlier and you lied, Ben. Now here is the chance for you to tell me the truth."

Ben was about to yell back at her, wondering how she had the audacity to yell at him for not telling the truth. But he said nothing. He observed her intently, allowing Snoke's words to flow through him. His gaze darkened and he held his hand out to Erinn once again, expectantly waiting and showing none of the emotion he had shown her earlier.

"One last chance, Erinn," Ben hissed. "Come with me and see."

Erinn thought that her hand was about to move, but she drew it back and shook her head. She took a couple of steps backwards and realised that two could play at this game.

"Come with me," she counteracted. "Come back with me and explain…I want to know who Snoke is, but I want you to tell me…please, Ben…just come and explain. We can work through this."

Ben chuckled then, his anger outweighing the impending feeling of loss he was growing to know as Erinn took steps back and away from him. She continued to slowly move and Ben closed his hand. Erinn thought that he was about to follow her, but he made no movement.

"I love you," Erinn tried to persuade him. "Please come with me, Ben."

"I love you, Erinn," Ben said. "But you are not willing, are you? You are not willing to understand what I am trying to show you."

"Because it scares me," Erinn declared. "I'm scared of what has happened, Ben."

"Ben!" Leia's yell echoed throughout the vast ground in front of them as she rushed forwards and Ben knew that he had to leave.

He had no intention of conversing anymore. He had finished with that.

"One last chance," Ben repeated and Erinn shook her head.

"And it's yours too," she warned him.

With one last look over the girl he had grown to love, Ben turned on his heel and walked away from her. Erinn felt her knees grow weak beneath her as he went, her eyes wide as she wondered if he had truly just done that. She shook her head. She didn't think that he would go. Truly, she believed that he would turn around and come back to her. She had faith that he would have done that.

But she watched him walk away. She felt Leia take her by the arm as she grabbed the elder woman's hand.

"I'll catch up with him," Han's sudden voice declared as he ran past them with Luke by his side.

Erinn did nothing but watch him go, the tears falling down her face as Leia did her best to remain in control of her emotions.

"They'll bring him back," Leia said. "He was just angry."

Erinn remained silent, shaking her head back and forth as she looked to Leia. "He's being manipulated," Erinn managed to speak. "He mentioned someone called Snoke…Leia…" Erinn used the General's first name and Leia held her tightly by her side. "This is not Ben. Someone is controlling him."

"No," Leia said. "I know, Erinn, but we will not let him do anything foolish. He will come back and all shall be well. My dream cannot be true…I know that…this is not goodbye."

Erinn was about to nod her head, but she remembered exactly what had happened earlier on that evening. Leia's dream had mentioned a child. A girl. A girl who looked exactly like him. Moving her gaze downwards, Erinn looked to her stomach, her hand moving to rest on it as she shook her head. She had only just lain beside Ben. What were the chances? They had to be slim.

No, Ben would come back and he would see sense.

Erinn believed that.

And as she stood with Leia in the wind, neither one of them imagined that the next time they would see Ben would be under different circumstances. He would not be Ben anymore. He would be someone different. And Erinn would not be the girl he had walked away from.

She would be the mother of his child.

…

A/N: So we are soon about to go into a time skip! Anyway, let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Han and Luke came back, completely drenched and there had been no sign of Ben. Han said that he had seemingly disappeared while they chased after him, begging for him to come back to them. Leia and Erinn had moved back inside and sat down on the chaise longue, both of them holding onto each other as they waited for some news.

Leia prided herself on being strong. She had lived through wars, battles and captivity. But she had never felt as vulnerable as she did right now. Without her son, she felt lost. Without Ben she felt as though a part of her had been ripped out. Her arm remained around Erinn as she cradled the girl, her other hand running down her hair as she cried.

"He can't have gone far," Luke said with a shake of his head. "What did he say to you Erinn?"

Looking up, Erinn knew that her cheeks were red and her eyes puffy. Her mouth was agape as she struggled to breathe through her stuffed up nose. She managed to wipe her hand under her nose and contemplated not telling them. It was talking behind Ben's back which had started this mess. But she knew that the damage had been done.

"He said something about someone called Snoke," Erinn began. "He said that he could show me better things than a simple life on D'Qar…he said that we could be better…more powerful…I think he is being manipulated. He wouldn't listen to me. He wanted me to go with him, but I was scared…this Snoke…I was so scared, but I should have gone…I should never have left him…"

"This is not your fault," Leia promised her. "None of this is your fault."

"No, kid," Han said, any usual sarcasm from his voice gone. He shook his head and waved a hand, moving to place a hand on Leia's shoulder. "None of us could have seen this happening. Ben is his own person."

"I have never heard of Snoke," Luke was the one to declare. "But I shall do everything I can to find out."

"But what can we do?" Leia whispered and Han shrugged again.

"We'll go and look for him in the morning," he promised his wife. "We'll see if we can find him and if not then…I don't know, Leia."

Erinn sniffed and stood up, looking to Leia before whispering. "I just need a moment."

Nodding, Leia watched as Erinn moved from the sitting area and back down the corridors to her room. Her hand rested on the control panel before she moved back inside, looking to the bed where she had just laid with Ben. She closed her eyes, the image of both of them in the sheets coming back to her as she moaned his name and told him how she loved him.

Storming past the bed, she moved into the bathroom and turned the cold water tap on. Bending down, she splashed the cold moisture on her face. Her cheeks remained red but wet as she straightened herself out and looked to the mirror. Ben would tell her what a mess she looked if he was there with her.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she turned the tap off, shaking her hands as she moved back out of the bathroom. Her eyes rested on the door before she noted the black garment on the bed. His jumper. Tentatively, Erinn took her steps towards it, her hand moving out to touch it, the soft material crumpling under her fingertips as she sat on the side of the bed, pulling it into her lap.

"I know you can't hear me," she whispered, still palming the material as her eyes closed. "Unless you really are that powerful…which…I am beginning to think you are after tonight…but I want you to come home, Ben. I want you and I want our life on D'Qar. I want the Ben who promised me that he would give everything up for us to be happy. I want the Ben who spent his days wandering around the workshop and destroying everything I made…the Ben who made me happy-patty…the Ben who would do anything for the people he loved…not this man…I don't want this dream to come true, Ben. Prove them all wrong. Prove to them that you are not this monster they see you as."

Erinn kept her eyes closed as she unknowingly lifted the material until it pressed against her nose and she inhaled sharply, the familiar scent of Ben Solo overcoming her as she chewed down on the inside of her cheeks, hoping that would make her stop sobbing.

"It was just you and me and we were happy," Erinn whispered. "You're the only thing I have."

Opening her eyes, Erinn expected to see him there. She hoped that she would see his face watching her. She wanted him to stand there and apologise and she would do the same, even though she had nothing to apologise for. But that never happened. There was no one but her. She was alone.

…

Ben Solo was angry. He had held his hand out to her. He had offered her his hand and she had stood there. She had even recoiled at one stage. He had seen her flinch away from him. She had never done that before. He hated that. He hated the thought of her being so disgusted by him that she had leaned back. But he had offered her so much. He had offered her him and she had turned her back on him.

She had walked away and so Ben had no other option but to leave. How could he trust a girl like her? She betrayed him. She told him how she felt and Ben doubted her. If she loved him then why had she ran off to his parents? Why had she betrayed his trust? Was there anyone he could trust?

He had given her that second chance when he had asked her to come with him. He could show her the future they could have, just as Snoke had shown him. They would be powerful. They would be together. But Erinn did not want power. She wanted normality. Ben had wanted that before he began to think of what he could be. He was not normal, so why should he live a normal life?

Ben had ran off as soon as he had the chance. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew who he was hoping to find. The rain had begun to pour down on him now, his black hair hanging in clumps on his face as he went. His eyes were stony with determination as he strode forwards with purpose. He wore nothing but his black trousers and his black shirt, his jumper still in Erinn's bedroom.

Closing his eyes, he tried to forget Erinn. But how could he? It had only been five hours ago when his body had been with hers. She had given herself to him and he had given himself to her. He had told her that he loved her. He loved her more than he wanted to admit. Just the thought of their past brought a lump to his throat.

He had not been the one to throw their future away. She had done that. He kept telling himself that. He was not in the wrong. He had offered her a life with him and she had rejected it.

And so he replaced the hole he felt in his chest with anger. He did not allow sorrow to take hold of him, but he allowed anger to consume him. Erinn Hux had thrown his love away and he would not weep for her.

Standing on the familiar cliff top, Ben looked across the grass, squinting as the rain lashed down. It was then when he saw the hooded figure and he leaned forwards slightly, jutting his chin out as he did so.

"I want to learn," Ben called out. "I want your guidance."

And then the creature smiled.

….

There had been no sign of Ben in over two weeks and Leia was given no option but to return home. Time had healed nothing and nothing had changed since the night he had ran from them. Han had gone away for a while, telling Leia that he was going to go and search for Ben. She had nodded and promised to keep him updated if she heard anything.

Returning to D'Qar, everyone had heard of the news regarding Ben Solo. Leia could hear them whisper and she ignored them. Once their ship had landed, she had taken Erinn by the hand, squeezing it tightly before she left the ship. Erinn had looked to the woman, wondering why she was being so kind to her still. But Erinn was grateful.

"General."

Poe Dameron was the first one to greet them and even Erinn had no quick comeback for him or a cocky comment. She said nothing, instead she chose to ignore everyone who greeted them. It was Leia who bid them greetings, but she was reserved. She had no time for conversation right now.

Only one week after they had been home did Erinn dare to come out of the guest room she had been staying in. She had tried to sleep in Ben's room, but it felt wrong. She looked at all of his possessions and found herself wanting to weep continuously. Leia had the room locked and sealed off, promising herself that she would unlock it when her son returned home to them. Even after everything, she still had that faith.

"Erinn," Leia greeted the girl, finishing reading the report Poe had just sent to her from his recent mission. Erinn stood in the doorway, almost waiting for an invitation to sit down. "Come in."

There could be no denying that Erinn was thinner than usual and Leia was slightly worried at the sight of her. She watched as she moved to sit in the chair across from Leia, curling into a ball and resting her chin in her hands, closing her eyes as tiredness took hold of her.

The sitting room she found herself in was the same one Ben had destroyed all those months ago. It had been restored, of course, and was bathed in darkness except for the fireplace which roared with life.

"I have something to tell you," Erinn admitted. "I did not know how to tell you before, but now…I think…the dream you had…what if it is true?"

Leia shook her head slowly. "How can it be true, Erinn? If Ben returns…I imagine the chances of you two…well…copulating…are slim."

Erinn shook her shaking hand, an uneven breath moving from her lips as she pushed a hand through her hair and shook her head.

"But what if we already did that?" Erinn whispered. "What if we slept with each other the night before he ran off?"

Leia looked on in horror as Erinn pressed a hand to her mouth, her other hand sliding down to her stomach as she contemplated what could be growing inside of her. She had not thought of the results of their night together. Why would she think of that at the time? She had been caught up in the moment and she knew nothing of Leia's dream.

"Erinn," Leia said, her voice low and almost warning as Erinn shrugged her shoulders. "Are you…do you think you are pregnant?"

"I don't know," Erinn said. "I can't been too sure."

"Well, we will need to find out…" Leia said in a low voice. "And if you are, Erinn? What do we do if you are pregnant? Ben…we do not know where he is."

"Then we have nine months to find out," Erinn said back. "But, if Ben goes…if he changes…then I do not know. I haven't even thought about that, Leia. I don't even know if I am pregnant, but your dream…well…I wouldn't bet against it."

And in that moment Leia wondered if things could get any worse.

…

Erinn finished her medical examination and she knew as soon as the healer looked at her with an almost disapproving look. She was carrying Ben's child inside of her. Erinn had been spiteful to begin with, cursing Ben for leaving her in this situation, but then she had gathered herself. No amount of anger at Ben would make her change. She would have his child and she would raise it as best as possible.

"I will support you as much as I can," Leia promised her once she was called into the sick bay of the airbase and sat on the edge of Erinn's bed as the girl finished buttoning her shirt up. "Han and I…we will not abandon you, Erinn."

"Thank you," Erinn whispered, grateful for the support.

…..

Erinn had been locked away in Han and Leia's home ever since she began to show. The bump protruding from her stomach slowly grew with each passing week and Erinn could barely see her feet. Han and Leia had thought it best to keep her pregnancy a secret.

If anyone knew she was pregnant then there was a risk. There was a risk from her brother and father but, more importantly, Ben was a risk to her. He had not returned to Luke, nor had he made contact with Erinn and his parents. No one had heard from him, but there had been whispers about an Order. It was not the Jedi Order, but another kind. A kind which scared Leia more than she cared to admit.

"You're definitely bigger than the last time I saw you."

Erinn turned on her heel, the sudden voice startling her. Every time she heard a voice she thought that it might be him. She thought that he might have seen sense. But she was more worried because he knew of his mother's dream. He knew of a child. Erinn would place a hand protectively on her stomach whenever she thought about it. She loved Ben, but she would not let him hurt their child, nor would she let him take it from her to wherever she was.

But the voice only belonged to Poe Dameron. He was the only one who knew about her pregnancy, and he only knew because he had demanded to see her when she did not leave the house. He claimed that BB-8 had been worried about her, but Leia had shook her head. Poe was confident, but he had developed a soft spot for Erinn. Perhaps it was because she had built BB-8? Or perhaps it was because she was so aloof with him? Leia did not know, but the pilot had been determined to see her.

"Seven months and counting," Erinn said, her hand on her back as she continued to move through the corridors of her adopted home towards the sitting room. "The morning sickness has gone, but my back constantly hurts and my feet ache all of the time. I swear I am not supposed to see my veins in my legs either."

Poe wrinkled his nose as he followed her to the sitting room, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he did so. "What a lovely image."

"I'm also having trouble controlling my bladder if you wanted to know," Erinn offered, enjoying nothing more than winding him up as she fell into a chair, her hair hanging over her shoulders and moving down her front and over her bump.

Long gone were the days of her tight fitting pantsuits. Now she wore dresses which flowed over her bump and kept her covered.

"I didn't," Poe said, "but thanks for sharing. So how are you keeping, except for you lack of bladder control?"

Erinn shrugged her shoulders. Did she admit the truth? Or did she put on that brave face she had mastered over the months? No one but Leia knew how she would randomly break into fits of tears, worry taking over her that she would be a terrible mother. She was still so young, yet her mother had been young when Erinn and Andrew were born. She had managed . Why could Erinn not cope?

"Do you want the truth or the lie?" Erinn wondered and Poe sat down on the stool before her as she struggled to sit up.

He moved a hand to hers, hauling her upwards slightly before letting go.

"The truth," he said, "but I know that you will tell me the lie. You're not that great at lying."

"Ben seemed to think so," Erinn whispered.

"He was foolish," Poe said. "You know that, Erinn. Ben should never have let you go. You only tried to protect him. I know that-"

"-I don't want to talk about it," Erinn shook her head with haste. "I'm sorry. I should not have brought it up. Ben is gone. I need to accept it. I need to move on…besides…I have someone else to think about now…not just me."

Poe smiled and looked to her bump. He was about to continue their conversation, but the door opened again and Leia walked in. Erinn looked to her, half expecting her to berate Poe for not being at the base. But she was silent and full of tears. Tears which only one man could cause her if Erinn thought correctly. Erinn didn't stand, but she did grab the side of the chair she sat in, her knuckles whitening as her grip increased.

Leia looked to Erinn, her head shaking back and forth as she knew that it was over. Ben had gone. He had destroyed everything. He had killed Luke's pupils in cold blood. He was not Ben Solo anymore. But how did Leia say that? Saying it would be admitting it, and she could not admit it.

Luke had told her what he had called himself, but she would not acknowledge his new name.

He was Ben Solo, but deep down Leia knew that Ben Solo was being destroyed. And Kylo Ren was rising in his place.

…

A/N: I am so, so overwhelmed by all the reviews (even though they aren't showing up for some reason!) Thanks so much to everyone! And here we go, next chapter will be the first meeting between Kylo and Hux so stay tuned for that one. And do let me know any thoughts/ideas or anything at all!


	15. Chapter 15

He had done what he had set out to do. After seven months of training, he had completed the necessary mission. He had been hesitant to begin with. His mind had been focused on other things but the success of the Force inside of him. Snoke had cleared that from him after a while. He would often find the young man brooding over the childhood sweetheart. Snoke had looked at his memories. He had searched Ben Solo's memories and tried to destroy every happy thought he had with the traitor he called Erinn Hux.

However, the girl was interesting to Snoke. He knew who she was. Of course he knew who she was. He was working alongside her father and brother. She was a Hux, just as they were. There could be no mistaking that. But the real test for Ben Solo came now.

Killing people he did not know had been easy. Nameless faces meant nothing to Ben, nor did he care for their pleas of mercy. But to give up the one he treasured above all else? Well, Snoke doubted him. He had not told the young man of his alignment with the Hux family, but he was due to introduce them. They would be working alongside each other if his plan was to come together.

Ben would need to learn to put aside his hatred for the Hux's if he was to prove himself. Snoke almost wondered if he had it in him to tell them where the girl was hiding. Of course Snoke knew where she was. She was on D'Qar, hiding away from anyone who saw her. He had been told of Ben's mother's dream too. But Snoke was not worried. If the girl was with child then it would be years before the Force grew inside of it. Only then would he strike and demand for Ben to take it from its mother.

He often wondered what Ben felt for this unborn child. They had no idea if the dream was true. Perhaps she was pregnant, perhaps she was not. Ben would often sit and think of Erinn carrying his child. To begin with he did not know what he had felt about the thought. He had wondered if he would make a fine parent or not. He wondered if he would be better than his own father. He doubted he could be much worse.

Most of all, he considered going home. He considered going to find her and see. That thought had ate away for a while, but Snoke reminded him that attachment made him weak. Attachment and love were unnecessary. And so Ben had stayed and completed his training. But he was not Ben now.

Snoke had given him a new name, a more worthy name. Kylo Ren. Master of the Knights of Ren. He was fulfilling a purpose. And with that purpose came the added responsibility. He had built himself a new lightsaber. It was lethal, even more so than his previous ones. The cross design helped to protect his hand in battle and it was longer than his previous one. It was a hasty design, much more brash and imperfect.

And then he had been given his grandfather's mangled helmet. It was that which lead him to create his own mask. His was not as complicated. It was black and long, covering his face and allowing him to talk in a deeper tone than usual. It had been strange to begin with, but he had grown used to it. Like everything else, it just took time.

"I fear today you may face a greater test than you have ever faced before." Snoke's voice echoed around Kylo as he stood in the small projection room.

His base was Arkanis until their new home was set up. It was in the process of being built and it was everything Kylo used to have nightmares about. It was larger than the Death Star with more weapons and holding bays. Recruits for their programme were signing up, whilst others had to be persuaded by other means. Yet, that was not Kylo's issue.

"I am ready." Kylo promised.

Snoke smirked and tilted his head to the side, allowing his hologram to chuckle and lean forwards, still observing Ren as he went.

"You are to meet with Brendol and Andrew Hux," Snoke declared. "You are to work together to discuss how to build the Order."

There was a brief silence and Snoke knew that the eyes behind the mask were faltering. He could almost imagine the young man back in the way of Kylo Ren. Ben Solo would be conflicted. He would shake his head and refuse to meet with those men. But he was not that boy.

"Yes," Kylo nodded.

"They are unaware of your affiliation with their daughter and sister," Snoke declared. "They still search for her, and I wonder if you should give them her location. However, I know that your training is not complete…having her in such close proximity could jeopardise you."

Ren neither confirmed nor denied that fact. He was more scared to admit that he could probably confirm it. But he said nothing. He kept quiet and waited with patience.

"You are not to mention her," Snoke decided. "When the time is right then she shall be brought back here…her and the little brat she supposedly harbours. Only then will she be your greatest challenge when you are strong enough."

"Erinn Hux means nothing to me," Ren said.

Oh, and how Snoke wanted to believe that, but he knew better. He knew that Kylo still harboured feelings for the girl. He knew how he would often think about her. Of course, those thoughts were few and far between, but they still happened.

"She will mean nothing to you one day," Snoke agreed. "There will come a time when you have no other option but to kill her. I only hope you are strong enough when the time arises."

Would he be strong enough? Would he ever be that strong to see her lifeless body before him? He did not want to imagine it, but he was picturing it. He closed his eyes behind the mask and saw her…Erinn…his Erinn…

"Report to the airbase and meet with Brendol and Andrew Hux," Snoke demanded. "And do not mention their daughter…when the time is right, then they shall have her."

…

Looking around, Andrew Hux drummed his fingertips on the table. People worked frantically around them, moving with haste to continue putting together their new base. The Death Star would be nothing compared to what was coming. Andrew was quiet, his father sat to his right and scouring over plans. They were to meet with a man named Kylo Ren. Snoke had ordered them to discuss plans of the First Order and work together.

It took a while before Ren made his appearance, walking into the base and attracting the stares of everyone in the room. Most people had heard of Ren, but none had seen him. They whispered how he would one day replace Snoke. His power and authority would be unlimited. Of course they knew who he was. Whispers and rumours travelled fast, but no one dared to call him by his birth name.

Andrew had been to D'Qar and met his mother, but he had never been granted the pleasure of meeting her son. No it seemed as though it was about to come true.

"Kylo Ren," Brendol spoke his name in an easy and relaxed manner, standing up and bowing his head whilst Andrew remained seated. "Snoke has told us all about you."

Kylo tilted his head to the side, looking puzzled for a brief moment. His face beneath the mask was full of frown lines on his forehead and narrowed eyed as he looked at the man before him. He was startled at how similar he looked to her. He had her facial structure and hair colour. He had her nose and eyes. She truly was the spitting image of him. His son, on the other hand, looked nothing like him. He was his mother. Kylo could barely remember Marinet Hux, but he found himself recalling things as he stared at her son.

"He has told me nothing about you," Kylo declared, not inclined to shake the man's outstretched hand as he took his own seat and Brendol sat back down, pretending not to be bothered by Ren's rudeness.

"Well, I am General Hux, and this is my son, Andrew," Brendol motioned to Andrew who continued to stare at Ren, nodding once as he contemplated mentioning D'Qar. "Snoke has put you in charge of helping us with the new plans…funny…I did not think that you had military experience."

Ren knew what he was trying to do and he was not going to fall for it. He would not bite the taunting bait the General was offering him. As much as he would love to watch him struggle for breath as his throat closed, Ren knew that Snoke would not be too impressed with that action.

"Do not test me," Ren offered in a low voice. "I know more than you may think, General. I may not know strategy, but I know things more powerful."

"Ah, the Force," the General said with a deep chuckle, removing the cap he wore on his head and placing it down on the table before him. "Yes, well perhaps that will help us one day. For now we need to discuss new recruits for Snoke. How do you intend to find them?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Kylo began to sweat beneath the mask. Was he able to do this? All he could see when Brendol Hux spoke was her face. She was haunting him, even after all this time. The memories of her were everywhere and he was beginning to sweat, his stomach churning.

" _Come with me," her voice pleaded in his mind, her face contorted and her eyes begging. "Come back with me and explain…"_

"D'Qar."

Andrew's voice rang out and Brendol sighed before rolling his eyes. His son had been obsessed with D'Qar ever since the incident involving his mother. Andrew watched as Ren turned his face in his mask to look at Andrew.

"I met your mother." Andrew declared.

"She is not my mother." Even those words did not sound true. He had to master them.

"She said that my sister…Erinn…she said that she was not there," Andrew spoke. "She had been harbouring my mother. Do you know where Erinn might be?"

The heat inside of Kylo's mask seemed to intensify as he shook his head. He could tell them and she could be brought here. She could stay by his side and help him fulfil his dream. He could have her back…her…and maybe his child. He only had to say the necessary words. But then he thought of Snoke. Snoke would want her dead. She was Kylo's test, and Kylo knew that he could not kill her. Not yet.

"No," Kylo lied easily. "Erinn Hux was on D'Qar, but she left. No one has heard from her or seen her since."

Standing up, Kylo could take more. He had finished with this for now. He needed time to think and breathe out of the mask. Brendol's brows furrowed as he watched his movements.

"Where are you going?" Brendol wondered. "We have discussed nothing."

"It shall have to wait until later," Kylo declared. "I am needed elsewhere for other purposes."

Striding away, Kylo ignored the stares of others as he rushed to his chamber, his black cape billowing behind him as he stormed into his private quarters, locking the door behind him. Once inside he slipped his mask off, the clicking sound a relief in his ears as he placed it on the bed and moved to his bathroom.

Running the cold water, he bent his head, scooping the water into his hands before throwing it over his warm face. It splashed against his hair, plastering some locks to the side of his face as he closed his eyes and saw her again.

" _You know that we do not have to stay on D'Qar," she spoke, looking up to him as she huddled beneath the sheets, still panting for breath after their earlier activity._

 _He propped himself onto his elbow, his hand running over the sheet which covered her stomach as her hands tangled into his hair, pulling at the locks delicately and intimately._

" _If you want to travel for a while then that is fine," she promised him. "My father and brother must have stopped searching for me now…we can go anywhere you like…see places…if D'Qar is not what you want then we can travel."_

 _He chuckled and dropped down to kiss her, shaking his head as he pulled her bottom lip with his teeth, causing a fresh moan to escape her before he pulled back, searching her gaze as she continued to stroke his hair lazily._

" _I will go anywhere," he promised her, "so long as you promise to come with me."_

Pushing the memory aside, Kylo picked up the lighsaber from his belt, letting it illuminate before him. It was then when he used the weapon on the mirror before him, unable to look at his reflection as the glass smashed into hundreds of pieces around him, scattering on the floor and basin. He yelled in pain until no glass remained to show him the man he was scared of being. He knew that he could not look into the mirror and see Ben Solo…yet that was still who he saw.

…

"It is our grandchild she is carrying," Leia hissed as her husband stood with her in the airbase control room after returningfrom some place Leia did not bother to ask about.

"And it is Ben's child," Han declared. "Do you think that Ben will not search for her, Leia? He knows of your dream…I think he is biding his time before he comes for that child. It will be part Ben…it will probably have the Force."

"Why would Ben want a baby?" Leia wondered, shaking her had at her husband as people in the control room slowly filtered out, not entirely wanting to disrupt the argument they were hearing. "He cannot train it until it is old enough. Besides, who is to say he will want that child?"

"Your dream," Han hissed and Leia turned her head to the side. "Leia, you know it makes sense. One day he will take that child from Erinn. Everything else about your dream has come true. Why would this not come true?"

"Because I will not let it," Leia snarled. "I will protect that girl and out grandchild, Han. I will not let Kylo Ren lay a finger on it…but perhaps this child can bring Ben back…bring our son back."

"Do you think so?" Han asked, scepticism evident in his voice as he did so.

"I hope so," Leia counteracted and Han inhaled a sharp breath before he shook his head at hearing her. "Ben cannot be lost, Han. I know it. I cannot send Erinn into hiding. She is due any day now and she needs us…she needs help…she is still so young and she needs protecting."

"Sending her into hiding would be the best thing to protect her," Han promised Leia. "He would not find her, Leia."

"I cannot do it," Leia answered honestly. "Erinn will stay here and she shall raise her child in peace and she shall be safe. Do you not want to know your grandchild?"

Han looked conflicted for a moment. His eyes glazed and his forehead creased as his hands dropped to his hips and he looked to the floor. "Of course I do."

"Then do not send her away," Leia said, her voice much more softer as she stared at her husband. "Han, Erinn is staying here and that is all there is to it."

Knowing that arguing would not change his wife's stubborn mind, Han decided to keep quiet, his lips pursed and his face still stern. Leia patted his arm before going back to work, only managing to check one message before Poe Dameron rushed in, his forehead covered in a thin sheen of sweat as he did so.

"General," he called over to her and she looked to him, wondering what he was so worked up over.

He took a deep breath before nodding his head. "I was with Erinn," he told her. "I have been trying to contact you but I couldn't…she…she started to have pains and the droids at home…they said that she was going into labour."

"Already?" Leia worried, grabbing her jacket and preparing to leave as Han moved towards the door too. "How is she? I should send for a healer…the droids cannot cope…"

"They did," Poe said.

Leia's brow arched in worry and she thought the worst for a brief moment.

"I stayed with her…well…near her head…not the other end…I doubt I would want to see that," Poe babbled on and Han was close to threatening the kid to say what had happened. "But she had the baby…it's a girl, General. A baby girl."

Leia covered her mouth and closed her eyes, relief flowing through her as Han smiled softly, his hands moving to embrace his wife. The babe was safe and well. As Leia closed her eyes tightly to hold back the tears, she remembered the sight of a little girl in her dreams. She remembered Ben's hand in hers as Erinn begged. It seemed as though each stage of the dream was coming true, and Leia knew she had to prevent it…one way or another.

…

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

"Lanette, sweetheart, don't wander off too far."

Erinn called after her daughter, watching as her black hair swung behind her body and she moved with haste along the shore of the lake as her mother wrapped the cloak she wore tighter around her body, holding the lapels of it to her chest. Leia walked by her side, her hands behind her back as she went and her gaze on her granddaughter as she ran off.

"Children do as they please," Leia said to Erinn, watching as the girl wrapped her arms around herself.

But Erinn was no girl now. She was a young woman and she had changed. Leia could not deny that the girl looked older. Her baby fat around her face had disappeared whilst her eyes showed her wisdom and the pain she had been through.

After nine years Erinn Hux was not the same girl she had been when she had given birth to her daughter.

"I know that well enough," Erinn chuckled, looking down to the sand beneath her as Leia nodded her agreement. "Lanette is growing so fast, Leia. I remember her when she was still a babe, and now she is nine. She is almost ten. It is scary…scary how much she has grown."

Leia nodded too. "I know, Erinn," she promised the girl. "Children grow up so fast. I know how it felt when…well…"

Leia trailed off, recalling how she spoke of her son. There were days when Leia resented Ben for what he had done. She hated the fact that he had run away from them. She would curse him and cry. But that resentment soon disappeared. Now she felt herself full of hope. She hoped that Ben was still out there and he would go home.

It was all she could do.

Leia tried to talk to Erinn sometimes, but she was shut off from Ben. Erinn did not mention his name, nor did she ever wish to speak of him. It was almost as if she had erased him from her memories. Of course she hadn't. She still remembered Ben when she was alone in bed at night. She would hide the jumper he had worn the night he had left her and rest beside it at night. She would always do that, but the smell of Ben on it had gone. She should throw it away, but she did not have it in her.

She still wanted Ben Solo to return home.

But she knew better. Ben was gone and Kylo Ren stood in his place.

"Lanette asked about her father," Erinn declared and Leia took a sharp breath.

Her granddaughter was more intuitive than they gave her credit for. She was always asking questions and she was always studying. She constantly had her head in books and she took after her mother for that.

But she had her father in her. Erinn could not deny that she was the spitting image of Ben. She had his curled black hair and his stubborn jaw and his high cheekbones and long nose. But she had her mother's eyes.

"She also asked if Poe was her father," Erinn said, eliciting a chuckle from Leia. "I swear that pilot thinks of her as his own child just because he saw me give birth to her."

"Poe is sweet when he wants to be," Leia agreed. "No doubt he cares about you, Erinn. I have seen the way he looks at you sometimes and in the past eight years you have learned not to be sarcastic to everything he says."

"For the sake of Lanette," Erinn scoffed. "I don't want Lanette hearing me insult Poe. I worry that she would take his side. She thinks that she will be able to fly with him one day."

"She probably will," Leia said. "I take it you are trying to avoid talking about Poe?"

The two women came to a stand still and Erinn shrugged her shoulders once, watching as Lanette rushed held stones in her small hands, throwing them into the lake as she tried to skim them over the water. She looked more entertained than anything.

"There is nothing to talk about," Erinn promised her. "Poe is a friend…yes…there have been moments when the two of us have discussed taking things further, especially after seeing him with Lanette, but I can't, Leia. I can't…every time I think of moving on I see him. I see him every day when I look at Lanette and I remember."

"I know," Leia said, moving to squeeze Erinn's shoulder tightly, urging for her to be strong as she struggled to rein in her breaths. "But you should be happy, Erinn. He…I hope that he comes back, but it has been nine years now. You should be allowed to move on from him. He is my son and I understand."

"That's the problem," Erinn whispered, "I don't want to move on from him. I still keep hoping, Leia. I am like you. I keep hoping that he will see sense. I sometimes think that if he knew about Lanette then he would return."

"And I worry that he would take her away," Leia responded. "I have not had the dream since her birth, but I still worry, Erinn."

Erinn agreed with her on that front. She had told people that Lanette was her cousin from Jakku. No one knew the truth and Lanette was sheltered from it. People did wonder why General Organa had taken such a shine to the little girl, but they did not question her. They also saw her. They were not blind and they saw the black hairs on the top of her head. They saw how she resembled a certain someone.

No one knew Erinn was a Hux, but they guessed that she was the mother of Ben Solo's child. Everyone had respect, however, they knew what had happened to Ben and they did not punish the child or the General. They were sympathetic to what had happened and Leia appreciated that.

"We all worry," Erinn scoffed. "The First Order are rising and we all worry what that might mean. I just wonder how long it will be before they turn their attention to D'Qar."

Sighing, Leia shrugged her shoulders. "You know that Luke has gone missing. I asked Han to go looking for him instead of smuggling, but I have not heard from him since. I am tempted to ask Poe to travel and speak with the remaining members of the Jedi Order. Perhaps they might know something?"

"Perhaps," Erinn agreed. "Although the last time Poe left he came back with BB-8 looking like a mess. Lanette was angrier than I was."

Laughing, Leia looked as her granddaughter rushed back towards them, her little hands waving in front of her as she moved to her mother and Erinn bent down to her height, catching her daughter by the waist and hauling her upwards as Lanette wrapped her arms around her mother's neck. Erinn would complain that Lanette was too old to be held like that, but she didn't want to admit that her daughter was growing up. She preferred to hold her close while she could.

"Did you see that stone, mother?" Lanette enquired, her voice high pitched as she did so. "It skimmed twice."

"Twice?" Erinn wondered, her eyes widening as she spun Lanette and the girl giggled softly. "You will soon be as good as Poe at that, won't you?"

At the mention of his name, Lanette seemed to beam. "Can we go and see him at the airbase? And BB-8?"

"It's soon time for dinner, Lanette," Leia declared. "And Poe is busy training some new recruits today. Perhaps you can see him tomorrow?"

Pouting, the little girl slid down her mother's side as Erinn dropped her to the floor but kept hold of her hand and wandered back along the sand with her by her side. Erinn couldn't help but think how it should be Ben her daughter was pleading to see.

But she never knew Ben. And Erinn worried that she never would.

….

"She's definitely taking a while to tire out."

Erinn folded her arms as she stood by the door leading to the grounds of Leia's home. She looked out in front of her as her daughter ran around on the grass, the spherical droid following her and whirling as he went. Erinn chuckled as Lanette stood still and dropped to the floor, folding her legs and probably dirtying her yellow summer dress as she made the motion.

"She has so much energy," Erinn agreed with the pilot who stood on the step beneath her. "I often wonder where she gets it from. She never stops."

"Kids have that energy," Poe declared and Erinn chuckled.

"I know that," she said. "So what brings you over here?"

Moving down the steps to the door, Erinn kept on moving as Poe followed her, tucking his hands into the jacket pockets as he wandered aimlessly by Erinn's side, occasionally looking to her and noting how she had changed. He had known her as a sarcastic teenager. She had often enjoyed insulting him and moaning at him. That had not changed too much, but now she was able to hold a civilised conversation. She was no longer the girl hopelessly devoted to Ben Solo. She had another thing to be strong for.

"I came to see Lanette," Poe said. "And I came to see you. General Organa is still at the base…we…there was a message that needed delivering and we didn't know how you would take it."

"Is it him?" Erinn asked, her heart skipping a beat as she thought about him and hoped for the best.

"No," Poe declared and the hope inside of Erinn vanished. "It is your father."

"He is not my father," Erinn quickly spoke back.

She still thought of her mother every day and nothing would change that.

"Well, he's dead." Poe spoke and Erinn looked shocked.

It was not the sadness that shocked her, but more the wonder of how. The man had been indestructible. He had survived the Empire and he was building up the First Order. He had ruined so many lives, but Erinn never imagined him dead. She knew that he would have to die eventually, but she had never thought of it.

"I see," Erinn said.

Poe took her arm loosely in his hand, holding it to stop her from walking any further as he searched her gaze, moving his hand to her cheek and Erinn almost pulled away from him. She hated it when he touched her in such a personal manner. She had tried to persuade herself to enjoy it, but she couldn't. It felt wrong.

"Erinn," he whispered her name softly, "just talk to me."

"What do you want to hear?" Erinn wondered back, her voice low. "I feel nothing for him, Poe. I hated him. He killed my mother…if anything I am sorry that I was not there to watch the life drain from him."

Poe gulped and looked concerned for a moment. He rarely heard Erinn speak so darkly that it was a shock when it happened. He could hardly blame her however. He suspected he might feel the same if he had seen someone kill his mother, even if it was his own father. He did nothing but stand and watch Erinn as she looked to her daughter and pushed his hand from her, shutting herself off once again.

"And is that all the news you had to deliver?" she wondered, still not looking him in the eye.

"Only that and your brother has become General now," he said. "He sent a message informing us all. He thinks that we should all give in to the First Order."

"He has always though that," Erinn said. "Andrew…I remember him when we were children, but the man he has become today is almost as bad as father."

"I just know that there will come a time when we have to face them," Poe said. "I'm leaving in the next few days, Erinn. General Organa wants me to try to find Luke. She is sending me to Jakku."

Erinn nodded, understanding what Poe was doing there now. She gave him a small grin, trying to forget what had just been said and lighten the situation.

"So you are here to ask permission to take BB-8?" she jested and Poe chuckled, but nodded his head, his hands moving to run down his stubble covered cheeks as he turned to watch Lanette with the droid.

"I suppose so," he agreed. "I shouldn't be gone too long."

"Hopefully," Erinn said. "Lanette will miss you."

"Will she be the only one?" Poe dared to ask.

Erinn was about to snap at him like she usually did, but she kept quiet. She gave him a brief smile and moved to tuck her hair behind her ear, hugging her jacket tighter over her body as her pantsuit crumpled underneath the motion, the green material creasing slightly.

"I might miss BB-8," Erinn joked and Poe chuckled, scratching the back of his neck as he rolled his eyes and Erinn nudged his shoulder with hers. "I always miss you…you're not bad company, Dameron…even after all this time."

"Why thank you," Poe chuckled, realising this was as serious as they were going to get.

They did not speak of feelings, nor did Poe dare to bring it up. He knew her answer for the most part. Erinn might not speak of Ben Solo, but she had not moved on from him.

"Mother, where is Poe going?" Lanette's sudden voice jumped out of nowhere. "BB-8 won't tell me. He says it is classified."

The droid made a whirling noise and turned to look to Poe who stared back at the droid. It made a high pitched squeak and Erinn chuckled at what it said before she looked to Poe and he rolled his eyes.

"Just had to be the first one to tell her, didn't you?" Poe mumbled back.

"Mother," Lanette continued to complain, her black curls swaying in the wind as she tugged on her mother's jacket sleeve.

"Poe is going on a little mission," Erinn told her daughter, her hand running over her hair and down to the bottom of her curls as Lanette looked to Poe and the pilot bent down to her height, moving his hands to her shoulders and looking the girl in the eye.

"I'm only off for a few days," Poe told her. "Then I will come back with BB-8 and tell you all about my latest adventure. You enjoy that, don't you, Lanette?"

The girl nodded with haste and Erinn continued to try to hide her smile. Every time Poe went away he would come back and regale Lanette with a fascinating story which Erinn swore he made up. Moving to hug Poe, Lanette wrapped her arms around his neck as the pilot patted her back and looked up to Erinn as BB-8 nudged Erinn in the legs and got her attention.

"Keep him safe, B," Erinn urged, bending down to straighten his antenna. "And keep out of trouble yourself."

The droid spun in agreement and Erinn patted its head before standing again. As she bid her goodbyes to Poe and walked him to the main path with Lanette, she looked to the sky, wondering if he had any idea what was going on.

If only Erinn knew that Poe would soon be in his hands. Worst of all, it would only be a few months before she too found herself back in the palm of his hand.

…

A/N: Just a short filler chapter here! Thanks again for all the reviews (even though they are still not showing) I'm reading via email! Next chapter we catch up with a certain someone and start TFA!


	17. Chapter 17

Kylo Ren had faced many challenges in the course of his training. It had been nine years since he had removed himself from his weak and pathetic life, but now here he was. Here he was and it was all coming back to him. The biggest challenge of all and he knew that he was about to face it.

He had carried out the mission on Jakku. He had been there and destroyed everything in his wake, except for the pilot. The pilot he remembered. He would not forget the smug look of his face or the arrogance on his features. From behind the mask he was sweating at the sight of him. The man knew who he was; there was no denying it. He did not address, nor did he have a chance to. Kylo had the stormtroopers take him into a holding cell before he could say anything.

But they had failed to extract any information from him. He had told them nothing about why he had been on Jakku and Ren was intrigued to find out. He put his emotions aside, forgetting his previous dislike for the pilot as he moved into the cell, the mechanic doors opening with a harsh noise as he stepped inside, his cloak flowing behind him as he looked to the man strapped to the chair.

His wrists and ankles were bound to the leather seat and his head was resting to the side. His eyes were barely open and an abundance of bruises and cuts sat on his face. He was stronger than Kylo had anticipated.

"Ben Solo."

The pilot dared to utter those two words and he could feel his blood begin to boil. His palm twitched as he contemplated reaching for his lightsaber and swinging it at the man. He remained still, remembering his training over all the years.

Nothing could shock him. Nothing could sway him. He was strong. Snoke had told him that his fits of anger showed weakness. It showed emotion and emotion was what had made him weak in the first place.

"Ben Solo is gone," Kylo spoke, his mechanical voice from behind the mask much more intimidating than his normal voice as he stood before the pilot, his hands by his side and his hidden gaze set on the boy before him. "You will tell me what you were doing on Jakku."

Poe Dameron chuckled at that, shaking his head as he tried to gain the energy to look up. His mouth was dry and he took in a deep breath, feeling himself try to gain some moisture as he swallowed loudly and looked over to Kylo Ren. He could still remember the face of the petulant teenager who hid behind that mask. Would he still look the same now as he did back then? Poe doubted it.

"Ben," Poe spoke his name again. "Do you think that I don't remember you? I know you…I remember you…"

"No you do not," Kylo declared. "I see you have not given any information away thus far. I am impressed. Most people crumble after one interrogation."

"I'm not most people," Poe declared. "And you will never get it from me. The Resistance will come…your mother…father…they will find me here."

"I wouldn't count on it," Kylo said, bending slightly as he dared to get closer to Poe, his gloved hand moving in front of him as he hovered it over his face and contemplated looking into his memories. He would get what he wanted then. "I always get the information I want."

"No," Poe said as he saw the hand move towards him and he seemed to know what was going to happen.

He didn't appreciate the thought of Kylo rooting through his mind. He knew what he might see. He knew that he could see his own daughter and Poe knew how dangerous that was. Erinn was his closest friend, perhaps even more if the monster in front of him did not exist. He could not see her suffer because he was unable to control his thoughts. The fear inside of him began to grow and overwhelm him.

"No?" Kylo wondered back.

This man had survived torture. He had endured hours of General Hux's irritating voice, but he still said nothing. Yet now he begged for Kylo not to root through his memory. Now he asked for him not to do anything in his mind.

"What are you hiding?" Kylo wondered, tilting his head to the side as Poe took in deep pants of breath and prepared himself.

Poe felt a sharp pain run through his body as Kylo entered his thoughts. He screamed out in pain as the Master of Ren closed his eyes and allowed himself to become engrossed in Poe's mind. He started with the recent memories involving the droid and he realised what droid it was. BB-8. She had made it. The girl who still haunted his dreams. The droid had the map they needed.

Kylo knew that he should leave the memories then. He had what he needed, but he couldn't stop himself. He caught a glimpse of a head of black curls running on the sand towards the water. A little girl. A little girl rushed along the shore, turning around and smiling widely, her pale face and high cheekbones lifting with the motion. Her eyes glistened as a woman bent down before her and picked her into her arms, swinging her around in the air as the girl laughed, the tinkling sound echoing in Kylo's ears.

He felt himself almost lose grip of the memories then, but he held on. He kept delving, looking as the pilot hugged the girl and the droid whirled around her feet. He picked the girl up and ran with her on his back across the lawn as her mother stood there with her arms folded and a laugh escaping her. He watched as the pilot turned to look at the woman, his lips quirking and his face turning sincere as she looked back, tucking her hair behind her ears and peering up to him through her lashes.

It was then when Kylo yelled out in anger, moving his hand away from the pilot who was still gasping for breath, his head resting to the side as he knew what he had done. He closed his eyes, regret sweeping through his body as he heard Kylo Ren pace around the room, panting for breaths in his mechanical mask. His back was hunched as he moved and pulled out his lightsaber, swinging it at the wall in front of him.

Recoiling slightly, Poe did his best not to look at the flying shards which were moving around the room. He knew what he had done and he did not know how to change it.

It took another moment before the door opened again and Poe would have groaned loudly if he had the energy. General Hux walked into the room, his hands behind his beck as Ren dropped his lightsaber by his side for a moment and then changed his mind, moving the red light to rest by Poe's neck. He wanted to swipe his head clean from his shoulders. He wanted to destroy him.

And he knew why. He had looked at her like Ben Solo had once looked at her. He had the same gleam in his eye. But then he had looked at the little girl…and Ren knew exactly who the little girl was…the dream had been true all along.

"What is the meaning of this, Ren?" Hux demanded, moving to stand by Poe's side, looking to Kylo with annoyance.

Ren said nothing, knowing that he should speak with Snoke before he did, but he could not contain himself. The emotion inside of him was boiling over and he did not know how to contain it anymore.

"He knows where your sister is," Ren hissed and Hux's eyes widened.

Erinn. He had not gone one day without thinking about her, but he had stopped looking for her. He was well aware that it was pointless to continue his search when he had bigger things to worry about. Yet now he found himself face to face with the man who knew where she was.

"How?" Hux demanded, looking between both of them and Poe frowned and looked slightly confused. "How does he know?"

Poe wondered what Hux knew. Did he know that Ren had been involved with his sister? That he had left her pregnant with his child? Did he have any idea? By the way Hux was speaking, it seemed as though he knew nothing and Poe was almost tempted to laugh at the situation if he did not feel fear for Erinn and Lanette.

"Lanette."

The name sounded odd coming from his mouth once he had heard the pilot think it. It slipped from his lips before he realised he had done it. Poe looked to him and Hux let out an impatient sigh as Ren closed his eyes and pictured the child once more. The child who looked the same as him. She was called Lanette.

"Lanette?" Hux repeated. "Who is Lanette? Ren, what are you talking about?"

Before Ren could answer the questions Hux had, he withdrew his lightsaber from Poe and placed it securely in his belt again. Turning on his heel, he stalked away from the cell as Hux called after him but was ignored. Ren continued to stalk off and the door automatically closed. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Hux turned his attention back to Poe.

He narrowed his gaze and the pilot swore that he would say nothing, no matter how much torture and pain he was forced to endure. He had already put Erinn and Lanette in danger. He would do nothing more.

"Now," Hux drawled, "tell me what you know about Erinn."

….

"Did you know?"

Kylo had peeled the mask from his face, his black curls sticking to his cheeks as sweat trickled down his brow and he pointed to Snoke as the hologram remained sat in his seat, his face impassive as Kylo allowed anger to swell inside of him.

"I knew," Snoke declared. "I am surprised you did not sense it when the child was born. She was of no use to us. She was too young to train, but now she is of a ripe age."

"You knew," was all that Kylo could say.

"So should you," Snoke snarled back. "You knew of the prophecy your mother had. You knew that a daughter would be born to you. Do not pretend to be ignorant to this situation."

"I never knew she was born!" Ren roared, pointing to himself then as he stood up straight, the anguish clear on his face as he glowered. "I never knew if the dream was true. Why should I? I never had reason to believe that it might be true and now I have a daughter…a girl…"

Snoke looked at Ren in disgust, well aware of what the boy was feeling. He was showing too much emotion and too much care for this child. Snoke understood. The girl was his by blood. Perhaps he would show some attachment, but that child would be valuable for the First Order. It would be as valuable as Kylo.

"And this sentiment you feel," Snoke sniped, "is that for your child? Lanette…daughter of Erinn Hux."

An entire new wave of emotion crossed Kylo's face at the mention of her name. He stepped back, almost recoiling from a sudden invisible force at the mention of her name. Erinn. If he closed her eyes he could still see her. Erinn and Lanette. Both of them. He had two weaknesses now.

"She still affects you," Snoke declared and Kylo shook his head, his pale cheeks tinted red with anger.

"No," Kylo denied. "She does not affect me. I have not seen her in nine years. Why would she affect me?"

"Because she is the mother of your child," Snoke declared. "The mother of your child and the girl who made you weak, but now you have the task of doing what you know you have to."

Kylo shook his head. What did he have to do? He almost didn't want to know. He remained quiet, watching as Snoke leaned forwards in his seat, his hands tightly gripping the sides of it as he made the motion.

"Send Hux to bring the girl and her mother," he declared. "The girl shall train under you…her father…"

Ren didn't even need to ask about Erinn. He tried to remain impassive as he bowed to the Supreme Leader and Snoke watched him live with intrigue. He had almost expected Kylo to beg for Erinn's life, but he had said nothing. Yet he could see and feel the conflict radiating from him as he walked away. Erinn Hux was to be his biggest challenge.

…..

Erinn had barely slept since the news of Poe's capture. No one had seen the pilot since it had happened and Erinn was growing with worry. She may claim not to care for the pilot, but she truly did. He was her closest friend and only when she learned he had been captured did she wonder if her feelings ran deeper.

She was sat on the balcony, wrapped in her blanket as she waited with patience for any news that might follow. Lanette was asleep in her own bedroom after Erinn had read her a goodnight story. She did not tell her daughter about Poe. She did not want to upset her or give her cause to worry.

"Erinn."

Turning around, Erinn saw Leia enter her bedroom and make her way over to her, her eyes wide as Erinn stood up, the blanket pooling on the chair as Leia took hold of Erinn by the arms and stared at her.

"He knows," Leia merely whispered and Erinn understood fully. "They are bringing Poe back…but they want you…you and Lanette."

…..

A/N: Thank you to everyone reading. Next chapter we see what Erinn and Leia do and we see some more of Ben's thoughts. Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Poe Dameron was not used to danger. He had never been at risk before he had come face to face with Kylo Ren. He could still remember Ben Solo. He could picture the boy behind the mask who had spent his days with Erinn Hux. He had seen them together and he had seen them happy. He could still remember Erinn's smile. He could remember how she would laugh at everything Ben said to her and how the boy would cling onto her every word.

Poe didn't know when his feelings for her developed into something more. He was certain that it was before she had given birth to Lanette. He had wanted to protect her from the harm Ben Solo had caused her. He had been there to talk to her, to listen to her and, most importantly, to see her cry and tell her that nothing was her fault.

And now he felt as though he had failed her. He was on a ship back to D'Qar, his wrists chained and his body flocked by stormtroopers who guarded him. He was coming back and Erinn was being taken away with Lanette. Poe closed his eyes and thought of that little girl. He had seen her grow up and now this had happened to her.

Kylo Ren had said nothing about his relationship with Lanette, but Poe knew what he had seen. Poe had to admit that he cared about the girl more than he should. He was not her surrogate father, but he felt like one. He could even remember the day when Lanette had asked him why he couldn't be her father. Poe had tried to tell her why, but it had been difficult. She was a young girl who didn't understand.

He almost wanted to yell in frustration. He was about to cause their downfall.

"All ready?"

The mocking tone of Andrew Hux rang in Poe's ears and he refrained from glaring at the General before a stormtrooper pushed on his back, urging him forwards as Hux walked in front. The black coat he wore dangled over his shoulders and he had removed his cap from his head. He slipped his leather gloves over his fingers before the ramp of the aircraft lowered and he walked out, the only man in black surrounded by white stormtroopers.

Poe almost fell down the ramp as he was urged onwards. He looked around, searching for an sign of Erinn or Lanette. He saw fighters in orange jump suit lined along the runway, blasters in their fingertips as they kept their weapons lowered to the ground.

General Organa stood in between them, a dark blue dress hanging down her frame as her greying curls sat neatly on top of her head. It was only then when he noticed Erinn next to her and he let out a deep breath, noting that there was no small child by her side. Poe's brow furrowed and his gaze met Erinn's.

She wore a simple grey dress which clung to her body and stopped just beneath her knees. Her legs were bare and flat shoes sat on her feet. Her hair was loose around her head and a small grey jacket covered her arms. She stepped forward as Poe struggled to keep his balance, his leather jacket ripped over his body as he felt his foot slide in his boot.

Erinn moved slowly and Leia walked by her side, both of them holding onto each other for moral support. Looking to her brother, Erinn could see how much he had changed. Gone was the unsure man with bright red hair. There was no look of uncertainty on his face. There was no sign of regret or remorse. He stood there, his gaze narrow and his face showing no emotion as he stared at his sister.

Did he know? Did he know that Lanette was Kylo Ren's child?

"Erinn."

Her name sounded foreign on his tongue as she stood a few meters from him, well aware of the stormtroopers surrounding him as he continued to watch his sister. He noted how she was the spitting image of their father, except for the kindness of her eyes. She still had their mother's spirit. Andrew could see that she had aged. There were indentations on her forehead as she frowned and she looked more weathered, then again, he suspected she had seen her fair share of drama.

"Andrew," Erinn greeted him back.

"I was under the impression that you had given birth to a girl," Andrew spoke, his tone nonchalant as though he was not discussing his niece. "Who is the unfortunate fellow to be lumbered with you?"

Erinn did her best to resist a frown. She knew that she could play this to her advantage. Ben had not told her brother about them. He might not know that he had a daughter? Glancing to Poe, Erinn watched him and tried to gauge his reaction. A small shake of his head told her that she needed a minute alone with him. She needed to find out what he knew.

"You should know that the Resistance don't take too kindly to this offer," Leia declared and Hux cocked a brow and regarded her with contempt. "There would be no offer at all if you had not threatened to destroy our planet."

"How torrid this must be for you," Hux spoke, not entirely bothered with the General before him. "You made the right choice, but I do wonder if you were hiding my sister all of those years ago…it seems suspicious that she is here now."

"Be quiet," Erinn was the one to hiss at Andrew. "You have me now, don't you?"

"But not your daughter," Andrew said and Erinn felt her free hand clench tightly. "Where is she Erinn? I was demanded to bring both of you back."

"Why?" Erinn demanded, wondering if Kylo had anything to do with this demand.

"Because you are my sister," Andrew said, his voice dropping lower and becoming more threatening as he stepped closer to her. "Even after everything, you are my sister and you belong with me. Why else would I bring you back? You offer nothing to the First Order. I am merely completing what father could not finish in bringing you home."

Erinn didn't believe that and the look on Poe's face told her that she shouldn't. There was something happening.

"Do you honestly think I would let you near my daughter?" Erinn demanded and Andrew grew impatient as she dared to step closer to him, leaving the safety of Leia's embrace as her chin jutted out and she challenged her brother. "My daughter has gone, Andrew. She has gone somewhere where you will never find her. You can do what you please to me, but she will never be a pawn in your game."

Andrew could feel himself twitch with annoyance as his sister stood there. She had no right to look smug with herself. Why would she have that right? She had been captured. She had failed in her ridiculous mission to evade him. Andrew had won, not her.

"I believe we had a deal," Leia said.

Motioning with a hand, a stormtrooper pushed Poe forwards and Erinn continued to glower to her brother before she moved over to Poe. Andrew watched her with intrigue as the pilot was pushed forwards and freed. He fell to the floor, his arms scrambling for Erinn as she caught hold of him and Andrew rolled his eyes. His attention was diverted as Leia began to question him, giving Erinn chance to whisper to Poe.

She cradled the beaten pilot in her arms, her hair acting as a barrier as she stroked his cheek and kept her lips close to his ear as he did the same.

"Ben knows about Lanette, your brother doesn't," Poe informed her. "He is on that ship, Erinn…he knows…"

"Hush now," Erinn said louder than before for the stormtroopers to hear. "Everything will be fine."

Her words caught Andrew's attention as he watched her hold the pilot and he rolled his eyes. He was tired. He needed to leave D'Qar before everything was ruined.

"No," Poe said as Erinn began to stand and he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving as she looked down to him and Andrew began to make his own assumptions about what was happening between both of them.

Erinn continued to stare at Poe, taking in the cuts and bruises on his face as he moved his hand to her cheek and she bent down, pressing her lips on his forehead before she ran a hand through his hair and motioned to the healers to attend to him, removing his hand from her wrist.

Looking to Andrew again, she nodded her head. "Shall we leave?"

"Your daughter," Andrew reminded her. "I was instructed to bring bother of you back, though I do not know what the Supreme Leader would want with a pilot's bastard child."

Glancing to Poe, Erinn was almost glad that her brother had come to his own conclusion and assumed that Poe was the father. Of course, Erinn knew that would change when she came face to face with Ren.

"And I told you she is not here," Erinn declared.

"Then where is she?" Andrew demanded.

"I have no intention of telling you," Erinn said and Andrew snapped.

His hand moved to her arm and Poe began to stand up at seeing him grab her so harshly, jolting her forwards and towards the ship as Leia yelled at him. Andrew moved with haste and with one simple nod of his head, the stormtroopers opened fire as he retreated to safety.

The noise of blasters filled Erinn's ears as she tried to push Andrew from her and the Resistance fighters opened up their fire too. Erinn looked out for Leia, her eyes widening as the General was grabbed and dragged to the sidelines. Erinn's last glance was to Poe as he screamed loudly, his gaze never leaving hers and Erinn tried to fight Andrew's harsh grip as the ramp to his ship closed and the eerie silence filled the void.

Moving with haste, Andrew continued to drag his sister to a cell until he felt the ship move beneath his feet. He pushed her to sit down on the hard mattress as he shut the door, looking at her as sweat dripped down his forehead and his cheeks tinted the same colour as his hair.

"Where is she, Erinn?" he demanded from his sister. "Where is the girl?"

"I will never tell you!" Erinn yelled, feeling her eyes water as anger and worry took hold of her. "What will you do, Andrew? Torture me like mother? Make an example of me?"

Andrew seemed to show emotion then as he froze, his hands curling into fists as he shook his head and moved to point a threatening finger at his sister, urging for her to keep quiet before he did something that he regretted.

"Do not speak of mother," he warned.

"Why?" Erinn snarled, standing up again as her chin jutted out and her jaw clenched. "Did you murder her, Andrew? Is that it? You did nothing to save her! Our own mother! And you think that I would let you anywhere near my daughter? After you watched mother die!"

"I was the one who tried to save her!"

Andrew gasped for breath once he had said it. He had never told anyone about that. He had kept it a secret for so long. He had hidden the truth because it had ben the safest option. His breath came out in short pants as he looked away from Erinn, closing his eyes and picturing his mother.

Erinn remained startled, her mouth agape as her face contorted with wonder at what she had just heard. Shaking her head, she refused to believe it as Andrew glowered back to her.

"I left her cell unlocked," Andrew sniped. "I told her to run, but she was caught. She was my mother as well as yours, Erinn. I could not go through with torturing her…my own mother…so I let her go."

"Andrew," Erinn whispered, wondering if there was any of the old Andrew left inside of him, but a vehement shake of his head and low growl answered her question.

"I looked everywhere for you so that I could save her," Andrew declared, any tone of authority leaving his voice as he looked to his sister. "I never found you and father ordered me to torture mother for information. She died because of you, Erinn. If you had come back…just done as you were told…she would be alive. Our mother would still be here."

"I'm sorry," Erinn said, the apology rolling from her tongue. "Andrew, I'm-"

"-I don't want your apologies," he seethed at her. "They will not bring mother back. The only thing…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

He was not having this discussion. He was not talking to Erinn about this.

With one final look at his sister's confused face he moved to unlock the door, calling out to her as he went: "You will tell me where your daughter is, Erinn, or I will find out from you."

…

Lying on the bed in the medical wing, Poe cursed himself for not stopping Hux. He should have done more. He should have stopped him from taking Erinn. Poe could only imagine what they would do to her.

The fight outside had lasted less than ten minutes. Lives were lost and blood was spilled, but Poe's interest had been piqued by a stormtrooper who had turned on his own kind. He would have tried to discover more, but his body was weak and bruised.

That was how he found himself in a hospital bed as healers tended to other people. Poe had been given his own room at the request of the General. He was sat up in bed, waiting for Leia to return with news of what had happened, but the sight he saw was completely different.

"Poe!"

The shrill shriek from the doorway attracted his attention as the little girl rushed forwards, her little legs carrying her as fast as possible. Forgetting his injuries, he moved his arms out and caught her as she leapt onto the bed, his arms wrapping around her slender body as she held him tightly and Leia stood in the doorway, a sad smile on her face as she watched the pilot embrace the little girl.

"Lanette," he whispered her name and she looked up to him, noting the cuts and bruises on his face.

"What happened?" she wondered from him. "Why are you hurt? Do you know where my mother is?"

Poe looked to the door and Leia intervened, shutting it behind her and moving into the room as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Poe has been in a spot of trouble with some bad people, Lanette," Leia answered. "But he beat them…and your mother has had to go away for a while to discuss things with her family."

Lanette frowned and Poe spent the rest of the evening telling her that everything would be fine. It was only when she laid by his side, curled against him did he see that she was asleep and Leia sat in the chair by his bed.

"Why did she go?" Poe whispered to the General when he was sure Lanette was sleeping soundly.

"There was no other option," Leia said. "They threatened to destroy D'Qar. We kept Lanette hidden until the threat had gone. You know the dream, Poe. He cannot have her."

"He knows about her," Poe responded. "I tried to keep him out of my mind, but he was there. He saw her…Erinn…I know that he still feels something for them. He said nothing, but he remembers. He kept his relationship a secret from Hux."

"His past makes him weak," Leia declared with a solemn nod. "He does not discuss it, but I know that he will search for Lanette. He will try to take her…she has his blood…she has the Force…he…Poe…I fear I must ask a bigger favour of you."

Cocking a brow and tilting his head, the pilot waited as Leia looked to her granddaughter and told herself that this was for the best. Everything was a mess and it needed fixing. Erinn had told Leia to make sure that Lanette was safe. Leia had promised her, but being safe meant not being on D'Qar. It would only be a matter of time before they returned when they could find her nowhere else. Leia did not want to think about the destruction if they did find her.

"I need you to runway with Lanette."

….

A/N: Some revelations and questions in this chapter! Thanks so much to everyone for reading, next up should hopefully be the confrontation with Erinn and Ren! Let me know what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

Erinn had never seen anything like the ship she found herself on. Her brother's shuttle had landed and she gaped as soon as she saw the hanger. Aircrafts lined the bays and stormtroopers rushed around, their blasters in their fingertips as they went. Erinn felt Andrew take her by the arm and she tried to escape his grip, pushing him back as he glowered and grabbed hold of her, his glare increasing with each passing moment.

"I'll put you in cuffs if you don't cooperate," he warned her and she seemed to stop fighting him.

She allowed him to take her by the arm and lead her down corridors. Boots echoed on the ground as Erinn did her best not to look worried about what was going to happen. Stormtroopers moved out of their way as they went, clearly having no intention of angering their General.

Hux kept his eyes straight ahead and Erinn wondered where he was taking her. Was she going to see Kylo straight away? Was she going to have to look at the man who broke her entire life? She thought that she could do it. She had been prepared for this day for nine years, but now that she was so close to it, she knew better.

"What do you intend to do?" Erinn suddenly wondered from her brother as they stopped outside of a large door, one of the troopers pressing in a code as Erinn stood still.

Andrew looked down to his sister and he stepped into the room. Erinn had expected to see a cell, but what she saw was something different. Her brother moved his hand to the small of her back, pushing her forwards as she stumbled and looked around the room.

It was vast, an open window looking over a snow-covered field. Erinn folded her arms over her stomach and wandered around. Two black sofas sat in the middle of the room with a glass table in between them. A small round table sat by the window with two seats while a door led on to a simple bedroom and a bathroom.

"These are my quarters," Andrew declared. "You will be kept under guard in here."

Turning her head over her shoulder, her hair fell down her back as she regarded her brother. "I am not to be kept in a cell?"

"I can always put you in a cell if you prefer?" Andrew challenged her, moving his hands to pull his gloves away from his fingers, dropping them onto the table before he swept past Erinn and moved to the window, his hands behind his back as he did so.

"What happened, Andrew?" Erinn dared to ask from her brother, daring to move slowly and stand by his side, her hand moving to his arm as he froze under her touch, but he did not shrug her off.

"I grew up, Erinn," Hux declared. "I am not the eleven year old boy I was. We have had to grow up and pick a side. I picked the side which has order and control. The Resistance are nothing but a band of rebels and thieves. You would do well to see that."

Erinn shook her head. "You cannot believe that?" she dared to ask from him. "What is it that the First Order wants, Andrew? What do you want?"

"What I want is no concern of yours," Andrew declared, finally moving away from his sister. "The First Order seek a droid which has a map to Luke Skywalker. The droid was in the care of that pilot of yours. I also believe that you are the one who made the droid."

Erinn nodded and moved to the sofa, pulling at her skirt as she sat down on the edge of the seat, her arms dangling over her lap.

"BB-8," she confirmed for him. "He was the first droid I made."

"On D'Qar?" Hux wondered from her, looking at her as he stood across from her and behind the sofa, his coat precariously dangling on his shoulders. "You were there when I came for you, Erinn. I know it. You were nowhere else and the pilot was there that day. I remember him."

Erinn shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what to say to her brother. She could try to deny it, but there was no use. Andrew knew, but it was too late for anything to be changed by it. Erinn had been there. She had been with her mother and she regretted the fact that she had not left sooner.

"How old is your daughter?"

Erinn was shocked that her brother was taking an interest in her. Why was he bothered? She kept quiet as Andrew moved to pour himself an alcoholic drink in a small tumbler, moving the lid from the glass bottle as Erin pushed her jacket from her shoulders.

"Nine," Erinn said. "Almost ten."

"And her name is Lanette?" Andrew continued to ask, holding his drink as he moved around, unable to sit down and sit still.

"Yes," Erinn declared.

"And her father is the pilot?" Andrew continued to push and Erinn knew that it was almost a matter of time since Andrew found out.

And if he did find out what would he do? She had heard the way he spoke of Kylo Ren. He did not like him. He thought him too confident and lacking any ability. He had said as much to the stormtrooperson the shuttle to the Starkiller base. And what did it matter now? Lanette would be gone with Poe and she would be safe. Poe would see to that.

"No," Erinn said before she could really control her answer.

Andrew arched a brow then, his red hair ruffled as he ran a hand through it and looked intrigued by what his sister had just said. He took a sip of his drink and sat down, folding one leg over the other as his coat finally slipped from his shoulders.

"And who is the father?"

"Kylo Ren."

The answer was the first honest thing Erinn had told her brother. She half expected him to yell at her. She was expecting him to shout and roar, demanding to know how that could have happened. But he was silent. Andrew remained sat there, watching Erinn as she clasped her fingers together and shrugged, waiting for him to say something.

"Kylo Ren?" Andrew repeated. "Erinn…how…"

"He was not always Kylo Ren," Erinn defended. "He was Ben Solo when I knew him nine years ago. He…he was not the man he is today. Ben was kind and considerate, Andrew. He has been manipulated to be here."

"I doubt it," Andrew sneered. "I have met Ren. I know who he is, but you had his child. You happened to have the child of the most dangerous man on this ship. It all makes sense now…why he would act as he did when he looked at the pilot's thoughts…"

"He wants Lanette," Erinn whispered, leaning forward and pleading with her brother. She looked at him, searching his eyes that reminded her so much of her mother as she moved to stand up.

Walking towards him, Erinn bent down, her hands moving to his arm as he remained seated and in a state of shock. Her grip was tight, but desperate. Andrew could almost feel the warmth from her as she did her best not to look too desperate to him.

"He thinks that she has the Force," Erinn whispered. "He wants to train her…Andrew…you need to help me. He cannot find her, please. She is your niece."

"Erinn," Andrew warned her. He could not hear he speak like this, nor could he entertain the idea of helping a traitor. He knew the consequences.

But Erinn continued.

"Andrew," she pleaded his name. "If he finds her then I worry what he will do to her. She is a little girl...she is just a child. She should not be used for evil. You know that. I heard you talk of Ren. He is not the man I grew up with…he is not Ben Solo…please…"

"Ben Solo is dead."

The voice did not come from Andrew and Erinn instantly felt a chill run down her spine. Her grip on her brother tightened as some form of reflex in Andrew took hold of his sister by her hands, almost as though he too was scared of the voice that spoke. Was he scared for himself or for her? He did not know, but he knew that there was no escaping for Erinn.

She remained crouched on the floor, not daring to turn around and look at him. She would not see Ben. She would see Kylo and that mask he hid behind. The mechanical sound of his voice told her that. She closed her eyes before looking to Andrew, silently pleading with her brother to help her protect Lanette.

"Turn around."

The voice demanded again and Erinn slowly moved to her feet, her back still to him as she shook her head.

"I promised myself I would not talk to Kylo Ren," she declared and Andrew stood up, looking to Ren as he felt rage inside of his body.

Moving forwards as Erinn remained still, he advanced closer to the masked man, his hands clenched by his sides as he did so.

"You could have had the decency to tell me that you knew my sister after these nine years," Hux sniped. "And that you had a child with her. Was that not important?"

Forcing his gaze from Erinn's back, Kylo looked to Andrew and resisted the urge to wrap his fingers around the man's throat. Who did he think he was to question him? Had he not learned his place?

"Your sister is nothing but a traitor to the First Order," Kylo declared and Erinn felt herself move a hand to her wrist to try and stop herself from shaking. "And you failed the Supreme Leader. He wanted the child. Do you have its location?"

Andrew looked down then before Kylo shook his head. He had not gotten the information they truly needed. The man before him was nothing but a failure.

"The Supreme Leader wants to see you," Kylo said. "Go before you anger him more."

Andrew turned to look at Erinn as his sister moved around the room and towards the window, still not looking to Kylo and Andrew. She pressed her forehead against the large pane of glass and took deep breaths, inhaling sharply as Kylo rolled his eyes from behind his mask.

"She is a traitor, General Hux," Kylo spoke. "I shall not hurt her if she cooperates."

Erinn almost expected her brother to agree with that, but he surprised her. Apparently he was full of surprises today.

"You shall not lay a finger on her," Andrew said and Erinn resisted the urge to turn around. "I shall speak with the Supreme Leader and then I shall question her. You are not to hurt her in my absence. Do you understand, Ren?"

Kylo remained vaguely amused as Andrew stormed from the room. He rushed away, knowing that the quicker he saw the Supreme Leader then the quicker he could return to his chambers.

Erinn was reminded of her brother's absence when the door closed behind him, the locking sound causing her to tremble slightly. She said nothing, nor did Kylo. Both of them remained silent as Kylo watched her from behind the mask.

"Look at me, Erinn," he demanded again.

"Why?" Erinn wondered, trying not to let her voice crack. "Do what you need to do. Search my memories and try to find what you need. You shall not find her for I do not know where she is. I will not let you lay one finger on her."

"Lanette."

He spoke their daughter's name so casually that it filled Erinn with anger. He had no right to speak her name or want her. He had abandoned them. He had ran away and left them alone. How dare he say her name?

"Do not," Erinn said in a dangerously low voice. "Do not speak her name. You have no right to speak her name."

"She is my daughter, is she not?" Kylo demanded.

He moved closer to Erinn then, stepping further into the room as she heard his footsteps. The mechanical breathing grew closer to her and she felt a gloved hand on her bare arm. Before she knew it he had spun her around, his gloved hands now on her upper arms and pressing her against the window.

Erinn looked at the mask he hid behind, wondering if he could see the hatred she felt for him in her eyes. She searched the mask, drinking in every intricate little detail as Kylo pressed her tighter against the window and she wondered if she could inhale any breaths.

"I saw his memories," Kylo seethed. "I saw the way Poe Dameron looked at her. He looked at her as though he was her father…as if she was his…and the way he looked at you. It was pathetic. Do you know that he loves you?"

"Yes," Erinn spoke back, trying to push at his chest. "But what I feel or what he feels is none of your business. You left. You abandoned us. You abandoned your mother and father. You abandoned your daughter…you abandoned me."

Pushing her away, Kylo watched as she hit the glass and fell to a heap in the floor. He moved from her and around the room as Erinn winced in pain after the back of her head had hit against the glass pane. She whimpered slightly and Kylo kept his back turned to her.

"I offered you a chance," he reminded her.

He should not be remembering this. The Supreme Leader had warned him to bury his past. He had told him that Erinn Hux was nothing but a distant memory. The only thing that mattered was finding his child and training her. The blood inside of her was powerful. She had so much potential.

"You offered me no chance," Erinn remembered the night on the cliff top. "You ran away because you were angry. All we were doing was looking after you."

"You were holding me back," Kylo seethed. "You held me back. I had so much power and potential, but you were in the way. You were always there…always needing me…"

Erinn remained on the ground, the pain of his words ringing through her as she remained in a ball, wondering how she could respond to his words. He wasn't even looking at her now. She felt her throat clench and she shook her head.

"You promised me," Erinn said, feeling herself want to well up as she recalled how he had held her that night and promised her that he would come home. "You promised me that you did not want power. You promised that you wanted to train and come back. We were going to get married. It was not me who held you back. You never wanted to be powerful. Do not blame me."

"You blinded me," he responded. "Everything about you blinded me."

"And now?" Erinn demanded. "Do you feel nothing now?"

Kylo faltered then and Erinn wondered if he was going to try to tell her the truth or lie to her. A part of her wanted the lie. It would be less painful than the truth. She knew that. Keeping silent, Erinn chewed down on her bottom lip and Kylo lowered his head. She looked up then, watching as his gloved hands moved to hold onto his helmet and it slowly moved from his head.

Her breath caught in her throat as she saw the familiar head of black curls fall down. Dropping the helmet onto the floor beside him, he dared to turn around and look at her. He watched as she studied him, drinking in his every detail before he noted the tears now well and truly flowing in her eyes.

He left her question unanswered as he moved back to Erinn. Dropping down to a knee, he noted how she recoiled slightly as he moved his hand towards her, his finger curling underneath her chin as he well and truly studied her. She had aged since he had last seen her, but nothing had truly changed. She had matured and her body had filled out slightly. The tight dress on her body which rode up her thighs told him that.

"It's only now…" Erinn trailed off, wondering if she could say the words as she studied that familiar face of high cheekbones and wide eyes. "Lanette looks exactly like you."

Kylo tried to remain emotionless. He tried not to pretend that he felt nothing at hearing her words. He looked down for a second as he felt Erinn's hand wrap around his wrist, the tips of her fingers caressing the bare skin behind his glove as she moved to kneel before him. He searched her gaze once more and shuddered as her other hand moved to his cheek.

Erinn didn't know what she was doing. She just knew that what she saw before her was Ben Solo. This was not Kylo Ren. As her fingers moved into his thick black hair, Erinn could feel his gloved hand move down her throat, his fingers skimming the base of it as his palm finally rested on her chest and he felt her heartbeat through her clothes.

"Ben."

No one had called him that name in so long. He was not Ben.

"I know you're in there," Erinn said, searching his gaze as she continued to stroke his hair softly with her fingers. "I know the boy I knew is in there. The boy who protected me…promised me that he would never leave…promised me that as long as we were together then nothing would matter…I know that there is light still inside of you."

Erinn almost considered that her words had some kind of effect on him as his hand moved back up to her throat and she waited with patience for him to say something to her on the matter.

"Ben," she tried again.

Looking into her eyes, Ben's lack of emotion shone through as he searched her stare and he almost felt himself grow with pity at the sight of her.

"Did you think that I would believe any of that?" he asked her.

Standing up, Erinn lost any warmth his body had radiated and she remained on the ground as he shook his head.

"You know nothing, Erinn," he told her. "You never will know. All I need is to know where our daughter is."

"I do not know," Erinn answered honestly. "I have sent her away and I do not know where. She is not on D'Qar. She will be somewhere where you cannot find her. I will not see you poison her mind like yours was. She is no monster."

"And I am?" Ben demanded, turning back to look at her as Erinn shrugged, any tenderness from her gaze well and truly vanishing with each passing moment.

"I just see the boy I used to love," Erinn contradicted. "Who I know is still in there."

"Then you're just as foolish as everyone else."

Moving his hand outwards, Erinn shook her head, a smug smile of disbelief on her face as Kylo stopped, watching her and wondering what she was doing. Wiping her nose, she moved so that her back rested against the window behind her and her legs outstretched in front of her.

"You were going to use the Force on me?" she asked and he dropped his hand back to his side. "That is the one thing you promised not do, but you made a lot of promises, didn't you? What do you want to see, Ben?"

Faltering for a second, Ben wondered how this woman before him could have so much control. She was nothing but a naïve girl. Erinn always had been.

"Do you want to see our daughter?" she asked from him. "She really is beautiful. Do you want to see the night you left me? Or the day I gave birth to her? I doubt you want to see Poe with her-"

"-He is not her father," Kylo interrupted with haste. "Do not speak of him as though he could replace me. He cannot teach Lanette the ways of the Force like I can. She is not his blood."

"But she loves him as though she is," Erinn shrugged, noting the way Ben's pale cheeks began to tinge slightly. "He has been more a father than you have, but that is not difficult. You were never there."

"I never knew," Ben said. "I never knew my mother's dream had come true. I only found out about Lanette. If I had known then I would have been there. You know that, Erinn. Deep down, you know that. I would have taken her and raised her as she should have been raised…I would have been a better father than he ever was to me."

Erinn could see that this all boiled down to Han. Han had never been there for Ben growing up. Erinn wondered if he was feeling the same guilt because of how he had not been there for his daughter?

"She will not be your pawn, Ben," Erinn warned him. "Search my memories if you please, but you shall not find her. I made certain that I did not know where she was going. Why would I? I knew that you would use it against me."

Kylo could see that she was telling the truth. She looked earnest and honest. She did not hide behind her lies and Kylo could tell. Even after all these years he knew Erinn Hux better than she knew herself.

Picking his helmet up from the floor, he tucked it underneath his arm and looked back to Erinn with contempt as she remained on the ground, her eyes still staring at him as though she could break him down.

"I will find her, Erinn," Kylo said. "You will do well to cooperate, Erinn…I would not want to see you die in front of our daughter's eyes."

Erinn remained on the floor, pretending that his words did nothing to her as she watched him leave her alone. She only let out a shaky breath when he had disappeared. Turning her head to the side, she allowed the cool glass pane to press on her cheek as she closed her eyes and prayed that Leia had gotten Lanette somewhere safe or that Erinn could bring Ben back.

She had seen something inside of him. She had seen a glimmer of the old Ben. She just needed to bring him back. She needed that more than she cared to admit.

…

"Mother is in trouble, isn't she?"

Poe looked down as the little girl spoke to him, her hand inside of his as they wandered along corridors towards the airbase where he intended to take her away to a safe place. Lanette had been brave as soon as her grandmother told her that they had to leave and stay safe.

"No, Lanette," Poe said, moving to pick the girl up by the waist as she reached to wrap her arms around his neck.

Poe didn't want to tell her that she was getting to big to be held in such a way, especially when he could see the fear inside of her eyes. Her hair tickled against his neck as he carried her through the base and people watched them go.

Leia remained in the control room as Poe went to the ship he was flying. The General had shed tears as she bid farewell to her granddaughter and people gave her time alone. She had struggled to believe that the other day she had both Erinn and Lanette at home with her and now there was no one until her husband decided to return.

"I felt it," Lanette told him and Poe looked down to her with an inquisitive stare. "I felt mother and she was in pain…she was crying…and there was a man. I saw a man in a black mask and he made her cry. Who is he?"

Poe almost faltered then. How did this little girl know so much already? Was she that powerful to begin with? Did she feel the Force already? Did she know what was happening? And how did Poe tell her that the man was potentially her father?

"I don't know," Poe lied, preferring to keep her sheltered as he moved a hand to run down her hair and he looked to the small ship he would be navigating to their hidden location. "All I know is that your mother loves you very much, Lanette. We have to go because some bad people are coming here."

"But why is grandmother not coming?" Lanette continued to push.

"Because she is going to stop the bad people," Poe said. "Your grandmother will be fine, but fighting is no place for a little girl."

Lanette pouted then and Poe knew that she was still confused. Everything had happened so fast and it made no sense. Whirling her around in his arms, Poe moved a hand to prod her nose as she tried to swipe him away and he chuckled at her failed attempt.

"Listen," he urged her, "your mother has had to go to her family for a little while, okay? But when she is finished and when the bad people have left here then we will come back. You can come back home when it is safe and your mother and grandmother will be waiting for you. Okay?"

Lanette didn't seem too convinced, but she trusted everything that Poe said to her. With a soft nod of her head, she smiled softly as Poe moved to kiss the top of her head tenderly and carried her on to the ship, promising that he would do everything possible to keep her safe and away from Kylo Ren.

….

A/N: A bit of a longer chapter for you! Hope you enjoyed the confrontation. Let me know what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

Erinn had not bothered to move from the window since Kylo Ren had left her alone. The darkness was slowly engulfing the room as the sun set and snow fell heavily outside. Erinn remained where she was, her hands pulling at her hair and straightening out, allowing it to fall flat on her chest as she waited with patience. Patience had never particularly been her strong point, but she knew that there was nothing she could do now.

She was trapped. She had no chance to escape. She was where they wanted her.

Yet Andrew had surprised her. She had heard that her brother had turned into a harsh man and she could see that by the way he acted, but Erinn suspected that there was something more inside of him. She suspected that he was not the man he was pretending to be. She knew that there was some of the old Andrew left inside of him. She hoped there was because she was relying on him more than she had thought possible.

He had tried to protect her. He had done his best to protect her earlier from Kylo and Erinn had been shocked.

"Erinn."

Looking up, Erinn glanced to her brother as he entered the room. He was dressed in his usual black attired and a small frown was on his face as Erinn looked up to him. He looked down to his sister and frowned, wondering what she was doing as she remained on the ground, her dress barely covering her modesty as she looked at him as though she was in a world of her own.

"What?"

She didn't even sound angry or upset with her brother. She was just emotionless. She was quiet and still and Andrew wondered if he should be concerned. He had seen Erinn angry and upset. He had seen her cry and yell. He had never seen her look like this.

"The Supreme Leader is not amused with your antics," Andrew declared and he sat down on the arm of the sofa, his hands on his knees and his upper body turned towards her. "He wants to know where Lanette is."

"I do not know," Erinn repeated and her brow furrowed, remembering the name which he had said all those years ago. "Snoke."

Andrew's brows rose on his forehead and knitted together. "How do you know that is called Snoke?"

Erinn shrugged. "Ben mentioned him. He is the one who persuaded him and took him…made him Kylo Ren…"

"I find that hard to believe," Andrew scoffed. "Have you met Kylo Ren, Erinn? I doubt he took a lot of persuading. I cannot imagine this man you speak of. How did you ever love a man like him?"

"I did not," Erinn mumbled. "I fell in love with Ben Solo, not Kylo Ren."

"There is only Kylo Ren now, Erinn," Andrew whispered to his sister, "and he is determined to get your daughter here. Did he look into your mind or hurt you?"

Erinn shook her head and tilted her head to the side, studying Andrew as he shifted under his sister's gaze. She looked intrigued by what she was hearing from him. Andrew continued to watch his sister, wondering what was going through her mind. They were not the traditional siblings. There were very different and Andrew had vowed never to feel anything when he saw Erinn again. He blamed her for the death of their mother. Then again, he had claimed that he would not feel anything for their mother.

"Why do you care, Andrew?" Erinn dared to ask from him. "You hate me."

"No," Andrew shook his head. "I thought that I did, Erinn. I want to hate you…I should hate you…you are a traitor and a fool…but you are still my sister. You are still the girl I was raised with."

Sighing, Andrew stood up and moved to pick his coat up, draping it over his arm along with his cap. He turned his back to Erinn and moved to the door. He only turned his head over his shoulder and looked to Erinn with wonder.

"Stay in here and I shall deal with Kylo Ren," Andrew told her. "Keeping your daughter away from him will be difficult. He is powerful, much more powerful than many give him credit for, but he is also blinded."

"By what?" Erinn whispered and Andrew chuckled.

He had seen it during the time Kylo had interrogated the pilot. He had also seen it when he had informed him that he had captured his sister. He had seen a change in his stance and a change in the way he stood and looked. He was a different person as soon as Erinn was mentioned.

"You and Lanette," Andrew declared.

….

Poe looked around Takodana with intrigue as he took hold of Lanette by the hand and helped her down the ramp of the ship he had been navigating. He had landed away from Maz Kanata's watering hole, preferring to keep Lanette out of danger. Leia had said that they could trust Maz, but Poe preferred not to trust anyone. He knew that her cantina was full of thieves and smugglers and Poe was aware that there would be a price on Lanette's head by now.

"Lanette," Poe whispered her name. "What do you say about staying here for a little while before we move?"

Leia had told him that it would be wise for the pair of them to keep moving around to stay out of danger. Poe had been unsure if that was a good idea, knowing how dangerous airspace could be if people were looking for them, but he did not disagree with her.

"Here?" Lanette wondered, looking around at the surrounding trees and rocks. There was a lake in the distance and Poe could just about make out Maz's place from beyond the water but he ignored it.

"Well," Poe shrugged, "we have the ship to sleep on and we have enough food…and it's nice here, isn't it? It is quite warm…and look at that lake? You like the water, right? We always used to go down to the lake."

Lanette nodded, not entirely sure if she should believe Poe or not. She kept silent though and moved to take hold of Poe again by the hand. The pilot glanced down to her and she looked up to him, wondering if she was still worrying. He knew that she would be. Lanette was cleverer than Poe gave her credit for. She was young, but she was highly intelligent. She must take after her mother.

"Who is the man in my dreams?" she asked him again as he led her from the ship and the pair of them moved down to the lake and he picked her up by the waist as they came to a high tree trunk which had fallen down.

"The man knows mother," Lanette declared. "Why would he know mother and want to make her cry, Poe? Why would anyone want to make her cry?"

Poe shook his head at hearing that. He did not entirely know why anyone would want to see Erinn upset, but he could only imagine one man making her upset and that one man happened to be Lanette's father. Shaking his head back and forth, Poe knew that the truth would come out to Lanette sooner or later, but it should come from Erinn, not him.

"Is he my father?"

The question completely threw Poe and he stood on the sand by the lake, placing Lanette down and watching her black curls flow around her body as she straightened the simple black dress she wore on her body. Poe inhaled and looked away as Lanette nodded once. She understood.

"He is," Lanette whispered. "I look like him."

"Your father…" Poe trailed off and Lanette looked at him with those wide and innocent eyes.

Sitting on the sand, Poe watched as Lanette kneeled next to him and he moved a hand to brush her hair behind her ear, his thumb moving over her cheekbone as he did so.

"He is your father," Poe admitted to her, knowing that he would struggle to hide the truth for any longer. "Your mother loved him very much and he loved her."

"Why did he leave?" Lanette wondered back. "And why is he making mother cry?"

Poe ran a hand over his nose and down to his chin, preparing to tell Lanette a diluted story of the facts.

"Your mother was young when she had you, but your father never knew that you were born…you see…your mother and father have different thoughts on different things…you know about the First Order, right?"

Lanette nodded.

"Well, your father joined them and left your mother before you were born," Poe declared. "He changed…he…I do not know what really happened, Lanette, but your father change from a nice man…to a…well…not so nice man."

Poe hated Kylo Ren. He hated him more than anyone else, but he did not have it in him to tell Lanette that he was a monster. She already looked scared. She was terrified about what she was hearing.

"Did he not love mother?" Lanette wondered. "Why did he go?"

"He loved your mother a lot," Poe promised. "I remember the way he looked at her, Lanette. Your mother was happy with him. I promise. But people change when they grow older. People make decisions which others do not always agree with…just because your father is not a nice person does not mean he does not love you or your mother."

Lanette shook her head. "But he made mother cry in my dreams. Why would he make her cry if he loved her?"

"Sometimes we make the people we love cry," Poe shrugged. "Have you never cried?"

"Yes," Lanette declared. "But…I'm scared, Poe."

"Hey," Poe nudged her softly and then proceeded to wrap his arm around her shoulders as she burrowed closer to his side and he looked down to the little girl, doing his best not to make her feel any sadder than she felt. "You have nothing to be scared about. I told you that we can go home as soon as everything is safe. Your mother and grandmother will be there and everything will be fine."

"But not my father," Lanette whispered and Poe shook his head.

"No, sweetheart," he said and Lanette looked up to him once more, her eyes wide and her eyes seemingly red as she moved a hand to rub her eyes.

"I wish you were my father," she declared and Poe felt his stomach churn and his chest warm slightly.

He moved to wrap both his arms around the little girl and almost agreed with her. He wished that he could be her father too, but that was not his place. All he could do was be there for Lanette and that was all. He felt Lanette wrap her small arms around his neck and Poe remained content to run his hand down her hair and glance to the sky. He only wondered if Ben realised what he was missing.

…

Standing in his own chamber, he looked to the damage he had done at the wall across from him. His lightsaber was draped by his side, the faint humming noise coming from it as he closed his eyes and felt sweat drop from his forehead. All he could do was allow the anger to take hold of him.

He had removed his helmet and dropped it onto his bed before attacking the wall across from him. He had done his best not to lash out, but he had failed. He had attacked the wall with brute force, yelling loudly and cursing. Only when there was no wall left did he stop and dangle the lightsaber by his side.

Closing his eyes, he sunk down to the bed he had and allowed himself to put his lightsaber away. He closed his eyes and all he could think about was Erinn. He could do nothing but think about the way she had knelt before him, her hands on his face and her words pleading. She had called him Ben. No one called him Ben.

The warmth of her body was constant against him and her eyes were always staring to him. She had been there. She had been back with him…back where she belonged. Back where she had always wanted him. But he was not him and she was not her. She had changed and he could see that. She was not the Erinn he had grown up with. Then again, he was not the Ben she had grown up with. Ben did not exist.

He was a distant part of Kylo's memory. Only when he closed his eyes did he remember.

"Ren."

The barking voice came from outside of his room and he almost groaned as he heard Hux's voice. He was getting tired of Andrew Hux constantly being there. Everywhere he went it seemed that Andrew Hux was only ten minutes behind.

"Ren, come out here now!"

Rolling his eyes and leaving his helmet on his bed, he moved to the door and stepped into the corridor. Andrew was shocked that he had come out without his mask. He was accustomed to seeing Ren with his helmet, but it was odd to see him like this. It proved that he was nothing more than a man. He may have the Force, but he was human after all. He was exposed and vulnerable.

"What is it you want, General Hux?" Ren demanded and Hux rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back.

"My sister," he hissed. "I want to know what you did to her."

"What I did to her?" Ren wondered back. "I did nothing to your sister. Your sister is nothing but a distant memory of mine. She is a traitor and a member of the Resistance. Do you forget that, General Hux? Do you forget what she is?"

"The mother of your child?" Hux counteracted. "Do you forget that, Ren?"

Glowering, Kylo did his best not to lash out as Hux, but he moved closer. He stood opposite him, less than five inches away as they glowered to each other and Ren wondered what Hux was thinking. The man was not one for emotion, but Ren could see something inside of him.

"She is the mother of my child," Ren declared, "and her purpose has been served."

"So what next?" Hux declared. "I know what the Supreme Leader intends to do."

"Do you?" Ren wondered. "Do you know that he wants her to die by my own hand? I am to prove myself to the Supreme Leader. He thinks that she is my weakness. I assured him she is nothing to me, but now I wonder, General Hux…is she your weakness?"

Andrew didn't know what he intended to gain by speaking with Ren. The man was impossible to understand and impossible to listen to.

"She is my sister," Andrew said, deferring the answer which Ren wanted from him. "Erinn is a Hux. Her daughter is a Hux. Do you understand the power that comes with the Hux name? It is respected. It is feared. Erinn may be a traitor and she may be part of the Resistance, but she is a Hux."

Ren searched the General's face, noting a red tint on his cheeks as his lips arched slightly.

"You still care for her," Ren declared and Hux didn't bother to contradict him. "Perhaps she is more your weakness than mine?"

"Oh, I doubt it," Hux spoke. "You see, I wondered, Ren. I wondered what was behind that mask. You never take it off, but here you are and I can see everything. I know about Ben Solo…she told me…"

It was then when Kylo allowed his lightsaber to be ignited again, pointing it at Hux as the General jumped back and felt the right light near his throat as he fumbled in his jacket for his blaster. He held it by his side, challenging Ren to continue with this assault.

"Ben Solo is dead," Kylo seethed. "Erinn is nothing to me. She made her choice nine years ago when I asked her to join me. She said no. She made her choice and she should accept it."

"You asked her to join you?" Hux declared.

"It does not matter," Kylo declared. "None of it matters. Erinn Hux has served her purpose."

"I don't believe you," Hux said. "I can see it in your eyes. I am not blind. Erinn has gotten to you even after nine years."

"Enough," Kylo snarled. "Do not make me wipe your head clean from you shoulders."

"Do not make me shoot you in the stomach," Hux decreed.

Both the men lowered their weapons and Hux smirked and shook his head. "She is your weakness and I know that you will not hurt her. She means too much to you."

"Do not test me," Ren seethed and Hux shrugged his shoulders before moving away from Ren.

"I am not the one testing you…the one testing you is the one who knows everything about you."

…..

A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

"You may be the death of me yet, Erinn."

Erinn swore that she had heard those words before, but from Ben, not from her brother. Andrew had walked back into his chambers to find his sister still dressed in her tight fitting grey dress, but she had moved to sit at the table, her chin in her hand and her fingers drumming on the table as she waited for someone to come back to her.

Moving his hat from his head, Andrew looked to Erinn and sighed lowly before he saw her run a hand up and down her arm, almost as though she had turned cold all of a sudden. He removed his coat from his shoulders as she stood up and looked to Andrew, her arms folding over her waist as she regarded him and he regarded her back.

"What has happened?" Erinn asked of him.

"The Supreme Leader believes that you have no purpose here," Andrew informed her. "He intends to have Kylo Ren kill you to prove that he has no emotion towards you."

"I see," Erinn said.

She shouldn't be too shocked by such a revelation. What more could she expect from him? She was Ben's weakness. If Ben was really dead then Kylo would kill her, but Erinn suspected Ben wasn't completely dead. She almost refused to believe it. There was still some part of Ben and she had seen it.

"You see?" Andrew responded. "Erinn, you could sound a little more concerned. Does your life mean so little to you?"

"My life means nothing," Erinn said, moving closer to Andrew. "Let him kill me. I doubt he can, but I do not want him getting his hands on Lanette, Andrew. I want him nowhere near my daughter."

"Erinn," Andrew grumbled, moving his hands to his face and running them down his cheeks as he wandered around his sitting area and shook his head. "You have put me in an impossible position."

"Why?" Erinn demanded from him. "I just want you to protect your niece, Andrew."

"It is not just that," Andrew spoke. "Protecting Lanette would go against everything I stand for and believe in. I answer to the Supreme Leader. I cannot turn on him for you and this child. I cannot protect you. I am not part of the Resistance. I am General of the First Order. I believe in the First Order."

Dropping her hands to her hips, Erinn prepared to challenge Andrew as she saw him drag his gloves from his fingertips and unbutton the top button of his collar.

"And Kylo Ren?" Erinn wondered. "Do you believe in him?"

"You know that I do not," Andrew sniped back to Erinn. "I find Kylo Ren tempremental, but the Supreme Leader sees something in him that I do not. If they were ever to discover that I had hid your daughter or stopped them from finding her then I am dead."

"As is my daughter," Erinn whispered. "Lanette is a girl, Andrew. This evil…everything here is evil…and she does not deserve to be a part of it. I know that you believe that."

"I am not the little boy I was, Erinn," Andrew warned her.

"But you were raised by our mother," Erinn said and Andrew looked away, feeling something inside of him at the mention of that woman. "There is some of mother inside of you, Andrew. You are not father. I know that you are better than he is…kinder…do you think that I did not notice how you defended me against Kylo?"

Clucking his tongue, Andrew wondered if it was too soon for another alcoholic drink. He felt as though he needed one. He had never felt as conflicted as he felt at that moment in time. Everything inside of him was telling him that he had a duty to go through with. He had a duty and it was not to his sister and her daughter…his niece.

"I still see some good inside of you," Erinn shrugged. "You can deny it, Andrew, but I know that when the time comes you try to stop being father."

"Don't," Andrew warned her. "I already fought Kylo Ren over your life. Do not put me in this position."

"You were the one who took me back," Erinn responded. "You put yourself in this position."

"Because I didn't realise how hard it would be," Andrew complained to her. "I spent years hating you, Erinn. Your dead body meant nothing to me when I thought about you, but…seeing you…my own sister…perhaps Ren is right."

"About what?" Erinn wondered.

"You're as much my weakness as you are his."

Erinn looked to the ground then and Andrew moved his fingers to rub against his temple as a headache formed there and Erinn wondered if there was a way to comfort her brother. She had imagined feeling nothing for Andrew too, but it was different. She thought that there was no goodness left him, but she suspected that she was wrong.

"It is late," Hux suddenly spoke. "I need to sleep before tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?" Erinn dared to ask.

"Nothing to concern you," Hux remained coy. "The settee is rather comfortable. You can sleep in here for the evening. There are pillows in the cupboard by the window and the bathroom is through that door."

Nodding, Erinn watched her brother as he moved towards his own room and she heard the door slam shut. She contemplated showering, but she realised she had nothing to change into but the clothes she stood in. She would shower in the morning. Laying on the sofa, Erinn wondered if she would fall asleep as she heard her brother move about in the other room.

Andrew had changed from his uniform into a simple black top and bottoms. He had rested on the bed, his hands on his stomach as he tried to let some form of sleep come to him. He struggled and soon moved from the bed, switching the light on as he did so. Moving out of the room, he was shocked to see Erinn sleeping on the sofa, her legs curled to her stomach and her arm dangling over the side of the sofa. He could see the hairs on edge on her arm and he wondered if she was cold.

Closing his eyes, he remembered everything their mother had pleaded with him when he had helped her escape.

" _If he finds her, promise me that you will look after her, Andrew." Marinet's plea had echoed in Andrew's ears as he spoke with her in her cell, her hand inside of his as she held it tightly in hers._

 _He shook his head. "He would not hurt her. Erinn is his daughter. She has a purpose."_

" _But she is still a traitor to him," Marinet spoke. "Promise me, Andrew. Promise me that you will keep her safe. She is your sister. You grew up with her. She is your little sister and you are her big brother. You promised each other to always care for each other when you were younger."_

" _We were naïve," Andrew shook his head._

" _But she is still your sister," Marinet counteracted. "I know that there is still some of that little boy inside of you…I just want both of you to be safe. Erinn still loves you, Andrew. We both do. I know that you still love her. Remember that if your father ever finds her."_

Opening his eyes again, Andrew looked to Erinn and sighed. He moved to pick his coat up from the chair he had laid it in and he slowly moved to drape it over her body in an attempt to keep her warm in the cool night air. Looking to her as she moved slightly, he shook his head and wondered if he could get her away from Kylo Ren.

…

Kylo knew that it was the middle of the night when he found himself stood outside of General Hux's chambers. He dismissed the stormtroopers from the door and he entered, not bothering to ask for permission. His helmet sat proudly on his head as he stepped into the room which was only illuminated by a small lamp.

Looking to the source of the light he saw Erinn laid beneath it on the settee, her body covered in a familiar looking coat as she slowly stirred at the noise of boots on the floor. She sat up, the coat falling to her lap as she barely noticed it, instead choosing to look to Kylo.

She contemplated shouting for Andrew, but if Ren was going to kill her she would prefer for him to do it sooner rather than later. Standing up, Erinn was uncertain on her feet and one side of her hair was bumpy from where she had rested on it.

"Come with me."

The voice was low and demanding and Erinn was about to curse him before she followed him from the chamber, wondering if she was making a mistake. She suspected she was. She struggled to keep up with his strides as he moved with haste and she remained a couple of steps behind. The corridors were empty as they went, the only noise coming from her breathing and his boots.

He came to stand outside a room, his fingers moving to enter a number and Erinn folded her arms over her chest as he stood beside the door as it opened, looking to her and urging for her to enter first. She moved into the room and Erinn looked around. It was slightly warmer than the rest of the base with another long window looking out onto the snow covered forest.

There were plenty of cushioned seats and a small bed sat at the other wall. There was a table and chair and that was it for furniture.

"Why am I here?" Erinn wondered, still slightly disorientated as the door shut behind Kylo and he moved into the room.

"This room is for our daughter," he informed her and Erinn looked around as Kylo observed the woman who had given birth to their child. "She shall have everything that she needs. The room is spacious enough and she shall be well provided for."

Erinn struggled to find the words she was searching for before she looked to Kylo and glowered at him, jutting her chin out and moving her head forwards slightly. "Take that helmet off."

He shifted then, tilting his head. "Why?"

"Because I want to look you in the eye and tell you how much of a bastard you are," Erinn seethed and Kylo admitted that he was slightly confused.

Had he expected this room to make her feel better about what he intended to do? Was he that stupid. As Erinn watched him, she suspected that he might be? Rage boiled inside of her as Kylo kept the mask on and Erinn advanced towards him, refusing to be intimdated.

"Do you think that a room will make any of this better?" she snarled at him. "Do you think that this will make everything fine? Do you think Lanette will forgive you for what you intend to do to her? Do you think that a bit of furniture will make up for this? You intend to take her from everyone she loves and make her your own weapon. She is your daughter! Do you have no compassion?"

Kylo kept silent and Erinn knew that behind the mask he was still thinking. She shook her head and dared to move her hands to push his chest, barely moving him as she felt the heavy black cloth he wore.

"Do you think that this will stop her from crying when you kill me?" she yelled. "Do you not remember your own father, Ben? He abandoned you often. Do you want to do that to Lanette?"

"Do not bring him up," finally he spoke and Erinn kept pushing at him as he grabbed her wrist and spun her with haste, her back pressing against his chest as he kept her arm awkwardly bent and she tried to push him back from her.

"Han Solo is no father to me," Kylo hissed. "I intend to be a better father than he ever could be. I will have Lanette by my side. I will not be absent in her life."

Erinn gritted her teeth together as she felt Kylo push her against the wall, his hands still restraining her.

"But you will destroy her," Erinn whispered, "just as Snoke destroyed you."

He said nothing then, knowing that arguing with Erinn was pointless. He let her go and she moved her hands to brace against the wall to stop her from falling down to the floor. She turned her back to rest on the wall as Kylo slowly moved to take his helmet from his head and Erinn remained where she was.

"She's the only thing you have, isn't she?"

The question took Erinn off guard as Kylo moved his hand through his hair and ruffled his black curls as he remained stood where he was, his eyes on Erinn as she avoided his stare as it only intensified and he nodded his head, understanding exactly what was happening inside of her mind. He could feel it. He pretended that he couldn't, but even after all these years he could feel it.

"She's the only good in your life," he said, his voice seemingly much softer without the harshness of the mask. "You have clung onto her for all these years…she's the only thing you have left to remind you of me."

Widening her eyes, Erinn looked to him, a fresh wave of annoyance crashing through her. "You promised never to read my mind."

He shook his head then. "I'm not," he promised her. "I don't need to look into your mind, Erinn. I can tell…everything about you shows me how lonely you have been. I can feel it. You have not been the same since nine years ago."

"Is there any reason?" Erinn sniped at him. "You left me, Ben. You ran away to become this…this thing that I do not recognise. Do you want the truth?"

He remained mute as Erinn told him anyway.

"The night we slept together you had this black jumper," she told him. "It was only a thin thing, but when you ran away I went back to that bed and I held that jumper. I kept it with me and talked down to it almost as though you could hear me. I begged for you to come home…I cried for days…and then I took that jumper with me. I keep it in my top drawer and I don't know why. It was the only reminder I had of you…the only thing to show me that maybe you aren't Kylo Ren…but maybe you can be Ben Solo again."

She suspected he remained unmoved by her declaration. The lack of emotion on his face told her as much. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before moving away from him and towards the door again. She didn't want to stay here and listen to him.

"Do you think that I don't remember," his voice was low as Erinn stood by the door. She froze and turned her head over her shoulder to glance back to him and he watched her with intrigue. "I remember everything, Erinn. It makes me weak to remember, but I do. I remember how you stood there and refused to come with me. Do you have any idea how it felt?"

She felt her mouth dry up and she nodded at him. "I can imagine," she whispered. "Because you refused to come with me too."

"Why do you do this?" his anger suddenly became apparent as he paced the room, his hands clenched in his fists. "Why do you do this and make me weak? I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember how it felt to wake up next to you every morning…or how it felt to feel you against me…any of it…I don't want to remember, Erinn. I hate you for making me remember."

Erinn's eyes widened as she shrugged her shoulders. "You want to hate me for making you feel happy?" she wondered from him. "I only feel happiness when I remember those times. Do you even know how happy we were?"

Shaking his head, Kylo pointed at her and refused to back down on the matter. "You made me pathetic," he snapped at her. "Happiness did not make me strong."

"You never wanted to be strong," Erinn snapped back. "You wanted to marry me and I wanted to marry you. That was all we wanted."

"Not anymore," Kylo responded, storming towards her and moving his hand to her throat. His grip wasn't firm, but it was enough to make Erinn stumbled backwards against the wall again.

He kept his fingers gently around her neck as his other hand moved to run down her cheek, his knuckles slowly caressing over her cheekbones as he searched her face, looking down to see her chest rise and fall raggedly. He moved his eyes back up to her face and his eyes met hers as his fingers danced over her skin, the tips tickling her throat as she remained still, her palms flat against the wall behind her.

"I need to kill you," he finally admitted to her and she let her eyes flutter shut. "I need to kill you and master the Force and the Dark Side. I need to finish it and move on."

Erinn said nothing, knowing that it was better to let his own thoughts shine through instead of trying to persuade him otherwise. His warm breath hit her cheek and she felt her eyes begin to water as his hand continued to stroke along the curve of her cheekbone.

"But I can't," he whispered. "I want to…I need to…but every time I picture your mangled body at my feet I feel ill. I feel everything crushed around me. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? I feel pathetic. I lied, but you are my biggest challenge. You are my only downfall and I know what I have to do to overcome it…I just worry that I can't do it…"

She moved her cheek away from him, turning her head to the side as Kylo moved to grab her chin, forcing her to look at him once more. She winced at the feeling of his fingers constricting around her face and she felt his other hand move to catch the tear falling down her cheek.

"Why did you do this to me, Erinn?" he whispered.

"I did nothing," Erinn responded. "I only fell in love with you."

Closing his eyes, a moment of weakness overcame him as she told him that. He bowed his head and Erinn moved with haste, wondering if she could overcome Kylo Ren. Maybe she could bring Ben back. There was still some of him left. She could see it. As soon as her head moved, she felt her lips press against him and he remained motionless. He was still as Erinn desperately moved her hands to his hair and moved her lips over his, refusing to relent.

It took a few more moments before his lips moved back and Erinn felt the neediness of his hands as they worked down her own hair, knotting into it and she almost smiled in slight relief as he moved her away from the wall and towards the table. Settling her on it, Erinn continued to press her lips down his throat, listening as a low moan escaped him and she wondered if she had finally gotten him back. Was this how it was to be.

It took another second before he grew restless, his hands moving to her thighs and pushing her dress upwards as she stopped him, her own hands moving to his to halt his movements. Looking to him again, she noted that his expression had changed as she gave him a soft smile.

He was still, his hands still curled around her thighs as she dared to lean forwards again, but this time he retreated before her lips could meet his. Standing back, he dropped his hands to his side and shook his head.

"How could I be so foolish?!" he roared at himself and Erinn remained perched on the table in a state of disarray.

"Ben…" she spoke hesitantly.

"No," he responded in a growl. "You keep quiet…you were trying to manipulate me…to change me…"

"No," Erinn denied and it was then when she saw him move for his lightsaber.

Pulling it from his belt, Erinn gasped in horror at the redness of it. The cross at the handles was intimidating and the fact that he had pointed it to her chin was even more intimidating as she remained sat where she was, trying not to breathe too harshly in fear. Kylo remained still, staring at her as the glow of his saber illuminated her pale skin.

"I was foolish to believe that there was any truth to your lies," he hissed and she began to shake slowly. "You cannot change me, Erinn, nor will you ever succeed. You should know that."

Just when she thought he might strike her as he pulled the lightsaber back, she felt the heat of it disappear and he turned with haste. She remained silent, only shrieking when she saw the lightsaber hit the leather seats, slicing them in two and destroying everything in its path. Kylo continued to move, the lightsaber hitting anything that stood in his way as Erinn watched on in horror. By the time he was done the entire room was destroyed.

And he didn't even look back to her as he stormed away.


	22. Chapter 22

"Where have you been?"

Erinn walked back into the chambers her brother owned and she sat down on the sofa across from him as he sat on the edge and clasped his hands together. Looking over to her, he did his best to contain the anger her felt at the sight of his sister trying to hold back the tears which were threatening to spill from her eyes. He had an idea who had caused her tears as soon as he had asked the question.

"Kylo," Erinn responded. "He had a room set up, Andrew…a room to house our daughter in. Of course he thought such a room would make me feel better about everything…about killing me…about taking Erinn away from her family and the only man she can even consider to be her father."

Andrew could hear the anger inside of her voice as she chewed down on her bottom lip and then shook her head. She looked down to the floor and sniffed before glancing back up, her gaze moving to Andrew as he watched her carefully and she shook her head over to him.

"Why?" she whispered across to him and Andrew's brow arched. "What did we do to deserve this, Andrew?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Andrew moved to pour another drink. He had lost the concept of time. It was only half past three in the morning and he was drinking again. Pouring Erinn a drink along with his own, he moved back over to the sofa and handed his sister the liquid.

"We were born Hux's."

…

"I don't know what to do."

The admission came from Poe as he spoke with General Organa over the intercom. Lanette was currently in bed, sleeping soundly once Poe had told her that she should get some rest. She had been reluctant, but she had gone eventually.

"What is it, Poe?" Leia wondered, her voice crystal clear as he sat in the pilot seat of the small ship, his legs propped up against the control panel as he rested his hands behind his head, his gaze set on the outside world beyond him.

"I had to tell her," Poe whispered in a small voice. "I had to tell her that he was her father. She has been having dreams, General. She wakes up and she says that she saw him making Erinn cry. I had no choice but to tell her. She is cleverer than we give her credit for."

There was a moment of silence and Poe wondered if he had angered the General more than he wished to admit. Keeping quiet, he bit down on the inside of his cheek as he waited for her to respond. There was a soft sigh and he could almost imagine her sat there and burying her face into her hands.

"How is she?"

"Scared, worried, upset," Poe declared. "She misses you and Erinn. She thinks that her mother is in danger."

"She would not be wrong," Leia declared. "I have had no word from the First Order since they took her. You know that she is strong, but I worry what will happen when she comes face to face with…with Ben. I only hope that Ben remembers how much she meant to him."

Poe shifted, feeling himself becoming uncomfortable. He suspected General Organa knew how he felt about Erinn Hux. He had not been one to hide his emotions. He had tried to convince Erinn to move on, but she had been unable to. He had tried to tell her that he would never hurt her like Ben did. She did not bite the bait. She was still pining for Ben Solo.

"I know you care for her, Poe," Leia whispered. "I also know that Erinn would be safer with you, but we need to find a way to get her back safely."

"And how do we do that?" Poe wondered. "I have been on their base, General. It is impossible. It is not easy to get into without anyone knowing."

Leia seemed to take a contemplative pause. "We will find a way," she declared. "For now I want you to keep Lanette safe."

"Of course," Poe promised.

…..

Erinn found herself dressed in another tight fitting black dress the following morning. She followed her brother without asking him any questions as to where they were going. She kept her hands by her side as Andrew looked up, his gaze had been intent in front of him and he was sharply dressed. His coat hung from his shoulders and his cap kept his hair neat and pristine underneath it.

"Kylo Ren has left the Starkiller," Andrew suddenly informed his sister. "He has been sent to the Finalizer where he intends to search for your daughter. I can only hope for your sake that he will not find her."

Erinn's brow cocked slightly. "He left?" she asked of him. "Without any word?"

Andrew looked to Erinn with a gaze that could only be described as silencing. She remained mute and moved a hand to pull her hair over her shoulder and run her fingers down it. The dress she wore was slightly too tight and stopped her strides from meeting her brother's.

"I have something that needs doing," Andrew informed Erinn. "I expect you to stand there quietly, do you understand me? I have no need for your complaints or protests."

"What is it that you intend to do?" Erinn asked of her brother. "Andrew?"

Sighing, Andrew looked to the door where he knew he would see thousands of stormtroopers waiting for him to deliver his address. What he was about to do was bring peace and order to the Galaxy. No one would question the First Order after he did what he did. He resisted the urge to smirk at the thought as he watched his sister's confused face and he moved his arm out to her.

"You shall see."

She felt as though she had no option to challenge her brother as she took hold of his arm and allowed him to lead her through the small door. It was only then when she felt the biting cold on her skin and she shivered. The light almost hurt her eyes after being kept indoors for days on end. Looking up, she could just about make out the sun above her and her eyes widened as she saw the sight beyond her.

White upon white reflected in her eyes at the sight of thousands of stormtroopers. They were all silent and looking straight ahead. Andrew nodded to some other masked people who stood against the wall of the large platform they found themselves on. Looking behind her, Erinn saw a giant red flag dangling from the wall, the First Order banner flying proudly. Allowing her mouth to gape, Erinn barely noticed her brother drop her arm and tell her to stay still.

Looking around, it now came to Erinn just how powerful the First Order was. She looked at the other commanders who were unmasked and watching her brother with intrigue. Some of them dared to look at her, but the majority kept their eyes away. They all looked uniform in their matching suits and Erinn wondered what was about to happen.

Keeping her eyes on her brother, she watched as he moved his hands behind his back and she stumbled forwards slightly. No one bothered to stop her, but she could feel the eyes from the men and woman behind her loitering on her form.

"Today is the end of the Republic."

His forceful voice took her by surprise at how it echoed throughout the vast land in front of them. She looked around, wondering what was to come before her eyes went to her brother's back and she suspected this was what he had waited for his entire life. She remembered how their father had made speeches that started like this. He had always been the one to threaten destruction and here Andrew stood doing the same.

She stopped listening for a few moments, none of his words sinking in as she dared to move closer to her brother out of intrigue, wondering if anyone would stop her as she went.

"At this very moment in a system far from here the New Republic lies to the Galaxy whilst secretly supporting the treachery of the Rebels of the Resistance."

"No," Erinn whispered, shaking her head.

"This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order and will remember this as the last day of the Republic!"

"No!" Erinn yelled this time and moved with haste towards her brother as thousands of stormtroopers saluted him and she felt the ground shake beneath her feet slightly.

Andrew grabbed his sister by the arm before she could push at him and he held her in her place, far too strong to be affected by her slight attempts to escape his grip. Andrew chuckled once and leaned down to his sister, his mouth next to her ear as he whispered.

"Consider this a warning, Erinn," he informed her. "I am trying to keep you safe. You are no longer a Rebel. You are my sister…the sister to the most powerful man of the First Order…remember that."

"What have you done?" Erinn whispered, looking in front of her as a giant red light escaped from the earth.

The sight was blinding and she moved a hand to her eyes as Andrew did the same, watching as the light flew into space and Erinn wondered where it was going to land. She remained silent before remembering the New Republic's location: the Hosnian system.

"You are wiping out the Hosnian system?" Erinn demanded from her brother and he neither confirmed nor denied his answer. "Andrew!"

"Yes," Andrew snarled. "Do you think that the Republic can get away with this, Erinn?"

Erinn barely watched the red light of the superweapon as she watched her brother, her eyes wide and fear filling her body as she shook her head, her hands now moving to wrap around her brother's upper arms as he looked around, noting how people were transfixed by the weapon they had created. The First Order would surely show control and power now. Who would be foolish enough to challenge them?

"My daughter," Erinn whispered and Andrew's eyes immediately snapped back down to his sister. "Andrew, what if my daughter is there?"

Truth be told, the falter on his expression told Erinn that he had not thought of that. The sorrow inside of her soon turned to anger. The New Republic would be a safe place to hide. Lanette would be welcome there as the granddaughter of General Organa. It would have been safe for her. It would have been the safest place Erinn could think of.

"What if she was there?!" Erinn's yells now attracted the attention of everyone within shouting distance of her and Andrew moved his hands to grab at her wrists in an attempt to prise her from him. "What if you killed my daughter?"

"Be quiet," Andrew demanded in a low hiss, not entirely enjoying creating a scene in front of his troops.

"You're worse than father," Erinn snarled at him. "All those innocent people…all those…you murdered them…you bastard…"

Hissing at her words, Andrew grabbed her elbow and he dragged her towards the door they had left and Erinn did her best to escape his grip. She failed miserably as Andrew took her back into the corridor and ignored anyone who dared to watch him.

"Do you see now, Erinn?" Andrew snapped at her and she felt him push her against the wall, his hand moving to her chin and forcing her gaze to meet his. "Do you understand that there is nothing but disorder in the Galaxy? I am stopping it."

"You're a murderer," Erinn counteracted. "You're a murdering bastard and if I find out that you have…if Lanette…"

Erinn couldn't bring herself to say the words. How could she? She felt ill. She felt as though she wanted to be ill and she shook her head, her glare increasing as she suddenly pushed Andrew's hand from her chin and he went quiet at feeling her sudden grip and she took him by surprise. With a hand on his chest, she pushed him across the corridor and his back hit the wall as her hand went to his chin as Andrew gulped. He had never seen such anger on his sister's face.

"If I find out you have hurt her," she said in a low voice, "I will do whatever I can to hurt you back, Andrew. You will not get away with this. Do you understand me?"

Taking a shaky breath, Andrew arched a brow and questioned her. "And what will you do, Erinn? There is nothing you can do."

She squeezed tightly on his chin then and Andrew would have winced if he could show weakness. "I will do anything in my power to make you suffer."

Snatching her hand from him, she watched as her brother remained confused and she walked away, her hands moving to straighten out the dress she wore over her lap and she stormed off. She swore that Andrew would not get away with this.

….

He felt her presence more than he felt his presence. His daughter and his father. Both were on this planet. They had located the droid there and he closed his eyes, remembering what the droid looked like, but all he could see was her. He could still feel the tingling sensation on his lips at the thought of her body pressed against his. Opening his eyes, he looked through his mask as troops landed just in front of Maz Kanata's castle, but that did not concern him.

What concerned him was the feeling inside of him. His daughter and father were so close to him. He had two people he wanted. One he wanted to train and the other he wanted to kill.

"Destroy the castle," his voice spoke and the troopers nodded. "Find Han Solo and bring him to me. I have something else to do."

Walking away, he could feel the feeling inside of him grow as he wandered through the forest and around the lake. His footsteps were heavy and his breathing was loud through the mask. He could feel it inside of him. He could feel her pull with each step he took.

Moving through the trees, his hand instantly went to rest on his lightsaber to check that it was still there as a clearing came before him. The sight of a ship in front of him caused him to still. He remained on the spot and looked to the ship, but that was not the sight which concerned him.

He spotted two figures moving towards the ship and he recognised both of them. The little girl was in his arms, her own arms around his neck as he moved to the ship, sweat dripping down his brow as a blaster rested in his hands. No doubt he had seen Kylo's forces arrive.

"Come on, Lanette," the man whispered to her as he lowered the ramp to the ship and placed Lanette on the floor.

"Stop."

The deadly voice echoed in Poe's ears and he turned around, pushing Lanette behind his body with haste. Stepping forwards, Poe held his blaster in front of him and Kylo stepped out of the shadows. He couldn't help but see the little girl shrink away from him. She clung onto the pilot's jacket sleeve as he kept an arm behind him for her to cling to.

"You will go no further," Kylo declared. "I believe you have something of mine."

"I think you're mistaken, pal," Poe responded and fired the blaster.

Kylo raised his hand, stopping the light in mid air as the girl gasped. It was then when Poe turned around and grabbed her hand, preparing to run to the ship. Ren was faster, his other hand moving to stop the pilot from going anywhere. Poe froze in mid run and Lanette squealed as she struggled to pull him with her any further.

"Poe!" she yelled his name as the pilot struggled to fight the Force against him.

He looked down to Lanette, managing to lift his lips and speak lowly: "Run."

The little girl looked him in the eye but she went nowhere.

"Don't." His voice demanded and Lanette turned to look at him. "You have nothing to be scared about."

Poe continued to try to fight the invisible restraints stopping him from moving as the blast from his weapon hit a tree behind Ren as he released the shot. Stepping towards the girl, Kylo saw her step back out of fear. She was watching him with those wide eyes of her as she tugged at the simple green dress she wore over her slight form.

Bending onto one knee, Kylo tilted his head to observe the girl. She looked exactly like him. But the look in her eye was Erinn's. She was hesitant and he knew that he was scaring her. She kept her eyes on him and he sensed that she had many questions.

"You were in my dreams," Lanette suddenly informed him and he tilted his head to the side at hearing that. "You scared my mother and made her cry."

Her words took him off guard and he wondered what he should do. Slowly, he moved his hands to his helmet and allowed it to click out of place. He pulled the mask off and his daughter observed his face, her wide eyes seeming to grow even more as she watched him and he watched her.

"Lanette," he whispered her name in his normal voice and the girl kept her hands on her dress as he moved to drape his over his kneeling leg. "Do you know who I am?"

She nodded and he half expected her to call him Kylo Ren, but she did not.

"My father," she said and he felt something inside of him at those two words.

The girl continued to look scared and she knew that something was wrong. Her father was a bad man. Poe had told her that, but he looked normal. He did not look bad to her. He looked like a normal man.

"Yes," he whispered back. "I am your father."

"Do you have my mother?" Lanette asked and he nodded again.

"I do," he told her and moved a hand towards her. "She sent me here to bring you to her. She wants to see you, Lanette…just as I do…"

Looking to Poe, Kylo sensed the unease in her movements as she looked back to him and he was struggling to understand what he felt for this girl before him.

"Poe said that you were a bad man," she whispered and he shook his head.

If he had any charm he could persuade her otherwise, but he had nothing. He had nothing but reasonable words and empty demands.

"No," Kylo declared. "I am your father. Do you think that I would hurt you or your mother? I would not do that, Lanette. Come with me and you can see your mother. She is fine. She is happy. Do not listen to traitors like this pilot. I am your father. You can trust me."

"No!" Poe managed to yell as a moment of weakness took hold of Kylo. "Lanette, he is lying."

Increasing his grip on the pilot, Poe screamed in sudden pain and Lanette shook her head, tears now forming in her eyes as she moved to Poe and grabbed him by the jacket. Kylo saw how she rejected him. She ran to the pilot instead of her own father. She had gone to his aid.

"Poe!" she screamed his name and Kylo stood up to his full height, pushing his helmet back onto his head. "Poe!"

He would have his daughter one way or another. Moving his hand, he released the pilot and Poe stumbled forwards in blatant pain as Lanette fell on top of him, crying loudly and begging him in her small voice.

Kylo said nothing further as he moved to his daughter, his hand pressing onto the side of her head and she fell to sleep, falling on a heap on top of Poe. Grabbing the girl by the waist, he picked her up and dangled her in his arms.

"Give her back," Poe panted in deep breaths as he tried to stand up and reach for his weapon again. "You cannot have her."

Turning to Poe, Kylo allowed his hand to raise in front of him and the pilot went still again, struggling and cursing as he tried to escape the Force. Ren nodded his head and looked down to his daughter.

"I can have whatever I want."

…

A/N: I am so overwhelmed by the response to this story still. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as we saw relationships grow tense! Some major events in the next few chapters. Do let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

Erinn had not seen Andrew since she had threatened him in the corridor and she was relieved about that. She doubted she would be able to handle looking at his smug face at this moment in time. She had seen some goodness left in her brother, but that had been wiped out of him the moment he had destroyed planets and countless numbers of people. All Erinn could do was sit and wait with patience in the hope that her daughter was not on the planet.

As day turned to night, Erinn wondered if she should try to sleep for a little while. She knew that sleep would not come easy to her, but she was growing restless and her eyes were struggling to remain open. There was still no sight of Andrew.

As darkness finally engulfed the room and Erinn sat by a small lamp in the corner, the doors opened wide and she prepared for the onslaught her brother was prepared to give her. Taking a deep breath, Erinn looked to the door and her eyes widened at the sight she saw. Standing up on shaky legs, she moved towards the figure.

"Mother!" The cry was loud and desperate and the little girl moved from the man's side towards her mother.

Dropping to her knees, Erinn caught her daughter and pressed her little face against her neck as Lanette hugged her mother around the neck, holding her tightly and clenching her small fists. Closing her eyes for a moment, Erinn relished the feeling of Lanette's body next to hers. She was warm and there was the familiar scent of the lavender soap she always used.

"Lanette, my love," Erinn cooed before opening her eyes to see him stood there, his mask underneath his arm as he watched Erinn and Lanette embrace. "Everything will be fine, sweetheart."

"I found her with the pilot," Kylo declared in his normal voice. He still sounded harsh, but he suspected it was better than his voice with the mask. He had only removed the wretched thing to try not to frighten his daughter. "Poe Dameron."

"What did you do to him?" Erinn demanded, keeping her daughter against her neck by pressing a hand into her curls and holding her there tightly.

Kylo shook his head, his face entirely emotionless. "I left him alive," Kylo declared. "I suspect the thought of knowing that he failed to protect your daughter is worse than death for him. Why did you allow him to pretend to be her father?"

Erinn's glare increased as he spoke and she saw him move a gloved hand to his hair, pushing it back on his head as his eyes moved to Erinn again and he waited expectantly for her answer to his question. He tried to keep himself from faltering as he looked at her, pretending that he felt nothing for the two women before him.

"Because he was there for her and had no interest in using her," Erinn answered honestly. "Believe me, I will do everything I can to send her back to him. You will not do anything to hurt her."

"I have no intention of hurting her."

It was the most sincere thing he had said all day as he shook his head, his hair bouncing around his face as he made the motion and Erinn stood up slowly, Lanette's arms dropping to wrap around her mother's waist as her head buried against her stomach and she turned to look at Kylo too. Her gaze was intense as Ren looked to his daughter, wondering what was going on in her mind as she clung to her mother for dear life.

"I wish I could believe that," Erinn was the one to declare and Kylo looked back to her.

"Believe what you want," he urged her. "It makes no difference. The First Order has sealed your fates. I shall go the Supreme Leader and ask him what is to be done."

Taking hold of Lanette by the hand, Erinn remained still as Kylo left them again, slipping his helmet onto his head as he went.

…..

Andrew Hux was still angry with his sister. He was angry with the way she had spoken to him and threatened him. He was angry that she had caused a scene outside which now had his inferior officers questioning him with their gazes. Yet his anger turned into worry as he thought about the way she had pushed his body against the wall, her voice low and threatening.

He had never seen her like that before. No one had dared to threaten him. Even at the Academy the older boys ignored him and only spoke to him when they were spoken to. He was a Hux. He demanded respect without needing to earn it.

He had holed himself up in the bridge for hours on end, checking the superweapon and the base's defences. Truth be told, he had no need to rush back to his chamber where his sister would be. He did not want a repeat of what had happened earlier.

"Sir."

Turning to the side, Andrew arched a brow as one of his officers looked up from the radars in front of her, her hand pressing in the earpiece she wore as she listened with intent to transmit the message to Hux. Nodding once, she looked to the red headed General and her brows knitted together.

"Kylo Ren has returned with a small child."

It took a moment for Hux to register what he was being told without snapping lowly and demanding to know what that had to do with him. And then he recalled. Erinn's daughter. What other child would interest Kylo? Moving away from the bridge, Hux kept his hands behind his back as he tried not to break into a run on the way back to his chambers.

Only as he came to them did he see Kylo moved around the other corner, both of them missing each other with seconds to spare. Entering his rooms, Hux looked around and soon saw the sight of a mother embracing her daughter, both of them sat on the edge of the sofa as Erinn kept her arms around the little girl.

Furrowing his brows and allowing creases onto his forehead, Hux stepped into the room again as the little girl turned to look up to him. He almost stepped back at the sight of her. There was no denying that she was Kylo Ren's child. She had his features and the same flowing black hair. Her eyes were like her mother's whilst her facial features were like her father.

So this was his niece.

"Andrew," Erinn greeted her brother in a cold manner.

Before he had shown his true colours she had thought that she could perhaps rely on him for her daughter's sake. She had been longing for him to help her should Kylo find Lanette. Now he had and Erinn did not know what help her brother would be.

"Erinn," Andrew said back, trying not to be thrown completely by the small child in front of him as he sat across from them, still studying the girl. "And I take it this is your daughter?"

"Lanette," Erinn confirmed and Andrew nodded.

There was no emotion on his face; no warmth or love. He looked at the child and he pitied it more than anything else. He felt pity that it had Kylo Ren as its father and Erinn Hux as its mother: the two people with the most dreaded surnames in the galaxy. There was no normal life for this child.

"Who is he?" Lanette tried to whisper so that Andrew couldn't hear her ask her mother the question and Erinn took a sharp breath.

"Your uncle," Erinn declared, wondering if that word would evoke any emotion inside of Andrew. "He is my brother."

"Oh."

Lanette was confused enough already, Erinn suspected. She had discovered her entire hidden family in less than a day. Her father had kidnapped her and her uncle was no better than a murderer.

"Quite," Andrew seemed to agree with the girl and his gaze moved back to Erinn. "I need to speak with you."

Nodding, Erinn had a feeling that she knew what this was going to be about. Looking down to Lanette, she brushed her daughter's hair behind her ear and gave her a warm smile.

"Why don't you go for a lie down?" Erinn asked her daughter, pointing to the door with Andrew's bed inside of it. "If you go in there you can go to sleep for a little while. I will come in soon and make sure you're okay."

Lanette seemed apprehensive but she nodded and Erinn kissed the top of her head and brushed her back softly as the girl walked away to sleep. Once the door was shut Erinn turned her glare back to her brother, folding her arms over her chest as she watched him expectantly.

"Ren got her," he stated.

"Obviously," Erinn responded. "He has gone to the Supreme Leader to discuss what to do. How could this have happened? I left her so that she would be safe."

"He was on the same planet she was on," Andrew declared. "I suspect that was how he found her."

Shaking her head, Erinn chewed on the inside of her cheek as she wondered how she could ever get out of the mess she now found herself in. Did she have no other option but to rely on Andrew? Perhaps she would have to. Perhaps he was her only hope.

"He will want to train her," Andrew suddenly said and Erinn felt her blood boil.

"I know," she sniped. "Can you stop stating the obvious for more than two minutes? I know what he will do, Andrew. He will take her from me and kill me. What use does he have for me now? He has his daughter…he has Lanette and he does not need me."

Andrew seemed to shift then in his seat, folding one leg over the other with a motion of discomfort about him. Shaking his head, he avoided looking at his sister.

"I will not let him kill you," he said and Erinn almost rolled her eyes.

"You killed entire planets today," she whispered to him. "Excuse me if I don't believe you."

"No," Andrew quickly declared, glowering across to her and refusing to let her talk to him in such an obnoxious manner. "I may despise you for what you did today, Erinn, but you are still a Hux. No one will hurt you."

Erinn shook her head. "I don't care about me," Erinn responded. "I care about Lanette. If you can get her away from him…save her…then that is all I care about."

"It will make me a traitor, Erinn," Andrew whispered. "There is only so much I can do. I can talk with the Supreme Leader and ask for him to spare you…but…if I were to let you go and run away from this then I dare not think about what may happen. I am the General of the First Order. Surely you see the responsibilities I have?"

Rolling her eyes, Erinn moved to stand up, her hands dropping to her hips as she paced around the room. She was not having the same argument she always had with her brother. She was growing tired of it. Listening to him telling her about how he had no choice. Everyone had a choice. She knew that. Andrew was just too lost to the First Order to recognise it.

….

Erinn had never looked as bad as she did at that moment in time. Her hair was hanging in clumps around her head as she had not washed it in her days. Her skin had red rashes on her arms from where she had scratched it too much. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were drooping. Bags and purple lines formed underneath them and she could barely look at the man who stood above her.

Kneeling on the floor in an interrogation room, Erinn remembered how she had sobbed for her daughter. The stormtroopers had dragged her from her brother's chamber and Lanette had poked her head around the door, peering to her mother as she was taken away from her. She was pushed into an empty room and forced to her knees as she saw him stood with his back to her.

His helmet was on the side and he waited for the stormtroopers to leave before he turned to face Erinn. He barely showed his face to anyone if he could help it. The clicking of the metal doors closing alerted him to their presence of being alone.

"Is this it?" Erinn sniffed and peered up to him, her shaking hands on her lap as she waited for him to face her. "Why else would you drag me out here in the middle of the night?"

He still said nothing and she wondered where she had gone wrong with him. She should have stopped him that night nine years ago. She should have demanded for him not to leave her. She should have persuaded him not to go.

Perhaps she would not find herself about to face death at his hand now.

"It has to be done."

His voice was cold and calculating as Erinn sniffed and nodded her head. She could sit there and beg him. She could cry, but she wondered if her tears would do anything for him now. There had been a time when he would crumble at the sight of her tears. He would hold her and assure her that things would be fine, but those times had gone.

"I suppose I should thank you for not doing it in front of Lanette," Erinn said, wondering if she was being sarcastic or sincere as he finally looked over his shoulder and down to her.

"I would not hurt her in such a way," he whispered.

"But you would hurt me?" Erinn wondered back.

How was this possible? How was the only man she had ever loved so cold and willing to kill her?

He turned his entire body to face her and she saw the lightsaber dangling from his belt as he bent down in front of her on his knees. Looking her in the eye, she did her best not to think of Ben Solo. This was Kylo Ren. Looking to her lap, she felt herself begin to shake uncontrollably as her hands fumbled on her thighs and she struggled to stop herself from crying.

She had claimed that her life was of no importance, but that did not stop the fear she felt right now as she waited for Kylo to do what he had to. She didn't want to die. She wanted to go home. She wanted to go back with Ben to D'Qar and raise their child. She wanted her old life.

"I feel it," he whispered to her, moving a slim finger to her chin and lifting her gaze to meet his as his other hand moved down her cheek, almost as though he was trying to soothe her. "I feel how lonely you have been…how sad…and I feel your fear now. I can feel all of it."

Sniffing, Erinn looked over his shoulder, unsure if she could actually meet his gaze as he spoke. Furrowing his brows, he remembered what the Supreme Leader had just told him when he had reported to him.

"You are the only light I have," he informed her and Erinn felt his hand move to cup the back of her had, involuntarily shifting her body forward until her forehead met with his and her breath escaped her, hitting his cheek and warming his skin. "I can feel the pull to the light when I am with you. I can remember…remember how it was…"

Erinn remained silent and still, her eyes closed as she felt his eyes scanning over her face and tears continued to stream down her cheeks as Kylo's hand wrapped into her hair and remained tightly there. His own body began to shake as he shook his head, his teeth gritting together as he tried to feel the determination he had felt earlier.

"I remember Ben Solo."

The final sentence caused her lids to flutter open as she chewed down on her bottom lip and his eyes now closed, a shaky and startling breath escaping his lips and Erinn let her mouth gape at the sight of him.

"I remember when I met you…when I laid with you…all those days I sat by the lake with you…I remember how I was before the Dark Side. I remember all of it," he declared. "The Light calls to me and I do not know how to resist when I am with you. I don't know how to stop it."

"Don't," the simple word came from her and she watched as he opened his eyes again to look at her, a dark chuckle escaping his lips and he shook his head.

"I have come too far to turn around now," he declared and Erinn saw nothing but a conflicted young man in front of her. He was no monster. He was confused. "I cannot stop this."

"You can," Erinn tried to persuade him. "You can become Ben again…the man I love."

Shaking his head defiantly, Kylo looked at her with no tenderness now. "Do you not understand, Erinn? I have to do this. I have to be the man I was born to be, not Ben Solo. I need to destroy Ben Solo once and for all…and…there is only one way I can do that."

She suspected from the tone of his voice that he didn't want to do it, but the sudden faint hum of his lightsaber and the warmth of it near her side did not fill her with any hope. His hands shook as he remained knelt opposite her, the weapon so close to brushing through her stomach as she leaned forwards further, her upper body now pressing against Ben's as her hands grabbed the lapels of the robes he wore.

He half expected her to plead for her life, but she surprised him. Erinn always knew how to do that.

"Just make it quick," she urged as he looked down to her head resting on his chest and he wondered what she was doing.

The truth was she didn't want to die alone. She wanted to die in Ben Solo's arms. She knew that the man before her was Ben Solo. He had spoke like Ben and not Kylo. The conflict inside of him told her that.

Nodding once, he closed his eyes, one hand moving from his weapon to her head as he kept her pressed against him. He just had to finish what he had started...

…

Andrew Hux stormed down the corridors after he had received the news that the Starkiller Base was under attack. He kept his hands behind his back, only moving them when he had to point and yell at stormtroopers to get to work defending their Base. He had no idea how the Resistance thought they could attack with a few pilots and fighters. They had no chance. Andrew would gun them down before they could do anything.

Yet he found himself slightly worried. Worried enough that he intended to evacuate his sister and niece. He should be in the bridge and in command, but instead he was trying to save Erinn. It seemed his mother's words were still haunting him.

Opening the doors to his chambers, all he saw was Lanette sat on the sofa, her green dress creased and her eyes wet with tears. She stood up and looked over to Andrew as he furrowed a brow in the direction of the little girl.

"They took mother," she sniffed, running her hands over her eyes. "I couldn't get out. Where is she? Why did they take her?"

Andrew felt his spin stiffen and his blood run cold at that piece of information. Who had taken her? Where had she gone? Looking to the little girl again he nodded.

Lanette was unguarded. She was alone. He could do what Erinn wanted him to do. He could save her…even if he couldn't save Erinn. He would be a traitor. He would betray everything he stood for. But he knew he had to make his decision sooner rather than later.

….

A/N: Once again, very overwhelmed by the amount of people reviewing and following. It is crazy! Anyway, shouldn't be too long a wait before the next chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Poe had never felt so uneasy in his life as he landed his fighter plane next to Han Solo's Millennium Falcon. He climbed from the pilot seat and moved down, his feet landing in the snow as the cold substance moved to his ankles and he hissed underneath his breath at the feeling of it.

Looking to the base which sat away from him, he waited with patience for Han Solo to leave the ship. He was aware that he was working with two young kids and the Wookie he always had by his side. Poe didn't know too much of them, only that one of them was a stormtrooper who had switched sides and the girl had found his droid when he had been taken by Kylo Ren.

"You know that we should split up," Poe called to Han over the whirling noise of the wind. "We need to find Erinn and Lanette and destroy the shields."

"I know," Han spoke back. "I'll go and try to find Lanette and Erinn. Lanette is my granddaughter."

"I'll join you," Poe said, wondering why he had not decided to put something warmer over the orange pilot suit he wore as the cold began to bite at him. "Erinn and Lanette will be under guard by him. I know it. I wouldn't mind the chance to give him a piece of mind."

Han sighed and shook his head. He had been an absent figure in his son's life, but the thought of seeing the man his son had become terrified him more than he cared to admit. Han's marriage to Leia had been strained and he only came home on the odd occasions. His granddaughter was the spitting image of Ben, but she had none of his mannerisms. Han was thankful she had inherited them from her mother. Lanette was important to him. He might not show it, but she was his granddaughter. She was his only reminder of Ben now.

"You want us to go alone?" the former stormtrooper worried and Poe looked across to him, arching a brow as he did so. "No offence, but we're not exactly…well…established fighters."

"We can cope," the girl responded.

Finn and Rey. The pair of them were mismatched to the Resistance fighters Poe knew, but they had heart and spirit. They had the ability to go through with this plan and they were eager. He didn't know why they had agreed to go on this mission, neither of them had anyone in their to save, but they had decided to come. Poe suspected they had some form of allegiance to Han, but he didn't know for certain.

"No, Dameron's right," Han nodded. "Look, you go with them-"

"-No," Poe quickly interrupted before Han could finish his sentence. "I want to find Lanette and Erinn."

Sighing once, Han nodded. He knew how Poe felt for Lanette. He saw her as his own. He saw Erinn as someone he wanted but could never have. She was tainted by Ben.

"Finn, go with Poe and find them," Han decided and looked to Poe. "I want them out of here and away as soon as possible. Is that understood? I doubt Kylo will be with them now that they are under attack."

"Do you think so?" Poe scoffed and Han shrugged his shoulders.

He didn't entirely know if he had to tell the truth. The five of them moved through the snow and eventually parted ways. Poe looked into the base of shining corridors and control panels and he felt himself take a deep breath. He had to do this. He had argued with General Organa for hours about how he was better on the ground than in the air on this mission. He had to persuade her because he had to find Erinn and Lanette.

"So, this Erinn," Finn said as the pair of them pressed themselves against a wall in a corridor once they had snuck in through a side door to the base. "Is she your…well…"

"No," Poe said with a shake of his head, moving slowly down the wall and turning his head around the corner, the sight of a dozen stormtroopers running down it enough to make him retract and grab Finn by the collar.

He dragged the young boy into a crevice, pressing him against the wall as the white troops rushed down the corridor and Poe let out a shaky breath as they passed them and didn't notice them.

"Erinn is complicated," Poe finally whispered once the sound of boots on the ground left. "More complicated than any other woman I've met."

"Most of them are," Finn said as Poe moved away and Finn shook his head, wondering what he knew of his experience with women. Shrugging once, he followed the pilot as he held the blaster in his fingertips and Finn kept his by his side.

Both of them were quiet as they moved along, wondering where Erinn would even be kept. Poe didn't know how long they had been moving for before he heard footsteps and the hiss of a voice. He froze and motioned to another crevice for him and Finn to hide in by the side of the corridor.

"What is happening?"

Poe recognised the voice immediately. It still haunted some of his nightmares. He could hear Kylo Ren address a couple of stormtroopers, the metallic voice haunting through his helmet as he demanded answers.

"We're under attack," a trooper responded. "It is the Resistance in the sky. Scouts have reported nothing on the ground yet."

"There will be," Kylo responded. "Have them search the area and keep the shields strong. Where is General Hux?"

There was a brief pause.

"The General has not been seen since the attack was reported. Do you want this room guarded?"

Another pause and Poe held his breath with wonder.

"No. Fetch the medics and have her taken to my shuttle."

Poe didn't know what was running through Kylo's mind, but he doubted it was anything good as the Master of the Knights of Ren stormed away, his boots hitting the floor with intent and purpose as the distinct hum of his lightsaber went with him. Poe let out a breath and nodded to Finn. Kylo had told them to leave her. Erinn had to be in there, or Lanette. Doing his best not to be too hasty, Poe waited until he was certain that Kylo was nowhere near them before he left his hiding place.

He tried to keep low as he walked on, finally coming to the door Kylo had been outside. Pressing at the pad, he saw that it refused to open and he groaned before checking the corridor was empty and firing his blaster at it. Finn held his hands over his ears at the noise and Poe saw the doors open wide.

Looking into the room, his eyes instantly went to the floor where he saw her. His eyes widened and his face paled as he felt his head begin to spin in fear. Running into the room and dropping to his knees, Poe pulled her body closer to him, his hands delicately running underneath her back as he sat her against his lap, her head resting on his stomach.

"Erinn," he hissed her name, "Erinn, talk to me…come on…talk to me…"

Looking down her body he noted a large chunk of her dress had been ripped by her stomach and her bare skin was covered in blood and blisters. The wound was deeper than a simple blaster wound and Erinn was struggling for breath as she opened her eyes loosely, her gaze lifting to meet Poe as he moved a hand to her cheek, trying to keep her concentration on him. He suspected a lightsaber had caused this damage to her.

She was in pain, but she was alive.

"He couldn't do it," she said, her mouth dry and her voice a rasp. "Poe…he couldn't…"

"But he left you here," Poe spat back. "He hurt you in the first place…the bastard hurt you and left you here to suffer…"

"Lanette," Erinn suddenly whispered. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Poe declared. "I thought that she would be with you."

Shaking her head, Erinn struggled to speak as every breath she took ached in her body. Finn looked down to the wound and felt his stomach churn at the sight of it whilst Poe looked at him and nodded his head slowly.

"I need your help to lift her," Poe spoke.

"Got it," Finn agreed and moved to her other side.

They put their arms around her waist, supporting her as they set her on her feet. She hissed in pain and Poe was quick then, pushing her feet from under her as he caught her and cradled her in his arms. She barely weighed anything and he wondered if they had been feeding her during her time as a captive on the ship.

"It's alright," Poe promised her. "I've got you, Erinn."

Nodding, Erinn closed her eyes again as she let her head loll against Poll's warm neck and the pilot began to move, trying not to irritate her wound further with each move he took. She said nothing about the pain as he moved with haste and Finn followed him, acting as the eyes and ears for Poe as he struggled to see clearly whilst carrying Erinn.

"Erinn."

Erinn peeled her eyes open, recognising a voice she hadn't heard in ages. She managed to look up as Han Solo came into her vision and he moved his gaze down her body to the distinct injury.

"Han," she mumbled and Solo shook his head.

"Did Ben do this?" he demanded from her. "Did he hurt you?"

"He was going to kill me," Erinn mumbled. "He couldn't…there is still good…Han…Lanette…"

Nodding, Han realised that they had to change their plan right now. They had to find Lanette and then get out of there once they had finished planting the explosives to help weaken the shields and the base.

"Take her to the Falcon," Han demanded from Poe. "I'll find Lanette and bring her. She needs seeing to now."

"Got it," Poe agreed, knowing that he could not run around whilst carrying Erinn. "Finn, buddy, go with the others. I can manage Erinn. They'll need your help."

Nodding, Han bent down to give the girl he had known a soft kiss on the top of the head and he felt guilt eat up inside of him. Had this been his fault? Ben was who he was because of Han and Leia. He was their child and they should have raised him better than this. Han thought that they had. Ben would never have touched Erinn in such a manner before he changed.

He didn't dwell on it as Poe took the girl away, looking for a door to the outside as soon as possible. All that Han had to do was find Lanette.

…

"Did you think that I could not sense where she was?"

Andrew Hux froze as soon as he heard the noise. He was stood outside, wrapped in his coat as the little girl by his side looked up to the ship that had landed on the very same platform Hux had given his little speech on. The General turned to look up to Kylo as he stood by the door and Lanette moved to hide behind her uncle.

He stood tall and shook his head, his face full of anger as he knew what Ren had done. He could sense it and he could see it in his face.

"Did you kill her?" Hux roared as the snow continued to blow in front of him and Kylo took a step closer to him. "Did you murder my sister?"

Andrew wished that he could see the reactions underneath the man's mask. He wished that he could see if he felt any remorse for his actions or anything at all. He wanted to see his pointed face so that it made him more human. It made him easier for Andrew to punch.

"Your sister is a traitor," was all that Ren managed to say and Hux shook his head, his eyes showing an intensity Ren had never seen before. "You are not sending Lanette anywhere. Do you want to join her as a traitor."

"My sister," Hux managed to whisper. "Do you think that I would let you hurt my niece? I know what you are and what you can do, Ren. You will not touch Lanette."

"Does the Supreme Leader know of your treachery? Does he know that you intend to go against him?"

"He will understand," Hux tried to convince himself more than Ren. "He will know why I did this. You can have anyone else, Ren. You can train anyone else, but you will not train her, she is a Hux."

"She is my daughter," Kylo snarled as the little girl continued to sob loudly and Hux willed for her to be silent. "She is mine!"

It was then when Andrew felt the Force on his throat. His windpipe clenched and he struggled to breathe, his hands moving to his skin and trying to claw away the invisible hands he felt on him. He failed miserably and Lanette reached for his coat to try to help him.

"Stop it!" Lanette roared, her eyes narrowing and her face turning to look to her father. "Leave him alone!"

Her yells and her pleas seemed to resonate with him as he dropped Hux and left him to cough and splutter. He only moved then to Lanette and took her hand by force inside of his, dragging her down the steps of the platform they stood on as she pathetically tried to escape his grip. Kylo said nothing to her as he continued to hear Hux yell as he tried to stand up and move.

"Let go of me!" Lanette was the one to squeal as Ren looked down to her. "I want mother…I hate you…I hate what you have done!"

Ren pretended that her words did not bother him. He stood there and he pretended that she was having no effect on him. How could he let her affect him? He was stronger than she was. She did not know what she was saying. She would soon see when he taught her the Dark Side. He was sure of that.

It was only when he looked to the side and to the forest past the clearing did he see her and another figure stumbling through the snow. Narrowing his eyes, he watched and wondered who else was here to upset plans.

…..

"Hey," Poe spoke down to Erinn as he noted how cold she was without any substantial layers to cover her body and keep her warm. She was shivering and her face was pale and her lips almost turning blue as he noted her eyes shut. "Just keep your eyes on me, Erinn, okay? I'm handsome enough so it shouldn't be a problem."

Relief washed through him as he saw a faint quirk of her lips at his words and he smiled back to her too, hoping that he wasn't too far from the Falcon. It was only as he moved when the ground shook underneath him and he struggled to stand upright. Suspecting that the fighters above him had hit their target, he began to move with haste then.

"Erinn!"

The roar caused Poe to turn his head behind him and he saw the black figure in the white snow, the red lightsaber dangling by his side as his mask remained off of his face, showing the man Poe knew to be Ben Solo. The little girl by his side continue to struggle to pull her arm from his grip and Poe looked to her as Erinn watched Kylo.

"Did I tell you that you could leave?" Kylo demanded from Erinn and she hissed in pain and anger as Poe shook his head.

"Mother!" Lanette screamed. "Poe!"

"I think that it is clear you don't want her by the way you tried to kill her," Poe declared and Kylo shook his head, his black hair sweating and wet as it clung to his face and the top of his head.

There was wildness to his face that Poe had not seen before. He looked as though he would do anything reckless at that moment in time. Keeping still, the pilot waited with bated breath for him to make a move. His eyes kept moving from his face to the lightsaber by his side as Kylo watched Erinn.

"Give me my daughter," Erinn demanded.

"No," Kylo responded. "You will come back with me and Lanette. I will finish what I have started."

"And kill her?" Poe demanded. "Over my dead body."

Tilting his head, Kylo nodded. "That can be arranged."

Poe dropped Erinn from his hands as he felt the invisible Force at his throat again and Erinn landed in the snow, her entire body drenched as she struggled to push herself to sit up and look to Kylo. He remained focused on torturing Poe, but it didn't last long. Before he knew it, Poe was gaining his breath back and he was feeling the hands leaving him. Kylo watched in confusion before trying to torture him again, failing miserably as he looked down and felt something else overpower him.

Lanette was staring up at him, her glare narrow and her face full of anger and concentration. He faltered for a moment, watching as his daughter overpowered him without even knowing what she was doing. She was strong. She was stronger than Kylo had anticipated.

No one else knew what was happening as Poe felt the hold leave him and he began to move forwards, drawing his blaster from his holder and aiming it at Ren.

It was as he moved when the ground shook again and he stumbled backwards, watching as the earth tore in two. Kylo stepped back, watching the snow tumble down into a massive crevice, dragging Lanette by her arm backwards as the line came in between them. Poe grabbed Erinn and helped her to her feet, wrapping his arm around her waist and carrying her backwards as the earth continued to part at his heels as he ran.

"No!" the roar came from Erinn as she realised exactly what had happened once Poe had stopped running and the ground seemed to stop shaking as violently.

Dropping to his knees, Poe allowed Erinn to fight her way from his grip, crawling in the snow to the edge of the ridge, her hair flapping in her face due to the wind as she looked across the vast gap and realised that this was the dream. This was Leia's dream.

Across from them stood Kylo on the other ridge, his gaze narrow and concentrated as Lanette's hand was inside of his, her eyes watering and her cheeks tinted red with cold and anger. Her yells were lost in the wind as she begged for her mother and Poe to no prevail.

"Ben!" Erinn yelled, trying to beg him. "Ben, please…give her back…bring her back to me…please…"

Erinn wondered if he could hear her as the ground continued to shake and trees fell down in the background of them. She remained on the floor, her body numb as she saw Kylo take hold of Lanette by her shoulders and turn her around, pushing her away from her mother and towards the safety of a landing ship which had found them.

"No!" the hollowed sound escaped Erinn as Poe tried to pick her up and help her back to safety. She tried to fight against him, still weak as she saw Kylo turn around to look at her as Lanette fought his hold.

His gaze met Erinn's and Erinn saw no remorse from him. There was nothing but coldness. As she watched him for that brief moment she swore she would do everything in her power to bring her daughter back. She would hurt him like he had hurt her. She would destroy him like he had destroyed her. He would not get away with this. She would make him pay.

…..

A/N: Wow, thanks so much to everyone reviewing! It means a lot! I didn't have it in me to kill Erinn off so here you go. Do let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Depositing Erinn on the bed in the Falcon, Poe knelt by her side and looked to her body. She was drenched from her time in the snow and her body was shaking as her lips parted and took in sharp gasps of breath as the pain in her side continued to intensify.

They had been picked up by the Falcon and Poe had merely shook his head at Han when he had looked to him and wondered what had happened. Sighing harshly, Han moved back to the cockpit and clenched his teeth, vowing to find his son and bring his granddaughter back to her home. He had ran away from his problems for too long and now he had to face them. He had to face Ben.

"Erinn," Poe whispered her name, moving his hands to her hair and sweeping it over her shoulder as she turned her head on the pillow to look to him. "I need to clean your wound and bandage it."

The tears in her eyes were enough to tell Poe that she did not care about the pain she was in. All she cared about was the fact that her daughter had been cruelly snatched from her. Erinn had done everything possible to protect Lanette but it had not been enough. She had failed to escape Kylo and his clutches.

"Poe," Erinn whispered his name as he stood and she reached blindly for his hand. He took it inside of his, holding her fingers around his as he bent down again, his other hand moving to her cheek ad stroking her skin softly. "I need to find her," Erinn said in a whisper. "I need to find my daughter…he can't have her…she is not his."

Nodding, Poe gave her hand a reassuring squeeze in his and kissed her forehead, hesitantly doing so and wondering if he had over stepped the boundary. But she said nothing and did nothing, keeping still and allowing Poe to mend her broken body. If only he could mend her broken heart.

…

A week had passed since the incident and nothing had changed within that time. She still said nothing. She refused to speak. She refused to acknowledge his existence. She even refused to eat the food he brought her until she grew too hungry to refuse it and even then she had put the tray near the door and said nothing.

She remained seated in the small chair and her eyes remained fixed on the window. There was nothing but rain outside and she had almost wanted to go outside and feel the drops. She missed the fresh air. She missed running around. She missed playing with Poe and hearing his stories. She missed her mother telling her not to wander too far.

She missed home.

She hated him for taking her away.

She had been locked away in the large room since they had arrived. She had been informed that this was where her mother had been born and her uncle lived. The room was large and had a control panel in the corner where she could ask for anything she wanted. A small bedroom sat through another room where a single bed rested against a wall and a wardrobe sat in the corner. An en-suite with a shower also sat through her bedroom.

There were chairs scattered around the room and a table to seat four on the other end. She never moved to any other seat but the one which looked out the floor length window and she stared outside.

She had no idea that her uncle tried to visit her every day, but she was under guard. At least three stormtroopers stood in the hall and refused to let General Hux in to see his niece.

"I see you tried to visit her today."

Andrew Hux sat in his office and looked to Kylo Ren as he walked into the room. Sighing, Andrew looked down to the blueprints before him with the plans of a new Starkiller Base. He was hoping to fix the faults of the previous one, but it would take years to build. For now they had no choice but to hide on his home planet. Arkanis was loyal to the First Order and Andrew had suggested it to the Supreme Leader who agreed.

They still had not found Luke Skywalker. They did not have the droid. They did not have his location.

"She is my niece," Hux snapped. "I needed to be certain that you had not harmed her like you did my sister."

Andrew was still under the impression that Erinn was missing. He had not had a chance to ask Kylo if it was true or false whether he had harmed her. He had not spoken to Lanette to ask her either. He was in the dark and he suspected the worse.

Kylo remained still. He knew that Erinn was still alive. He had seen the Falcon pick her up moments after he had left. He could not deny that he had tried to kill her, but he was too weak. He had been too pathetic to finish her off. As soon as his lightsaber had made contact with her skin and she had shrieked he recoiled. He had dropped the weapon and looked down to her, panting for breath at the sight of her.

How many people had he killed? How many lives had been ruined by him? Yet he recoiled and felt immediate regret when he had scarred Erinn Hux. He felt as though he had failed in his mission. He felt as though he was still weak and there was still the call to the Light Side.

The Supreme Leader had not been happy with him. He had yelled and roared when he heard how Kylo had failed. He had been angry with Andrew too. He had called both of them failures and traitors to the true cause. Kylo and Andrew had both tried to defend themselves, but the Supreme Leader did not want to hear anything from them.

He had demanded for Kylo to train his daughter and Andrew to stay away from his niece. Andrew had protested and demanded that Kylo be allowed nowhere near her, but the Supreme Leader had not allowed that to happen. He saw Kylo as the answer to Lanette. He was needed to bring the girl over to the Dark Side.

"She is my daughter and she is my concern," Kylo was the one to declare in a forceful manner and Hux rolled his eyes at the sound of his voice. "You did well to keep your head after your treacherous act."

"I could say the same for you," Hux declared. "You failed to kill my sister…you harmed her…but the Supreme Leader wanted her dead and now she has gone. Perhaps my own head was not on the line, but yours was?"

Kylo sneered in a low tone and Hux relished in seeing the man get worked up in such a manner. He hated Kylo more than he cared to admit. He hated him and he hated everything that he stood for. Hux enjoyed order and Kylo liked disorder. He was reckless and impulsive. He was a fool too.

"Do not push me, Hux," Kylo seethed. "You tried to test me once and I almost choked you to death."

"Don't you dare-"

"-Don't you presume to tell me what I can and cannot do," Kylo snapped. "Your niece is now none of your concern. Stop trying to see her and stop trying to involve yourself in her life. She is my daughter and she shall train under me and learn everything she needs to know."

Shaking his head, Andrew glared to Kylo and remained silent. He was not going to engage in an argument with a man who was unstable. He had no interest in talking to him. He preferred to do anything in his power to get him away from his niece, whether or not he went behind the back of the Supreme Leader.

Kylo remained silent as he watched Hux and he smirked before leaving the room to attend to his daughter. He walked through the corridors at a steady pace, stormtroopers moving out of his way as he went. He came to his daughter's door and opened it up, stepping inside as she remained in the seat she had been sat in for ages.

"Lanette."

She didn't turn at the sound of her name and he sighed once, knowing that he should remove his helmet. He clicked it out of place and pulled it from his head, depositing it down on the table in the corner before he moved over to kneel before his daughter.

She was curled in a ball on the chair, her arms wrapped around her knees as she dropped her chin to rest on their caps. She barely managed to look down to her father as her eyes remained red rimmed. She was dressed in a simple grey dress Kylo had acquired for her and her hair hung in loose curls down her back. Kylo couldn't help but think how it felt to have her stare at him. It was like having Erinn stare at him.

"Have you had anything to eat today?"

Her glare increased down to him and she sniffed, moving a hand to wipe her eyes as she shook her head. "I want my mother."

"You shall have your mother soon," Kylo declared.

And that was no lie. Kylo had been told to find Erinn and finish the job he had started. He needed to bring her back and kill her. Yet Kylo knew that he couldn't. He had been given the chance and he had not done it. Killing Erinn was no longer an option. She was his only weakness and he had to ignore her. So long as she was nowhere near him, he could do that. His efforts into finding her were minimal. Besides, the First Order had bigger things to worry about.

"Why did you hurt her?" Lanette demanded from him. "You're supposed to love her. Why did you hurt her like that? I want her back."

Kylo felt his teeth clench together and then he looked to his daughter as she stopped her glare and she now looked confused and pleading. Kylo sighed and folded his arms at the bottom of her chair as he looked up to her, his eyes seemingly wider than usual and his hair ruffling as he ran a hand through his.

"Your mother was a good woman," Kylo informed Lanette. "She clearly cares for you dearly."

Lanette frowned, her small hands turning into fists. "That doesn't answer my question."

Kylo did his best to think of some coherent answer. Weakness was not an option to show this child in front of him. She had to be disciplined and she needed to learn not to show her feelings. He had to teach her that. He was going to teach her.

"Your mother means nothing to me," Kylo hissed.

"Then you're stupid," Lanette declared and Kylo almost looked amused at hearing her talk in such a manner. "Mother still loves you. She told me that she didn't want to, but she does. She said you were kind and caring before you were mean. Poe said the same. Why are you mean? Why did you leave us alone?"

Kylo shifted from one knee to the other. "You ask too many questions for someone so little."

"And you don't answer them," Lanette replied.

Kylo cocked a brow and tilted his head, admiring his daughter's feistiness and he shook his head. He could tell her the truth about one thing that did not involve Erinn. Remaining still, Kylo looked down to the floor as he spoke and Lanette watched him intently.

"I never knew you were born," Kylo admitted to her. "I never knew that your mother was pregnant or that she had you. I only found out before I met you. I was angry that I never knew…angry that I couldn't have seen you grow up…help you…be there when you were lonely. I know what it feels like to grow up without a father. My own father was never there when I needed him…I never wished that for you. I wanted to be there and now I am."

He looked up to his daughter and he could see that his words had made her uncomfortable. She had moved her chin further along her knees and Kylo slowly moved upwards again to stand, knowing that he had work to do instead of trying to persuade his daughter to talk to him.

"You are the spitting image of me, yet you are your mother," Kylo informed her. "But never doubt that I shall keep you safe now, Lanette, no one shall hurt you."

Moving a hand to his daughter's shoulder, he felt her tense under his touch as he awkwardly squeezed her shoulder before he began to leave. He picked his helmet up under his arm and he only stopped moving when he heard Lanette speak.

"I always wanted to know my father," she declared and he saw her little head peering around the chair to look at him. "I wanted him to be at home with me…with me and mother…why can't we go home?"

Home. Kylo had no home now. He served the First Order, but he had no home. He had places to live, but nowhere he could call home. What did home consist of? Was it with Lanette and Erinn? Was it in a small hut by the lakes he spent with her? All three of them together? The thoughts brought nothing but memories of the light back to him and he knew that he couldn't think about it.

He had to push the light away. He couldn't let it take over.

Looking back to his daughter, Kylo almost felt his chest pang at the sight of her small face. "Eat something…I'll be back later."

….

Erinn was slowly recovering, but she was struggling to walk after the stitches had been put in her side. She had been on bed rest while Leia and Han did their best to find Lanette and bring her back home. Erinn had demanded to help, but Leia had assured her that she was doing all that she could and Erinn had to rest. She needed time to sleep and come to terms with what had happened.

"Hey."

Erinn had grown used to daily visits from Poe. Every morning he would bring her food and a fresh bunch of flowers to put in the vase on the side of her bed. Erinn wore her light blue pyjamas on her body and she was sat up, playing on the communication pad Leia had given her as she checked up on the progress at base.

"Morning," Erinn managed to speak to Poe and the pilot sat down on the edge of her bed, moving his hand to her cheek and pushing her hair behind her shoulder as he moved a hand to her cheek, drawing her gaze to his and away from the screen beneath her.

"Have you eaten since yesterday?" he demanded from her.

Erinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "I didn't eat yesterday. I'm not exactly hungry, Poe. I just need to find Lanette."

"I know," Poe promised her, "but starving yourself will not help her or you. You need to keep your strength up, Erinn."

"No," Erinn denied, "I need to bring my daughter home and get her away from Ben…Kylo…whatever he wants to call himself."

Poe had seen Erinn go through a range of emotions. She had sobbed. She had been angry. She had thrown things across her room. She had collapsed to the floor and let Poe hold her for hours on end. She had gone through every single emotion and nothing eased the pain she felt.

"Erinn," Poe warned her. "We are doing everything possible to bring her back home. It isn't easy. The First Order have scattered…we think that they have set up base on your home planet, but we need to confirm it. We don't know how we can even infiltrate their ranks."

"Just send me back," Erinn declared. "Send me back to her."

"No chance," Poe said, almost laughing at her ridiculous suggestion. "There is a reason why you are bed bound, Erinn. The last time you were with Kylo Ren he almost killed you."

"But he didn't!" Erinn snapped back at Poe. "He didn't have it in him to kill me."

"And you want to give him a second chance?" Poe asked from her. "What is this, Erinn? You want to go back and get yourself killed? You want to die at his hand? Or do you still think that you can bring him back? Is that it?"

"Oh, be quiet," Erinn demanded from Poe and he stood up, shaking his head as his hands flapped by his sides and he glared at the woman before him.

"No," he responded. "I've seen the way you look when you think about him, Erinn. You are lost to him still. You need to stop this. You need to stop thinking you can be with him. It has been ten years. It is ridiculous."

Erinn's cheeks turned red and she balled a hand into a fist and tossed the tray of food aside and onto the floor, moving delicately from the bed as she pointed at Poe.

"Do not tell me how I feel," Erinn responded in a snarl. "I know who Ben is and I do not need you to tell me how I feel. Do you understand that? I have no interest in Kylo Ren…no…but I want to make him suffer. Do you know how I felt when I saw him take Lanette from me?"

Poe kept silent, his gaze challenging as he waited for her to continue.

"I want to make him suffer like he has made me suffer," Erinn said and Poe saw a rage of emotion inside of her. "I want him to feel pain. I want him to hurt, Poe. I want to cause him that pain. I no longer want to change him. He is lost to me. Lanette is not. She is my only concern and he has ripped her away from me. I feel lost. I feel nothing but anger and misery. I want to make Kylo Ren hurt like that. Do you understand me?"

Poe said nothing as Erinn moved a hand to her aching side and sunk down to her bed again, panting for breath after her outrage. Watching her, Poe felt his leather jacket squelch around him as he took a seat on the bed beside her.

"Then we make him suffer," Poe informed Erinn as she looked to Poe and he nodded. "You're not the only one who wants revenge, Erinn. You know how much Lanette means to me…and you…I want him to suffer too."

Erinn let out a deep breath and Poe moved a hand to hers, holding it tightly and letting her rest her head on his shoulder as she closed her eyes and did her best to control her breathing.

"The question is how we make him hurt." Erinn said. "Before he hurts Lanette."

…

A/N: Thanks to everyone as per usual for reading and reviewing! Do let me know what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

Lanette detested her father, but she detested him even more when he wore that mask to cover his face. She saw it as a sign of cowardice from him. He was too scared to show his face and show people who he was. It made him weaker rather than stronger. Yes, seeing no face caused people to fear him, but it also showed Lanette that he was insecure. It was almost as if he would have no respect if people saw him for who he was.

He had tried to talk to her and get her to train with him, but she had been stubborn thus far. She knew that she had felt something when she had seen him try to hurt Poe that day. She had acted out and done her best to stop him from hurting her, but he had never shown any intention of laying a hand on her. Lanette often thought that she was overreacting. That was until she found herself being led down multiple corridors towards the man they called the Supreme Leader.

Kylo kept his hand on her shoulder, steering her in the right direction as people moved out of their way, almost as though they were scared to get in the way. Lanette said nothing, her hands pulling at the grey dress she wore before she moved her fingers to her hair and pulled it behind her shoulder.

"This way," Kylo demanded when he noted her turning the wrong way and he steered her correctly, almost causing her to trip over her feet as they went.

Frowning, Lanette continued to glance around the corridors. She had been told this had been her mother's home and she couldn't help but think about how cold it felt. There were no warm fires and no narrow corridors filled with random trinkets. It was not like her home and Lanette wondered how her mother felt growing up here. She never truly knew her mother's childhood. Erinn kept it private and to herself, choosing not to discuss it with anyone else.

"In here," Kylo said, the metallic voice echoing as he pushed open a door and Lanette walked in.

It was nothing but a large office. There was a desk and a chair and that was it. There were no windows and the room was poorly lit which caused Lanette to narrow her eyes as Kylo moved over to the corner of the room and pressed on the intercom there for a few moments. Lanette frowned, looking less than impressed with what was happening.

It was then when a large hologram appeared in front of Lanette and she screamed in fear at the sight. Stumbling backwards, Erinn felt the wall hit her back as Kylo moved with haste towards his daughter, his stomach churning at her reaction to the Supreme Leader as fear filled her wide eyes and her face paled.

The hologram was large, Lanette could not deny that. It was tall and pale with marred skin and haunting blue eyes which were staring straight at Lanette. The young girl felt fear rise inside of her body at the sight of him and she trembled as it sneered at her, a scar on the top of its head moving as he did so. He was like no human Lanette had seen before. She doubted he was human.

"Kylo Ren," his voice drawled out. "I trust this is the child who refuses to obey you."

"My daughter," Kylo declared, unsure of what the Supreme Leader was trying to declare. Kylo did not think of her as nothing. To him, she was his daughter and she would stay that way. He knew that he was not supposed to form an attachment to her, but it was impossible not to when he saw her.

"Yes," Snoke hissed. "Your daughter…the great-granddaughter of Darth Vader. I understand she overpowered you during the destruction of Starkiller Base. Perhaps she can show me some of the power she wields?"

Kylo was about to ask what he meant, but he knew. Snoke was soon inside of Lanette's mind and his daughter was on the floor, crying out for help as Snoke infiltrated every good thought she had. Kylo could tell what he was doing. He had done the same to him when he had been a young man. He had tried to ruin every memory Kylo had with Erinn. It had worked for some time, but Kylo still remembered the good times when he was by himself. How could he not?

"No!" Lanette was the one to roar out loud. "Leave me alone…mother…no!"

Kylo felt his hands clench by his sides as he wondered what Lanette was seeing. His daughter was doubled over on her knees, her hands holding her head and messing up her dark raven coloured hair as she remained still, crying and sobbing uncontrollably as Snoke leaned forwards in his chair, intent on watching the child crumble until she saw the Dark Side.

"She is weak," Snoke decreed as Lanette continued to shriek. "But her will is strong. Her love for Erinn Hux is strong…and Poe Dameron…"

Kylo almost snarled at the sound of the pilot's name, but he remained mute and waited with patience for Snoke to finish. He was struggling to keep still as Lanette continued to cry. Was this normal? Should he stand back and watch her suffer? No one had helped him. It had been for the best. It was always for the best. But he did not feel the way when he saw Lanette on the ground. She was his daughter; his flesh and blood. And she was in pain.

"Enough," Kylo declared, the metallic voice from his helmet haunting as he moved towards his daughter and Snoke released his grip on her. "I know that she needs training."

"She needs discipline," Snoke declared. "Something you have not shown her as of yet."

Kylo moved to drop to his knees and wrap his arm around Lanette's waist as he pulled her to her feet. Her weight was entirely in his arms as the little girl struggled to recover. Keeping her against his side, Kylo placed his arm around her shoulders and she remained quiet.

"She shall learn," Kylo informed him. "I shall teach her. It will take time."

"Time," he hissed the word as though it was filthy on his tongue. "You have had time, Ren. You have allowed the girl to sit in her rooms and cry over her mother. Is this sentiment for the child? Are you weak because of her?"

"No," Ren declared and he felt Lanette's cheek press against his side as she sniffed and looked to the floor, still full of fear as she didn't bother to push had father from her like she usually did. "I am not weak."

Snoke sat back in his chair again, his hands holding the sides of it as the hologram flickered slightly and Kylo wondered what the Supreme Leader intended to do. He knew that he was testing him. He had been testing him ever since he discovered that he had not killed Erinn Hux. Everything that he did would be a test.

"I think differently," Snoke decreed. "The way you look at this child also suggests differently."

"She is my daughter," Kylo said, almost as though he regretted it. "She is not nameless or faceless to me."

"You should act as though she is," Snoke responded. "I spent years training you, Ren. Have you forgotten that? Do you want all those years of training to go to waste?"

"No," Ren said, determined to stand up to the Supreme Leader. He had done it before. "But I shall not torture my daughter or hurt her to train her. She shall learn in her own time, but there shall be no harm to her."

Snoke almost looked amused at what he was hearing from Ren. "Is that a threat, Kylo Ren?"

"No," Ren responded. "It is simply a declaration."

Shifting in his seat, Snoke looked back down to Lanette as she remained against her father's side and still. At least she had the decency to look scared of him instead of her father who merely looked too confident and cocky. He was becoming too full of himself.

"Take her away," Snoke demanded. "I shall expect you to start your training in the next couple of days. Do not underestimate how long it shall take you to train this child."

Nodding, Ren agreed and watched as the hologram disappeared. It was only when the two of them were alone did he drop to his knees in front of Lanette. He moved his hands to her shoulders and she looked to him, trying to figure out where his eyes were as she looked at him and sniffed loudly before running a hand over her nose.

"Did he hurt you?" Kylo asked from Lanette and she shrugged awkwardly.

"He…he…he killed mother," Lanette whispered and Kylo nodded once. "He killed Poe too…I don't want to see him ever again. Why did he do that? Why does he hate me?"

Shaking his head, Kylo moved a gloved hand to her cheek, daring to wipe away a tear which stained her pale skin and she sniffed loudly again, her chest heaving and her grey dress now crumpled from where she had been on the floor.

"He won't hurt you again, Lanette," he promised his daughter. "He…he just wants you to learn how to use the Force. You know that you have the Force. I know you do because you used it against me that day. It is important for you to know how to control it."

"Why?" Lanette wondered and Kylo continued to catch her tears as they fell.

"Because it is very powerful," Kylo said. "You need to know how to stop it from taking over you and I want to teach you that, Lanette. It is for your own good…it will make sure that you never have to see Supreme Leader Snoke again."

He knew it was a lie, but he wondered if it would work. It would certainly stop Snoke from taking her from him and teaching her himself. Kylo had suffered at his hand. He had no desire to see Lanette suffer the same way. This way would keep her safe and with him. It would be for the best. He knew that it would be. It had to be.

"Really?" Lanette wondered and Kylo almost smiled underneath his mask as he nodded. "But…I still want to go home…can I not train at home?"

"Lanette," Kylo sighed in a low voice and she wondered if she had annoyed him again. "You need to stay here and train. Do you understand? It will be for the best."

She was about to huff in annoyance, but she kept silent and waited for her father to say something else. She had no other option, but she was still scared. The Supreme Leader was not someone a small child should come face to face with. There was no wonder she was traumatised.

"But I never have to see him again?" she asked.

"Never," Kylo promised her and she seemed to consider what he was saying.

"He was so mean," Lanette continued to speak. "He…but he stopped…because you made him stop."

She suddenly remembered and her furrowed brows looked over to her father and she wondered what he was thinking as she let her cheeks puff in a deep breath and her forehead creased with confusion.

"You told him not to hurt me," Lanette whispered.

"Because you are my daughter," Kylo said. "No one will hurt you. I promise you that."

"Is it because you love me?" Lanette dared to ask as though it was the simplest question in the galaxy.

She had no implication of what he words meant. She did not understand love, nor did she understand how Kylo felt for the child. Kylo could not love. Loving was dangerous and weak and it was everything Kylo could not be. So what could he feel when he looked at the little girl before him if not love?

Saying nothing, Kylo dared to wrap his arms around her waist as she continued to sniff as she stopped crying. He picked her up against his side and he felt her small arms wrap around his neck as she cradled herself closer against his side and he moved a hand down her hair softly.

"You're my daughter," he repeated in an attempt to avoid her question. "There is nothing more to the matter."

Lanette did not press him as he carried her back down the corridors, her head resting on his shoulder as she sniffed and Kylo could not help himself from feeling content at the feeling of her not pushing herself from him.

…

"Has there been any news on Luke?"

Erinn was back at the base with General Organa as they attempted to devise a plan to get to Arkanis and rescue Lanette from Kylo Ren. Erinn was sat in the chair as General Organa stood around the table which contained a detailed map of Arkanis.

"Rey left to find him this morning," Leia informed Erinn as she rested her hands on the table and continued to stare at it. "I only hope that he is still there. Finding out that R2 had the map was a relief."

"One which could have been ages ago if he had woken up earlier," Erinn declared as she heard the noise of BB-8's whirling enter her ears.

Turning to look to the door as it opened, the droid rushed in with Poe close behind it. The pilot smiled across to Erinn as she moved to run her hand over the curve of BB-8 and she smiled down to the little droid as it spoke to her.

"I miss her too," she whispered and Poe took in a sharp breath before Leia stopped her work for a moment and regarded her pilot.

"Any sightings?" she asked from him.

"It is quiet around D'Qar," he assured her. "There are no signs of any unwarranted ships in the sky…except for your husband who seems to have taken the Falcon out somewhere."

Sighing, Leia nodded her head. She knew what Han was doing.

"Why is Han out?" Erinn wondered as she stood up and Poe moved to stand by her side across the table from Leia.

The General looked concerned for a brief moment before she regarded the couple stood across from her, knowing that she could trust them enough to divulge the information with them. Thankfully it was the middle of the night and there was no one else at the base besides them. It was truly quiet and Leia knew that they could discuss things without worry.

"Han has been flying close to Arkanis," Leia informed them. "He believes that he may be able to find a way in without being detected. Him, Finn and Chewie have been flying close for a while…scouting out the area without being caught. I should have more faith in him. He is the best smuggler in the galaxy."

"He's found a way?" Erinn was the one to sound hopeful. "How long have you known this?"

Her tone turned accusatory as she dropped hand to her hip and looked to Leia.

"Since yesterday," the General responded. "Try not to fret, Erinn. I didn't know if Han was talking sense and I didn't want to get hopes up if he wasn't, but based on the evidence he has sent in there is something. Apparently a part of the planet is unguarded where the old pipes used to sit."

"They were there for fuel," Erinn declared. "We used the fuel for any ships but it ran out and we had to start mining somewhere else."

"Well," Leia nodded, "they have left the plant completely unguarded. Scouts patrol the area ever now and then, but Han thinks he can fly the falcon through the pipes considering they are big enough. It is just breaking into where Lanette is being held is the difficult part."

"Ben will have her constantly guarded," Erinn declared as she looked at the map of the planet where she had grown up. Lifting her eyes up again, her gaze met with Leia's and the General gave her a soft nod. "But we have to do something…I need her back…"

"Hey," Poe whispered, his hand moving to rest on Erinn's should and grip loosely as she seemed to tense at his touch but relax after a few moments. Poe gave her a small smile as she turned to look back to him. "We'll get her back."

"Hopefully," Leia agreed. "Han is doing everything possible, Erinn. He may not have been here through the years, but he feels guilty for everything that has happened. You know he loves Lanette."

"Of course," Erinn nodded to Leia. "I just wish that you had told me what he was planning. Lanette is my daughter. I should be the one who is trying to save her instead of sitting her and recovering from this stupid injury."

Poe frowned then and exchanged a quick glance with Leia. Erinn had constantly complained about how useless she felt, but she was only feeling that way because Kylo Ren had made her that way, yet she still refused to call him Kylo. He was still Ben. Poe wondered if she thought that he was still her Ben sometimes.

"You're nearly recovered, Erinn," Poe reminded her. "You just need to rest a bit more than what you are doing."

Scoffing, Erinn rolled her eyes at hearing that and Poe watched as BB-8 moved to rest by her side, quiet as Erinn dared to drop slightly and run a hand over his head again as Poe wished she wouldn't move just as much. He knew that she was still in need of a lot of rest, but she was too stubborn to take their advice. She always had been.

"I don't need to rest when Lanette is still with him," Erinn whispered before standing again and looking to Leia, that determined gaze in her eye. "And does Han intend to act on the information he has?"

Leia almost looked worried before she nodded her head and pulled the map of Arkanis away from them. "You know Han. He doesn't fear anything."

"Then I want to go with him," Erinn said. "I want to go and bring Lanette back."

"What?" Poe was the one to snap. "Do you have a death wish, Erinn? You know what Kylo will do if he finds you. Do you think that he won't finish what he started? Just think for a moment, Erinn."

Erinn ground her teeth together at hearing him, turning her narrowed glare to his form as he remained still, his hands on his hips as he waited for the onslaught she was sure to send his way.

"I am thinking," she hissed. "She is my daughter, Poe. I know what Ben did, but he did not kill me. I detest him for what he did, but I also know that he is not as strong as he thinks he is. He couldn't kill me. He tried and failed. He will pretend to try again, but I know that he will never go through with it. He…I cannot stand him for all that he has done…but I know that he has some shred of decency inside of him. It is not a lot, but it is a shred."

Poe folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side as Leia sighed, knowing that there was no use interrupting these two when they got into an argument. They were as stubborn as each other most times.

"So are you going back for him or Lanette?" Poe asked.

Instead of anger he saw hurt on her face. She seemed to stumble slightly as her hands moved to the table behind her and Poe shrugged, refusing to apologise for his question.

"I don't know what to think anymore, Erinn," Poe said. "One minute you want to ruin him and the next you think there is some good in him. What is it? Do you want him back?"

"Of course I want him back!" Erinn snapped and Leia sighed, sitting down in a seat as Erinn made the declaration. "Do you think that I don't want him back? I want Ben…I want the Ben I loved…not Kylo…and if…and I know it won't happen…but if he came back then…I'm sorry, Poe…"

She knew her words were incoherent, but she knew what she was trying to tell him. She could see the pain and anguish on Poe's face as soon as she said that she wanted Ben back. She truly was sorry.

"I can stand here and tell you that I want to make Kylo Ren suffer and I do, but Ben? I want Ben back. I always have done."

Poe nodded. "I get the message," he told her. "He's in your head. He's ruined you, Erinn…I thought…maybe after your declaration of wanting revenge that you had changed, but you haven't. I thought that maybe you would realise one day. What? It's been ten years and he hasn't come back. He doesn't want you. He doesn't want anything to do with you yet you wait…and I…I offer you…"

He trailed off, unable to talk about his feelings at that moment in time as she watched him and he held his hands up before walking out the room. He wasn't having this argument. He wasn't going to tell Erinn Hux that he had spent the past ten years pining after her. It made him feel pathetic, but it hurt. It hurt to know that she would take back a man who had tried to kill her.

Everything about this situation made Poe hurt.

…

A/N: Sorry for a bit of an absence! I've been busy revising/writing essays. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and do let me know what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

Erinn had avoided Poe ever since they had been involved in their argument. She had watched him storm out and she had followed him soon after, but she had gone in a different direction. She had returned back to her home and sat in Lanette's bedroom, holding onto the last dress her daughter had been wearing. She clutched the material to her and inhaled a familiar scent. She missed Lanette more than she could begin to admit. Lanette was her daughter and she needed her back. She needed her back desperately.

Leia had tried to promise Erinn that they would bring Lanette back, but Erinn was slowly beginning to doubt it. Han had a plan, but Erinn knew Kylo Ren. He knew everything about the way Erinn thought and worked. He would know that she would not go down without a fight. But he would be prepared. He would not let Erinn take Lanette from him and that terrified Erinn.

She just needed Lanette back.

…

Sitting across from her father, Lanette picked at the meal of bread and stew which had been placed in front of her. Kylo sat there, his helmet in its holder in his own chamber as he picked at his own food and watched Lanette chew delicately on her meal. She was sat up straight with her knife and fork in her fingertips as she kept her gaze on her meal.

She had been silent ever since she had arrived in his chamber and he had pulled her chair out for her and poured her a cup of water. He had taken his seat, removing his cloak from his shoulders and draping it over the back of his chair as he occasionally looked out the floor length window to the deserted view he had as rain dropped from the sky.

"What have you done today?" Kylo wondered from his daughter as she placed her knife and fork down to reach for her cup.

"Not a lot," Lanette responded. "I read a book, but I want to know why I can't see my Uncle. I heard him outside today."

Kylo shifted in his seat, wondering why this little girl would want to see an uncle she had never really met before. Erinn detested Andrew. Kylo knew that. Why would he want to go anywhere near Lanette? It made no sense.

"Your uncle tried to take you away," Kylo reminded Lanette. "He is a bad man for trying to do that. Why would you want to see him?"

Pursing her lips, Kylo noted the pout forming on her face as her cheeks tinted red and he noted some form of anger grow inside of her. She was always struggling to conceal her anger from him, but Kylo suspected that was because he had taken her away from everything that she knew. She was slowly learning to accept him, but it was taking time. She did not shy away from him when she saw him, nor did she yell at him or cry all of the time.

"Because he was nice to me," Lanette replied. "And you took me away from my mother. Does that make you unable to see me?"

"I am your father," Kylo repeated for what seemed like the umpteenth time. "I am the only one who is allowed to see you, Lanette. I am here to keep you safe."

"And my uncle won't keep me safe?" Lanette wondered back.

Placing his cutlery down, he regarded his daughter with intrigue, wondering where she got her confident and questioning attitude from. She had a temper and he could see that, but she got her defiance from Erinn. She truly was a mixture of both of them and Kylo could see that now. Of course, he never considered how much his mother truly meant to him, but he knew deep down that he felt something because he had failed to kill her. Everything inside of him felt regret and annoyance, but there was another part of him which felt relief. He hid that part from anyone who tried to uncover it.

"You really are an inquisitive child."

Lanette frowned and sipped at her water again. She shrugged her shoulders at her father and Kylo leaned back in his seat, placing his hands in his lap whilst Lanette continued to challenge him with her glare.

"Then can I see my uncle?" Lanette continued to push him. "You took my mother from me. I want to see my uncle."

"I did not take your mother," Kylo shook his head. "Poe Dameron took your mother from me. I was going to bring her with us."

"But you took her," Lanette continued to push him. "I saw you take her from me before my uncle tried to help me escape. And you had hurt her. I saw the blood."

Kylo did not deny that. How could he deny it? He had hurt Erinn. He had let his lightsaber slip straight through her skin, but the second he heard her yell in pain he had stopped. He had halted his movements and listened to her scream out loud and he had dropped her. How could he keep going when he heard that noise?

"Why did you hurt her?" Lanette demanded from him. "Mother said that she loved you. You don't hurt people you love."

"That was a long time ago," Kylo whispered, almost as though he was ashamed at what he had done, but all he was doing was trying not to remember. He didn't want to recall any of it. "A lot has changed since then, Lanette."

"But if you love her then why does it have to change?" Lanette continued to ask him. "Do you not remember being happy with her?"

Kylo moved out of his seat as his daughter's words rang through him. Being happy. He did remember being happy with Erinn. He remembered so much but he had to push it aside.

"Mother still loves you," Lanette continued to push as Kylo slammed a fist against the window, resting his forehead there as Lanette looked to her lap, playing with her hands inside of her lap as she did so. "I know that she still loves you…Poe said that he loved her one day, but she said that she loved you…but…if you love her…why can we not go home? Why can we not go back to her?"

"Because she makes me weak," Kylo quickly spoke, turning his head over his shoulder to look at his daughter. "Your mother makes me weak and pathetic. I cannot be weak. I am a Knight of Ren, Lanette. I-"

"-Do you want to be?" Lanette suddenly demanded and Kylo's brows furrowed as she hopped down from her chair and moved towards her father, her head tilted to the side as she went.

"What?" Kylo wondered from his daughter.

"Do you want to be this person?" Lanette wondered.

No one had ever asked him what person he wanted to be, yet there stood his ten year old daughter and she was asking him. She was wise. She was wiser than he had ever imagined and he wondered where she got that from. She saw things as though they were black and white when they were anything but that. Things were much more complicated than she knew.

"I always wanted to know my father," Lanette whispered, moving closer towards him before her hand found his and Kylo arched a brow as her fingers moved into his gloved ones and Kylo wondered what she was doing.

Was this her attempt at manipulation? Was she trying to get her own way by being nice to him? He suspected that was what she was doing, but as the little girl moved her arms around his waist he wanted to believe that this was love she felt for him. He wanted his daughter's affection and that made him pathetic.

"And I don't think you're bad like other people," Lanette whispered. "Mother would never love someone who is mean and not nice. I don't think you're nasty."

Kylo almost laughed at hearing her. She had no idea what he had really done. She still had that childish optimism, but he knew that would soon leave her. He had killed. He had murdered innocent people in cold blood. He had destroyed people to the point where they were scared of their happiest memories, yet here his daughter sat pretending that he wasn't that bad.

She had no idea, yet he did not correct her. Correcting her would push her away and, for some unexplainable reason, Kylo did not want to push her away.

Moving his arm, he draped it over Lanette's shoulders as her cheek continued to press against his stomach and she looked outside. He moved a hand down her hair, stroking it softly as Lanette seemed to cling tightly to him.

"You may see your uncle tomorrow," Kylo suddenly informed her. "If that will make you happy."

Lanette felt her lips pull and she nodded against her father, seeming to hold him tighter as she wondered if he was truly as mean as he pretended to be.

…

"You're coming with us?"

Erinn had not seen Poe in over a week. The first time she saw him was stood outside the Millennium Falcon with his leather jacket hung over his shoulder on one finger as he looked at the control panel by the ship.

He turned around as soon as he heard Erinn's voice ring inside of his ears. She stood there dressed in a green jumpsuit with the collar turned up and against her neck. Her loose curls were tied behind her back and her eyes were looking tired and droopy. She was quiet as she watched Poe and wondered if he had any intention of saying anything to her. Keeping silent, Poe eyed Erinn with wonder before he sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I don't want to fight," Poe informed Erinn. "Look, I'm sorry-"

"-No," Erinn shook her head, stepping closer to Poe and moving her hands to his shoulders and holding him loosely. "I'm sorry," she replied. "I know everything that has happened and…I'm sorry…I know how you feel…and I should have been more sensitive."

Poe shook his head and managed to shrug into his jacket before he moved to place his own hands on Erinn's arms and moved to peck her on the cheek once. She gave him a sad smile and he moved his hands to cup her cheeks, staring her in the eye harshly as she remained still and silent, wondering if everything was over.

"I don't want you to be sensitive," Poe promised her. "I just want you to be happy, Erinn, and that means that we have to get Lanette back. So we stop arguing, okay?"

A sigh of relief escaped Erinn as she rested her forehead against Poe's and he wrapped his arms around her waist, his hand moving to her back as she draped her arms around his neck, squeezing him too tight that he almost winced in her grip.

"I don't want to fight either," Erinn promised him. "I do love you, Poe, but as a friend…maybe something else…I don't know. I just know that I want Lanette back as much as you do."

Poe pretended not to be bothered by her words before he nodded his head and pulled back, his hands on his hips as he did so.

"Then let's go bring Lanette home."

…

Sitting on the Falcon, Erinn looked over the plans of Arkanis which Leia had given them before they left on their mission. Han and Cheewie were in the cockpit of the Falcon as Erinn and Poe went over the plan for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Erinn held the papers in her fingertips as BB-8 whirled around them.

"Landing when there are no scouts about is going to be tricky," Erinn declared. "I know that Ben will have the place crawling with scouts."

"Han seems convinced that we can sneak down the pipes," Poe said.

"Han is convinced," the pilot's voice entered their ears as he walked through the corridor of the Falcon. "Cheewie is in control for a few moments. I need to talk to you two about what we are going to do when we land."

Erinn's brows furrowed. She thought that they had discussed this?

"What do you want to know?" Poe asked, sensing that he had an idea.

"I want to know what us three are going to do," Han said. "Do we split up or stick together?"

"Three of us?" Erinn wondered.

"Yeah, three," Han said. "There is no chance you are coming into that base with us after what happened last time. Poe had to drag out your unconscious body, Erinn. I don't want Ben to finish-"

"-Ben couldn't go through with it," Erinn interrupted him. "He couldn't kill me. There is still some of the old him left and I know it."

"We are not discussing this," Han said, the look on his face stern and determined as Erinn did her best not to huff in annoyance at what she was hearing from him. "I'm not risking you, Erinn. I know my son and the man behind the mask is not him. He would never have dreamt of hurting you, but he did. That tells me all that I need to know."

"No," Erinn shook her head. "I'm not staying on board while you go and find Lanette and that is final."

"The hell it is, kid," Han declared back and Erinn dropped the map from her hand to turn her glare to Han fully. "I know you love Lanette. She is your daughter, but…listen kid…you're her mother and we can't risk you again. Ben…I know that he loved you…but there are other people who love you and don't want to see you harmed. Leia would be devastated as well as Lanette…I'd miss you…Poe…"

Looking between both of them, Erinn did her best not to look at them with disbelief. However, she had no time to argue before the ship suddenly shook. Falling from her seat to the floor, Erinn pushed herself to sit up as Poe remained on the floor too.

"What was that?" Poe demanded as Han clung onto the wall as another shot hit the ship and Cheewie cried out loud and BB-8 whirled around them loudly.

"That was us being hit," Han declared. "I don't know how they knew we were on our way. I kept us hidden."

"Is it them?" Erinn demanded as she followed Han through to the cockpit and Cheewie left the pit to head for the gunning area as Erinn took his seat and Poe stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder as she gasped for breath and looked up to him, her own hand moving to rest on top of his loosely.

"TIE fighters," Han complained as soon as he saw one. "They keep firing at us. I don't know how long we can keep going without any back up. If they keep following us then we end up being found straight away…unable to hide."

"So what do we do?" Poe wondered. "Do you need a co-pilot? I escaped them once before. We can do it."

"If they catch us then we are on the base," Erinn contradicted. "And they keep firing at us!"

"I can feel that," Poe muttered, almost stumbling as Han shook his head and looked between both of them.

"We land," Han declared. "And we let them take us."

"And that's the only option?" Erinn demanded, shifting in her chair and almost tumbling out again as Poe caught her under her arms to stop her. "Being caught?"

"It's either that or let them shoot us down right now," Han responded.

Gulping loudly, Erinn looked up to Poe and he nodded back. They had no other option but to be caught and fight their way out of this mess. It was the only thing they could do.

….

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, been terribly busy with exams and what not!


	28. Chapter 28

Kylo Ren could feel her presence before he was alerted to her being on the planet. He had felt it near him hours ago and now he was being told that she had been captured. She was in a holding cell and Kylo had told the stormtroopers to keep her news hidden. He had no intention of his daughter finding out, nor did he want Hux to know that his sister was locked away in a cell.

Moving away, Kylo left Lanette in his chamber under guard as he sought out Erinn. He didn't even need to stormtroopers to lead the way. His pull to her was stronger than he cared to admit. Moving with haste, Kylo kept his breathing even as he finally came to find the cell she was being housed in.

The stormtroopers moved out of his way as he stepped into the room and the door closed behind him. She was perched on the edge of the simple bed, her hands clasped together and her eyes on the ground. She only looked up as soon as she heard him enter the room. Looking to him, Erinn felt her glare narrow. She had hoped that she wouldn't come so soon.

He couldn't help but notice that she was dressed in the similar pantsuits she used to wear. Her face was tinted red, no doubt with anger and her hair was in a messy ponytail behind her shoulders. She looked to him with that challenging stare and he moved around the room, his hands behind his back as he went slowly.

"So you thought that you could sneak in here and no one would notice?" he checked with her. "Han Solo is in the cell next door with your other two accomplices. I shall deal with them once I have dealt with you."

"Where is she?" Erinn didn't bother with any formalities as she demanded an answer from Kylo.

Standing still, he turned back to look to her and she remained seated, leaning back and resting on her elbows as she waited for him to answer her question. Her face was scrunched up with expectation and Kylo did his best not to glower a the sight of her from behind his mask. She wasn't even scared. She didn't have to decency to look slightly worried at the sight of him. Did she have a death wish? Did she not remember what he had almost done to her all those weeks ago?

"I trust that you are talking of Lanette?" Kylo asked. "You have no reason to worry. I have no intention of hurting Lanette. She is safe in my chamber under guard. You shall not have her back, Erinn."

Erinn chuckled then and shook her head, moving to stand up then as she looked across to Kylo and he noted her hands balled into fists by her sides. She was silent as she watched the father of her daughter before she moved closer towards him, her face tilted upwards as she stood chest to chest before him.

"I want you to suffer," Erinn declared, wondering what he was looking like behind his mask. Was he scared? Was he acting insolent? "After what you have done, I want to see you suffer more than anyone. You tried to kill me. You ripped my daughter from me."

And Kylo could feel the anger inside of her. He could not deny that she was full of rage. It rippled through her veins and was easy to read. He kept silent before he moved the back of his hand to her cheek and tilted his head, his leather gloves slowly stroking her skin.

"And do you think you could?" Kylo challenged her. "Do you think that you could make me suffer? You see, Erinn, I doubt that you have it in you. You can stand there and claim that you hate me and I know that you do. I can feel it inside of you…but I also know…that all it takes is something simple."

Without another word, Kylo had his hands on her hips as he pressed her against the wall, taking her breath away as he moved a hand up her side and across to her chest, leaning down slightly his helmet bumped against her forehead as his hand continued to stroke lazily against her chest as he smirked.

"I feel it, Erinn," Kylo assured her. "I feel the heavy beat of your heart when I am near. I feel the way your breath becomes shallow. I feel your body arch against mine."

Erinn felt her mouth dry as she tried to swallow to gather some moisture. Gulping once, she remained mute as Kylo chuckled and continued to stroke along her chest softly, the material of her pantsuit gathering under his touch as his other hand released the clasps of his helmet. He pulled it from his head and Erinn almost groaned as she saw that familiar face enter her eyes. Shaking her head to the side to look away from him, she closed her eyes and Kylo almost looked cocky.

"I trust your wound has healed?" he suddenly asked from her, his hand now coming to her cheek to force her gaze back to his as he waited expectantly for an answer and she inhaled a sharp breath, her eyes narrowing as she looked to his pale face.

"Why do you care?" Erinn demanded. "You were the one who gave me the wound in the first place."

"I know."

There didn't sound to be much remorse in his voice, yet Erinn could see the way his eyes flickered down to her stomach and a glaze passed his face which made Erinn wonder if he did feel some form of regret. She kept silent as Kylo moved a hand to where he had tried to slice her open, his fingertips dancing across the scar which was hidden by her pantsuit.

"Can I see it?"

Furrowing a brow, Erinn wondered why he would that. He kept silent and moved a hand through his hair, pushing it to the side as Erinn studied him and noted how he refused to look her in the eye. Keeping quiet for a brief moment, Erinn took a sharp breath before she moved her hands to the sleeves of her pantsuit. Pulling them down her arms, she almost felt self-conscious as she pushed the top of her suit down to her stomach, leaving her in nothing but her bra. The scar protruded from her side, the skin puckered up and still red.

Kylo nodded at the sight of it. There was no doubt that it had healed but it still looked painful and marred her skin.

"You couldn't finish me off," Erinn declared as Kylo pulled a glove from his long fingertips and knelt down before Erinn. She leant back against the wall as Kylo moved his fingers over the scar, looking at it with intrigue as Erinn continued to speak.

"You recoiled as soon as you tried to hurt me," Erinn declared. "I think that tells me something. It tells me that Ben Solo still is in there…behind that mask…behind the vile things and horrid words you have said. I know that there is still some of Ben there."

Shaking his head, Kylo continued to move his hand over the marred skin before both of his hands took hold of her hips and his forehead rested on her stomach. He inhaled her familiar scent and Erinn wondered what he was going to do. Was he going to try to finish her off? Was this his way of doing it? Be tender and then kill her?

"Join me."

Those two words echoed through the room as Erinn remained silent and still, her hands behind her back as Kylo peered up to her with those wide eyes she had once loved. His gaze was softer than she had seen it in ten years as his fingertips continued to roam over her hips in a slow and circling manner.

"What?" Erinn managed to ask from him.

Shaking his head, his hair remained a mess of curls around the top of his head as Erinn did her best not to look too confused by his offer, yet she was wondering what he was saying to her.

"Lanette needs her mother," Kylo declared. "She talks about you all the time and…it makes it difficult for me to forget you, Erinn. I cannot forget you…even after all this time. You are right. I could not finish you off. I cannot kill you. Lanette wants us all to be a family and perhaps she speaks sense. If I cannot kill you then I will keep you and have you for myself. You will not be a distraction anymore."

Erinn looked shocked at what she had just heard from him. Shaking her head, Erinn watched as Kylo pulled her jumpsuit back over her body and she helped him as she shrugged back into it.

He wanted her. He still wanted her.

But it was Kylo who wanted her and not Ben. But were they not the same person now? Did it matter? Did any of it matter? He was offering her what she had always wanted, but she had to stay with him and not go home. There would be no Poe, Leia or Han. There would be none of the family she had grown to love. There would just be Lanette and Ben. The two people she always dreamed about. Shaking her head back and forth, Erinn struggled to know what she was thinking.

Kylo was offering her a chance to stay with him and Lanette. Lanette. Her little girl. She had to think of her and no one else. She wanted Ben back, but this was Kylo who wanted her to stop her from making him weak. He did not want her because of his undying love for her. Erinn could not lose sight of that. She had to do the best by her daughter.

"Fine," Erinn nodded her agreement and Kylo moved his hands to her cheeks, almost looking relieved with her agreement. "If you want me to stay here then I will stay, but I have one condition."

Kylo looked perturbed then as he shook his head. "You are in no position to make demands, Erinn."

"It is not a demand, but a condition," Erinn contradicted. "I want you to let Poe and your father and Cheewie go back home. They have no use here and you know that."

"They are rebels, Erinn," Kylo declared, moving slowly around the room as Erinn pulled at the twisted straps of her pantsuit. "I cannot simply let them go. They are traitors."

"So what do you intend to do?" Erinn asked back and Kylo shook his head, offering his hand to her once he had placed the gloves back on.

"Kill them," he stated simply. "Does that bother you?"

Erinn scoffed and shook her head, dropping her hands to her hips and ignoring his outstretched hands. She looked to the ceiling and shook her head slowly.

"Of course it bothers me," Erinn spoke. "And it should bother you. Lanette will be distraught, Ben. Do you not understand that the people in there are her family?" 

"I am her family!" Kylo roared, pointing to his chest. "I am her father and you are her mother. We are all that she needs."

"No," Erinn contradicted. "We are not all she needs. She needs her grandfather and grandmother. She needs Poe…she loves them, Ben. Do you want to drive her further away by killing them? It will achieve nothing but cause Lanette to hate you. Just let them live…let them live and let us be a family…let us try to make this work. Is that not what you want?"

Moving to take hold of his hands inside of hers, Erinn did her best to get Ben to look at her and persuade him to come around to her way of thinking. Shaking his head, Kylo didn't look as determined as he did before and Erinn managed to give him a small smile.

"Lanette is coming around to my way of thinking," Kylo spoke and Erinn hoped that he was lying or deluded. "She is warming to me."

Nodding, Erinn continued to stare at Kylo. "Then do not push her away by killing them. Be her father…just be her father and she will grow closer to you. I know it."

"I shall consider it," Kylo said. "Now come along. Our daughter will be relieved to see you."

…

Kylo stood back as Lanette ran into her mother's arms and Erinn held her tightly. He was silent as he watched Erinn hold back her tears and stroke their daughter's hair softly. He knew that he could not trust Erinn just yet. He knew that she had not come around to his way of thinking, but he knew that she was desperate for his love. She still clung to him, regardless of anything. And she loved Lanette. As soon as he made her that offer he knew that she was putty in his hands. Erinn was his again.

He would not divulge secrets with her, nor would he give her confidential information. He would keep her sheltered from the First Order where he could just be with her and no one else.

His helmet was still removed from his head and he knew that he still had to interrogate his father and the pilot. The wookie was pointless to him, but Kylo liked the thought of seeing Poe Dameron know that he had failed once again. Poe had tried to take Erinn and Lanette from him, but he had failed. Kylo had them now.

"I shall return this evening," Kylo informed both of them, his hair still sticking to his head before Erinn turned back to look at him. "You two can stay here and we shall dine together this evening."

Nodding, Erinn kept her arms around Lanette as Kylo wandered away from them, still without his helmet. He moved back down to the interrogation rooms and came to the one where his father was being held. The door opened and the old man was tied to a chair, tilted backwards and their eyes met. Father and son looked at each other for the first time in ten years.

"Ben."

The name sounded so familiar on Han's tongue that he could not help but look at his son with fondness. He almost forgot everything that his son had done once he looked at that face. It did not feel as though he was looking at someone who had murdered countless numbers of people without any remorse.

"That is not my name," Kylo spoke.

"Yes, it is," Han responded. "It is the name your mother and I gave you. You are still Ben Solo."

"No, I am not," Kylo replied. "Ben Solo is dead. He was weak and pathetic…just like his father and mother."

"Weak and pathetic?" Han checked, almost chuckling at hearing that. "I have been described as many things before, kid, but never weak or pathetic. Tell me, what do you feel when you see your daughter?"

Kylo looked away from Han and glanced to the ceiling of the cell before he began to wander around the room and Han continued to talk in a slow voice.

"Do you look at her as though she is everything to you?" Han guessed. "Do you look at her with adoration? Is it as though she is the only thing that matters to you? Obviously I would class Erinn as the other person who matters to you. Does it make you weak and pathetic to feel what you feel for them?"

Glowering, Kylo did his best not to pretend that Han's words bothered him. He knew exactly how he felt. He knew that it made him weak, but he did care for Erinn and Lanette more than he cared to admit. No doubt Snoke would be angry with him for taking Erinn and Lanette and pretending that they were his family.

"You have a daughter and a woman who, despite what you have done, loves you more than you know," Han declared. "And you still can't see it."

"I see it," Kylo promised Han. "Erinn has agreed to stay here with me and Lanette. I have both of them here and they will come around to my way of thinking. It will take time, but they will understand. Their devotion to me shows that they are willing."

Frowning, Han did his best not to look disturbed by what Ben was saying. Was he being serious when he said that Erinn had agreed to go with him? Han didn't want to believe it, but he suspected that it was true. Erinn would do anything to get back to Lanette, but Han also knew that she was angry with Kylo. She would not fall at his feet just like that. She was with him for Lanette's sake.

"Devotion," Han echoed the word. "There was a time when you just wanted her love…and not her devotion…and you loved her."

Kylo rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands behind his back and he shook his head at hearing his father before he moved towards the door. Love did not matter to Kylo.

"You will be executed in the morning," Kylo declared. "You are nothing but a traitor and a rebel."

"And your father," Han concluded and Kylo left the room, silently denying anything that he felt for his father.

…

A/N: I'm hoping that I haven't lost too many people in my absence, but if you are reading then do let me know what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

Andrew Hux stalked the corridors of his home with intent, his hands behind his back and his coat slowly slipping down his shoulders as he walked towards Ren's quarters. The news had been all over the base and Andrew worried that it was only a matter of time before Ren did something rash and foolish. Yet, he was also worried about Erinn. He had heard that she had been captured along with a wookie, a pilot and the legendary Han Solo.

How long would it be before something happened to them? Andrew did not know, but what he did know was that Kylo Ren had sought revenge on his father for years. He hated the man, yet Andrew was not entirely sure why. He suspected that there were reasons. Andrew was more concerned for the safety of his sister when he discovered that she was not in the detention cells. She had been taken by Kylo to his own chamber and Andrew suspected that could only spell bad news.

Andrew had suspected the worse when Erinn had gone missing and the Base had been destroyed. He had thought that, logically, she was dead. No one had survived and no one saw Erinn escape with that pilot of hers. How could she have made it? Yet the small part inside of him knew that his sister was alive. He did not know why he thought that. He was a logical and rational man and her survival eclipsed all of his usual thoughts. Yet he could feel that she was not dead. And his thoughts had now been concerned.

"Where is she, Ren?"

Hux was finished with the pleasantries as he saw Kylo Ren turn a corner ahead of him, his usual black cloak billowing behind him. His helmet sat on top of his head and he tilted his head to the side as he turned around to look at Hux from behind the mask he wore. The ginger general stood proud, his chin stuck out and his lips pursed as he waited for an answer.

"I trust you are talking about your sister?" Kylo checked and Andrew almost lost his patience with the man.

"Who else?" Hux seethed. "News of her capture has spread like wildfire, yet you did not have the decency to tell me that she was here. I was the last to know."

Ren smiled softly from behind the mask he hid behind, his lips quirking as he placed his hands by his sides, balling them into fists. "Perhaps your power is slipping, General Hux?"

"Do not test me," Hux hissed. "Now where is she?"

Motioning for the General to follow him, Kylo began to walk away again. Hux kept up with his pace, matching his strides as they wandered along the clinically clean corridors back towards where Kylo had made himself at home. Hux had taken his parents old quarters for the time being as they were the furthest away from Ren. Letting anyone else have them felt wrong, regardless of his parent's being dead.

The door soon slid open and Hux's eyes widened as he saw his sister and niece sat in the small seat by the window. Lanette was wrapped up in her mother's arms, clinging tightly to her as soft sobs escaped her and Hux wondered why she was crying. Erinn was sat up straight, her hands bunched into her daughters clothing to keep her pressed against her as she sat in her lap. Her chin rested on the top of her head as she moved her gaze away to look at Andrew as he entered the room in front of Kylo.

"Erinn," Andrew whispered her name and she struggled to hold his gaze. "I thought that…I did not know what had happened to you…"

"As you can see, General, she is perfectly safe here," Kylo declared. "Both of them are."

"I will be the judge of that," Hux hissed and Erinn shook her head slowly, tiring of listening to both of them argue already. She had no interest in anyone but Lanette at that moment in time and she knew that her daughter was in a state after learning about Poe and her grandfather being captured.

Moving her limbs slowly, Lanette pushed herself to her feet and Erinn extended her arms, ready to help Lanette as she swayed slightly. She kept her hands there as Lanette moved forwards. She was not looking at anyone but her father as she moved towards him. Kylo was still, his breathing slightly laboured as he remained glad that his daughter could not see him filled with worry. There was something unnerving about the way she stalked towards him, her wide eyes filled with anger and her small hands balled into fists by her sides.

"I want to see Grandfather."

Her demand was strong and Kylo was almost impressed with her. His daughter had a temper, he could not deny that for he knew where she got it from.

"Your grandfather is a traitor," Kylo responded as Erinn stood up and Andrew moved towards his sister, slowly daring to move his hand to her shoulder as if he was showing her some support.

"No," Lanette snapped back at her father. "He is not! I want to see him and Poe!"

It was that part which angered Kylo more than he cared to admit. That damned pilot had wormed his way into his daughter's life and it angered Kylo. It made him want to hunt the pilot down and end his life with one swift motion. He could not stand what Poe had done. Erinn had a lot to answer for. She was the one who had let him grow close to her.

"They are traitors of the First Order, Lanette," Kylo said, his voice distorted from beneath the mask which had once scared his daughter. "You will do well to remember that."

"They are good!" Lanette snapped again and Erinn began to worry for her daughter's safety as she moved back to Lanette, taking her by the elbow. Her daughter shrugged her off and Kylo could feel what she was doing.

The scariest part was that she had no idea what she was doing. The Force radiated through her and the tension in the room grew palpable. Lanette shrugged her mother from her and Kylo could feel Lanette's glare increase on him. She was trying to break into his memories. She was trying to get him to do her bidding.

And she had no training. She was this strong without the help of anyone. She would be even more powerful once Kylo had taught her how to use the Force.

Erinn remained still as her daughter continued to glower and she wondered what was happening. She could sense that something was wrong, but nothing was said. Words were not needed. Lanette was still, her hands in small fists as Kylo slowly dared to move a hand out, his palm flat as he made the motion and Lanette suddenly yelled in a short snap of anger.

Kylo firmly pushed her from his thoughts and nodded his head as Erinn knelt by her daughter and took her into her arms, wondering what had gotten her so angry.

"What did you do?" Erinn demanded from Kylo, her gaze narrow and her face scrunched up in anger.

"Nothing," Kylo answered mechanically. "It is what Lanette did. She tried to control me. The Force is strong inside of her…stronger than I had first suspected."

Shaking her head, Erinn cradled her daughter against her as Andrew looked between Kylo and Lanette. He was struggling to believe that his niece could be anything like her father. She was so innocent and pure. She was nothing like Kylo. Yet, Andrew suspected that Kylo had once been different to the man who now stood in front of him. He had to have been for Erinn to love him so much.

But he had changed.

Erinn had changed.

And, he hated to admit it, but Andrew had changed.

Who was to say that Lanette would not change in time? If Kylo had his way then that would certainly happen.

But as he looked onto his niece he could see the innocence in her stare. She was still a child. She was a small girl. She deserved to grow up happier than this. Andrew knew all of these thoughts went against what he had been taught and was supposed to believe in, but he could not stop himself.

There was something about Lanette which caused him to change his mind and every coherent thought in his mind. He suspected it was his mother's voice at the back of his head which still urged him to leave.

"Erinn, come with me," Kylo suddenly demanded, his hand outstretched towards the young woman. She remained hesitant as she looked at his outstretched hand and slowly she kissed Lanette on the top of the head before nodding to Andrew.

She brushed past his hand and walked ahead of him, waiting for him to catch up. It was strange to be back home. She could not quite understand how she had grown up on such a morbid planet. She suspected her mother had been the only one to make this place bearable.

Walking along the corridors, Kylo opened another door which led to a simple room which contained nothing but supplies for the First Order. Folding her arms over her chest, Erinn watched Ben and waited for him to explain what they were doing there. She was quiet and contemplative as Kylo removed his helmet from his head and placed it on top of a storage box.

"What do you want?" Erinn demanded from Kylo.

"You have no idea," Kylo hissed to her. "You have no idea how strong our daughter is, Erinn. She could overpower me if she really wanted to. Do you know what she could do to someone who is not trained with the Force?"

Erinn ground her teeth together and felt a feeling of annoyance take over her. He was talking about Lanette as if she was nothing but a pawn, but what did she truly expect? This was not Ben Solo in front of her at this moment in time. He was in there, but he was hidden deeply under Kylo Ren.

"She is not a pawn, Ben," Erinn hissed, once again refusing to use his fake name. "She is our daughter. She only got angry because you have her grandfather and Poe locked away from her and she is not stupid. She knows that you could kill them."

"She should know that they are traitors."

"She is a child," Erinn spoke back. "The First Order…the Resistance…it means nothing to her, Ben. All she wants is to grow up happy and with her family. As much as you may hate it your father and Poe mean a lot to her. She doesn't see them as traitors…if anything she sees you as a traitor, Ben. You abandoned her."

Kylo's jaw tensed then and Erinn saw his eyes slowly narrow towards her. She held her hands up after unfolding them and she walked backwards through the room. Shaking her head, she shrugged at him.

"I didn't know-"

"-..she was born," Erinn finished the sentence off with him, nodding her head and rolling her eyes to him. "But you abandoned me too and you knew of your mother's dream. You're not entirely innocent, Ben. Besides, what do you do when you first get your daughter back? Kill half her family."

He kept silent then, not entirely sure how to respond to Erinn. He knew that she was right and that was the most annoying thing. He knew that everything she said spoke truth and he detested her for it. She had always had that talent of being able to manipulate his thoughts. He tried to resist for the first few times. He had tried to ignore her because he knew that she was talking sense, but sometimes he couldn't ignore her.

And when he couldn't ignore her he lashed out in anger.

Moving with haste, he took hold of the lightsaber which dangled by his side and he moved with haste, illuminating the object and swinging it towards the boxes which sat in the corner. Erinn recoiled out of instinct, her hands moving to her stomach as she jumped backwards and moved to stand by the door. She knew what he was doing. He was taking his anger out. She suspected that he had a lot of pent up anger which she didn't know about.

As shards of plastic and other materials littered the room, Erinn stopped feeling fear. Dropping her hands to her hips as he turned to look at her, his blue eyes wide with something Erinn couldn't quite recognise. Was it conflict? Perhaps. She had no idea. Keeping silent, she waited for him to speak as he began to pant for breath after what he had just done. His hands balled into fists as he placed his weapon away and he dropped his head, his gaze looking to the floor.

"I'm not strong enough."

The words escaped from his mouth and Erinn arched a brow. If he was expecting any sympathy then he was looking in the wrong place. Erinn's sympathy had vanished the moment he took their daughter from her. Yes, she still loved him. Of course she did, but she refused to be sympathetic. She hoped that the tough love route might be more persuasive.

"I couldn't kill you and I couldn't kill him," his voice was a small whisper and Erinn would have struggled to hear him if they weren't in the small room. "I couldn't do it and he knows that I couldn't. The Supreme Leader is wise. He knows…but I can't…I can't fail."

Tilting her head to the side, Erinn watched as his gaze met hers and she wondered if she was seeing a change inside of him. She wondered if something had snapped. Did he know understand? Erinn didn't know.

She watched on with caution as he began to pace the room, his cloak billowing behind him as he went, the black robes flowing freely around his body as his gloved hands came to his hair.

"It is her," he declared and Erinn rolled her eyes.

"Lanette?" she checked with him. "What are you blaming her for now?"

"Making me this way!" he snapped back, his voice loud and deafening as he pointed to himself, his finger jabbing at his own chest as his eyes glossed over with something that looked like wetness. Keeping silent, Erinn waited with patience as his hand fell back to his side and he looked down to the ground.

"I have known the girl…Lanette…my daughter…for such a small amount of time. How can she affect me so much?"

Shrugging, Erinn wondered if he really wanted a response to that question. It seemed he was content to talk to himself and try to sort his head out.

"How can she make me question everything I believe in? How does she have that power?" He was looking back at her as he demanded an answer to that question and Erinn took a small breath, raking a hand through her hair.

"She doesn't have that power," Erinn promised him. "It is you who has that power. Clearly you feel as though you would do anything for her. She is your daughter. You feel these things because you want to keep her happy. You want to see her loved. She does not do this to hold any power over you and you know that…she…she just wants you to be her father, Ben."

His brows knitted together then and Erinn wondered what he was thinking. Moving towards him, she dared to reach down and take hold of his hand inside of hers, her fingers lacing with his as she gave him a stern nod and his brows came together in a furrow.

"I don't know how to be her father."

The admittance shocked Erinn and she nodded, squeezing his fingers inside of hers as she nodded her head slowly.

"There is no guide, Ben," she promised him. "There is nothing to tell you what you are doing wrong or right. There is nothing more frustrating than having no idea if what you are doing is the best thing. There are times when you want to cry and times when you want to yell. No one is there to guide you."

Ben dared to peer up to Erinn, his fingers roaming her cheek as he cradled her face and she allowed him to complete the motion, wondering if this was how she was going to get back to him.

"How do you do it?"

"You just do it," Erinn responded. "You know what the right thing to do is. You know that all you want is to keep her safe and happy. Don't you feel that?"

He felt it more than he cared to admit. Keeping silent, he took a deep breath and remembered how it had felt when she had held him back. He remembered how it had felt when Snoke had entered her memories and tried to ruin them. He had felt more guilt than he cared to admit. And now? Now everything he felt was centralised to that small girl and Erinn.

"It is all I feel," Kylo admitted and Erinn nodded.

Before Erinn could say anything further on the matter the building shook all of a sudden. Erinn swayed on her feet as Kylo moved with haste, his hands moving to grad hold of her waist to steady her as she did her best not to fall over along with Kylo. He continued to sway and Erinn folded her hands over his arms, trying to push him from her.

"What was that?" Erinn wondered.

The door suddenly opened and Kylo looked over Erinn's shoulder to the stromtroopers who stood there with General Hux. Hux stood with his coat over his shoulders as dust fell from the ceiling and he looked between the couple in the closet.

"The Resistance are attacking us," Hux declared. "You're needed by the Order."

Nodding, Kylo pushed Erinn to one side as if they had never had that discussion. Andrew watched as Kylo placed his mask back on and stormed off. Erinn watched him go as the stormtroopers followed, leaving her alone with Andrew.

Her brother rushed forward and took hold of her arm, dragging her out of the room as he bent down to talk to her.

"I tried to send Lanette away before," he promised Erinn all of a sudden and her brow furrowed. "Kylo stopped me. Get her and go, Erinn. Take her away from here. Do you understand me?"

Erinn was confused at what she was hearing from her brother.

"Why?" she wondered from him as he ground his teeth together and continued to drag her along.

"Because there is more of mother in me than I had first thought," he admitted to her.

Nodding, Erinn didn't bother to challenge her brother as she allowed him to take her back to Lanette. She only turned her head over her shoulder once, wondering if what Ben had said was true. If it was then Erinn almost felt guilt at running from him.

…..

A/N: I know it has been a while but everything has been busy with exams and essays. Hope some people are still reading and enjoying. Let me know what you think!


	30. Chapter 30

The attack of the Resistance was well and truly underway as Erinn was led by her brother back to her daughter. She kept up with Andrew as officers and stormtroopers ran around the base, their hands full of blasters as the base continued to shake. No one dared to challenge the couple as they ran with haste. Erinn couldn't help but wonder if she was doing the right thing. Ben was still inside of that Kylo Ren outfit and Erinn knew it. He had told her. She still had faith that she could change him.

If she couldn't then Lanette could.

But there was no chance that Erinn was going to let Lanette stay here if she could escape. As much as she wanted to trust Ben, he had done too much. Her daughter came first and she would help her escape. She had no other option. Lanette would leave, even if Erinn could not.

As the doors to her rooms opened, Erinn almost felt herself swell with hope at the sight that greeted her. Poe Dameron stood in the middle of the room with Lanette in his arms and Han next to him. Erinn beamed widely as she pushed past her brother and moved to Poe, her arms wrapping awkwardly around his neck as he continued to hold Lanette to his side.

"The Resistance have stormed the base," Poe informed her with haste, as she pulled back and he managed to put Lanette down for a second, the little girl still holding to his side as he kept an arm around her shoulders. "We need to get out of here now."

"Andrew said he would help," Erinn said as Poe moved a hand to Erinn's cheek, slowly running his thumb over the cheekbone as he wondered where she had been.

"No," Andrew slowly shook his head. "I said that I would help you and Lanette, not your entire family. That would make me a traitor, Erinn. I refuse to do that."

Grinding her teeth together, Erinn turned back to glower at her brother as he proudly stood there and she noticed him arch a brow in her direction. Before he knew what she was doing, she moved to grab hold of the blaster in Poe's hand. Storming forwards, she rested the blaster underneath Andrew's chin and her brother stumbled backwards, his back against the door as Erinn kept her finger on the trigger.

"Easy kid," Han warned her as Lanette watched her mother with wide eyes.

"But if I threaten you," Erinn warned her brother. "If I threaten your life would you tell us how to escape? That's not helping…that's just saving your own skin."

Andrew considered what his sister was doing and he knew that desperation had hit. She had to get out of here and she would do it by any means possible. Besides, this way he technically was saving his own skin.

"Underneath the base are escape ships," Andrew admitted. "Follow the corridor to the stairwell and keep going down to the bottom. You'll come to the doors where there will be stormtroopers. You'll need the code. It's 4870."

Nodding, Erinn released her brother and handed the blaster back to Poe. He took hold of it and Erinn watched him for a moment before glancing down to Lanette. Erinn cursed herself for what she was about to do. She knew that it was foolish. Every bone in her body told her to go, but she couldn't. She couldn't leave after what Ben had just told her. She still had faith.

"Take Lanette and go," Erinn demanded from Poe and Han.

"What?" Poe demanded. "Erinn, you cannot be serious. You want us to leave you here?"

Andrew stepped forward then, the annoyance on his face apparent. "I'm afraid I must agree with the Rebel scum," he hissed and glowered between Han and Poe. "You cannot stay here. You know what Ren will do."

"Mother," Lanette whispered and Erinn looked down to her daughter, moving to run her hand over her hair and cup her small and pleading face. "Please…"

"He's still Ben," Erinn whispered to Poe, but mainly to Han, hoping that he would understand. "I spoke with him and he is conflicted. There is still hope. I have hope that he can change. You need to understand. I have to try to bring him back…what he told me…he isn't who he thinks he can be…and I don't think he wants to be."

"You're mad," Poe hissed at her. "You're absolutely crazy. He tried to kill you."

"No," Erinn shook her head with haste. "He couldn't do it."

"Erinn," Han was the one to speak this time. "I want to believe he is coming back. You know that. He is my son…but what he did to you…I cannot let you stay."

"It is no one's choice to make but my own," Erinn said, knowing full well that she was outnumbered. "Take Lanette and go. I am not leaving. Take my daughter to safety and get away from here. I need to try with Ben. You didn't see him. You don't understand."

"Mother," Lanette tried once again. "Mother please…what is happening? Where is father?"

Bending down to Lanette, Erinn took her daughter's cheeks into her hands and looked into her eyes. "Everything is fine. Remember when you had to go away with Poe for a little while? Well I need you to go away with him again for a little while. I need you to be good and go with grandfather and Poe back to your grandmother. I will be back before you know it. There is something I just have to talk about with your father."

"Erinn," Poe warned her again, annoyance taking hold of him as she kissed Lanette on the forehead and knew that she had to make her escape before it was too late. "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not," Erinn said, knowing that was probably a lie. "I'm doing what I think is right."

"Erinn," Andrew was the one to hiss as he glowered to his sister and shook his head. "Just leave. Leave and never come back. Just do that. Do it and be safe."

"I can't," Erinn said simply and before she knew it she was leaving the room.

Lanette called after her mother as everyone ran forward, trying to chase her and get her back. But Erinn was determined. If she escaped their gaze then they would go. They would take Lanette and leave. Lanette came first. She always had to. The base shook again as Erinn ran, having no idea where she was running to. All she could think about was how her daughter had sobbed after her. Erinn knew that she should have gone with Lanette. She should have ran to safety.

But all she could think was what if? What if Ben was as torn inside as she felt? What if she could bring him back? She would never forgive herself for leaving if that was the case. And if he killed her? Well, that was the risk she took. She was too far gone. Ben Solo had well and truly ruined her.

…..

The attack from the Resistance had left Arkanis well and truly destroyed. Kylo Ren stalked the corridors, swiping any Resistance fighter he found in his way. The base was nothing but a mess of rubble by the time they had finished bombing. As Kylo moved to the room where he was holding his daughter and Erinn he had not been shocked to find it empty.

Everyone had been evacuated in ships, but he had heard no news from General Hux or Erinn. It was only as he stalked the corridors did he come across Erinn. She was wandering the corridors, panting for breath as she looked around corners. She almost looked relieved when he came into her vision. For a moment he thought that she was injured as he saw her clutch her side, but she was simply gasping for breath.

"Ben," she whispered, relieved to see him. "Where is everyone?"

"Evacuating," Kylo declared. "The base is collapsing. I was coming to find you and Lanette. Where is she?"

Erinn furrowed her brows. She was going to play dumb. She had no intention of telling Ben that she orchestrated Lanette's escape. She knew that would not go down well with him and she knew how he was prone to lash out. Besides, she didn't want him to send anyone after them. She gave them time to escape.

"I don't know," Erinn said. "I thought that she was with you?"

It was only then when General Hux rounded the corner, his calm and structured appearance completely gone as he saw his sister stood opposite Kylo. They both turned to look at Hux as he made his appearance known and Erinn moved to her brother, grabbing him by the coat as she looked into his eyes with an almost pleading look.

"Where is Lanette?" Erinn demanded and Hux almost snapped at her that she knew, but he kept silent, his face unreadable as he watched his sister with intent, knowing what she was playing at.

"I thought that you were going back to find her?" Hux wondered, pretending not to be concerned. "I had to go to the control room."

"I was but the corridor collapsed in. I didn't know where to go…" Erinn lied.

"She could still be in the base," Kylo said through his mask. "We need to find her."

Giving her brother a stern nod, Erinn followed Kylo as he moved through the base. She kept close on his heel as Hux followed them too, knowing full well that they wouldn't find her. It was only as they passed the stairwell to the emergency ships did Captain Phasma make her appearance before them.

"We had an unauthorised ship leave the base," she informed all of them. "The prisoners and your daughter, Master Ren. They took a ship and went."

Erinn had almost expected Kylo to show that temper he had grown famous for. She saw his hand twitch as it almost reached for its lightsabre and Erinn wondered if he was going to withdraw it. He flexed his fingers and dropped his hand back to his side before he looked to Phasma again and nodded to her.

"Make sure the ship is evacuated. We will reconvene on the next base."

Without another word, Phasma marched away and Kylo took hold of Erinn by her arm before he dragged her down the stairwell and Hux followed him to the hanger. Most of the ships had been taken but there was six left as others evacuated the base.

"General Hux!" a yell called Hux away from the following of Ren and his sister.

Erinn watched as her brother walked over to the control panel, but Ren kept dragging her towards his own ship. The ramp was down and Erinn couldn't help but think how threatening it looked. Dragging her onto it, the ramp closed immediately and Erinn realised that they were the only two on it.

Only once the door had shut did Erinn look around it. It was small. The cockpit sat at the front and then there was a simple space with enough room for a dozen stormtroopers to stand in. Kylo pulled his helmet from his head and dropped it into its holder before moving to the cockpit and settling himself down in the pilot's chair.

"Sit down, Erinn." His voice was stern as Erinn trudged into the cockpit and climbed into the co-pilot's seat, folding her legs over each other as Kylo pressed the controls and the ship began to lurch forwards and out from the hanger.

"Do you know how to co-pilot?" Kylo asked from her.

"I built droids, Ben," she said. "I never stepped foot in a ship."

"I should suspect not," he mumbled, raking a hand through his black curls as Erinn remained seated, tugging at the jumpsuit she wore as she tucked her own hair behind her ears and Ben navigated them into space.

Only once he had set them on course did she dare to look to him. "You're unusually calm," she observed. "I'd have thought that you would be destroying control panels when you found out Lanette had gone."

He kept silent for a moment before he turned to face Erinn, his brow arching and his head tilting to the side as he observed Erinn with wonder. Did she have something to do with Lanette's escape? He didn't know, but he didn't care.

He was relieved. He was glad that his daughter had gone. He had been annoyed, but then his annoyance had turned to relief.

"Is that what you think?" he asked from her.

"Well you did go to extremes to take her from me," Erinn said and he chuckled at hearing her before staring out the window once again, leaning back in his seat as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

She had not seen Ben look like this in a long time. He looked deflated, but content. Like he was feeling some form of bitter joy.

"General Snoke looked into her mind before," he suddenly informed Erinn. "He looked into her mind and he made her cry…she just sat there…on the floor…crying…I stopped him, but he told me that was the key. Pain would make her strong. She was weak and she needed to become stronger…but I couldn't cope. I didn't want to see her in pain and so I made it stop."

Erinn listened intently as he turned his head to the side and looked to her once more, his eyes searching her face as he took a deep breath and gulped.

"I'm glad she's gone," he admitted to her. "I'm glad that she has escaped so that Snoke can never do that to her again. I know that I would have done everything to keep her safe, but a time would have come when the Supreme Leader would have pushed me aside and trained her himself…and…I don't know if I could have accepted that."

Erinn did her best to keep her emotions in check as she twisted her upper body and turned to look at Ben, her eyes wide and her face trying to convey understanding.

"How you feel about Lanette…that is how we felt about you, Ben," she informed him and he closed his eyes, shaking his head as he closed his eyes again. "Snoke turned you into this and you know that."

"I was older," he responded, shaking his head. "That was not the same thing. I chose to go. Lanette is a child. She is our child, Erinn…so innocent…and I cannot subject her to what Snoke subjected me to. I was stronger and older."

"But he still subjected you to it," Erinn replied. "And the worst part is I don't really know why. I know you were angry with me…that night you ran away…I know that you were angry, but I never thought that you would turn to the dark side. Why?"

Shaking his head, he avoided her gaze and moved to stand up, wandering away and to the room behind the cockpit. Erinn dared to stand and rest in the doorframe, watching him as he rested against the wall. She could see that he was exhausted. He was no machine and he felt emotions as much as the rest of them. That much was apparent and clear.

"I lost all the trust I had in you…my parents…when I found you talking behind my back about how you thought I could be…be this monster," he admitted to her. "It ruined me, Erinn. None of you had any faith in me, but you never talked to me. You plotted and conspired. Yes, I got angry sometimes, but I was young. I was new to everything…and you all looked at me as though I was evil."

"No," Erinn replied, daring to take a step closer to him. "We never thought that. We were worried."

"No," he retorted. "You were all concerned for yourselves. Do you know how it felt, Erinn? That night…I couldn't come back. I couldn't even bear the thought of looking at you or my parents or Luke. I was furious and I went…by the time I contemplated…contemplated returning to you…I was gone. I wanted what Snoke was offering. I wanted to show you all. If you thought that I could be evil then I would prove it. Why should I hide?"

Erinn felt tears well up in her eyes. She should have fought harder for him. She should have done what she could to keep him with her. Why had she not ran after him?

"You could have come back," Erinn said. "You know that, Ben. We would have welcomed you back…we could have had what we wanted."

"Why dwell on the past?" he wondered from her. "It is too late now. All the choices have been made and they have led us here."

Shaking her head, Erinn moved to him and took hold of his arm inside of her fingertips, watching as he looked down to her and his hand cupped her cheek as he remained impassive.

"Come home now," Erinn pleaded. "Set the course and we can go home. We can go back to the lake."

Shaking his head, he chewed his cheek. "It's too late. I will never be welcomed back."

"Then we can find somewhere to go where no one knows us…where we can be Ben and Erinn and Lanette. We can just be a family. Is that not what you want?"

Furrowing his brows, Ben stared at her with such intensity that she wondered if she said something horrifically wrong. He shook his head as he moved his other arm to her waist.

"What I want is to be the nineteen year old boy who could love you with no complications," he admitted. "All I want is to go back."

….

A/N: I haven't updated for a long time but we are slowly coming to a turning point I feel! Let me know what you think!


	31. Chapter 31

Erinn didn't know how things had escalated as quickly as they had done. Before she knew it she was completely naked and on the cold, hard floor of the ship they were travelling in. Ben's body was above her own as he finished kissing her neck and finally collapsed to the side of her, grabbing her waist and rolling her onto her side and against his body. Her hand moved to his chest and he moved his own hand on top of hers, his fingers lacing against hers.

Panting for breath, Erinn moved slowly to press her lips to Ben's as he reached for his long cape to cover them both. Everything had happened so fast that he had no idea what he was doing. Firstly he had been telling Erinn everything he felt and then his hands had been pulling at her jumpsuit as he found himself consumed with need for her. He needed her acceptance. He needed her love. He needed her to believe him. He had poured everything he felt into having her again and she had accepted him.

His free arm came to wrap around her shoulders before his hand tangled in her hair and his eyes continued to scan her face as she nestled down onto his shoulder, tucking her head into the crook of his neck.

"What was it like?" he wondered from her, his chest rumbling due to his low voice. "Being pregnant…"

"Draining," Erinn scoffed and he nodded at her. "I don't really remember much. I just remember staying at home and I got fat…so fat…and Lanette was constantly kicking and I had morning sickness all the time. I just don't want to think about it. I had your mother supporting me the entire time and Poe, but I felt alone. I didn't surface from the house for the first month when I found out. I couldn't. Everything had happened so quickly."

Gulping, Ben felt the guilt eat up inside of him at hearing her words and he closed his eyes before her gaze fell onto him and she scrunched her face up with confusion.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just…I wanted to know," he said, his brows rising on his forehead as Erinn shrugged her shoulders in his direction. "I left you and I wanted to know what happened. I wish I could have seen it."

Snorting, Erinn shook her head and stroked at his chest. "I was very unattractive," she informed him.

"I doubt that," he told her and she almost felt herself blush under his words as he continued to stroke her head softly, the conflict inside of him taking centre stage once more as he tried to push it back. He was happy. He was happier than he had been in a long time holding Erinn to him.

He was too happy to consider anything else. Of course it seemed absurd to him that he felt this way. After everything he had done he suspected he did not deserve happiness.

"So what now?" Erinn dared to wonder, bringing both of them back to reality as Ben shrugged with her in his arms. "We can go home? Find Lanette and then go wherever you want to go?"

"No," Ben shook his head. "I know that if I go home I will be held accountable for my crimes. They will either kill me or lock me away for the rest of my life. I can't go home, Erinn…especially because I know that I should be held accountable…after what I did to those padwans."

"That wasn't you," Erinn said determinedly, propping herself onto her elbow as she shook her head in complete defiance. "Snoke had control of you, Ben. He was using you and you know that. Everything you did was because of him."

Chuckling, Ben shook his head as his hand moved to stroke her cheek and pause at her neck, his fingers tickling against the skin there as she did her best to search his face for some sign of emotion she could understand.

"I was in control, Erinn," he told her. "I knew what I was doing. It was not all Snoke."

"Don't say that," Erinn pleaded with him. "Ben, I know you and I know that wasn't you. Stop trying to push me away again. I believe in you and I know that you can change. We can work through this together. We have time if you-"

"-Erinn, we have no time," Ben warned her. "As soon as Snoke realises I have gone off the radar then that will be it. He will come looking for me along with the Resistance when they come looking for you. There is no peace for us."

Moving with haste, Erinn felt his cloak slip down to her waist as she straddled his waist and took control of the situation. He remained still and allowed her to make her move as she took his hands inside of hers and bent down to press her forehead against his.

"Do you want me?" Erinn demanded an answer from him as he squinted and blinked, clearly puzzled at what he was hearing from her.

"More than anything," Ben said, knowing that it was the first time in a long time he had actually told her the truth and she nodded at him with haste.

"Then we make this happen and we try," Erinn demanded. "We can go somewhere for a while, just me and you. I can have Lanette join us when your mother understands that you are not Kylo Ren, but Ben Solo. We can just be, Ben. You and me…just for a little while."

Truth be told, Erinn didn't want Lanette to be with them. She was safer with the Resistance. If the worst came to the worst and the First Order found them then they would not lay their hands on Lanette. Erinn knew that she should return to her daughter as soon as possible, but she needed Ben as much as Lanette. She needed to help him and that meant keeping him from other influences. The First Order…the Resistance…they meant nothing to Erinn now that she had him back with her.

"It won't work," Ben said in a pessimistic way.

"With that attitude of course it won't," Erinn said and gave him another quick peck. "But we're going to try, got it? We're going to give this a go and just be us."

Ben searched her stare before his hands moved up and down her back, pressing her chest flat against his as she nestled into his neck once more and closed her eyes slowly, listening to the faint hum of his heartbeat as she kept silent.

"You're either the most trusting woman in this galaxy or an absolute fool," he informed her and she chuckled at hearing that.

"I think I'm probably both," she informed him.

…..

"He has Erinn and we are doing nothing?" Poe demanded to know from the General as they sat in the command room on their base after the meeting had finished for the day.

Leia shifted in her seat and looked to the young pilot who had spent the past day doing nothing but worry about Erinn and getting her back. He knew that he did not have her love in the way he wanted it, but he also knew that he couldn't stop himself from loving her. She was stubborn, foolish and reckless, but he admired her. He felt a fool for it.

"He has deviated, Dameron," Han declared as he looked to his wife and Leia nodded as Dameron arched a brow and wondered what he meant by that. "The First Order contacted us and demanded for us to return him. They thought we had captured him."

"But we haven't…" Poe trailed off.

"We know that kid," Han nodded his head.

"We don't know where he is, but he is not with the First Order," Leia declared. "And I felt something earlier. It was a shift in the Force…like something had changed, but it didn't feel like it felt before. It felt better. Like something good was happening."

Poe's face continued to scrunch up as he motioned with his hands between Han and Leia, shaking his head as he continued to disbelieve what he was hearing from the pair of them. They couldn't be suggesting what Poe thought they were suggestion. It seemed ludicrous.

"You're trying to tell me he has Erinn and they have gone off somewhere?" Poe said.

"I guess so," Han said.

But neither of them seemed worried about what Poe had just said. The pilot's hands raked through his hair as he shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing and seeing.

"And what if he tries to kill her?" Poe demanded. "He tried once before, or have you both forgotten?"

"Easy, kid," Han warned the pilot. "If he was going to kill her then why would he leave the Order?"

Scoffing, Poe rolled his eyes as he wondered if the General and her husband had lost their minds. Either that or they truly believed in Ben and that was just as ludicrous to him.

"Because he's unstable," Poe said, counting off the points he was making with his fingers. "He's Kylo Ren. He's tried to kill her before. He's kidnapped Lanette. He's murdered countless of people before. Do you want me to keep going?"

"I think we get the point," Han rolled his eyes.

Leaning forward, Leia folded her hands on the table before her as she stared to Poe and the pilot watched her back with that intense stare he had mastered over the years. Keeping quiet, Poe maintained eye contact with the General as she looked at him with something like pity in her stare as she shook her head to him.

"I know how you feel, Poe," she promised him and he looked away. "And I know that Lanette is like a daughter to you. I know that you don't trust him with Erinn, but I know that something has changed. I know that Ben is still inside of Kylo Ren. I know that there is a part of him that loves her and that hurts you. I can see it."

Poe looked down then, pretending not to let her words affect him. His fingers laced together in his lap and over the orange overalls he wore as his hair fell into his face and he blinked for a moment, trying to compose himself.

"Kid," Han said in a soft voice, but Poe shook his head.

"Don't," Poe demanded from them. "I know, okay. I've known for ten years. I lost Erinn before I even had the chance to have her…but I would have been better for her. I would never have hurt her."

"We know," Leia promised him and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "But just give Ben and Erinn some time, Poe. Just let them be for a while."

"And what happens after a while?" Poe dared to wonder from her. "You know that there are people on this planet who Kylo Ren hurt? He killed those children, General. They will want justice for what he has done if he comes back here."

Leia took her turn to look down now. She fully understood that Ben could not come back here. He should know the implications of what would happen. He was no fool. And Leia was no fool either, yet she didn't dare imagine that she could hurt her son, yet others would.

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it," Leia could only say. "For now Lanette is our main priority whilst Erinn is gone. She needs stability, Poe. You are the only one who can offer her that. She looks up to you."

Poe wanted to tell the General that he didn't want to do it. He didn't want anything to do with Lanette. He didn't know if he could look at her without being reminded of her mother and Erinn was the last person he wanted to think of. But then he remembered exactly just how much he loved Lanette. She was like his daughter and she was innocent. He would go to her. He would keep her safe if he couldn't keep Erinn safe.

….

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Erinn awkwardly leaned over the chair as Ben navigated the ship through hyperspace. He chuckled as he felt her lips on his neck and he moved one hand to her cheek, turning her face to him so that he could press his lips over hers. She tried to deepen the motion, moving her hand slowly down his chest to the elastic of his pants before he pulled back and stilled her, giving her a smirk.

"Not whilst I'm flying," he warned her and she rolled her eyes.

"Spoil sport," she complained and he chuckled before kissing her swiftly and letting her take a seat in the co-pilot's chair. "So where are we heading to?"

"The Outer Rim," he informed her. "Where no one else is and we can spend some time together, but Lanette…Erinn, you're her mother. Would you not rather go back to her?"

Erinn chewed down on her lip as Ben looked across to her, pressing more buttons as she played with a button on her jumpsuit and nodded her head.

"I'd rather we could both go back to her," Erinn promised him. "But we will find a way in time, Ben. We will bring her with us. There will be a way, but for now I want her to stay with your mother and father. She is safe with them. If the First Order are searching for us then she is not safe. I just want to do the best by her."

"I worry, Erinn," Ben admitted and Erinn longed to move to be closer to him again. "I worry that she will never see me as her father…not in the same way that she sees Poe Dameron."

Shaking her head with haste, Erinn move to take hold of Ben by the hand.

"Calm down," she urged him. "She is still a little girl, Ben. She needs time to adjust."

"And if she can never accept me?" Ben worried and Erinn shook her head, pressing her lips to the back of his hand.

"We just need time," she continued to urge him. "Time to put this right."

Ben nodded and took a shaky breath before he looked back to navigating as Erinn continued to hold his hand and she leant her head back, wondering exactly where Ben was taking them. If only she knew who they would run into on their way. Perhaps she would not have been as calm as she found herself then.

….

A/N: We are slowly nearing an end of this story as I have the endings thought up! Do let me know what you think in the meantime and thank you for being so faithful to the story!


	32. Chapter 32

Settling down in the seat, Erinn could do nothing but watch Ben as he navigated the flight. She had found herself unable to take her eyes from him as he remained focused, occasionally allowing his lips to pull upwards when he felt her watching him. He would turn his gaze on to her and allow himself to look back at her.

"Erinn, you're staring is distracting," he informed her.

"Shut up," Erinn mumbled, sleep slowly taking over her as she longed to close her eyes and let the tiredness engulf her. "I'm scared that if I look away from you then it won't be real…that you will be the same man who serves the First Order."

"No," Ben shook his head. "I'm me, Erinn."

"Still makes no sense," Erinn whispered to him and he chuckled.

"Most things don't," he promised her. "But we will go to the Outer Rim and try to devise a plan if that is what you want?"

"I want us to make it out of here alive," Erinn informed him. "I want us to be with Lanette and pretend that none of this ever happened. I know how ignorant and ridiculous that might sound, but it is what I want."

"I just worry that it cannot be like that," he replied to her and she shrugged her shoulders to him before adjusting herself to a more comfortable position in the seat. "I worry that we will be caught. You know as well as I do, Erinn, that they will not let us be. My mother will want me back along with Snoke. Both of them will punish me."

"Well, perhaps-"

Erinn never finished her sentence as she felt the ship they were in shake all of a sudden. She remained seated, struggling to keep upright as Ben flicked the switches and dials in the cockpit, his gaze firmly set on them as another shot hit the ship.

"We're under attack," Ben declared to her. "I don't know who because they are trailing us."

"No," Erinn said, making a move to stand. "Who could have found us this quickly? We are heading to The Outer Rim, Ben. No one could have found us this quickly unless they were already out here. You know that, Ben."

"I know," Ben promised her. "But I don't know who it is, Erinn. I can't lock onto them."

"Shit," Erinn muttered as Ben fired another shot back.

It was then when the ship seemed to pass by in front of them with haste, moving in the air and coming into their line of sight. Erinn narrowed her gaze, trying to get a good look at the ship before them.

"It's one of the Resistance ships," Erinn informed him. "I've seen it on the base before. But I don't know who it could be."

"I do."

The two words left Ben's mouth as soon as the voice entered his head. He froze, unable to fight back as the man spoke to him in a calm and collected voice. Erinn watched as Ben froze and she moved with haste, standing up and leaning onto Ben's chair, her hands gripping onto the arms of it as she knelt down to him, her hand moving to his chin and drawing his attention back to her. He looked to her and in that moment she saw the face of the scared young man she had grown up with. His lips parted and his breath left him in short pants as his eyes continued to widen.

"Luke," Ben declared in a low voice. "He is here."

"No," Erinn shook her head. "Ben, he is far away."

"No, he is on that ship with the girl," Ben seethed. "He is with her."

"Rey?" Erinn wondered back.

"I cannot do this," Ben suddenly spoke. "I cannot go back. I thought that I could, but how can I? After everything that has happened he wants me to go back. He's in my head trying to control me, but I have to fight him, Erinn."

"Then fight him," Erinn urged as he took hold of her by the arms, pulling her closer to him as he shook against her and she folded him into her arms, silently swearing that she would do anything to help him. "Fight him, Ben."

Ben did everything in his power to stop his mind from being infiltrated, but it was impossible. He was not as strong as Luke Skywalker. He never had been. Without a second through, Ben had released Erinn from his grip and had walked over to the control panel, lowering the shields and allowing them to be taken over by the other ship.

"Ben!" Erinn snapped at him as she followed him, trying to stop him as he made the motion and she felt the ship begin to move forwards, being guided by the Resistance ship.

"I'm sorry, Erinn," Ben spoke to her. "I'm so sorry."

…..

Poe Dameron stood patiently once they had received the news. Erinn and Kylo Ren had been found in The Outer Rim and were being brought back to the Resistance base. Poe stood on the runway along with other Resistance pilots who were ready to detain Kylo Ren as soon as they saw him.

He could just about make out the ships in the distance, but it wasn't until they landed and Kylo was dragged out did he realise it was all true. Rey soon exited her own ship with a man dressed in white garb behind her. He was aged and his face held a beard whilst his eyes seemed to pierce General Organa and Han Solo as they moved towards their son who was cuffed and restrained, his black cloak flowing behind him but the helmet gone from his face.

Poe had his hands behind his back as everyone seemed to watch the man from the First Order being dragged away, but Poe only had eyes for the woman on the ramp of the ship. Her hands wrapped around the leg of the ship as she remained stood there, her gaze set firmly on the back of Kylo's head as everyone dispersed once Han and Leia were walking besides Luke and Rey. But Poe remained where he was, watching Erinn as she struggled to remain standing.

Only then did he move over to her, climbing the ramp and coming into her line of sight. She looked at him and he saw the tears in her eyes before he drew her into his arms and she scrambled to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Don't let them see you cry," Poe demanded from her, his hand burrowing into her hair and forcing her to press her cheek against his shirt covered chest. "You don't want them to think you sympathise with him."

"But he told me everything, Poe," Erinn whispered. "He told me everything…how he never wanted this…how he thought I thought he was a monster…it is all my fault…everything…"

"No," Poe said harshly down to her, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head as he turned his head over his shoulder in time to meet Kylo's gaze as the man turned back around to look to Erinn, only to have her obscured by the pilot's body. "He killed all of those people on his own, Erinn. He murdered them and it is nothing to do with you. You are not to blame yourself for this."

"How can I not?" Erinn demanded from him. "If I had gone after him that night then I could have stopped this. I could have saved him."

"He was beyond saving, Erinn," Poe whispered to her.

"He isn't," Erinn replied.

Moving back from her, Poe kept her at arm's length as his hands moved to hold her shoulders tightly. His brow arched as he watched her with the intrigue he had. She kept silent before sniffing and wiping her eyes. She knew that her tears would do nothing to save Ben now.

"Where is Lanette?" Erinn wondered from the pilot.

"Inside," Poe said. "I had her keep BB-8 company in the hanger. I didn't think she would want to see her father being arrested, despite everything he has done."

"No," Erinn agreed with that assessment. "And is she safe and well?"

"Yes," Poe said. "She's been missing you, of course, but you are back now. I have tried to keep her as safe as I could, but she…she is inquisitive, Erinn."

"I know that," Erinn muttered and began to move away from the pilot and towards the hanger where her daughter would be. Poe walked beside her after standing and staring for a moment, taking hold of her by the elbow and stopping her from moving.

"Erinn," Poe whispered her name, "you know, don't you? You know that the Resistance will not let him get away with everything he has done? He has killed countless numbers of people and tortured more. He is a traitor to us."

"To you, perhaps," Erinn said with a nod. "But to me he is still Ben Solo. There is still Ben Solo inside of him…the man I love…"

"That does not erase the crimes of his past," Poe hissed, wondering why she was still so desperate to defend him. "Or the fact that he almost killed you. Do you remember that, Erinn?"

"Do you think that I can forget?" she snarled back at him and Poe stammered for a moment at the sight of the fire inside of her eyes and the thunder on her face. "But I know him better than you do. I know him better than anyone and I know that he repents for everything that he has done."

"And that makes it better, does it?"

"No," Erinn snapped back. "But it means that I am unable to stand here and hate him like you do. So if you want to stop trying to turn me against him then that would be for the best and you could stop wasting your time trying to do otherwise."

Brushing Poe's arm from her elbow, she moved back into the hanger as the pilot remained shocked, his head shaking back and forth as he let her go. Perhaps she was just as lost as Kylo Ren was.

…

"What do we do now?"

Talks with the Resistance had ended half an hour ago and since then Han, Leia, Luke and Erinn had all sat in silence. Erinn couldn't help but think how this felt like ten years ago. They had all sat there and discussed Ben too. That was how he had been driven away.

"They want him dead," Leia said, her voice breaking slightly at the words she had to say.

Erinn winced, remembering how the commanders had demanded for his death due to the lives he had killed. Some of them had family members who had been training to be Jedis. But Ben had slaughtered them. They wanted revenge. They needed retribution. Then there had been those who had demanded for him to be locked away for life because death was too easy. And then there had been those who had wanted him cast out to a remote island.

"He killed my pupils, Leia," Luke reminded his sister.

"Snoke had him in his grip," Han spoke up then. "Ben wouldn't have done it. He was just a kid. Snoke manipulated him and turned him into that man."

"But he allowed himself to be manipulated," Leia replied in a simple voice. "He let the Supreme Leader manipulate him."

"He was weak," Han argued his son's case, finding himself struggling to be the voice of reason in this situation. He had seen his son and he had heard what the Generals and Senators wanted to do to him and he could not be impartial. He wanted to be, but he was struggling to be.

"He was not that weak," Luke replied.

"So what do we do?" Leia wondered back. "I cannot kill my own son, Luke. He is my little boy…even after all of this…"

"The First Order will be looking for him," Erinn suddenly spoke up. "If you do not kill him then they will want to kill him for abandoning them with me."

"Why would they kill him? They know his power." Han responded and Erinn shook her head.

"They know that you only captured him hours ago, until then he was on the run from you and then. The First Order do not appreciate traitors. I know that, my brother was in charge of them," Erinn said. "They will simply want him dead for betraying them and nothing more."

"And they want him dead here," Leia said, looking around the room as the mood remained sombre and Erinn leant forwards, her hands covering her cheeks as she scratched at the skin there. "So what do we do?"

…..

A/N: That is the question! I'd love to know what you think should happen to Ben. I have no plot at this moment in time so I am completely open to suggestions and would love to hear them from you!


	33. Chapter 33

Kylo was chained in his cell, which he didn't entirely find surprising considering that it stopped him from using the Force. He knew that the Resistance weren't as foolish as he had been hoping they were. He was silent, his hands behind his back as he remained seated on the bench by the wall, his black garb causing him to sweat in the tight space.

It was only when the door opened did he look up from the floor. A moment of relief passed through him at the sight of Erinn stood there. She had changed into a simple blue pantsuit, very similar to the one she used to wear when she was an engineer in her youth. The doors closed behind her and he arched his brow in her direction.

"No backup?" he asked from her and she stuffed her hands into her pockets, taking a deep breath before letting it back out in a shaky manner.

"Your mother and father are still with Luke," Erinn explained. "They are discussing different matters…well…mainly what to do with you."

"And you aren't there?" Ben continued to push her and she allowed a slender brow to rise on her forehead as she looked in his direction in a questioning manner.

"No," she responded to him. "Is there any point in me being there? There are only so many times I can listen to them talk about wanting you dead without me feeling sick."

Ben didn't seem to have a witty response to that. Instead he kept silent, his gaze set on her as she sank down onto the bench next to him, leaning forwards and clasping her hands together in front of her. Shaking her head slowly, she did her best to think about what she was about to ask Ben to do. She only hoped that it would be enough.

"But I thought of one way for them to spare you," Erinn declared and Ben took his turn to look inquisitive at her words, his gaze moving over her face as she finally looked at him, wetting her lips as she prepared to speak the sentence.

"Turn against the First Order," she demanded from him.

His face turned from one of curiousness to one of shock and then annoyance. His eyes narrowed and his face seemed to tense as his jaw locked and Erinn did her best not to look too downtrodden with his response.

"Betray the First Order?"

"Were you not going to do that when you promised to leave with me?" Erinn wondered from him and he shook his head.

"But I was not going to join the Resistance," Ben quickly sniped back. "I cannot help the people I have tried to bring down. I cannot do that to them. Do you understand me?"

"What?" Erinn snapped back. "Less than a day ago you were saying how you didn't even care about them. You were telling me how Snoke had manipulated you…how you regretted everything you had done for them…and now you won't even help to destroy the very thing that made you the killer you became? Do you really want to repent?"

"I do not want to join the Resistance," Ben bit out his words and Erinn rolled her eyes.

"Not even for me?" Erinn demanded from him and he looked shocked then. "I am asking you to do this. If you regret everything that you have done then you will do this one thing for me…for those years that you abandoned me…for Lanette…are we not worth it, Ben? Are we not worth saving?"

"How will this save you?" Ben asked, losing the anger from his tone but adopting a voice of wonder. "I will tell them the secrets and then what? Do you think that they will let me out? Do you think everything will be forgiven?"

"No," Erinn said. "But it will be a step closer to earning forgiveness."

"There is no forgiveness for me," Ben declared and Erinn stood up, having no intention of listening to Ben and his excuses.

"You're not even willing to try," Erinn snapped back at him, the anger coursing through her veins as she shook her head and did her best not to look too worried with his future. "You're not even bothering to try and save yourself. Do you want to die, Ben? Is that it?"

"Of course not."

"Then just offer it to them," Erinn pleaded with him as she moved to the door of his cell, knocking on the control panel and allowing the door to open before her, only turning her head over her shoulder to look to him once she was in the hallway. "Just try."

….

Erinn sat with Lanette later on that evening, the small girl bundled in her arms as she read a story with her. She had been keeping Lanette company ever since she had been to see Ben and try to convince him to change his mind and stop the vendetta that seemed to have taken hold of him. Her daughter had been waiting at home in the small living area and Erinn had been happy to see her.

"Poe told me that father has been captured."

Lanette's statement threw Erinn off guard as her daughter stopped reading the book on her lap and looked to her mother as Erinn's arm around her daughter's waist seemed to slacken from shock.

"What is going to happen to him?"

Erinn cursed under her breath, damning the pilot and his big mouth as she looked to her daughter and shook her head, moving one hand to close the book shut and then pushed Lanette's hair behind her ear as she prepared to think of something to say to her inquisitive daughter.

"I do not know," Erinn answered honestly. "You know that your father has done bad things, don't you?"

"Yes," Lanette nodded.

"Well, there are a lot of people who are not happy with him," Erinn informed her. "So, I don't know what will happen. He might have to…well…just stay in a cell for a while…or…"

Erinn couldn't tell Lanette that her father might be executed. How did she tell a small child that? She could barely accept it herself, never mind ask Lanette to accept it. Granted, the small girl barely knew her father. She saw Poe as more of a father figure. But Lanette had met Ben. She had been with Ben and she had broken through to him. She had helped to change him back to Ben. Only she didn't know that. She just saw the man with the mask.

"Do you still love him?" Lanette dared to ask her mother.

Pressing a hand to her nose to stop herself from snivelling, Erinn looked down into her daughter's inquisitive gaze and nodded once. She couldn't answer her or explain how she could love him. But she did love him and she cursed herself for it. Not loving him would be so much easier for her. Ridding him from the equation would be so much easier. But she simply couldn't.

Moving a hand to her mother's cheek, Lanette felt the emotions her mother was feeling as she wiped away a tear and Erinn smiled down to her daughter, trying to forget Ben as she bounced Lanette in her lap once.

"Anyway," Erinn tried to move on, "you're the most important thing in my life, Lanette. You're the one thing I have to keep safe…more than anything."

…

"What is going on here?"

Erinn wandered into the hanger the following day to a hype of activity. She looked around as pilots rushed around, climbing into their X-Wings as mechanics did final checks on them and droids. Erinn had scouted out Poe near the front of the action, directing everyone to go where they had to go in his usual bossy manner. He was clearly taking control of the situation. She had left Lanette in the control room once she had seen how busy it was, knowing that Han or Leia would be there soon and Lanette was safe there and away from the action.

He paused when he saw Erinn and heard her ask her question. She looked at him with wonder for a moment, her brow rising on her forehead as she did her best not to look too concerned at the commotion. Poe frowned.

"No one has told you?" Poe asked of her.

"What?" Erinn wondered from him.

"Damn it," Poe muttered and grabbed Erinn by the hand, dragging her off to the small corridor between the hanger and the control room where he hoped no one was watching them. He closed the doors and looked around, making sure no one was there to hear them when he told her what was going to happen.

"Leia never came home last night," Erinn declared. "it was just me and Lanette at the house. What is happening, Poe?"

"Kylo Ren agreed to turn against the First Order," Poe informed her and Erinn's mouth dropped open as Poe rolled his eyes at her response. "He's flying with all of us to find them and destroy them. If this is a trick then we have permission to kill him straight away."

Erinn couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Ben had agreed to help them. He had actually done what Erinn had asked. He never did what Erinn asked from him. Why was he doing it now? Maybe he was truly changed. Maybe this was his way of showing her that he was serious about repenting.

"But you're flying into war again?" Erinn asked, her concern for Poe taking him off guard.

"I've managed before," he shrugged at her.

"But I still worry for you," Erinn told him, moving her hands to flatten the orange uniform he wore on his shoulders. "Poe, I don't like fighting with you. I hate it."

"Could've fooled me," Poe said and Erinn was about to snap at him, but she saw the turn of his lips and the smirk on his face. She smiled back to him, hitting his arm lightly before Poe dared to wrap her into his arms. "I'll come back, Erinn. Lanette would kill me if I didn't."

"She's not the only one," Erinn promised him. "You should go and say goodbye to her before you go."

"Yes," Poe agreed that one as Erinn pulled back, not wanting to let their embrace linger or cause any further upset to Poe as she walked with him through the base towards the control room.

It was only once they arrived there did they see the two of them. Erinn startled as Ben stood there, dressed in a simple black jumper and pants. Gone were his usual robes and the helmet. He looked normal. He looked like he had done when they had been young. Erinn startled at the sight of him bent down with Lanette in front of him, his hands on her shoulders as he whispered to her and Han and Leia stood behind him, quietly cautious.

"And after all of this is finished, I will come home," Ben spoke, his eyes only on the little girl before him as she remained rocking back and forth slightly, her gaze never leaving her father's form. "I will come home and try to be the father I should have been to you. I promise you, Lanette. I promise that I will try to make it up to you. You mean so much to me…you and your mother…I…I do love you, Lanette."

Poe kept silent, watching the exchange in front of him. He didn't know if he felt anger or sorrow as the little girl wrapped her arms around Ben. He didn't know how to react at the sight he was seeing. Instead he kept quiet and looked around the room before he heard her shrill voice in his ears.

"Poe!"

Lanette had caught sight of the pilot once Ben had released her from his grip. Running over to him, the little girl jumped up and Poe caught her under her legs as her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms his neck. He twirled her around as he let himself pretend that she was his for a moment. He saw her as a daughter more than he cared to admit.

Ben looked on for a moment, his gaze unreadable before his eyes turned to Erinn and she walked towards him, letting Poe have a moment with Lanette before he went. Placing her hands on his chest, Erinn nodded her head as she looked him in the eye.

"You changed your mind," she declared and Ben shrugged awkwardly before looking around.

"I guess I saw some sense," Ben informed her. "And realised that the only two things I want would never forgive me if I sat in a cell and did nothing."

"I'm glad," Erinn told him and Ben nodded at her.

"We need to get a move on," Han interrupted them and his hand moved to his son's shoulder. Ben seemed to tense for a moment, but he relaxed and allowed his father to lead him from the control room. Leia followed with Erinn, the General holding the woman by her arm.

Poe followed too, still carrying Lanette as he followed them to the runway where the Millennium Falcon awaited Han, Chewie and Ben.

Once outside, Erinn grabbed Ben by the hand, stopping him from boarding the ship without looking back to her. Han looked to Leia, winking in her direction as she smiled softly to him and pecked him chastely, urging for him to come back. Erinn kept her hand on Ben's hand, unable to tear herself away as the man looked around and noted Resistance members staring at them.

"People are watching, Erinn," Ben warned her as their glares fell on Erinn.

"I do not care," Erinn promised him. "Just promise me that you will come back. Come back and put things right, Ben."

"I'll do what I can," Ben informed her, moving closer to her as she dared to move a hand to his cheek and cup it tenderly in her grip. "Erinn, you shouldn't. People will talk-"

"-People don't matter to me," she interrupted him. "They don't know anything about us."

"No, but they know who I am," Ben responded. "Erinn, just go with Lanette back inside."

Nodding, Erinn agreed, but only after she had dared to press her lips against Ben's lips, well and truly giving people on the airstrip something to talk about. It took a moment before Ben responded, unable to resist Erinn when she moved her mouth against his as she was doing. She took hold of his face and he grabbed her waist, ignoring the fact that his parents happened to be standing next door to them.

It was only when Erinn panted for breath, her forehead against his did she whisper the words she wanted to say. "I love you, Ben Solo. Come back to me."

"I love you too," Ben replied to her and she nodded at him, finally letting her hands leave his skin as she moved backwards and Ben gave her a firm nod before boarding the Falcon.

"Lanette, I have to go," Poe was the one to speak as Leia watched her husband and son board the ship and she remained on the ground.

"Oh, come here, sweetheart," Erinn said, offering to hold Lanette and take her from Poe's grip, even though she was far too heavy for her to hold for too long.

Poe gave Lanette a final peck on the cheek and his hand fell on Erinn's shoulder before he headed to his own jet. Lanette, Erinn and Poe headed back down the airstrip, watching as the X-Wings prepared to take flight, none of them knowing what would happen in the battle to come. None of them knew who would fall or return.

...

A/N: So the end of this story is soon coming! In the meantime I couldn't help myself and started a Poe/OC story too. Let me know your thoughts and any suggestions!


	34. Chapter 34

"I'm not a fool."

The statement floated in the air as Han took his turn to look to his son after having left Chewie in the cockpit of the Falcon to go and see Ben. The young man was sat on the chair next to the table, his arm resting over the metal as he held his head in his hand, his fingers disappearing into his long black hair.

"You can be accused of being many things, Ben, but I know that you were never a fool," Han assured his son, taking a seat in the chair across from him, his arms folding over his chest as he arched a brow and waited for his son to say something else to him.

Shaking his head, Ben let his stare meet his father's. "I know that helping you know does not erase the past. I know that when…if…I return to D'Qar then you shall still lock me up in a cell."

"And what did you think would happen?" Han demanded from Ben. "You killed innocent children, Ben. You have murdered and tortured people. You-"

"-I know what I have done."

"Then you should know how difficult it has been for me and your mother to even forgive you," Han continued. "You are still our son and our boy, but we know your past. We know who you have hurt and we cannot forget it, regardless of how much we want. I sit here and I see my son…my son who would have done nothing like this."

Ben kept silent as his father turned his gaze away, his jaw clicking shut and his eyes closing as he tried to form some composure. It took another minute before Han dared to look back to Ben.

"I know that you claim that you would just run," Han said. "You would take Erinn and Lanette and run…but your mother is the leader of the Resistance. She has people who look up to her…people who have lost loved ones because of the First Order."

Arching a brow, Ben watched his father with intrigue. "So I should just accept my fate?"

"What else can you do?" Han enquired back. "We don't want to take you back and lock you up, but you have left us with no choice if we come out of this. Your sentence may be reduced because of what you are doing now."

"How wonderful," Ben said, the sarcasm dripping from his voice. "So I might be able to raise Lanette when she is a thirty year old woman."

"Well you haven't bothered for the past ten years," Han sniped back.

"Because I never knew," Ben snapped, slamming a fist on the table. "I never knew that I had a daughter."

"But you found her and took her when you did know," Han said, leaning forwards and refusing to be intimidated by his son. "You were going to train her to use the Force for evil. Don't sit there and pretend otherwise, Ben. Don't pretend that you would have come home all those years ago if you knew about Lanette. You would have done exactly the same thing."

"No," Ben shook his head, refusing to listen to his father's words. "I have changed. I know now how foolish I was…how I threw everything away…I know."

"I don't doubt it," Han said, leaning back again as Ben raked a hand through his hair. "But you cannot erase the past."

"But you can runaway from it," Ben responded. "You always were good at that."

Shaking his head, Han made a move to stand up and began to pace around the large space of the Falcon, his hands on his hips and creasing the leather jacket he wore as Ben watched his father with intrigue.

"This is not about me," Han responded. "I never made you run off to Snoke."

"No, but you helped me make my mind up," Ben hissed back. "All of you were so happy to see me as a monster. None of you did anything but doubt me and consider me weak enough to turn. Guess what? You were all correct."

"You ran off," Han snapped. "Instead of staying and talking about it, you ran away."

"Well, I guess I take after you for that," Ben said and Han instantly went silent, knowing full well that his son spoke sense on the matter.

Keeping silent, Han remained still and his gaze found Ben's. His son looked away after a moment, closing his eyes and letting his lips part to let out a deep and shaky breath. Han shook his head slowly and his voice dropped.

"Perhaps we did play a part in what happened," Han admitted, "but we did not make you do the things you did…me…your mother…Erinn…there was not one bad bone in that girl's body, Ben. Do you know how long she locked herself away for when you left?"

Ben pursed his lips. "She told me."

"Yet she still loves you," Han said. "Despite everything, she stills love you."

"I don't deserve her," Ben responded and Han nodded.

"No, you don't."

….

"I hate this," Leia whispered as she sat in the control room with Erinn to the side of her. "I hate sending them off and I have to stay here and remain powerless."

Erinn scoffed and looked over her shoulder to Lanette as her daughter remained silent in the corner at the table where the food was kept, her head buried in a book as she read silently after Erinn had told her she needed to speak to her grandmother in private.

"You made this entire thing possible, Leia," Erinn declared. "I do not think you are powerless."

A small smile took hold of Leia as she waved off Erinn's comment. "You know what I mean. We have to sit down here whilst they are up there fighting. I thought my years of sending Han into danger were long gone."

"Perhaps they will be," Erinn declared with a shrug. "Once the First Order is finished then what is there to fight for? Perhaps we can live in peace."

"Do you think that possible?" Leia enquired. "Erinn, I know that you still love him and despite all his faults, I think that he does love you…in some twisted way. But you need to ask yourself if this is what you want. Do you want him, even after everything?"

Erinn was cautious then. She had talked about this with Ben, but when she was with him she was blinkered. When she was with him it was like it was all those years ago before he committed the atrocities that he had. It was before he became Kylo Ren. But whenever Erinn was not with him she remembered what he had done, especially when people brought it up. He made her know and she doubted herself.

"I think so," Erinn answered. "I love him, Leia, despite everything. I know that it is difficult to look past his history…but…I think he genuinely wants to repent."

"I agree," Leia promised, reaching to hold Erinn's arm. "And I want him back too, but I am also a General who has responsibilities."

"But he has agreed to help, Leia. Surely you can see that he has changed?" Erinn urged her and Leia nodded forlornly.

"I can see it," she promised Erinn, "but it doesn't mean it erases all of the things he did. I don't know what will happen when he comes back home, but you need to be prepared to accept the fact that he might not be with you. A life where you play happy families is not possible."

"Don't say that," Erinn urged her.

"It is true, Erinn," Leia continued. "I don't want you to keep deluding yourself in this manner. I don't want you to think that because he is back to being Ben that you can run off and live a happy and quiet life. And what about Lanette? She sees Poe as more of a father than Ben."

Looking down to the floor, Erinn felt any resemblance of hope she had leave her slowly. She suddenly felt drained and tired. She was tired of all of it. When did it end? Did it ever end? She didn't know.

"My brother is with the First Order," Erinn suddenly spoke, sniffing loudly and moving her hand under nose. "If he is caught then I request for you to take him prisoner and not kill him."

"General Hux is a dangerous man-"

"-Trust me," Erinn interrupted. "General Hux is not a dangerous man when he is confronted with danger. He is a dictator, not a soldier. But he is also my brother and he has tried to save me multiple times."

"I can send a request out," Leia said. "But I can make no promises for the safety of your brother."

Erinn was about to continue arguing, but she had no chance to continue as one of the control room operators demanded the General's attention.

"General Organa, Red One has made contact. They are going in and preparing for an attack. The First Order base is weak and unprepared. All of its shields are down."

Nodding, Leia stood up and left Erinn to sit where she was, looking over her shoulder and wondering what had happened to the strong, independent minded woman Leia had come to see over the past few years. It was as if Ben had walked right back into her life and turned her into the young girl who had locked herself away in her room when Ben had ran off. Then again, Ben did have a knack of causing havoc and ruining people.

"Tell them to destroy the base should the opposition attack first," Leia decided. "If there is no attack then anyone who wishes to surrender should make themselves known."

Moving upwards, Erinn pushed herself from her seat and moved to stand by the table that housed the large map showing the location of the fighter jets and where they were in relation to the First Order's base.

"The Falcon has landed," someone spoke and Leia's breath hitched as she wondered what her husband was doing.

…..

Ben had told his father that the First Order would never be defeated unless Snoke was destroyed. Han had reluctantly believed him. He remembered the Emperor from Luke's time fighting. But Ben had declared that he would be the one to destroy Snoke. Han had given him his trusted lightsbaer that had been confiscated from him and agreed to help his son.

But they had soon been separated. Han had suggested that Ben wait for Luke to arrive and help them, but Ben had disagreed, informing his father that he wanted nothing to do with Luke. He didn't want to look at the man who had been hiding all of those years. The man who Kylo Ren was supposed to kill.

Wandering the base, no one questioned why Ben was there when they saw the red glow of his weapon. They moved out of his way as he made his way to the room where he knew Snoke would be. This base was his home, not merely a place for his hologram to appear.

"I thought that I felt a shift in the Force."

Ben remained silent as he saw the hooded creature once he had rounded a corner. Pressing his back to the wall, he let out a breath in shock of the sudden voice. It was the same hooded creature who had come to him all of those years ago and demanded his attention and allegiance.

"Kylo Ren," he spoke, turning his wrinkled face to look at Ben. "Or have you gone back to Ben Solo now? As if changing your name can erase your past?"

"No," Ben shook his head. "I know that nothing can change my past, but I can stop you. I should never have joined you."

"Foolish boy," Snoke hissed, moving his hand in front of him and stopping Ben from moving, the invisible force wrapping around Ben's neck as he lifted the man into the air. "Do you forget who taught you everything that you know? Who harnessed your powers?"

Shaking his head, Ben struggled against the invisible hand, but he soon moved his hand in front of him, letting his power flow through him and knock Snoke to the floor, giving him enough time to fall to the floor and cough for breath.

"And you throw it all away," Snoke hissed. "You throw it all away for _her._ You throw it all away for that girl."

"No," Ben shook his head, picking his weapon back up that he had dropped. "I threw everything away for this…for the First Order…and that was my mistake. Now I'm trying to rectify it."

"No," Snoke snarled. "You do not abandon the First Order."

"I have," Ben responded. "And I intend to bring the First Order down."

Snoke let out a smile, his hands now in front of him as he looked to the man he had considered to be his protégée. "I don't think so."

…..

Lanette had been sat silently in the corner, her book in her fingers before she felt the first shudder run through her spine. She shook it off, telling herself that it had to have been the cold. But then something struck again. It was a feeling of pain in her stomach. Moving her hands to her stomach and ruffling the black dress that sat there, she looked down before feeling something inside of her head.

 _Lanette_

A voice called her name and Lanette looked around, wondering if she could locate where it had come from. It couldn't be inside of her head. But it was. And it struck again.

 _Lanette_

Standing up, Lanette moved over to her mother, tugging on her sleeve and stopping her from looking at the map on the table.

"What is it?" Erinn asked her daughter, her voice tense and curter than usual as she waited to hear some good news.

"It's him," Lanette told her mother. "I can hear father in my head. He's trying to talk to me."

Lanette had her mother's full attention then. Moving with her daughter to the edge of the room, Erinn bent down and rested her hands on Lanette's shoulder, looking at her daughter with a sense of urgency.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing…just my name," Lanette shrugged and Erinn nodded.

"Sweetheart, do you think that you can close your eyes and try to use your powers? Try to see if you can just talk to him?"

Lanette remained cautious, but she did close her eyes, just as her mother had asked her to do. She scrunched her little face up as Erinn moved her hands along her daughter's shoulder, trying to soothe her, yet encourage her. She kept her gaze on Lanette as the girl spoke out loud.

"I can hear you."

Erinn listened intently, wondering what Ben was saying inside of Lanette's head. Keeping still, Erinn continued to watch on as Lanette nodded her head.

"Father says that he loves you…he loves both of us and he's sorry…he's sorry for everything that he has done and he wants us both to be happy…"

"What?" Erinn demanded, furrowing her brow. "Lanette, what is happening? Ask him what is happening."

There was silence again as Erinn allowed her mind to work overtime, her mind replaying the words her daughter had just said to her. They sounded like a goodbye. They sounded final.

"He defeated Snoke," Lanette said. "But he…he was hurt…"

"Where he is?" Erinn demanded to know. "If we can get his location then we can send a medic to him and help him."

Shaking her head, Lanette moved her hand to her mother's hand, holding it tightly as Erinn continued to watch on, refusing to believe that Ben was giving up. He would not give up. That was not Ben. The Ben she knew never gave up on anything. He was unapologetically stubborn. That was how he was.

"He said that he has to go," Lanette said. "But he wants you to know that he remembers…days by the lake…and how he loves you…"

"No!" Erinn's yell took hold of the control room as Lanette opened her eyes, her grip on her father gone. Staring at her daughter, Erinn didn't bother to ask if Ben had released his hold on Lanette. He had done. Closing her eyes, Erinn shook her head as Leia walked over to them, wondering what the commotion had been about.

"Ben's injured," Erinn quickly spoke, refusing to believe that this was the end. "He needs medical attention…send a message to anyone there…"

Nodding, Leia didn't question how she knew that. Whilst Leia had felt something, it had been nothing compared to what Lanette had felt.

"Mother?" Lanette whispered to her mother and Erinn shook her head and took her daughter into her arms.

"It's alright," Erinn spoke the lie as though she believed it herself, her eyes watering as she refused to let her daughter see her cry. "He'll be alright…everything will be alright…"

….

A/N: Thank you so much to everyone reading and do let me know what you think!


	35. Chapter 35

Erinn had been silently stood by the control panel, refusing to believe that Ben had fallen. She placed her arms around Lanette, her daughter hugging her waist and resting her cheek on her stomach as Erinn stroked down her hair, her gaze set on the panel before her as she listened to the croaky voice of Han.

"He's barely holding on," Han informed them and Leia let her hands rest on the panel, holding it tightly as everyone around them looked around, their gazes questioning as to what they should say. "He killed Snoke…I saw that much, but I don't know what happened. The First Order base has been destroyed. I think Dameron is on his way back now."

Leia could say nothing. Everyone cheered, jumping up and down with joy at the news. They called out Poe's name, chanting him as a hero. Leia could barely join in the celebrations as her, Erinn and Lanette remained mute, losing connection with Han and knowing full well that they would just have to wait for the line to connect again.

The cheers and hugs of joy continued, everyone in the base either laughing hysterically or crying with relief. It was over. They had destroyed the First Order. But Erinn could not even think of that. She did not know if she could think of anything else at that moment in time.

"Leia," Erinn managed to speak, her voice calmer than she had anticipated as she looked to the woman. "Do you think that you can just look after Lanette for a few minutes?"

Nodding, Leia held her arm out to her doting granddaughter. "Where are you going?"

"I just need some air," Erinn said and Leia watched as she prised Lanette's arms from her and promise her that she would return soon enough.

Kissing her daughter on the top of her dark curls, Erinn allowed her little girl to remove her arms from her before moving to take hold of her grandmother. Erinn gave a small nod before leaving the base, pushing through the crowds of people who paid her no attention, each one of them merely taking a step back to let her pass as they continued to celebrate loudly.

It took a while before Erinn came to stand outside the base, the cool air hitting her warm cheeks and chilling her. She walked along the airstrip, moving towards the only place where she knew she could have peace. She kept walking, her hands in the pocket of her uniform as she looked above, noticing the first of the jets make their way back to land on D'Qar.

Their engines were loud as they landed and she continued to move away from them until she came to the lake where it had all started. The lake where Ben had told her that he wanted to marry her. The lake where she had begged him not to join the Jedi Order. The lake where he had told her that she was more than enough for him. The lake where she brought her daughter when she needed to escape her thoughts.

Settling down on the sand, Erinn moved her legs in front of her, letting her knees bend slightly as she planted her hands by her side and the breeze carried her hair behind her shoulders. She closed her eyes and only then did she let the tears fall down her cheeks. The sobs kept on coming as she stayed there, the noise of jets continuous above her. Eventually she struggled to support her weight, finding herself curling into a ball on the sand, begging for him to come back.

…..

Poe has asked Leia where Erinn was as soon as he had landed. He had heard the news straight away and he knew that he had to find her. She had lost everything. Ben had been injured and was still on board of the Falcon, the old ship lagging behind everyone else because it had refused to leave without Ben. Little did she know that her brother had not made it off the base. His refusal to surrender had left the Resistance with little option but to kill him.

Andrew Hux was no more.

Poe knew exactly where Erinn would be when he had left Lanette and Leia, holding the little girl to him as she hugged him back and told him that she was happy to see that he was safe. He wandered away, patting people on the back who congratulated him for his part in the battle. He had barely done anything.

No. It had been Ben. Without him then they would hardly have found the First Order or knew how to attack them. They would not have known their weakness, nor would they have been able to defeat Snoke. Without Ben it would never have happened and Poe hated to admit that.

As he saw the lake enter his vision, the water glimmering into his gaze, he saw her sat on the sand, her back against a rock as she kept her legs tucked up to her chin, her eyes set on the lake before her.

Poe remained silent as he settled down next to her, grunting at the aching muscles in his body as he rested against the rock and followed her stare onto the water, taking a moment to look at her as he sat down and seeing her red rimmed eyes and puffy cheeks.

"Did my brother make it?"

Her first question took Poe by surprise. He had expected her to ask about Ben.

"No," Poe told her honestly, knowing that there was no point in sugar coating things for her. "He wouldn't surrender to us or abandon the First Order. None of them really surrendered. They were loyal to the end."

Nodding, Erinn did her best to control the shaky breath she let out of her chest. She felt her throat tighten at the motion and she struggled to breathe normally as Poe dared to take hold of her arm, drawing her gaze to his.

"We couldn't have done it without him," Poe informed her and she shook her head, not wanting to talk about it with him. She couldn't talk about it without losing control of her motions. "Erinn, you need to listen to me."

"No," she responded, her voice breaking. "He talked to Lanette, Poe. He told her…he said goodbye…because I told him to do this!"

Poe understood now. It was not sorrow eating her up, but guilt. She was prepared to blame herself for what had happened. Pointing to her chest, she jabbed her finger there she watched Poe with narrowed eyes.

"It was me!" she yelled. "I told him to go. I told him to make a difference and he got himself killed…I killed him…and why? Because I thought that he would come back? Because I thought that he…"

Her voice well and truly broke as she shook her head, her hands covering her mouth as a gurgling sound left her and the tears came flowing freely again. Shaking her head back and forth, she refused to discuss this as she moved her body towards her knees again, bending over as Poe dared to try and wrap his arm around her. She tried to push him from her, but she failed miserably as Poe wrapped her into his arms and she gave in, her head collapsing against his shoulder.

"It was not your fault," Poe promised her. "He decided to go, Erinn. He wanted to do this. He wanted to prove that he had changed and he did. He has saved countless numbers of lives. He would not want you to blame yourself."

Shaking her head back and forth against Poe's shoulder, she struggled to believe that. Doing her best to regain control of her tears, she looked back at Poe.

"I loved him," she told Poe simply. "I…I don't know what to do, Poe. I don't know how to cope."

Poe shook his head at her, daring to try and wipe some of the tears from her face.

"You will get through this," he assured her. "You have Lanette…Leia…me…we will help you through this."

Erinn didn't know whether to believe him, but all she could do was collapsed back against him, completely exhausted and wondering when it would all end.

….

It was quiet. It was peaceful. There were no disruptions. There was nothing but the silence. He had to admit that he quite liked it. Compared to the noise and the pain, this felt a lot better. He was almost tempted to stay where he was, letting the darkness keep him. It engulfed him and called his name. It begged for him to give in fully. Only then would it take him away from the hell he had found himself in. It sounded attractive right then. It sounded like the best plan.

"Can you save him?" The voice he heard was familiar to him, but it wasn't enough to call him back.

"You brought him all the way out here," an unfamiliar high pitched female voice declared. "Why?"

"Because I was heading out here anyway. Look, can you save him? I can feel a pulse but I know he's injured badly…"

"I can save him," she replied. "It will cost you if you want it done quietly and quickly."

"I will pay you," the voice replied.

"Good, then you should keep this quiet."

"I can't," the familiar voice declared. "He has a mother…a daughter…and Erinn. They need to come here."

 _Erinn._ The name he heard caused him to stop focusing on their voices as he thought about it. Erinn. His Erinn. She was still out there. He had said her name and he knew that he had to fight the darkness, regardless of how difficult it was.

…

A/N: A bit of a cliffhanger there! However, the next chapter shall be the final one in this story. It's been amazing to write this and I hope you have enjoyed it if you are still reading up to now.


	36. Chapter 36

It took a while for Leia to comprehend what she was reading. Han had sent her a message for her eyes only. The commander who had handed it to her had bowed his head with haste before returning to the party they were holding. Leia had locked herself away in the smaller control room, choosing to ignore her crew as they celebrated their victory. She could not deny them their happiness. They had fought against the First Order and won. It was no easy feat and Leia dreaded to think how many had died along the way. But she could not bring herself to celebrate, not when her son was almost lost to her.

But then the note had arrived from Han.

'Come to the Outer Rim. Dantoonie. Tell Erinn.'

What did Han mean? What did he want? Leia did not know. It was cryptic. It was too cryptic for her to truly understand, but she hoped that it meant that Ben was still alive. It was a small part of her that filled with that hope, but it was a part nonetheless.

….

"Why is he there?"

Erinn had managed to dry her eyes and compose herself in time to speak to Leia. They stood in Leia's home, along with Poe and Lanette. The pilot had the little girl in his arms, cradling her against his side as she draped her arms over his neck, her cheek on his shoulder as she kept her eyes closed, too tired to join in with the conversation.

"I do not know," Leia admitted. "That was the only message he sent me."

"You don't think…" Erinn trailed off, almost too scared to ask the question herself as she held Leia's gaze, the two women clearly thinking the same thing.

"I cannot say," Leia whispered and Poe took a sharp breath, shaking his head at the thought of Kylo Ren still being alive. "But we need to leave here as soon as possible."

"And you want me to fly you?" Poe asked with a small shrug. "Why else would you ask me here?"

Leia looked at Poe with a small ounce of sadness. She cared for Poe more than an employer would for an employee. She had seen him grow from a cocky young man to a confident and competent pilot. She had trusted him with some of her greatest missions and he had never let her down. He had always believed in her and respected her.

"No one can know of us leaving," Leia informed him. "You are the only pilot I trust, Poe."

"Yeah, I figured," Poe said with a small sigh. "But if he is alive and out there then what do you intend to do? Everyone thinks he is dead."

"Let them think that," Erinn was the one to speak up, turning to look at Leia with pleading in her voice. "Let him stay hidden. Bringing him back here…a trial…they will still want him dead."

Leia did not nod nor shake her head. Instead she remained silent and pensive, her eyes on Erinn as she gave nothing away. She played everything close to her chest, that way no one could know her true thoughts. It was safer for her to be that way. It always had been.

"We will discuss the situation when we arrive in the Outer Rim," Leia promised the girl she regarded as her daughter. "But first we need to get out there."

….

"Hey."

Poe looked up from the control panel of the ship he had been tasked with flying to see Erinn take the co-pilot seat, sinking into the leather and resting back, curling her legs underneath her as Poe allowed the ship to fly steadily, his hands holding the controls as his gaze set on her.

"Hey," he simply said back.

They lapsed into silence then. Both of them had so much that they wanted to say to each other, but they didn't know how to begin. Poe wanted to beg Erinn not to do what he thought she was going to do. If Ben was alive then she would beg to runaway and go into hiding with him. She would plead for that to happen. But that meant taking Lanette. Erinn wanted to promise Poe that he would be able to see Lanette whenever he wanted to. She knew that the pilot considered himself to be a father figure to her, and he had been. He had been there when Ben had not been.

He had been there through thick and thin. He had been a constant for both Erinn and Lanette. Yet Erinn could not bring herself to love him. She loved Ben. It would always be Ben.

"You know, don't you?" Erinn finally managed to ask from Poe and the pilot scoffed, his face scrunching up as he went back to focusing on the galaxy in front of him.

"What you want if he is alive?" Poe clarified. "I know what you want, Erinn, and you know what I think."

It was Erinn's turn to scoff then. "I have always known what you think," she assured him. "And I have always known what you want."

"Then you know that I want you to come back with me regardless of what we find on Dantoonie," Poe told her. "A life on the run is not healthy, Erinn. A life running from anyone who threatens you…hiding in the shadows…"

Shaking her head, Erinn allowed her hair to bob around her shoulders as she turned to look to Poe. "Everyone thinks he is dead. No one truly knows him without his mask. They know Kylo Ren, but they do not know Ben Solo."

"And that is a risk you are willing to take?" Poe asked, but held his hand up to silence her as she opened her mouth to begin to speak. "Don't answer that. I know the answer. You'd do anything for Ben Solo, but he would never do anything for you. He would never go out of his way-"

"-Don't," Erinn demanded from Poe. "Don't go there."

"You know I'm right."

"Maybe," Erinn said. "But you know I love him and nothing will ever change that. I have tried to stop, but I believe that there is goodness in him. I have seen it."

"It does not erase the past."

"But it is a start," Erinn replied. "I know that you do not like this."

"I hate this," Poe replied, looking to Erinn with wide eyes as she saw the anger burning inside of him. "You don't understand how much I hate this, Erinn. I…do you think that I haven't tried to stop loving you? That I want to move on…find someone who cares for me?"

Erinn groaned lightly, trying to keep the nose suppressed as she struggled to look Poe in the eye. The pilot only moved when she looked away, his hand moving to take hold of her chin and turn her gaze onto him. She allowed her eyes to roam his features, taking in every single drop of him that she could.

"I want you and Lanette to be happy and if that means not being with me then so be it," Poe informed her, "but being with him…I worry for both you…for your safety."

It took a minute before Erinn dared to take hold of his hand from her chin, lacing her fingers against his.

"I don't want Lanette to be without you," Erinn informed Poe. "I don't want to never see you again, Poe, but I can't give you what you want."

Poe sighed then, giving her hand a soft squeeze before looking back to the controls as Erinn watched the pilot with a soft stare. Moving with haste, she stood up, keeping his hand inside of hers before she bent down to kiss him on the cheek, allowing her lips to linger there for a few moments.

"I'll always love you, Poe," Erinn promised him, "but only as a friend."

"Yeah, I guessed," Poe declared. "And I will always love you, Erinn…despite everything…you and that little girl of yours."

"Oh, I don't think you'll be getting rid of Lanette easily," Erinn chuckled, dropping Poe's hand and squeezing his shoulder as she began to leave the cockpit and move back towards her daughter and Leia.

….

Han didn't know how long he had sat beside his son's bedside, his hand on the boy's forearm as he slept soundly. His wounds had been patched up and his body mended to the best of its ability, but he was still weak. Ben was still too weak to do anything more than open his eyes.

Cheewie had moaned and groaned at being kept in the confined space, but Han had told the Wookie to keep his mouth shut. The healer had done her work and only returned every morning and night to give Ben the medicine he needed. She told Han it was a miracle the man was still breathing and living, but Han had merely stated that Ben was strong. He was stronger than anyone Han knew.

The room they were in was small and cramped. The bed was against the window but the curtains were firmly shut. The planet was mainly abandoned due to its location, but Han did not complain about that. They were in the middle of the forest in a small abandoned stone building with only three rooms. There was no one around for miles, but Han knew that was a good thing.

He had sent his message to Leia almost two days ago and he had no doubt that she would be nearing them. His suspicions were only confirmed the following day when he heard noises in the distance. He had sent Cheewie out to scout the planet, telling him to look out for Leia and Erinn.

But he had returned eventually with the two women in tow. Han stood up from Ben's bedside, his hand automatically reaching to his belt for his weapon in case it was some form of trap.

But it wasn't.

It took another few minutes for the steel door to open, revealing the darkened room that Han occupied. He watched on as Cheewie held the door open and Leia stepped through the door with Lanette and Erinn in two. The small girl held onto her mother's hand with anticipation, tugging at it harshly in worry as they entered the room. Poe followed on, also holding his blaster tightly to him.

"Ben." Erinn's gasp echoed through the room as she dropped Lanette's hand and rushed towards Ben's bed. She knelt by the side of it, her hands moving to take hold of Ben's hand as Leia placed a hand over her mouth in shock.

"How…" Leia trailed off as her husband embraced her quickly and then moved to his granddaughter who rushed to hug him too.

"I know a healer here," Han said. "I paid her to keep quiet about this. No one knows he is here except us in this room and her, but she will keep quiet."

"What happened to him?" Erinn wondered her hands moving to push his hair back from his face in a soothing manner as she felt the coldness of his skin.

"Snoke hurt him pretty bad," Han declared and Lanette moved towards her mother, looking down to her father with her eyes wide and wet, almost as though she was close to tears. "I found him before we destroyed the planet…we had Hux…but he wouldn't surrender."

Erinn felt another tug in her chest at the mention of her brother. She closed her eyes and looked downwards, her tears falling from her cheek onto Ben's chest. She remained silent as she thought of Andrew. He had helped to save her. After all that time he had helped to save her in the end, choosing to do the right thing. Shaking her head back and forth, Erinn struggled to think of her brother. Despite all of his faults, she still remembered him as the little boy who would do anything for her. He had been that little boy again, only if it had been for a few fleeting moments.

Andrew Hux was not born a monster, but her father had turned him into one. She only wished that she had been able to save him like her mother had saved her.

"Andrew would never have surrendered," Erinn said, sniffing once and looking to her daughter who was against her side. Wrapping her arm around Lanette, she bent down to kiss her on the top of her head. "He was too in love with the First Order, but he was not…he was not wholly bad."

No one agreed with her on that matter. Instead they all remained silent, watching as Ben slept soundly.

"I should do a sweep of the area," Han suddenly spoke, knowing that his son was now in good care with Erinn. "Check that we haven't been compromised. Leia…"

Han spoke her name, urging for her to join him. She kept hold of his hand as she watched her son sleep. Nodding once, she knew that she had to speak with Han of what she planned to do. Coughing, Poe nodded and agreed to go with Cheewie to make sure everything was secure, leaving Erinn and Lanette to sit by Ben's bedside.

Erinn took the seat that Han had previously occupied, allowing Lanette to crawl into her lap as she held her daughter tightly to her side.

"Will he be okay?" Lanette suddenly wondered, not once taking her eyes from her father, clearly just as worried about him as everyone else despite her not truly knowing him.

"He will be fine," Erinn managed to promise, not entirely sure if she believed her words. "Your father is very strong. No doubt he will do everything he can to get better."

"And then what?" Lanette dared to ask from her mother. "Will we be a family? Will he stay with us? What about Poe?"

"I don't know, Lanette," Erinn said, frowning softly. "I hope that we can be a family, but I know that you love Poe and he loves you. He would never abandon you and I would never take you away from him. Is that okay? But…your father…I think he would want to be with you…be a father. Would you like that?"

Shrugging, Lanette didn't entirely know what to say. All of this time she had thought of her father as a bad man. He had done bad things. He had taken her from her mother. He had hurt her mother. But yet Lanette saw something else. She saw that he was kind. He had protected her. He had saved her from Snoke. He had protected her and kept her with him. She had seen that he did love her.

"I think so," Lanette answered.

Smiling, Erinn kissed her again on the top of the head, watching Ben for what seemed like an age. It was a while before the man opened his eyes groggily, his fingers curling and then un-curling as Erinn watched motion sleepily. Lanette jumped from her mother's lap and stood by the bed as Erinn knelt on the floor, her hand shakily moving to Ben's wriggling fingers, taking them inside of hers.

"Ben," she whispered his name. "It's okay. You're safe…we're all here…"

"Erinn," Ben managed to whisper her name. "It's you."

"It's me," Erinn smiled to him, moving her other hand to stroke his cheek. "I'm here with Lanette."

Ben managed to move his gaze to his daughter then, seeing her look at him with caution as she stood by her mother's side.

"I thought…" Ben trailed off, unable to tell her what he thought. He thought that it had all been over. He thought that he was finished, but he had managed to cling onto his life. He had refused to let the darkness take hold of him.

"You're safe now," Erinn assured him with a small smile. "It is all over."

…

It was another week before Ben was able to move from bed. They had all remained on the planet with him, but Poe had kept his distance, often patrolling with Cheewie or Han. No one spoke of the future. Leia had not dared to bring it up until Ben was better than he was.

"I need to do this, Erinn," Ben complained as she wrapped her arm around his waist and tried to help him walk around the stone walled room. "I have to walk. I am strong enough."

"I'm just trying to help," Erinn responded. "You shouldn't try to do things too quickly."

"I'm bored of laying in that bed," Ben informed her.

Rolling her eyes, Erinn ignored his complaining as she kept her arm firmly around him and they just moved slowly.

"You're up."

Leia's voice suddenly entered the room and Erinn nodded with haste, looking to Ben who was frowning at the sight of his mother, knowing full well that he was going to have to have this conversation with her. He needed to know his future. She entered the room with Lanette in tow, both of them closing the door as Erinn helped Ben to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"He's pushing himself too far," Erinn complained to Leia. "I told him to try not to walk until he-"

"-I need to move," Ben interrupted with annoyance.

"He does," Leia agreed and Erinn frowned, wondering exactly what that meant as Leia sat down in the chair by the bed and Lanette moved to sit in between her mother and father, allowing Erinn to drape her arms around her shoulders as Ben merely looked down to Lanette, his hand awkwardly moving to pat her forearm as she looked up to him.

"I have been speaking with Lanette," Leia said, giving her granddaughter a smile. "And she has told me that she wants to go away for a while…with her mother and father…"

Erinn looked down to Lanette who nodded. "I want to go away for a bit, but I want to go home eventually."

"But we have agreed that home cannot be D'Qar," Leia said and Erinn wondered when they had discussed this in such detail. "But Lanette is happy for home to be wherever her family is. Han and I have discussed leaving for some time, but now…we want to go somewhere else…and Poe…I am leaving him in charge of the base, but he has promised to visit Lanette as often as possible."

Ben clenched his jaw at that news, but he did not disagree with that request. He knew that his daughter would always have a soft spot for the pilot.

"And then when the time is right you would come to us," Leia said. "We will try to right the wrongs of the past…if possible…"

Ben frowned then, his gaze meeting his mother's as she watched him with wonder, knowing full well that Ben wondered if he could ever right his wrongs. But he was their son. They were willing to try.

"And you are sure this is what you want?" Ben doubled checked with his daughter. "You want us to go away….your mother…you…and me?"

Nodding, Lanette watched her father with intrigue. "You're my father," Lanette said. "I…I want to know you…and…"

She was clearly struggling to say what she wanted, but Ben understood. He was not a natural with words either. All he could do was offer his daughter his hand, waiting for her small fingers to fill his palm. She moved hesitantly, but she did let him take her hand.

"I understand," Ben promised her.

….

It was another week before Ben was even well enough to walk on his own. And it was then when it was decided they should leave before suspicion was raised. Standing outside by the Falcon, Poe had agreed to let Ben and Erinn take the ship they had travelled in.

Shaking her head slowly, Erinn considered what Ben was going to do as he wandered towards the ship, his parents stood beside it as Erinn wandered behind, her hand holding Lanette's tightly.

"Ben…" Leia whispered her son's name as she saw him and he looked to her.

He wondered how she could bare to look into his eyes. After all he had done, he was being given another chance to right his wrongs. His mother and father were willing to forgive him, but more importantly, Erinn and Lanette were also willing to forgive him. He could not pretend that he had done everything under Snoke's control. He had been just as willing, but now he saw. Now he understood how he had been manipulated.

"Mother," Ben finally managed to speak back as Poe stood to the side, his arms folded before he caught Lanette's gaze.

Lanette tugged on her mother's hand before Erinn looked across, allowing Ben to let Leia embrace him. Smiling to her daughter, she nodded and released her hand to let her go to the pilot. Poe picked her up quickly, spinning her around as her arms wrapped around his waist. Erinn should feel guilty for doing this. Poe had been there for Lanette and he would do anything for her. Now Erinn was taking her away from that safety.

But Lanette wanted to know her father. She was inquisitive and she had always wanted to know her father. Now she would have her chance. But she would still see Poe.

"Promise that you will write to me, got it?" Poe asked of Lanette. "And I'll come and visit you when I can."

Nodding, Lanette agreed, burrowing her head into Poe's neck as Erinn watched them.

"Look after yourself," Poe whispered to Erinn. "And if you want to come back then let me know, got it?"

Smiling, Erinn knew that Poe was simply looking out for her. Nodding in agreement, she took Lanette's hand once Poe had placed her back on the ground. Lanette burrowed by her mother's side as Erinn quickly squeezed Poe's arm and kissed his cheek.

She turned back to Ben, watching as the man turned back to his daughter and Erinn. Offering Erinn his hand, Ben waited with patience until she took hold of it, her fingers lacing through his in the most natural manner she could feel. Closing her eyes, she allowed Lanette to bid farewell to her grandparents, laughing loudly as Han tossed her in his arms and Cheewie growled loudly in amusement. Leia looked on with a roll of her eyes before wrapping her arms around her granddaughter who was still in her grandfather's arms.

"Hey kid, look after yourself, got it?" Han spoke to her. "I don't want to hear any news of you being a nerfherder, got it?"

Laughing, Lanette let her grandfather ruffle her hair as he placed her down.

"I am sure she will be as good as she always is," Leia declared, her hand on Lanette's shoulder as the little girl moved to take her mother's hand again.

"We can hope so," Erinn agreed, stroking her daughter's hair as she took her hand from Ben's.

It was a strange moment, boarding the ship and letting the door close on the people you had grown to know as your family. Erinn felt her eyes well with tears as silence engulfed them and she closed her eyes, the feeling of Ben's hand on her back enough to make her look at him.

"We'll be okay," Ben informed her. "I promise, Erinn, everything will be fine now."

"I know," Erinn assured him before they moved to the ship's cockpit.

"Lanette," Ben spoke his daughter's name as he took the pilot's chair and his daughter looked over to him, clearly cautious as she moved to him.

Ben wished that he could erase the feeling of nerves she felt. He could not blame her for the way she looked at him, but he only hoped that in time she would come to see him as her father. He wanted nothing from her but her love. But he had to earn that. He had to take his time and gain it from her. But he would do it. He had no choice.

"Why don't you come and help me fly the ship?" he suggested and his daughter's eyes widened as Erinn kept quiet, not wanting to interrupt their moment.

She smiled softly as Lanette moved forwards, holding her hands in front of her as she stood by her father's side. It took only a moment before Ben was instructing Lanette on what to do, urging her to press buttons as she looked on in wonder. It only took a few minutes before the ship rose from the floor and Lanette laughed loudly as Ben smiled over to her, the noise causing his stomach to warm with joy. He continued to point to buttons as the ship hovered above air and Erinn moved to sit in the co-pilot's chair before the ship tumbled forwards lightly and Lanette lost her footing.

Wrapping an arm around her waist before Erinn could get to her, Ben took hold of his daughter to stop her from falling as he kept her upright and the ship levelled out.

"Okay?" Ben checked with his daughter and she nodded to him softly, her gaze meeting his as Ben nodded with a soft smile and moved to take his arm from her, but his daughter surprised him.

She dared to keep hold of his hand. Ben looked shocked at the motion, but Lanette did nothing but keep her small hand inside of his. Erinn watched with caution as Lanette used her free hand to point to another button on the panel.

"What does that one do?" she managed to ask from her father who began to tell her.

Smiling on, Erinn kept silent as Ben and Lanette spoke. Only once did Ben catch her gaze and she saw the look inside of his eyes. It was a look she had not seen in a very long time. A look she had only seen when she had been with him on D'Qar as a young woman. And then she knew. She knew that her Ben was back.

….

A/N: And that is it! We are finished with the story. Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with this story. I hope that you have enjoyed it and do leave me one final review.


End file.
